One Regret
by Yue Sai
Summary: I can't help but think about her. Even as I lie in an empty cell, waiting for my death, I will never regret for meeting her. I only have one as I'll carry it to my grave. This is the story of the love of my life and one major regret.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I had this dream of Minerva meeting a muggle in a café as he was surrounded by his friends and she had Rolonda by her side. From there this story took off. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, and therefore I do not own anything! One that note, I hope you enjoy!**

The last few years had been quite a ride. I never thought what had happened to me could ever happen, but if I think about it, I wouldn't have changed it. Even now as I lay in an empty cell, waiting for my death, I have no regrets except for one, one major regret that I shall hang over my head until my last dying breath.

The ground is cold and unfeeling as they scratch against my body, not allowing any part of my body to relax. I can feel the cool breeze seeping through the little gaps between the stone bricks. I can hear the sound of small little claws scurrying around. It was probably a rat no doubt. The smell was sickly intoxicating. I could tell I wasn't the first one who was in the cell.

My thoughts reeled as they normally did. None of them were about my dim looking future like a normal person, but instead where on the single event that changed my life. I didn't even see it coming. It just struck me like how lightning strikes a tree.

I can't help but think about her. She was the one who had changed my life. The thought of her kept me alive. Yet again, if I have never talked to her, if I kept to myself, I wouldn't be dying. I wouldn't have fallen in love, and I would never know about the magical world. No, I shook my head. Like I said before, I wouldn't change one thing that I did except one thing, but that wasn't it. I would talk to her all over again, I'd fall for her all over again, and I'd love her all over again.

This is my story. This is the story of how two people should probably have never fallen in love in the first place. How we fought our battles against both our worlds. How I lay here alone, waiting for death as my past played in my mind. It started from the very beginning. Six summers ago seemed so far away, but it felt like it was just yesterday. Six summers ago I met the love of my life.

-/-/-

(Six Summers Ago)

I could feel the warmth of the sun beaming down on my face as my buddies and I walked the noisy busy streets of New York. We found a decent place to finally stop and eat. The walls were of a maroon red while the tables were of cherry mahogany.

The waitress was some lanky young girl who, I guessed, was am inspiring actress. She had a pretty smile and blonde hair tied back. She took our orders, but I didn't really order anything. I wasn't in the mood. My mind was wondering, probably from the recent lack of sleep. My buddies on the other hand were laughing and joking about things. They've been my friends for as long as I can remember, but we were an odd group. We all had different professions that never intertwined.

One was an attractive early fifties man with curly blonde hair. He's a photographer and works with beautiful models every day. My other friend is a dark skinned man with a wide jolly smile. He's always a jokester as he loves kids and sports. Why, he's a gym teacher, so that should be a given. He's around his late forties, but yet he acts like one of the kids he coaches. He's also married with two boys and one girl. They're cute little ones.

The last one of my buddies is a lawyer for some fancy law firm. He had nice red bright hair and pail skin as he's around his mid-forties. We nicknamed him the ginger. Very **original**, I know. How we all got together and became friends is, let's just say playground friendship can last a lifetime.

As for me, I'm a producer, editor, and writer for news shows. I'm known as a triple threat, but my favorite thing is writing. I'm constantly working in an editing suit and when I'm not, I'm trying to catch up on my lost hours of sleep. Today though, my friends decided to drag me out of bed get me out into the light. They were talking about the recent football game. I could care less. Honestly I wasn't much of a sports fan. If anyone asked what sports team I liked, I'd lie and say Yankees, Giants, and Islanders.

So instead of listening to their monotonous sports conversation I looked around the restaurant. I could see an older woman with an older man as they looked old enough to be my grandparents. They talked and laugh with each other. They looked like common tourists with their sun visors and the side satchel. Man they looked like nick-knack collector people and worst of it was that the man had on a: I Love NY, t-shirts.

There were some young jocks sitting at the bar as they were having an afternoon keg of beer. They were probably trying to unwind from a big exam they just took. No wait, this was summer. I don't know what they're toasting to, but yet again it's not my business.

That was all the people in the place, so I averted my eyes to the window. I watched as the people on the streets passed by. Every person was different from ethnicity and styles. You saw the average business woman, the average Wall Street guy in a suit. You saw the young baby sitters watching over little children as you also saw the joggers that just came from Central Park. They all dressed differently as they all had different lives.

I returned my attention to my friends.

"No, no, no, the Stealers totally owned that game and you know it Scott." stated the gym teacher to the Lawyer.

"Yeah, you just keep on telling yourself that Eddy."

"I don't know about you, but I could use another drink." admitted Anthony, the photographer. I shook my head in agreement. We ordered refills and then they went back to sports. **Great, **I got dragged out of bed for this.

Then the door of the little café opened. Four unusual women walked in. Three looked old fashion with their clothing. One was a pleasantly plump woman who wore some jean overalls and a checkered shirt. Man she looked like she just got done milking the cows. Her silver hair was out of sort, but she looked like a pleasant kind person as she was smiling and admiring the place. The other was curvy as she had on a simple white pants and a little cotton sweater. She had blonde graying hair that was braided down her back and nurse white looking sneakers. Heck, maybe she was a nurse as she defiantly fit the bill.

The other two were lean, though one looked frighteningly like a hawk with her yellow eyes examining the place. I've never seen eyes like that along with the woman who walked beside her. Her eyes were of a brilliant bright emerald green. They were bewitching and beautiful. She was wearing a simple gray sundress and her raven black hair was in a tight bun. The yellow-eyed woman looked like the wildest of the bunch. She had on a tan leather jacket with jeans and black boots. Her silver hair was spiked and all over the place as if she just got off a motorcycle, and didn't bother wearing the helmet. I thought my bunch was weird, but they truly won.

Three of them went to, what I imagined, the bathroom to freshen up as they left the youngest to find a table. She was the dark haired woman. She looked like she was in her late thirties. She wasn't bad looking though she looked strict like she was a school teacher.

She sat in a table that seated four. Then some rude obnoxious guy walked into the place as he approached a couple that was seated by the woman. He grabbed one of the chairs from her table and pulled it to his table. She eyed him dangerously as she couldn't believe his manners, but what could I say? He was a normal rude New Yorker as she looked like another tourist.

The obnoxious man ignored her while she stood beside him with her hands on her hips and her eyes vexed. He then looked up slightly to see the annoyed woman. He looked shocked by her presence though you could see he was aware of her presence the whole damn time.

He smiled at her innocently as he asked, "Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, could you please return the seat that you stole from the table I was sitting at? There are plenty of empty tables that you could have stolen a chair from."

"Then you can easily replace the chair with one from an empty table." he replied still trying to look innocent. Her cheeks flared furiously as she turned on her heel and stalked off. She grabbed a seat from another table, and sat down irritably.

The woman was clueless when it came to the city's hospitality. Yes, the big apple wasn't filled with happy, jolly, polite people. Maybe I'm stereotyping here, but I've lived here long enough to run into some very cocky people who would sue if you even looked at them the wrong way, and have you've seen how the people drive in the city? It's plastered with cars filled with drivers suffering from road rage. The taxi drivers are the worst when it comes to road rage. Oh yes, and I've been flipped off a few times for walking on the cross walk during a green light. I guess I deserved it.

I don't know what came over me, but I kind of felt badly for the woman so I opened my damn mouth before I knew what I was doing.

"People aren't the friendliest here." She looked up at me startled as she didn't really think I was speaking to her. I mean, she didn't even know me.

"I've noticed." She retorted dryly, though she managed a smile.

"Where're you from?"

"Excuse me?" she asked though I knew she wasn't hard of hearing. She peered at me over her spectacles. Oh yes, I felt like I was in elementary school again. She was certainly a school teacher.

"I didn't mean to be rude, but I've noticed that you're not from around here." I apologized and she seemed to soften a bit.

"No, I'm not, I'm from Scotland." She answered the question and now that I think about it, I could detect a Scottish accent. Then the obnoxious guy came to her table as he had the seat in his hand.

"Thanks for the chair." He smirked and then left. She rolled her eyes as she got up and returned the chair to its proper place while putting back the chair that she borrowed. Man was she orderly. She could have simply put the stolen chair in the place of the chair that she borrowed, but nope. She was definitely a teacher. She caught me staring at her as she gave me a quizzical look.

"Is there something wrong?" she questioned me like she was questioning a naughty student in her classroom.

"No, sorry again, I didn't mean to stare." I apologized once again. This time I've caught my friends' attentions as they looked at me and the woman with some curiosity.

"Apology accepted." She said with a curt nod and then went to sit down again at her table when I interrupted her.

"I'm sorry again, but would you like to join us. I'm sure none of my friends would mind." I offered and I looked around the table to see the guys all nodding their heads in agreement and eyeing me mischievously. They all knew I was up to something, I only wished what I was up to. She surprisingly blushed and shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have friends of my own to sit with."

"The more the merrier." Eddy assured.

"I don't know-"

"Are you kidding me, we'd love to join you." interjected the yellow-eyed witch. The green-eyed witch eyed her furiously while the others looked at her apprehensively.

"Then come join us!" exclaimed Anthony. Anthony was having too much fun watching me squirm in my seat. Man they all were having fun watching me pale as the ladies joined us. We pulled up a table to make a longer one. The yellow-eyed witch sat next to Anthony and her nurse friend while Scott sat at the head of the table with the farmer lady across from him. I sat next to Scott and the last seat was between me and Eddy. The green-eyed woman took the seat gracefully.

"Thank you for allowing us to sit with you boys." Rolanda thanked a little too graciously. The green-eyed woman rolled her eyes as if the enthusiastic flirty behavior from the yellow-eyed woman was normal.

"My name is Rolanda, and this here is Poppy, and Pomona." Rolanda introduced herself and her friends to us. "And this is the stern Professor, Miss. McGonagall." Rolanda said in a teasing manner though her friend didn't looked pleased at all with her introduction. So I was right. She was a teacher.

"Oh what subject do you teach?" Eddy asked immediately since he worked in a school. I'm not exactly going to say he's a fellow teacher. He's more like a coach as he just plays games with kids. It's not like he teaches kids their time tables or anything. The woman seemed to stiffen like she didn't know what to say.

"Um… I teach English." she answered. It almost felt like a lie, though why would it be a lie? She certainly looked like she could teach literature. Hell, I'd be happy if she did. I always did prefer to talk about books and stuff like that than sports.

"Sorry, where are our manners? I am Eddy, this is Scott, Anthony," I took a deep breath before he said my name, "and this is the workaholic, Christopher O'Brian, but you could just call him Chris." I glared at my friend. That was the **perfect** thing to say about me in front of women.

"So, how do you women all know each other?" asked Scott, and I thought I was nosy, though it did seem like a fair question.

"We all work together." answered Rolanda.

"So you're all teachers?"

"Well, Poppy is the school nurse, and Rolanda is… like a coach to the students. Pomona here teaches… agriculture." replied the green-eyed woman since the rest seemed speechless. Something didn't seem right to me when they answered the question. It was as if there was more to the job than they were implying, but what if I'm just being paranoid or something. I shouldn't worry about it since my friends didn't seem to worry about it much.

"Well, I'm a coach as well. I coach boys' soccer, basketball, and football. What do you coach?" asked Eddy now interested in Rolanda.

"Ah…"

"Softball, she teaches softball. She was quite the hitter in her school days, isn't that right Ro?" interjected the English Professor.

"Yes, I teach softball."

"Oh, that's a good sport." Stated Eddy, though I knew he was lying. He didn't like baseball, so why would he like softball? The food arrived and so little side conversations started. So far I have been right about most of them. The green-eyed woman was in fact a teacher, as the other two were close enough to a nurse and farmer.

"So what are some of your favorite works or literature?" I asked the green-eyed woman as I was trying to start a conversation. Throughout the whole thing she remained silent and I was determined to find out more about her. I don't know what, but something about her captivated me. In a good way I mean. She looked at me first a little shocked and then smiled. She had a nice smile I have to admit.

"Um… I like Truman Capote, William Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, and sometimes I like a few of James Patterson's books." she confessed the last part as if it was a bad thing, but I was bit overjoyed about the last part. I mean, sure every girl likes Shakespeare, but she also liked James Patterson.

"Really, he's an interesting author. I mean James Patterson."

"I don't know. I like how he describes a scene and all. He really draws the picture in your mind. I like the Jester and Roses are Red. He also has great cliff hangers." she replied. I found myself smiling as I had to agree. I liked James Patterson because you felt like you were more of watching a movie than reading a book.

I found myself talking to her for what seemed like forever about James Patterson books. Then we moved onto Ernest Hemingway, to Stephen King, and then to even Charles Dickens. I haven't had a decent conversation with a woman for a long time. She was refreshing.

I haven't even noticed that everyone around us was done with their desserts, and wanted to go. I could have stayed forever and talk about literature with her. I even made her laugh a few times which felt great, and her laughter was sweet music. It wasn't a fake laugh that some girls give you just to convince that they're interested but it was a sincere laugh. She found me funny. Her eyes would sparkle with excitement when she talked about a book she loved. I had a whole mental list of books I had to read now.

"Excuse me boys, but we have to get going or else we'll miss the show." announced Rolanda. The others agreed and surprisingly the green-eyed witch looked a bit sad to have to go which made me feel even greater. I barely knew her still after talking to her for hours. I wanted to know more, but I feared that I never would.

The ladies got up and we guys acted like gentlemen as we got up as well and pushed in their chairs. I looked at her and she smiled that wonderful smile of hers.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here in New York." Once I said it I completely regretted it. What a stupid response, but I guess it's better than asking right away for her phone number or something.

"Thank you, and thank you for the lovely conversation. I enjoyed it very much."

"I don't mean to be too straight forward, but is there a way of reaching you. I wish we could meet up again."

Her face suddenly lost its cheerfulness as I wondered why? I didn't mean to make her sad or anything.

"Um… that would be rather difficult. I mean, we're only staying here for a week or so, and communication would be challenging."

I didn't know what she meant by that at that moment. Didn't she have a number or something, or even an address to reach her by?

"Oh that's too bad. Well it was nice meeting you Professor." I said politely.

"Yes it was a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you again for lunch." She said as Rolanda grabbed her arm and started to pull her out the door. Before she left she turned her head to give me one last smile. It was the last time I saw her for all I knew. My buddies patted me on the back.

"She's quite the looker isn't she?" said Anthony. He was always a lady's man as I was surprised he didn't try to make a move on her.

"So did you get her number?" asked Eddy.

"No." I admitted dejectedly.

Scott looked incredulously at me. "You were talking to her for practically an hour. How could you not get her number?"

"I don't know."

"You at least got the name of what hotel she was staying at right?"

"No." Man I didn't even think of that. I didn't even have a first name to go by. Jeez I felt depressed.

"That's alright, maybe you'll run into her." encouraged Eddy, though I knew that probably wouldn't happen.

-/-/-

Rolanda walked the green-eyed woman out of the café.

"Minerva really, come on we need to go." repeated Rolanda.

"Rolanda, are you nuts? You know you could have blown our cover completely to those muggles." Poppy reprimanded her.

"You're lucky Minerva saved our butts in there." said Pomona.

"I think Min enjoyed herself, and you two would have too if you guys weren't so paranoid." retorted Rolanda as she looked a bit hurt.

Minerva was glad she read muggle books. There are only so many books on transfiguration. She's read them all more than once. She had to keep her mind busy and so she found herself curled up with a muggle book, not expecting to like it. Then more nights were filled with reading more muggle books.

Throughout the whole show Minerva couldn't focus on it. It was something about Christmas with dancing girls and a lot of Santas. Really, it's **summer**, not winter. The other women seemed to enjoy it. Minerva on the other hand had her mind reeling with thoughts about the man named Chris.

She shouldn't really focus on him. He was muggle, but then she mentally chastised herself. It didn't matter if he was muggle and she was a witch. It was perfectly fine for them to be together, but then they never would be. She was only here for vacation and she probably would never see him again. Oh, her life was just **great** she thought.

-/-/-

For the next few days I went on with my boring life. I listened to demanding bosses and sat in editing suites. Yep, this was my lonely life. I sat there like a robot following orders and running on seven diet Dr. Peppers that was loaded with caffeine to keep me up. Recently she's been on my mind and I can't seem to get rid of her. I don't know why.

I don't have a first name to go by, so googleing her wasn't an option. Looking in the phone book wasn't an option either for she didn't even live here. Then again I could call every hotel in New York and ask if they had a Miss. McGonagall staying there, but then I would be a mad man. I had a girlfriend for heaven's sake at that point of time. She was a beautiful art director, though I never had a conversation with her that I've enjoyed as much as I did with the green-eyed woman. Oh, I was going insane. I was going completely insane.

One night when I got home from work I felt completely exhausted. All I wanted to do was drink down a nice glass of scotch and then go to bed. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my house phone ringing. First I thought it was just my mind playing evil tricks on me, but then I realized it wasn't. I literally ran for the phone. I grabbed it from the receiver hoping it was her even though I knew it wasn't, but it didn't hurt to hope.

"Hello."

"Hey, buddy, the girls and I are going to hang out at some night club. Want to join?" asked the all too familiar voice of Anthony. When he said "the girls and I" it meant the models and I. I wondered if I should take his offer to help get the girl off my mind, but I knew it really wouldn't. I'd only be more depressed.

"I don't know."

"It'll be fun, and maybe you'll run into that woman you're so infatuated with. Does Chelsea know about her?"

"No, and she will never know about her since she doesn't mean a thing." I lied. I knew the woman meant something to me, I just didn't know what she meant to me. Plus I liked Chelsea. She might not be as fun to talk to, but she's at least living in the same country as me. She was pretty and at least faithful unlike some girls I've dated in the past.

"Well if that's the truth then I guess you won't want the number to her hotel." My heart raced when I heard that. No, he's playing with me. He's pulling my leg, but what if he wasn't? Then he might never be able to see her again.

"Hey bud, you there?" asked Anthony after the a few seconds passed.

"How do you have that?" I was finally able to get out.

"Rolanda, she is some lady." Anthony answered with one of those mischievous voices that told you they had a good time recently. "So you want it or not?"

I thought about it for a minute as I contemplated the pros and cons of the situation. It was really the fact that I was attracted towards her, but I already had a girlfriend.

"Alright, what's the number?"

"Nope you're not getting it that easy bro. You're going to have to come here and get the number."

"What, come on Tony, I'm exhausted. Couldn't you just give it to me over the phone?"

"Nope, what fun would that be?"

"Argh, I hate you."

"Yeah I know, now get your ass over here. I can't handle all these ladies by myself." Anthony admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"Tony come dance with me." I heard a woman whine on the other phone. Before I could say anything else he hung up the phone on me. Damn that man. I went and grabbed my coat that hung on the door and I was off.

-/-/-

Minerva and the others stayed in a midtown hotel with a view of Central Park. Rolanda and Minerva shared a room while Poppy and Pomona shared the other. Minerva was lying on her bed reading a book in which Chris had recommended. It was getting good as it was a Stephen King book. She was starting to get to a rising climax part when the phone rang which caused her to scream.

"Merlin, what was that?" The phone kept ringing as Minerva looked down at the muggle contraption.

"Ro, this thing is making ringing noises, what should I do?"

"I'll get it." Rolanda said as she came into the room. She picked up the phone as Minerva looked at her curiously. She's never used a muggle phone nor did she have any interest in using one.

"Hmm, ah-ha, okay will be there." Rolanda agreed to something that Minerva didn't know about, but the way Rolanda was smiling wasn't a good sign.

"Min we're going out, so wear something decent."

"Where are we going?" Minerva questioned. Rolanda moved on the other side of the bed as she got ready for their night out.

"Ro, you didn't answer my question."

"And you're not getting ready." retorted Rolanda. Minerva rolled her eyes as she got up from her bed and bookmarked her place in her book.

-/-/-

"Hey, get up you filthy muggle!" yelled someone from the dark. In no doubt it was a death eater. "The Dark Lord wants to see you."

TBC…

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think please. I would like to know what you think. Well good night, and I wish you well. **


	2. Chapter 2

The death eater was dressed in black velvet robes, but yet he didn't want to touch me. I wouldn't blame him. I've been trapped here to four days and I must look dreadful. Instead he held me at wand point, like that was any better.

"Get up! Make any movement, and you're worse than dead!" he threatened. I didn't doubt him one bit. I struggled to my feet and followed him out of my cell. I was glad to get out of that place. My bare feet braced the cold stone floors as I kept on walking. His wand was inches away from my spine.

Another death eater was in front of me. His dark greasy black hair hung around his thin sallow face like curtains. I remembered him from somewhere didn't I? As I kept on walking, my memories started to reel again. Yes, I was back to that day, that day when I went to the night club.

(After Tony's call)

I got to the buzzing place of the night club. The music was blearing. I could hear it as I waited in line outside to get in. The line was huge as I wondered when I'd ever get in just to get a phone number. The line was filled with couples that let's say weren't the best looking people. Of course the very attractive young women and men were able to cut the line. Damn, I feel like I'm twenty again going to a club.

"Hey there's my Ryan Reynolds." came the voice of a drunken Anthony. I rolled my eyes as it was a natural response. People always say I looked like Ryan Reynolds and the only difference is that I have blue eyes. I don't see it. I think people just think that because we have the same hair style, but other than that, I don't see it.

"Hey there's my Matthew Mcconaughey I joked back. He really did look like the actor mixed with a little of Denis Quad. I know that doesn't make sense, but in my mind it does. The way he walked and that dirty blonde hair.

"Come in man, yeh don't have to wait in this line." Anthony slurred again as he wrapped his arm around me. God he was heavy. He smelled like Grey Goose Vodka. How much did he drink?

"Tony you're drunk." I stated as we walked towards the entrance.

"This is no time to be rude to me boy, I have a surprise for you."

"I hope that's the number that you promised." I replied as I finally dumped his body at a nearby table with one of models I recognized. She had on a mini jean skirt and a one shouldered ruby red shirt. Her brown mane of hair was swiped to one side. As soon as Anthony's body set down she set herself down right on his lap with her long tan legs crossed.

"Where have you been Tony?" she asked with her plump lips pouted. Man did I hate when girls acted like that.

"I went to go get my buddy Chris." She flashed her chocolate eyes at me as she gave me a radiant white smile. I wasn't interested but I had to give it to her, she was gorgeous.

"He's cute."

"Yes I know he's a strapping lad, but I'm sorry Celia, he's taken for tonight." answered Anthony. I gave him a quizzical look. Who the hell did he set me up with now just to get someone's number who I didn't even really know?

"What are you up to Tony?" Anthony gave me an innocent look and then shrugged his shoulders. "Alright Tony, I don't have all night, what's the number?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" he titled his head towards the bar. I looked at the bar only to have my heart caught in my throat. There she was. She sat at the bar looking out of place. She looked radiant, but she looked like she truly didn't want to be there. Her green eyes scanned the room as he could see them more clearly for she didn't have those teacher glasses on. Her black dress shimmered when the flashing neon laser lights came in contact with her short dress. Her legs were long as they looked like they could go on forever. Her black hair cascaded down to her waist. She truly was a vision.

"What are you waiting for? Go and get her before some other guy does. I mean she's far from ugly so hurry up. This is the woman who's haunted your mind." Anthony encouraged me to go, but yet my feet were glued to the ground.

"How… What did…Uh?"

"Just go." Anthony ordered this time. He seemed like he was starting to get pissed.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move. All I could do was look at her. I knew she was pretty when I saw her at the café, but I didn't know she was absolutely beautiful. Her gray sundress didn't reveal anything compared to the black dress she was wearing right now.

-/-/-

Minerva sat at the bar bored. Rolanda dragged her here as they were escorted by Anthony into the club. Rolanda left her here as she went to dance with someone. She watched as her friend danced with a younger man to the deafening music. Merlin, the music was too loud for its own good she thought.

She didn't feel like having a drink as she preferred gilly water or even fire whisky, but she couldn't exactly ask for magical drinks at a muggle club. Oh, she'd rather be in bed reading instead of here.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt someone brush up against her. She looked behind her to see a roughly around thirty-five year old muggle. He looked at her and smiled as he gave her his hand.

"Hey I'm Aaron, what's your name?" he asked. He looked charming enough Minerva thought, though she really wasn't in the mood to get picked up by some guy. She was probably older than his grandmother though she didn't look it. Witches and wizards aged differently.

"I'm Minerva." she shook his hand.

"Well Minerva, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm good thank you."

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked but this time getting closer to her. She was uncomfortable with how close he was. She didn't need this, and not from him. She barely knew him. Minerva leaned back in her seat as she put her hand up to lightly push him away, though he didn't get it. He only pushed against her hand.

"Aaron please, I barely know you."

"Well you can get to know me." He replied and she turned her head away from him. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as it reeked of Guinness.

-/-/-

I watched as some pompous idiot made a pass on her. Then he was going too far as he was literally threw himself on her. My blood boiled as I felt my feet move. Did any young men have any sense of integrity left in them now a days. He was probably some jerk who was married and escaped for the night. He reeked of alcohol. I grabbed him on the shoulder and pulled him off. Normally I would have tapped the bastard on the shoulder, but I knew he wouldn't have stopped. God, I felt like reprimanding him and yelling my head off, though I knew the prick would probably just smirk it off like a drunken idiot and go hit on some other pretty girl he spotted.

"I believe the Lady said no thank you." I told him as I stood valiantly against him. The poor bastard looked shocked as well as the green-eyed woman. The man looked at her and then at me before he left the scene. I then heard the woman exhale loudly. She then chuckled to herself, and shook her head as if she couldn't believe what just happened.

"Are you okay?" I asked her wondering if she was alright. I even checked if he had spiked her drink or something, but then I noticed she didn't have one, which was a good thing as it eliminated a lot of conclusions on the list.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, you looked like you needed some help." I admitted as I leaned against the bar since there wasn't an empty stool. There was some awkward silence until she her whole face lit up. She sat up looking like she had something exciting to tell me. It was quite cute as her green eyes beamed and her petal pink lips were moving fast.

"I read that book you recommended."

"You did?" I asked surprised. Usually the only girl that took my recommendations of a book is my sister, and even then it's hard. Even my own mother doesn't trust my book choices, but yet again she was more into romantic comedies like the "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks.

"Well actually I was in the process of reading it, though my friend dragged me here" she confessed and she actually blushed as if she was embarrassed about it, though I don't see the reason to be embarrassed.

"So you don't want to be here?" I asked.

"Honestly," she started to say as she sighed, "No, I really don't. It's too loud here."

"I agree, would you like me to walk you to your hotel, or maybe I could show you around New York." I offered. I saw her contemplate the offer in her mind and then she averted her eyes to the dance floor. I could see what worried her. It was her friend Rolanda. She looked drunk and I could see she didn't want to leave her alone.

"Don't worry about Rolanda, I promise Anthony will take care of her."

"Are you sure, I just don't want to leave her. I mean this is our first time in New York."

"I'm sure, but if you'd like to stay here then I will stay here with you and make sure both of you get back safely. I can always show you New York another time."

Her face brightened up as she smiled at me. She was cute and I liked her smile.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you."

"Yes I would." I replied and I meant it. I wasn't the kind of guy that would let a woman alone unless I knew they were completely safe and stable.

There grew another uncomfortable silence between us. I then realized I didn't even know her first name.

"So, Professor, do you have a first name?"

Her cheeks slightly reddened as I guessed she realized I didn't know her first name as well. "I'm sorry, my name's Minerva, Minerva McGonagall."

"Very nice to meet you, Minerva McGonagall. Did you know there's over a hundred million results on Google when you type in McGonagall? None resulted to you by the way." I confessed, but once I said it I regretted it. I sounded like a stalker. She looked at me confused. Didn't they have Google in Scotland, or maybe not?

"Um, well I'm sorry that I'm not very well known." she said in more of a teasing manner and I relaxed immediately. She thankfully didn't take much offense to the comment, or maybe she did and she was good at concealing her emotions. I knew some women are damn good with bottling their emotions.

"So Chris, what do you do for a living?" she asked and I was glad she was changing the topic.

"I'm a TV editor, producer, and writer. I work for NYB." I answered. Usually I get some shocked looks from women when I tell them that, and then they'd ask me a whole bunch of questions about my job, though instead I got a blank look from Minerva. She looked like she had no idea what I was talking about. I wondered what was wrong with her. No, nothing was wrong with her. She was almost like a person from the eighteenth century, so naturally she wouldn't know anything about technology. Or maybe she was Amish, or from some type of place where they stayed away from technology. Wouldn't that kill me?

"You're not very familiar in technology, are you?" I questioned her and immediately she really did look embarrassed. She paled, and I regretted my curiosity. I mentally reprimanded myself for even asking.

"Ah…honestly no, I don't know much about technology. I mostly keep to myself."

"Well would you like to know about some technological stuff?"

She looked a little apprehensive, but she nodded and so I reached into my pocket and got out my cell phone. She looked at it like it was some unearthly small robot. It was quite cute actually. She was just as curious as I am about things. She was like a curious child.

"This is a cell phone. It's like a phone. It's portable, pocket size, and easier to communicate."

I had to say showing her my simple cell phone was funny, but nice first experience. This has got to be one of the most awkward first dates. Wait, no, this wasn't a date. It was just an unexpected meeting.

"Would you like to see it further?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine with just looking at it. Thank you for showing it to me."

"You're welcome, so how do you communicate if you don't have a cell phone?"

She thought for a minute, and I wondered why she always had to think of answering a simple question before she answered.

"I communicate through letters."

"You mean people still write letters to each other?" I asked, though by the way I asked she looked like I just mocked her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way. I just mean that…it's…it's very different."

"Yes, I understand it's very old fashioned, but yes, people still write letters." she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

I decided to quickly change the subject. "So what brings you to New York? Do you have like a relative here?"

"No, my relatives are true Scots as they wouldn't dream of living anywhere else. I was dragged here by my friends for vacation."

"Hmm, so you don't travel much?"

"No, I travel, it's just that the last couple of years have been quiet stressful for me. And so my friends took the liberty to get me out of the house."

"I know what you mean." I admitted and she looked surprised.

"Excuse me, in what way?"

"I mean, my job is stressful and monotonous. Sometimes I just want to be left alone, just some quiet peaceful time to myself without anyone asking for something. Of course my friends disagree as they drag me everywhere. Anthony actually dragged me out to this club tonight."

"Hmm, yes, Ro dragged me here tonight. She said she needed some fun in her life."

"So where are the others?"

"They're back at the hotel. Pomona was asleep and Poppy had a headache so they both wiggled themselves out of it. As for stress, I'm usually under it all the time. Being deputy head mistress, head of a house, and a professor is a lot."

I was surprised to hear she was deputy headmistress. I had to wonder if she was married to the headmaster. I looked at her hand and to my amusement there was no ring. She seemed to follow my eyes and smiled.

"No, I'm not married to the headmaster, if that's what you're thinking. I'm single while he's a lot older than I am. What about you, are you married?"

I had to admit I was nervous. I could admit it right now that I had a girlfriend and all that stuff, but yet again there was something about Minerva that captured me. Telling her the truth would push her away.

"Nope, I'm not married." I told her, though I felt horrible. I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling the whole truth. I had Chelsea, though I never really expected them to meet. Minerva was only staying here for a little while. I also needed to find out what was this feeling I felt with her. I've felt like this before, but this was stronger, much stronger.

"Um…would you like to dance?" I asked trying to change the mood of the situation. She paled a bit looking at the dance floor and then back to me.

"I'm not much of a dancer. I'm more of a ballroom dancer." she confessed. I had to admit, I'm not much of a dancer either. I wasn't very good at ballroom dancing either.

"Oh well that's okay. I'm not much of a dancer either, but you know. We can always try." I persuaded her. She merely nodded her head in agreement and I offered her my hand as I led her to the dance floor. Her hand was soft and warm against my skin. The music was in a fast rhythm as the beat of the drums were blearing. When we got to the large dance floor, I let go of her hand and faced her. She looked nervous and apprehensive. I had to smile to see her stern demeanor fade away to this unsure manner.

I started doing the simple and safe side to side movement. She watched me intently with her green eyes and then followed my lead. She also watched the other dancers as she was studding their moves. She was observant of her surroundings. Minerva then started to move her hips more freely to the beat, and I have to say she looked wonderful. She was alluring as every sway of her hips made my heart beat faster.

I dared to reach out for her. I spun her into me so our bodies were pressed together. Her body stiffened at first, but then it relaxed. I tried to keep my hands respectfully on her waist as from all I knew about her, she seemed to be old fashioned. She had her one arm around my neck as the other hand rested against my chest. The simple pressure of her hand sent shivers down my spine. Her touch was wonderful. I don't how many songs passed with us in that position, but it must have been many. We blocked out the noise as all we focused on was each other's. She rested her forehead against mine.

"Hey ya lav birdz." interrupted Rolanda. She slurred her words as she was certainly drunk. Minerva broke away from me to support her friend. I felt the loss of warmth from my body as I wanted to retrieve the warmth that I was missing, but couldn't.

"Ro, Ro, how much did you drink?" asked Minerva trying to get her friend to focus on her, but Rolanda was completely out of it.

Rolanda shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She then started to giggle while Minerva tried to keep her friend conscious.

"We should get her back to the hotel." I told Minerva, and Minerva nodded her head in agreement. I looked at Rolanda as her head lolled from side to side. I bent down to pick her up and steady her to her feet. As soon as I touched her she started to go into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"All right come on, I've got you." I assured her. I helped steady her as Minerva was on Rolonda's other side. We helped the poor older woman up and back onto the streets. I haled for a taxi as we got in.

"The corner of Madison Avenue and east 93rd street, please." Minerva told the taxi driver. The taxi ride was quiet. Rolonda was busy giggling and hiccupping as Minerva was trying to sooth her friend. She rubbed small circles on Rolonda's back, calming her friend. Once we came to our location, I insisted on paying for the fare.

Before I knew it, we were back outside. Minerva and I helped Rolonda into the hotel. I always liked hotel lobbies. They were always polished and well furnished with the typical flower arrangements everywhere. As we waited for the elevator, I could hear the faint noise of people murmuring in the bar. The voice of the singer over powered them with the classical piano in the background. It wasn't bad I had to admit.

The elevator had arrived as there was a young man inside as he worked the elevator. I felt badly for the guy. What a boring job that must have been. Riding up and down all day, and I thought my job was monotonous.

"What floor Miss?" he asked in a very polite manner. I was surprised. I thought he would have had this boring baritone voice or something.

"Floor twelve please." Minerva answered. The sound of her voice had ended my thoughts about the man's job and back on Minerva. Her black sequenced dress shimmered even more. It looked like black water when she moved.

We got into the hall as Rolonda seemed to get heavier and heavier by the minute. I tried to lift her up even farther to relieve as much weight as I could from Minerva. I watched as she reached into her dark tartan purse for the room key. Hmm tartan purse, how Scottish of her. She made me laugh once more. She looked at me in curiosity.

"I hope you didn't drink too much." she teased while she inserted the key card. I followed her into the room with Rolonda in my arms. She led me into the bedroom to drop off Rolonda. It was a good thing too since my shoulders were starting to ache. In the room there were two twin sized beds with plush white comforters and sheets. The walls were of gold as the furniture was of dark wood. They had a large window, giving them the view of Central Park.

"Thank you Chris, you were a lot of help." Minerva told me gratefully.

"Oh, no problem, it was an honor. Plus the city is large, and I wanted to make sure you two got back alright."

"Well that was very thoughtful. Thank you again."

An awkward silence had crept upon us once again. I saw the book I had recommended on the other bed. It made me smile to see that she was already more than half way through it. She seemed to trail where my eyes went since she walked over towards it and picked it up.

"Yes, like I said, I started reading it. So far it's very good thank you."

"You're welcome. It's just funny that you actually took my recommendation since no one else does."

"Really," she said shocked, "well it's a good book so far."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." I replied and then we fell into another uncomfortable silence. I finally sucked up the courage as I knew I didn't want the night to end.

"Um, I noticed they had a bar down stairs. Would you by chance like to have a drink?" I asked her. She smiled pleasantly at me, but she shook her head.

"I'd love to, but I have to unfortunately decline. I'm sorry, but I can't leave my friend in this state, and I think one of us should be somber. Thank you for the offer though."

"Okay, I understand. Well, um, I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here." I started to move back into the sitting room to leave their suite. She showed me out. She leaned onto the door while she held it open for me. She gave me one more smile as I felt something inside me once more.

"Well good night, and thanks for everything again." she said, not looking me in the eyes.

"Good night." I responded. I didn't want to leave her, but it was for the better that I left. She shut the door softly behind me. I paced the halls for a while, contemplating the thought of knocking on her door just to see her again. No, I couldn't. It was already too late to do that. She would really think I was some sort of stalker. On that note, I gave up and went home dejected. I didn't even get a number, but yet again, she didn't have one, though the hotel did have one.

At least I knew her first name. She was Minerva. She was the true Roman goddess in body and soul. It would explain why she wouldn't know much about technology, though I knew I was just acting insane. Of course she wasn't the actual goddess, but man was she close. She was smart, graceful, and stunning.

God, did I have to stop. My mind yelled to stop, but my heart told me to go. This was tearing me apart. It really was. When I got home, I felt more depressed than ever. I clashed on my bed tired. I was going to feel this in the morning I thought. I looked over at my night time to see what time it was. It was around midnight, but that didn't concern me. It was the blinking light from my messaging machine. I sat straight up. Maybe it was Minerva? Wouldn't that be a sight to see her use a phone?

"You have two unread messages, first message." said that typical voice that you hear from all technological things. Then my ears perked up to hear that familiar voice. It might not have been the one I wanted to hear at the moment, but it brought me back to reality.

"Hey, this is Chelsea. I wanted to see how you are. Sorry to interrupt you. You're probably with the guys right now. I just wanted to let you know that Rome is fantastic, and next time I'm bringing you with me. The show is coming along well, and I'll be home in five days. I'm counting down the days till I see you. Bye, good night my love."

"Message recorded at 11:17 p.m."

Chelsea, Chelsea is the one, isn't she? I mean we've been together for about five months. It was a serious relationship, while Minerva…wasn't.

"Next message."

"Hey buddy, it's Eddy. I just wanted to remind you that the twin's birthday is tomorrow. You remember it's at the carousel in Central Park, and you better be there happy. I heard from Tony and Scotty that you've been moping around, and I don't want any of that at my sons' birthday. Yeh got that? Oh and does Chelsea know about your new infatuation? Hehe, alright bud, night."

"Message recorded at 11:23 p.m. End of new messages."

Crap, I forgot about the twin's birthday. Well a quick stop to ToysRus, and I'll be set, but right now I had to get some sleep.

She haunted my dreams yet again, expect this time I saw her in that black sequenced dress. I saw her black hair falling down to the small of her back as she quirked a smile at me. Her soft petal pink lips were alluring by the way the corners of her mouth curls. Yes, she was gorgeous; she was the Roman goddess Minerva. She was the one who had taken my breath, my heart.

-/-/-

I was led to a large dark room. The floor was of gray dark stone as there were carved serpents. I felt the force from my back as I was shoved to the ground. I luckily had my hands out in time to keep me from falling on my face. The death eater laughed wickedly.

"Weak muggle, the Dark Lord will be with you, so count your last minutes of life."

**Author's note: Thank you for all those nice reviews. I hoped you liked this chapter. As for NYB, it's not a real TV broadcasting business, at least I don't think. Well, thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcomed. Good night and wishing you all well.**


	3. Chapter 3

The cold stone seem to seep into my skin as it started to numb my aching body. Ironically, I was happy just lying there, but I knew the Dark Lord wouldn't give me that satisfaction. Speak of the devil; I could hear his rasping breathing. Was he trying to scare me, because he already had that accomplished when he captured me?

"Chris, is it not?" he asked in a mocking tone. I could feel those searing red eyes inspecting me.

"Yes, I'm Chris, Chris O'Brian."

"Then welcome O'Brian to my humble abode. I hope my death eaters weren't too rough with you."

What was the monster up to? Was he going to kill me or not? I wished he would just get it over with.

"Well, O'Brian, our dear Professor sends her best wishes to you."

I felt the fire build with in me as I launched myself towards him. If he did anything to Minerva, I would kill him, or die trying. The man lashed his wand out, causing my body to frieze in midair. I couldn't move. He looked at me with amusement.

"What did you do?" I questioned. My voice strained. My muscles tightened and tensed as the pain was excruciating, but that didn't matter.

"All I did was steer her in the right direction. After great persuasion, she finally saw what I saw. You can't honestly think she could love you did you? She's the most powerful witch since Morgana herself, while you're a weak muggle."

I was breathing heavily to keep from screaming out loud. My eyes didn't leave his one second. He seemed amused by this. Blue met red, though I knew I was no match for him. He dropped his wand and I collapsed back on that cold numbing ground.

"I found this O'Brian." The Dark Lord sneered as he threw something towards me. I steadily looked in the direction of which the object fell. My breath caught in my throat. I went to reach for it and held it in my trembling hands. I had many memories of the ring that was now in my clenched hands. The thoughts started to reel once more.

-/-/-

(The Twin's Birthday)

"Hey Eddy, where are the little trouble makers?" I asked as I hugged my dear friend Eddy. There they were. The little ones were on the carousel. I watched as they kept on spinning. They were both on horses as the spun around. There were many other kids their age running around as well.

"So how old are they now?" I asked.

"They're four as Heather is five." Eddy explained. I looked over and saw that his daughter Heather was on a horse as well. She was playing with her brothers on the carousel.

"So, how was last night?" questioned Eddy with a cocky grin while I looked at him confused. "Don't give me that look Chris. Tony told me all about it."

"Well he didn't tell you everything, or else you wouldn't be asking."

"Point taken, now spill the goods."

"Hold on, I want to hear this!" came the voice of Scotty. I turned around to see that Scotty had brought his wife along with his two red head children. They looked like that picture perfect family with one boy and a girl with a father and a mother.

"Abby, Tom, behave, or we'll head straight home." Scotty warned them.

"Katherine, how nice to see you." I welcomed her. Katherine was a tall woman with some large curves, though it's probably from having the children. Tony always said that once a woman had kids, they don't bother to lose the weight. I had to disagree with him, though Katherine wasn't helping my case.

"Eddy, congrats on your twins, and Chris, I want to hear everything about this woman whose seemed to catch your eye. She has to be good if you're considering on cheating on Chelsea." Katherine wanted to know as well. I looked at Scotty for help but the man just shrugged his shoulders as he gave me the, that's-my-wife look.

Man, it seemed like all men go soft once their married. Their excused was that cheesy saying: Happy wife, happy life. Anthony and I were the only ones who weren't married yet it seemed.

"Oh come on Chris, you know you want to spill it. All you can think is her." pleaded Katherine. Why did everyone know what was in my mind?

"Fine I'll tell you, but can we sit down first?" I gave in. We went to sit on a park bench. The parents kept their watchful eyes on their children while they had their ears open to hear my story.

"Hey, Chloe, come here." Eddy called his wife over. His wife was a petite dark skinned woman. Her hair was a chocolate frizzy mess, but it still looked nice. She was taking pictures of the twins when Eddy called her over.

She came right over beaming at us. "Hey Chris, Scotty, Kathy thanks for coming. What's up Ed?"

"Chris is going to tell us about his night."

"Oh, I'm here." She said excitedly. Since when did anyone want to hear about my life? They all sat around waiting for me to say something. I wondered if they'd be this attentive to me if I was lying in my death bed. Probably not was the answer to that one. Were they all such gossipers? Well at least the wives were while the men just wanted something to tease me about.

I sighed as I looked at all the eager people before I answered, "I don't know why you guys are all waiting around for? Nothing happened last night. I dropped her off at the hotel along with her passed out friend and then I left. Nothing happened."

"God, I went through all that trouble for you to get nothing." came the voice of Anthony. He started walking towards the group with his dark shades down. He probably had them on to help with his migraine. It served him right.

"Yes, nothing happened."

"Well even though nothing happened, I still want to know about her." said Chloe, looking excited about me finding a girl when I already had one. It was weird to talk to her though. She was paying attention to me while at the same time, cooing after her children that were running around.

Well she certainly wasn't going to let me off easily. I had to tell her something about Minerva. Where to begin I thought. I didn't know if I wanted to tell them. The women would be sympathetic while the guys would be teasing me till the day I died.

"Well…Um, she's smart, nice, and I like her."

"You forgot that she's fine." Tony added which got the wives attention.

"What does she look like Tony since Chris doesn't seem to want to talk." asked Katherine now averting her eyes to the hung over man. Anthony sat down beside us with his hair all wild. He looked like he just got up and forgot about the party like I did.

"Ah, well she has long black hair, nice legs, and green eyes that I've never seen before." Tony answered and then looked at me. "Would you like to add any more details that I left out?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"So you sure nothing happened?" questioned Scotty.

"I'm sure."

"Wait," interrupted Chloe looking excited, "you know the hotel she's staying at right?"

"Yes, and?"

"And you should call her. Invite her over, I want to meet her."

"No, I have a girlfriend. Did everyone forget that part?" It was my turn to question and I got them all. They were silenced and I felt satisfied, but at the same time I didn't. I mean, I had a girlfriend and a love interest. Whichever God did this to me was probably laugh his head off.

"Well Chelsea is amazing, but if your mind is going this insane, then the tourist must be something for you to do that." Katherine was the first one to speak. She looked sincerely sorry for Chelsea, and I have to say, so did I.

"Chris, you're cute, but none of us are getting any younger. You need to settle down with a nice woman, and by the way you're acting, it would seem like you met the love of your life. What are you, thirty-nine? Once day you're going to wake up and think what happened to my life. Now if you're serious about this girl, I suggest you call her." recommended Chloe. The men looked like the women were right and weren't there to back me up except Tony.

"Hey, the boy still has some years. I mean, I'm, I don't know-"

"Forty-six." interrupted Scotty.

"Thank you Scotty, yes I'm forty-six, and I'm perfectly happy with being single."

"Tony, we gave up with you, and this is about Chris. I have no doubt that Chris will one day be married." Chloe snapped back at Tony. "Chris, call her, now."

I was surrounded by lions. They all were pawing at me for their own amusement. Really, I wasn't going to call her. What would I say? She would think that I'm nuts.

"I know that she's probably wondering when you're going to call her." added Katherine. She was giving me those sparkling daring brown eyes. None of my friends seemed like they were going to help me either. Not even Anthony who had his head in hands right now from his hangover. The man really needed to drink less, even if he was with "the girls".

Sighing from being defeated I got out my phone and started to dial 411 to get the number of the hotel. They all waited in anticipation. My heart was racing as I listened to the phone ring, waiting for someone to pick up. After three rings, I was sure no one was going to pick up, but then someone did.

"Hello." answered a voice, though it wasn't Minerva.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you, but is Minerva there?" I asked anxiously as it read all over my face. I couldn't imagine how I looked right now, but it must have been pretty funny if everyone was trying to stifle their laughter. Yes, a man trying to reach the girl he likes, even though he knows he shouldn't is **hilarious**. You can tell they were all **very** supportive.

"No, she isn't. She went for a walk, would you like to leave a message for her?" asked the woman on the other phone. I didn't know who it was. It wasn't Rolonda, and it wasn't Minerva. It must have been either the nurse or the farmer.

"Um, no thank you. That's alright. I'm sorry to disturb you. Have a nice day bye." I hung up the phone before the woman on the other line could say anything. I looked around at my friends to see their reactions. Some actually looked sincerely as Anthony obviously wasn't listening. Instead he was looking off into space or probably checking out the joggers that went by.

"So she wasn't there?" Chloe was the first to recover.

"Nope, so let's cut the cake shall we?"

"Before you go after the cake Chris," interrupted Anthony as he lazy looked up at me, "tell me, who would you rather see right now, your sweet girlfriend Chelsea, or your new lady friend, bookie?"

"By bookie, you mean the girl you set me up last night with?"

"Yep that's the one."

I had to think about that one. I was sure Chelsea would've loved to be here with me to see the twins, but in all honesty I wanted to see Minerva. She would only be here for so long, but why torture myself?

"And there's a hush over the crowd, waiting for the performer to make his move." Anthony broke the silence giving me a cocky grin. "By your hesitation, I believe it the one over there that you want to see."

I followed Anthony's eyes as mine fell upon the person he was talking about. How did he do that? There she was. She was on the other side of park lying on the grass reading. I had to smile since she was still reading that book.

Everyone was looking at her as well. Chloe and Katherine were surprised.

"Chris, you did yourself well." commented Chloe.

"Well are you going to keep staring at her, or are you going to invite her over and introduce her to us?" Katherine looked at me like I should go after her, though I really didn't, not in front of them at least. She seemed to see how I didn't want to in front of their watching eyes as she put her hands on her hips in a threatening way.

"Chris, go over there, or I'll just go and introduce myself."

By the looks of it, she wasn't kidding. I quickly got up and started to walk over. I looked back at them as they were all looking at me. This was some show for them. I bet they were all hysterically laughing in the inside, those jerks. I smiled as I went on.

Minerva was oblivious to her surroundings as she was reading. She luckily was too busy with her book to notice me. How could I have been so stupid? Her hotel was less than a couple of blocks from here. She had on white capris on with a light blue blouse on. She looked nice with her hair braided to the side. I was right by her, but yet she still didn't look up.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, breaking her concentration. She swiftly sat up, startled from the sudden company.

"Chris, I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here either." I admitted casually as I sat down beside her. There grew an awkward silent moment once again as I could see her shifted a little away from me. I wondered whether it was because she didn't like me, or whether she was just nervous.

"Um, so what are you doing here then?" she broke the silence. I looked across the way where I could see my friends still watching. They found this all too amusing. I had to be a little sympathetic to them. My life for once was more interesting than theirs.

"Honestly," I began to say and looked into those green eyes that made the grass beneath us look dull in comparison, "I'm here to attend Eddy's twin's birthday, and my friends would like to invite you."

Minerva looked over at the carousel as I could see she was a bit nervous.

"There's no pressure, I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I bet Rolonda has something planned for you today."

"Yes she did, but I slipped away. I went for a walk since I didn't feel like riding on top of a double decker bus sightseeing." She told me and then looked back at the party. "So, the birthday party is right there?"

She averted her eyes back on me as her green eyes were bright as ever.

"Yes, but you don't have to go."

Minerva just kindly shook her head as she rose to her feet. "No, I would be delighted. How old are Eddy's twins turning?"

She offered me her hand to help me up which I had to smile at. It should have been the other way around. I wasn't sure whether I was happy about her decision. Sure I was happy to see her, but I didn't know whether I wanted to hang out with her around my friends. Would she be comfortable around them? Were they going to ask personal questions? They probably would.

"They're turning four." I answered as we walked side by side to the carousel. I looked up to see my friends quickly turn away and try to act as normal as possible. Whatever that is? I first led her to Chloe who was back at taking pictures of her children.

"Chloe," I interrupted her. She turned around acting completely surprised, though she over did it. It was as if we caught her doing something bad and she's trying to act all innocent. She smiled brightly towards me and then at Minerva.

"Chris, I didn't know you were going to bring a friend with you. Hi, I'm Chloe." She introduced herself with her hand extended.

"Hi, I'm Minerva." Minerva said as kindly as Chloe. "So, I'm guess this is your sons' birthday party."

"Indeed, you see there." Chloe pointed towards her boys. "That's Max, and that's Alex."

Minerva smiled as she looked at the two smiling overjoyed faces. Before I knew it Chloe had taken over as she was showing Minerva around. I wondered if my friends pointed her out for their own amusement instead of mine. She seemed like she was enjoying herself.

I needed to get her. I didn't need my friends to overwhelm her. They were doing enough of that. Minerva was sitting on a bench with Tony, Eddy, Katherine, and Scotty. I bet Katherine was overriding Minerva with thousands of questions. I walked up to them and stood behind Minerva as if I was her protector.

"So, you live in Scotland?"

"Yes, I do. I live in the highlands." Minerva responded.

"It must be very peaceful up there."

"If you mean quiet, then yes it is."

I had to smile. It was true. New York was not the quietest place. Even at night you always heard some siren going off, or some insolent nosey person in the next appointment. I patted Eddy on the shoulder.

"Hey Ed, I don't know about the twins, but I'm in the mood for cake."

Eddy looked at me as he smiled with an incredulous look. "Alright, Chris, I'll get the cake." He left as everyone else got the message I was trying to send out. Tony was the only one left, but he wasn't being nosy or a nuisance. He was just being lazy.

I sat down beside Minerva as she smiled to see me.

"So you've made it this far with my friends."

"No, they're very kind and sweet. They're just curious that's all." I gave her a disbelieving smile and she returned it with a slight chuckle.

"Alright everyone, gather around." Scotty's voice was heard throughout the crowd which was followed by the loud screams from the children. They ran to the tables, waiting for the cake to come.

"Shall we follow?" I asked offering her my hand. This time I did it right. She took my hand and agreed. The singing already started once we got there, but I wasn't really paying attention to the other people. My eyes were set on one person, and she was right beside me. She sang along with the others. Her green eyes glimmered in amusement, her stern features were softened.

Soon Alex and Max blew out the candles and everyone cheered. They cut the cake as everyone got a slice. Minerva declined as she said she didn't very much care for sweets as I took one, but regretted it. The cake was overpowered by the overly sweet icing. I had to feel badly for Eddy and Chloe. Their children will probably suffer from a sugar rush.

I looked to see that most of the kids were eating and therefor the carousel was empty. I took her by the hand to lead her towards the playful music of the merry go round. She seemed to pick up what I was doing as she pulled back. I turned around to see her face looking hesitant.

"Come on Minerva, it'll be fun unless you have motion sickness." I stopped as I hadn't even considered that until now.

"No, it's just that, aren't we a bit old to go on the…"

"Carousel." I finished her sentence since I figured she wouldn't know what it was called. "We're not too old to have fun."

With that I pulled her over to the carousel as we got two tickets to go on. We went around looking for the perfect horse we wanted. She obviously didn't want the carriage drawn by the blue peacocks. She was adventurous and daring as she wanted a horse. She stopped in front of a dark horse with a bright elaborate blue saddle and gold reigns. I helped her up as I got onto the horse beside her.

I did feel like a little kid again as the carousel started moving around in circles. Our horses galloped up and down. I was surprised to see Minerva ride side saddle, but yet again she was old fashioned so maybe the way she rode a horse would be old fashioned too.

She smiled and started to laugh. If I didn't know any better. I'd say she was having fun. She seemed to close her eyes and take in the moment. I wondered what she was thinking. She opened one eye to catch me staring. I looked away, but I knew she was probably blushing. I looked back to see that she did have some color that ran up her cheeks. She was beautiful.

When the ride ended I helped her back down. Feeling her in my hands once more was wonderful. I felt like I never wanted to let go of her waist. She seemed to sense it too since she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. Not an embrace but a friendly hug. I could melt in her arms, but I had to think. It was a friendly gesture, and maybe she just wanted to be friends. I wasn't sure.

"What does Rolonda have planned for you tonight?" I asked. Her arms loosened around me as she pulled back to look at me. Her expression read shock, but at the same time solemn. Once again, I wondered what she was thinking. I really did.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She finally answered me. She was right. It really wasn't a good idea since she wasn't going to be here forever.

"Maybe not, but…" I thought of what I wanted to say before I answered. "One day I know I will wake up and wonder what if. Do you ever do that?"

She sighed like she knew all too well what I meant. "Constantly."

"Then what if you had dinner with me tonight? What if you don't?" I could see how she looked apprehensive. She was going over the questions I asked in her head. I could see her brain working.

"Do you like Italian?"

-/-/-

I sat in the lobby of the hotel waiting for her to come down. I felt nervous for some reason. I was on edge, but yet at the same time, I was thrilled. I couldn't believe she would agree to go out with me tonight. She was punctual as I didn't even have time for my mind to really wander.

She was wonderful. She wore a bright red V-neck dress that cut right above the knee as it flowed when she walked. Her hair was let down once again as the dark locks curled perfectly. She was stunning once again. My cheeks felt hot and I knew it must have shown since she smiled with some color rising into her cheeks.

I escorted her into a taxi to head off to the restaurant. The place was lit dim when we got there. There was a little small candle in the middle of the table, it casted shadows upon the white table cloth. I helped Minerva into her chair knowing she would appreciate the gesture.

The night went on as we found more books to talk about. She finished the one that I recommended. I even asked her about her teachings. She loved what she did. That much you could tell by the way her bright green grass eyes would gleam. She talked about how she taught children from eleven through eighteen. I thought it was quite an age range. The school must have been huge.

Soon the night dwindled down. For dessert I basically just had coffee while she preferred tea. I guess it was a very English tradition. I didn't very much care for tea, but she looked like she did.

"So Minerva, how long do you have here in the city till you go back?" I asked. Her peaceful expression seemed to fade as sadness replaced it.

"Um…three days."

"Oh, that's awfully soon."

"Yes it is." She replied and then started to absent mindedly sip her tea. "Well, we should get going."

"Yes, yes of course." I agreed. I pulled out her chair for her as I paid the check and we left. The night air was relaxing as there was a slight cool breeze that cut through the warm air. We decided to walk back since it was nice out. We walked by some stores and other food places. The smell of pizza wafted through the air of one of the places.

A child around nine ran out of a pizzeria. His warm chocolate hair seemed to bounce as his button nose looked through the toy machines. I remembered gumball machines and candy ones when I was a child, but now there were ones with toys. He put in his two coins and got out a plastic dinosaur.

I caught Minerva looking at it with curiosity. I didn't think it would interest her much, but she was an observant person. I reached out for her hand as we walked towards one.

"Which one do you like?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was kidding, but when she realized I wasn't she smiled like I was ridiculous. Maybe I was, but she brought it out of me. I got out two quarters and told her to pick one. When she didn't I choose to pick one for her and then for me.

I choose the pirate one and get an eye patch. It was a plastic black patch with a white skull with bones. She laughed at how childish it was, but I didn't care at the moment. I found it funny too. I even put it on for her.

"Arr, how do I look?" I questioned as I put on the best pirate snarl I could. She nodded in approval.

"Very nice." she responded. I then got down on one knee as she looked at me bewildered. I pulled into my pocket to reach for the plastic bubble container.

"Minerva, will you make me the happiest pirate in Manhattan and accept my gift." God was I acting like some love sick puppy. I opened the container to reveal a plastic ring with a plastic shining green jewel. Minerva smiled as she seemed to relax. I guess she thought I was a real maniac and already asking for her to marry me. I wasn't that fast. True I had feelings for her, but I didn't know whether it was love.

"Thank you Chris, as I would be honored to accept your gift." she played along. I placed the ring on her ring finger. It surprisingly fit well. She laughed as we continued on to the hotel. When we reached the lobby, I thought it was a good place to drop her off.

"Well, I had a great time tonight Minerva."

"Me too, Chris, thank you for dinner." She beamed at me with those memorizing green eyes. I did the cheesy thing and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine. Good night, Minerva."

"Good night."

I turned to leave only looking back once. I could see that she was still there watching me leave. I gave her a quick smile until I was out of sight. This was wrong, and I knew it. She had three days, the dreaded magic number three. There was always the number three in fairy tales. What would happen in three days? What would happen after the three days? I didn't know, but I would find out.

-/-/-

The Dark Lord looked at me. I could feel his red eyes glowing in amusement.

"What is the ring for O'Brian? It must have been of some importance, some memory behind it." The Dark Lord questioned. He circled me like a vulture, but I held onto that ring. My fist balled tightly to the point my knuckles turned white. It might have been a cheap trinket from outside a pizzeria, but it was important. It was important to me.

"You gave her that ring didn't you? How surprising, you know Minerva is worth much more. She deserves much more than a fake emerald, but yet I found the ring at your place. What happened? Did she give it back to you? Did she leave you?"

I shut my eyes trying to shut him out. He would not tarnish my memories of her. I had many of them, but the memory of which she gave back the ring would always be seared into my mind. I would never forget it.

TBC….

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been busy and suffering from a writer's block, though I demolished it for now. I hoped you liked it, and I hope the next chapter will be updated faster than this one. Reviews are welcomed as I thank the ones that have already reviewed. Thanks again and good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Three Days Left: Day One)

I rest in my bed wide awake. She was wonderful. The night was filled with her laughter. She wasn't like anyone I've ever known. She had three more days, and I was determined to make them memorable.

The next day I had work. I was monitoring the screens as I picked out what shots to use for the final product, but really my mind was wandering again.

"Hey Chris, mind payin' attention here? We've got work to do!" Jeffery scolded me. Jeffery was one of the editors I work with. He can be a little over bearing and arrogant, but I try not to pay much attention to him.

"Hey Jeff, lay off would ya?" backed up my friend Kim. I called her Kimmy. She was a very thin and loud person. She could talk your ear off if you weren't careful. Her wild frizzy red hair was wilder than it normally was today.

"Thanks Kimmy." I murmured softly to her.

"No problem, so how's the writing going? Have you finished that novel yet?" she asked. She was a major supporter when it came to my writing. I was grateful too. She gave me one of her toothy grins. She had very large teeth to the point where you thought she could be related to the Kennedys. They always had big pearly white teeth.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "It's going alright. I put it on hold for now."

"Hmm, why the hold up? Do ya have writer's block or some sort of distraction?"

"You could call it a distraction." I replied not knowing that I was giving off a dreamy smile with glassed over eyes looking somewhere else.

"Who's the girl?"

The thing about Kimmy that you could love or hate is that she had a knack for getting right to it. She knew exactly what you were up to. It's almost like your mother. You give her one look and she automatically knows you are up to something whether it's good or not.

"Is it Chelsea?" she was moving her eyebrows up and down in as a comedic gesture until she suddenly gave me a sore punch on my upper arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

Another thing about Kimmy is that she grew up with four brothers and being the only girl in the family, she learned how to play rough from a young age. If there was a match between her and me, I would be the one being beaten up.

"That's for not bringing her to meet me. I always see her picture on your desk, but I've never met her. You promised you'd bring her to the office sometime soon."

"Well it's not going to be real soon since she's in Rome and won't be back for four days." Then it struck me. It was just one day off from when Minerva was leaving. Wasn't I just a lucky bastard?

"Oh yeah, now I remember you told me she had some art thing going on there."

"Yeah, so you punched me for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing, it was for fun." She simply replied as she got back to work.

"Mmhmm, that's what you say every time."

"Yep and it's fun every time.

-/-/-

When I got home from work exhausted I went for my phone immediately. I needed to call Minerva. Was she thinking about me just as much as I was thinking about her? She might. I knew she would, but then I thought. Would she be up, would she be there? I looked over at my clock as it was only nine at night. She should be up.

I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. Each ring I kept on getting more apprehensive. What if I was waking her up? I wasn't sure anymore.

"Hello?" someone answered! My breath was caught in my throat as I noticed it was her. She was using a phone. I wondered if she felt weird using it.

"Hello, is Minerva there, this is Chris."

"Oh, hi Chris…ah what do you need?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drink. We don't even have to go far. We could just go down the bar in your hotel."

"Sure I guess. What time should I meet you down there?"

"What about forty minutes?"

"Alright I'll see you there Chris."

She then hung up. I thought that was going to be hard to get her to agree, but she surprisingly was all for it. I scrambled quickly to get ready to meet her. When I accomplished what needed to get done I looked in the mirror. I didn't look too bad I thought. I didn't look different from yesterday at least.

I had on a collared shirt with a casual black jacket and beige khakis. I looked alright enough I finally decided after a long deliberation in front of the mirror, and I head out the door. My mind was wandering again as I was in the taxi. I had more three days with her. The first day was almost ending as the second day was almost approaching too soon. Also right after she departs for Scotland, Chelsea will be back. Would I be happy to see her? I didn't know. I should be thinking about her, but my mind was clouded with thoughts of Minerva. I practically ran out of the taxi once I reached my destination.

I walked into the familiar lobby. I looked around and saw that she wasn't there. The lobby wasn't very crowded. It only had a few people returning from wherever they have been and some employees that were working at the front desk. I checked my watch to see that I was a few minutes late. Not extremely late as I was sure Minerva would be furious. Maybe she was already in the bar.

I made my way into the place with my hands in my pocket, trying to act calm. I should be calm. I was calmer last night, wasn't I? Soft tunes from a classical piano echoed through the bar as the room was lit dim. The only real light was a spot light on stage which lit a young woman singing in a raspy voice. How cliché, but I didn't have time to worry about that since the woman had finished her song and it seemed her shift was over for the night.

All that remained was the pianist. He sat with a ramrod back and his hands curved above the keys. He looked like a cocky person who wished he was born in some blue blood society. His dark hair was slicked back as his suit was fitted. How cliché could this place get? I regretted that I suggested the place, but then my eyes set on the person I was looking for.

Minerva was sitting at the bar with her long legs crossed. She wore a lovely emerald green cocktail dress that had the sweet heart cut. Her black hair was pulled into an elegant French twist which elongated her neck. She was gorgeous still as I could look at her all day and still feel like it was the first time I laid eyes on her.

A waiter approached her as he navigated through the scattered round tables filled with couples and who knows what kind of people. He looked like a young lad, but he was over twenty-one if he was working here. He held a tray which rested a single drink of what looked like a glass of champagne. He was talking to her and rested the drink in front of her. She averted her eyes from the drink up to the stage. The pianist smiled at her and she gave a slight smile back with a curt nod.

I had to get to her quickly. She seemed to attract attention wherever she went, first that idiot at the café, then the drunken idiot at the nightclub, and now the musician. I made my way to her swiftly, not caring if I looked furious because I was. Her eyes scanned the room as they at last fell upon me. Her face broke out into a broad smile as I seemed to relax. At least she saved that smile for me, or at least I hoped she was. She stood up as she walked towards me.

When we came to arm's length, she pulled me into a friendly hug like she did the other day, but this time when she pulled away she applied a soft kiss on my cheek. It was done in a professional manner, but the sensation of her luscious lips upon my skin sent me sky rocketing.

"Hello Chris, nice to see you again."

"As it's nice to see you too, Minerva, I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"Not at all as I just arrived a few moments ago. I was able to listen to the wonderful music for a little bit."

Her response sent me flaring. Why was I so jealous? I had nothing to be jealous about. I gave her a little bow and offered her my preferred hand.

"Would you like to dance to this wonderful music as you put it?" I asked. I had to smile since I was going to show that musician who she was with tonight. Was I being possessive? I didn't know, but all I knew was that I wanted to be with her at this moment, just her with no one else in the way.

"I would be delighted." She answered as she gave me her hand. I noticed she had on the ring, but I ignored it for now. I led her to the small dance floor. I noticed we were the only ones on it, but it didn't matter. I knew Minerva preferred ballroom dancing and hopefully I wouldn't step on her feet.

I rested my hand respectfully on her waist as I had my other hand in hers. She carefully placed her hand on my shoulder, and I started to guide her around the dance floor. She seemed pleased by the way I danced, and I had to say, I was a bit surprised myself.

Feeling her in my arms again was magnificent as I drew her closer to by body. She didn't seem to mind as her smile only grew. She bushed her cheek against mine as we continued to dance.

"I see you're wearing a very nice ring." I whispered in her ear.

She softly laughed as she responded, "Do you like it? I thought it matched my outfit as it was given to me by a pirate."

"Hmm, I see, and what is this pirate like? You must have been terrified."

"He was kind, sweet, funny, and polite for a pirate as I felt completely safe with him." She answered before I twirled her away from me, causing her dress to swirl around her legs. I then quickly drew her right back where her back was rested on my chest. I could smell her perfume as it was light, but sharp and beautiful. It suited the person who wore it perfectly.

"Looks like I have some competition."

"It would seem so." Her eyes flickered playfully. I spun her so she was now facing me.

"I'll give him one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"He has a good eye when it comes to spotting rare jewels such as you." Cheesy line I know, but it seemed to work. Her cheeks were suddenly lined with color. She was striking once again. If every time she struck me with her beauty was a lightning bolt, then I'd be dead by now. She had looks to kill as Tony would put it.

I looked around as I saw that more couples had joined the floor. It seemed like we had started a trend. As much as I didn't want to stop dancing, I knew it was getting crowded.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked her. She nodded and I led her back to the bar. Once we got there, I asked her what she would like, but she decided to stick to the champagne that she had abandoned earlier. I decided to have a scotch. She seemed to look at me pensively with her green eyes as we fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward for once for neither one of us felt the need to speak. Once I had a sip of my drink she broke the silence.

"Do you like your job? We have talked all about mine yesterday and I want to know about yours." She inquired curiously. I set down my drink as I wondered how I could explain it to a person who wasn't very up to date with technology.

"I like my job to an extent." She raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner, indicating for me to elaborate. "I like my job because I like some of the people there, and I feel satisfied once all the work is done. The only thing that keeps me apprehensive is the fact that it takes up my schedule and as Eddy had said before, it makes me look like a workaholic. I go do my work and then come home exhausted as I'm too tired to do anything. I don't take breaks because I normally don't have a reason to, until that is…until I met you."

She seemed to be taken back by my response. She placed a gently hand on top of mine as she gave it a firm squeeze before she returned her hand back to her lap. I smiled at the little gesture.

"I know what you mean. I'm viewed as a, how do you put it… a workaholic as find myself working all the time. You may think that teachers don't do much, but in my case they do." She replied, but I wondered what she meant by that. "I normally find myself exhausted mentally and physically at the end of each day. I'm glad there's summer, but it seems like even that isn't enough time to unwind."

We fell back into a comfortable silence. We sipped our drinks slowly as he each savored the taste and thought about what each other said.

"Do you ever wish you could do something else?" I asked finally. This seemed to catch her full attention as she looked at me bewildered. She set her drink down before responding.

"No, I mean it is stressful, but I wouldn't want another occupation. There could be things changed to make my occupation easier, but I like where I am. Why do you ask? Do you wish you could do something else?"

I shrugged my shoulders, looking away from her green curious eyes. "Sometimes I do. I love writing as I wouldn't mind being a writer or even a journalist. I mean, I would still be able to report the news and all. I think it would also be less work hours."

"Hmm, have you written any books?"

"Some, but I keep them for my own amusement, though I did let my friend Kimmy read one."

"I would love to read one." She requested and I was surprised, but not by much. She liked to read as I wouldn't mind hearing what she thought about one of my stories.

"Alright, I'll lend one to you tomorrow." I agreed and Minerva nodded as she seemed pleased. It was kind of funny in a way. Minerva wanted to read my stories after meeting me four times, this being our fifth. Chelsea has known me for five months, but not once had she asked to read one of my stories. I mean, she's been to my apartment and seen me write, but she's never once inquired me about it.

Minerva's request made me want her even more. I'm not sure she even knew what kind of effect she had on me. She smiled and titled her head like she was wondering what I was thinking.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just shocked that's all." She gave me another pondering look. "I meant that no one else asked if they could read my story. I actually asked Kimmy if she could read it to get her opinion, but no one has actually asked to read one."

"I don't see why not. You have a good taste in books and therefore I don't think you'd have a problem in writing a good story yourself." She smiled encouragingly. "Who is Kimmy?"

"She's a good friend of mine that I work with. She's an editor too."

"Hmm, that's good." She said as there was a nice silence between us once again until someone interrupted us. I looked up to see that it was that pompous pianist. His shift must have been over.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't have taken my eyes off of you. Would you like to dance?" He bowed graciously towards Minerva who looked shocked, though I don't see why she would be. He bought her drink before I even got here. She looked over at me confused. I didn't know whether she was asking for my help or not. If I told her she couldn't dance with someone else, then how would that make me look, but if she didn't want to dance then she shouldn't have to.

"It's entirely up to you." I told her as her smile faded. That was a bad move on my part. Apparently she did want my help.

"Excellent." The musician said as he took hold of Minerva's hand and led her to the dance floor. She looked rigid in his arms. I had to smile at that. At least I knew she didn't like him which was reassuring.

He moved gracefully as he led her around the floor. And I'll admit that he was a better dancer than I am. Thankfully he kept their bodies at a respectable distance and his hands were where they should be. I could see they were talking. I wondered what they were talking about. She would give simple smiles with a few nods here and there or she'd shake her head no. Her face then distorted into shock and then to something I couldn't comprehend. Was it fear, or anger? What did he say?

I thought that was enough as the song started to fade to an end. I pulled myself up and asked if I could steal her back. Naturally he had would act like a gentleman, so he bowed once again and left. Minerva looked at me gratefully. I had to wonder what went wrong?

"Care to have another dance with me?" I requested and she took my preferred hand.

"I would love to." She said a bit earnestly. I wondered if the musician said anything to upset her. She seemed deeply troubled. I pulled her in close to me, holding her reassuringly. She seemed to be shaking. What did he say?

"Min, are you alright?"

"No, can we go? I'm sorry, I-"

I stopped her from saying anything further as I moved her swiftly out of the place. What did the idiot tell her? I wanted to drive his head into the wall, but I knew that would only make matters worse. Minerva wouldn't appreciate it either, for the act wouldn't look chivalrous at all. Getting her as far away from the place would be better.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her once we reached the lobby.

She bit her bottom lip nervously as I tried to read her green emerald eyes. At first they looked fearful, but then they flared with anger. He must have insulted her in some way. I drew her towards the elevator, but she pulled back.

"No, my friends are up there and the last thing I want to do is be battered with questions." She told me defiantly. I nodded as the guys would do the same thing to me, and the looks of her, she looked like she would rip their heads off if they approached her. I've never seen her angered. Her cheeks flared as her lips were thinned and her eyes blazing with hatred.

"I understand. Do you trust me enough to go to my place? I swear I won't ask you anything. You can tell me things on your own time." I suggested. She looked at me contemplatively as she was thinking about my offer. I thought about my offer as well. Would she be comfortable with me? Was I too straight forward or suggesting something that the pianist offered? I didn't know, but it was too late to take it back now.

When the silence lasted too long I decided to pull her into an embrace. She needed to be comforted and her anger seemed to die down. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer to her.

"Where would you feel safe Minerva?" I inquired and she raised her head to look into my blue eyes. Those green bore into me as I felt like she was staring straight into my soul to see if I'd do her any harm. I was able to push back a wisp of her raven hair behind her ear and away from her face. She gave me a crooked smile from the small gesture.

"With you." She answered finally and so I led her out the door and hailed a taxi to go to my place.

The building wasn't very tall, but I thought the size didn't matter. It was still lovely and my apartment made up for it. I got a view of the Hudson River from my window with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. For New York standard apartments, mine was pretty good. I had mostly black leather décor with glass surfaces which is another reason why I don't have children. The kitchen was of gray slate as the rest of the apartment was painted in a chocolate brown. My mother hated the color, but she didn't have to live here so it didn't matter.

Minerva looked around as she didn't seem to mind it. Off to her left there was a hallway that led in to my office, bedroom, and bathroom. Ahead of her was the living room that branched into the kitchen.

"Um, make yourself at home, do you need anything?" I asked her as I took off my jacket. Her hand was clutching her arm as she looked apprehensive. Was she having second thoughts?

"Ah, the bathroom is down the hall if you needed to um…yeah so I'll be in the kitchen." I said not knowing what to say. I sounded dumb, but she just gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Was all she said before she headed down the hall. I watched her close the door behind her before I started to pace around nervously. What was I supposed to do? Oh God, she was at my place. First thing is to find all the pictures of Chelsea or any of her girl stuff animals that she liked to leave around. Why she liked to leave a stuff animal around, I didn't know. I hurried around the apartment as I knew where I had pictures of her. Once the task was complete, I was able to relax a bit.

I was in the bedroom as I grabbed one of my over large shirts and boxers. She might feel more comfortable in them than her dress. I knew Chelsea liked to steal them all the time. When I made my way out of the bedroom, I found that she was still in the bathroom.

I wondered if she was actually busy doing something, or if she was staying in there because she was nervous.

"Ah, Minerva," I knocked on the door but she remained silent, "I grabbed a spare of clothing if you wanted to change into something more comfortable."

The door opened as Minerva stood there. Her green eyes were glassy looking as if she were going to cry, but her tears remained unshed. She looked at me appreciatively as I handed her the clothes.

"Thanks you Chris, for everything."

"It's no problem Minerva. Are you hungry? I could whip something out real quick." I made a little hand gesture to go with it. I looked ridiculous I know, but she let a little chuckle pass her lips which made me feel better. She smiled and shook her hand from side to side, letting her undone black hair swing from the movement.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll be in the living room if you need me." I replied and she slowly shut the door. What to do? I didn't know as I rushed around frantically. I was never this way before. This was my own place where I should be able to relax, but I was the total opposite. First thing was to liven the place up. I turned on a few lights so it didn't look so dark and sullen.

What else could I do? I could turn on the TV, but I shot the idea down as fast as it came up. No, she might think I was trying to distract myself from her. I wouldn't do that. Hmm, maybe I could get us something to drink. Yes, I could do that. What did I have in the fridge? All of a sudden I couldn't remember. I knew what I had before I left this morning, so why the sudden change? I looked in the fridge to see that I had beer, milk, water, and orange juice.

What would Minerva want? Well she seemed to be disturbed so beer wouldn't be the one to drink unless she wanted to drink her memories away, although she didn't strike me as the person who would do that. What about milk? No, that would be like going back to a child and having warm milk after a bad dream. Orange juice and water were the last choices. Which to choose though? At last I decided upon water. Everyone liked water. You had to survive on water after all.

I looked up to see that Minerva was already out of the bathroom as she was examining my book shelf in the living room. I didn't have a vast collection in the living room. Most of them were in the office. Her black hair cascaded down to her waist as the curls looked tousled. Her legs looked longer than before as she was even more beautiful in my clothes than her own. Once again, I was struck by lightning.

"I have more books in the office if you wanted to look at those." I told her while I approached her from behind. She turned around startled at first, but then she collected herself. She looked at the glass of water I had.

"Is that for me?" she asked pointing to the glass and I nodded.

"Did you want water, or should I-"

"No, it's fine thank you." She took replied before I could finish my sentence. I handed her the glass and she took a sip while she returned to her browsing. I stood behind her silently, not knowing what to do.

"Did you read all of these?" she asked, breaking the long silence that had fallen upon us.

"Not all of them. These are actually the books that I don't care for."

"Oh," Minerva turned around as I could see her surprised face, "then why do you have them out here?"

"People that tend to come here have different reading tastes than I do, so they're merely here for guests." I answered but then turned to go to the hallway. "Would you like to see the books that I do like?"

She tilted her head slightly in a playful way; her green eyes regained their warmth. "I would love to see them."

I led her to the cluttered office I had. There were all the books that I loved, were going to read, and my stories that I've written. She looked around with fascination. Her eyes scanned the spines of the many books.

"You have quite a collection. I have a few of the same books at my home." admitted Minerva while she continued her search through the cluttered room. Her eyes then fell to a stack of papers that were bound together. She looked at me excitedly as if she just woke up on Christmas day.

"Is that your story?" she picked the bounded papers. She looked at the blank cover that had only the title.

"One regret." she read the title. "What's it about?"

"Ah, that one isn't finished." I replied looking around for another one. "Here, this one is." I handed her the manuscript and took the one she was holding. "A single arrow, it's a crime story as I know we both enjoy them."

"Indeed we do." She replied with a smile. She flipped through the pages and then looked at me. "Have you sent any of your stories to a publisher?"

"No, I haven't gotten around to it."

"You haven't, or you wouldn't?" she seemed to see right through me. She reminded me of Kimmy in that way. She got straight to the point.

"Um, it's getting late. Did you want to stay over for the night?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"It's fine Minerva, I'll take the couch and you can take the bed."

"No, Chris, you shouldn't have to sleep on the couch. I'll take the couch." She insisted, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Minerva, I'll take the couch, and that's final." I said firmly and she seemed to give in at last. I led her to the bedroom where there was my queen sized bed. I thankfully made it this morning unlike I did most mornings.

"Well, everything you should need is here, and I'll be in the living room if you need anything." I replied. I started to leave, when she lightly grasped my upper arm.

"Thank you for everything Chris. I really do appreciate it."

"Any time Minerva, good night."

"Good night." She said before she let go. She gave me one more radiant smile before I shut the door softly behind me. That smile would keep me up for the rest of the night. I laid down on my couch thinking about tonight. She seemed disturbed after she danced with the musician. What did he do to her? How could I have let anything happen to her?

I rolled over as I felt badly for leaving her defenseless. I didn't know she wanted my help. As the night lingered on I found myself to be unable to sleep. My eyelids felt heavy, but I wouldn't let them close. No, if I let them close then I would fall asleep. What if she needed me in the middle of the night? I had to stay up and on alert, but my body protested and finally won over.

Sometime that night, I felt the couch shift under a sudden imbalance of weight. I slowly regained my sense when I felt someone next to me. It was Minerva. She snuggled beside me with her head on my shoulder and her arms around my waist.

"Minerva, are you alright?" I asked hazily as I wondered if this was just a dream.

"Just hold me." She ordered, sounding tired herself, but there was some sadness in her tone. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. This had to be a dream. It was too good for it not to be. Soon she was asleep in my arms as I followed her shortly afterward to sleep.

TBC….

**Author's note: Sorry if this didn't answer some of your questions, or just added more questions to the list. It wasn't my intentions for the first day out of the three remaining days to be this long. It turned out to be an entire chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will diminish some of the questions you have. As always, reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Second day will hopefully be posted soon. I wish you all well and best wishes.**

**P.S: Woohoo, this is the longest chapter yet! Sorry, I just noticed that and thought I should share it with you. Oh and I am working on foreign exchange student, if anyone here reading this was wondering about that story. It's going well so far and hopefully the chapter will be uploaded later tonight. Okay, this is the end of Author's note for real this time. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

(Three Days Left: Day Two!)

The sunlight flooded into the apartment, lighting every crevice it could reach. I awoke slowly, not daring to open my eyes as I knew it would burn from the sun. I rolled over, forgetting that I wasn't in my bed. I panicked. I was falling as I reached for the nearest thing I could grab, but only brought whatever I grabbed down with me. I landed on the ground on my back as something heavier than I expected fell right on top of me, causing the air to be knocked right out of me.

I heard a stunned cry from the thing on top of me when I realized it wasn't a thing, but a person. It was Minerva. Thoughts from last night came rushing back. She was here, at my place, in my clothes, on my couch. Well, actually on the floor now.

"Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry." She apologized immediately after she had landed on me. Still winded, I just rolled onto my side, trying to catch my breath. She gently placed her hand on my shoulder to see if I was alright as she knelt over me. Her long hair brushed past my cheek. I could feel the softness of her curls on my skin. Her dark hair seemed almost of a dark brown with little golden streaks. Her bright green eyes washed over me with concern.

I was able to regain my breathing and crack a smile. "Why are you apologizing? I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't mean to pull you down with me."

"Are you alright?" she inquired with a faint smile. I brushed the hair from her face so I could see it better. She looked even lovelier then when we went to her bed. She didn't have bad bed head at all, but I can't imagine how I looked like. I must have looked like a porcupine as my mother liked to put it.

"I'm fine are you?" I asked her remembering that she was distraught last night. She nodded as she helped me up from the ground.

"Are you sure you're alright? I landed on you pretty hard." she started to laugh at the thought of it. It was funny when you think of it. I looked at her once more. Her green eyes sparkled in delight.

"Are you hungry?" I questioned as she nodded.

"A little, now that you mention it."

I moved around the kitchen as I found pancake mix. I took it out seeing if it expired. I never knew how long I've had something.

"Do you like pancakes?" yelled, not knowing where she was in the apartment.

"Pancakes sounds perfect." she replied closer than I expected. I whirled around to see that she stood right behind me. She gave me a friendly smile as she took the mix from me. She read the directions, and then I suddenly noticed she had her squared glasses on. When did she get those? I didn't remember her having them on last night, nor did I remember her carrying a purse. I didn't bother to ask though. For some reason I thought better than to ask. The question would sound ridiculous.

"Hmm, it says here we just shake it and then pour it into a hot pan." Minerva replied once she had read the instructions. I went to get a pan and start the fire on the stove. She seemed to watch my every move. I didn't know why, maybe out of curiosity, or just because she had nothing better to do. I turned around looking at her right back and she seemed to suppress a laugh.

"I read part of your story and I like it."

"Did you?"

"Yes I did." She responded with a playful glint in her eyes. It was all some sort of game we played. It was a battle of who would give in first. I knew she liked me by the way she would look at me, and I think I made it clear enough that I cared for her, but neither of us gave in yet; no one made that assertive move. It was the move that clearly stated that the other wanted something more than friendship. We had two days left and time was not on my side.

"I think the pan's hot enough." She derailed my train of thought as I was brought back to the hot pan on the stove. She shook the mix and then handed it to me.

"Why thank you milady." I thanked her as I took the mix from her. I started pouring the first one. I heard a sliding of a chair from behind me. She was on the move. I looked around to see that she was looking in the cabinets. She found what she wanted which were plates. Minerva was setting the table while I cooked. It looked like the underside of the pancake was ready to flip.

"Minerva, do you know how to flip pancakes?"

"Um…I haven't tried to do a flip in the air, so no. I normally use the spatula."

"Hmm, I think I'll try." I said daringly. She arched an eyebrow in my direction as if she was contemplating whether I was serious or not. I got out an oven mitt before I took the pan off the stove. She was looking at me like I was crazy, but she brought it out on me.

"Ready, one," I looked at her the entire time in my count down, only to see her eyes grow bigger, "two…three!" I heft the pan in the air trying to get the pancake up, but it stuck to the pan. It wouldn't move.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Was all I could say. That was when she let her laughter slip. I laughed with her as I eyed the pan curiously. Flipping a pancake in the air looked simple enough. I shrugged as I got the spatula and flipped it over the normal way.

I felt a sudden reassuring hand on my shoulder. It was her hand. She smiled at me like I was still a friend.

"That was a very valiant try Chris." She assured me. She squeezed my shoulder lightly before she let go. Roughly around twenty minutes later I had a proficient stack of pancakes with some butter and syrup. Minerva had set the table and even made some coffee for the both of us.

I placed a pancake on her plate and then one on mine. We seemed to eat in relaxed silence. I still continued to watch her intently. I found not one fault with her features as I loved every one of them. Her bright green eyes, her thin lips, long nose, and even hard edged cheek bones and jaw, I loved all of them. She seemed to catch me staring at her as the corner of her mouth curled pleasantly.

"It's not polite to stare."

"I'm sorry professor." I replied and her smile seemed to broaden. I still didn't keep my eyes off of her, and she knew it. She pushed her plate away and looked at me in a stern way, but there was an amusing glint in her eyes that let me know she wasn't upset.

"Is there something wrong with my spatula flipped pancakes?" She laughed as she rolled her eyes like I was some helpless case.

"No, your 'spatula' flipped pancakes are fine, but watching me eat can become unnerving."

"I'm sorry, but I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"Would you like to go to the zoo?"

"The zoo?" she repeated incredulously.

"I think it could be rather fun."

"Alright Chris, but I should check with Rolonda first."

"Alright, shall we blow this popsicle stand then?"

-/-/-

I sat in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Minerva. I got to look around the place, but I was mostly making sure that the pompous idiot of a musician wasn't around. It'd been nearly ten minutes before Minerva had returned.

She was in a white skirt that covered her knees as her simple button up blouse was red. I still had to smile to see that ring on her finger. I wonder if she had forgotten about it, or wore it just for me. I liked to think the reason was the later one, but I could never be too sure.

"Hello, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized, though there was nothing to be sorry about.

"No not at all, so are you good to go?"

"Yes, we're good to go." replied Minerva. My smile must have been huge since my cheeks started to hurt. She returned the smile as I held out my arm for her to latch on. She happily did and we were on our way. Then my eyes fell upon someone I truly didn't want to see nor would I expect Minerva wanted to see.

It was the musician, though he didn't look too well. His dark hair looked out of sort as he gripped the back of his head. It wasn't the way a person would if he had a head ache, so that wasn't it. It was more like he hit the back of the head. Minerva paid no attention to him. It was as if he wasn't there as he did the same. It was as if nothing happened. I wanted to ask, but I promised I wouldn't and I wasn't going to ruin our day.

The sun was still shinning as we made our way down the streets. The streets were busy, but it was Madison Avenue and of course it would be busy. She still clung to his arm as they walked. For some reason I really still couldn't forget that man. She was so upset whether it was fear or anger, but she looked around like it was still nothing. She appeared relaxed and peaceful. She seemed to see that I was the opposite. She gave me a quizzical look as she stopped walking. I was forced to stop as well.

"Are you alright?" She looked at me worried. I hoped she didn't think I was having second thoughts.

"No, I'm fine honestly. It's just a long walk Minerva, are you sure you don't want to take a taxi?"

"If your legs are already aching, we can, though I don't know how you'll make it through the zoo." She teased and I thought it was better if we just took a ride there.

"Yes, my legs are rather aching. Let's get a taxi." She seemed to catch my bluff, but she went along with it anyway. She gave me a wily grin when she got in the cab.

"What?"

"I don't know Mr. O'Brian, but I know that your legs aren't bothering you, so what's on your mind?"

Damn, she knew it. Was it that obvious, was it imitating off of me? What should I tell her? I wanted to know, but I knew it would probably upset her greatly.

"Nothing, it's just that, Minerva you're leaving tomorrow." I told her as I couldn't bring myself to ask her the questions about the musician. It was also true as the last day drew closer. I knew she was leaving soon. Once she left, then what? Do I continue on to my life like nothing happened?

She looked at me as her eyes looked glassy again. Great, I upset her. It was the one thing I didn't want to do. She then pulled me close in another friendly hug. She rubbed my back reassuringly before she let go and pulled away.

"I'll miss you Chris. You've made my trip here worthwhile. Like you said, I leave tomorrow, so let's just have fun while it lasts." She looked at me like the time limit was nagging at her too. She smiled kindly as she held my hands in hers.

Before I knew it, we were there. The place was filled with kids with their parents. Minerva beamed at them. It seemed like she was back to her natural element. She was surrounded by children. She looked motherly as I wondered if she had any children of her own.

We got our tickets and went in. As you walked in, the first thing you saw where the sea lions. They were swimming around in a round circular tank. Minerva smiled as her eyes flickered with excitement when she looked at it. We walked closer to the tank where the sea lion swam towards us. Its whiskers were long and thin as if it were a mustache.

"Where would you like to go to first?"

"I think we should just enter the nearest entrance and walk around."

"Sounds like a good plan." I replied as I offered her my arm once more. She took it as we walked to the reptile house. There were many snakes that were kept behind glass, and a good thing. I never did like snakes. Other than the snakes there were large scaly lizards. I never really liked reptiles, though there was an array of frogs with neon colored spots that looked nice. They were nice until I read the plaque as they were supposedly poison dart frogs that the indigenous natives in the Amazon used them to make poison darts. Just **lovely **I thought to myself.

The next one we walked by the birds. There were peacocks and swans with many other ones all arranging in size. When we got to the owls they seemed to eyes us. I don't know if it was just me or something, but I could feel their over large eyes upon us.

"Minerva, is it just me, or is that owl eyeing us?" I whispered to her. She looked at the owl I was pointing at as she smiled and gave it a curt nod. It seemed to nod back, or was that just my imagination?

"Did it just nod?" I seemed to get more paranoid by the second, but Minerva just laughed and brushed it off. "I'm serious."

"And you're seeing things." She replied, but I knew I wasn't I was sure of it. "Let's go see the bears." She requested as she pulled me through the crowd. It wasn't much as there was only one grizzly bear. It was the polar bears that the zoo was famous for. They loved to swim and Minerva got a kick out of them.

One swam right at us as it peered at us through the glass and then swam away. It was interesting as the bear had blue eyes. Normally they were dark, weren't they? That's how I imagined them anyway. Maybe it was from inbreeding or something that caused the blue eyes.

"Humph, it looks just like you Chris." She informed me. I had to smile as I saw it return to the surface and shook itself. It then returned to its friend, and appeared to be tired of swimming. Instead it sunbathed next to its friends as they were content.

"Look, that one looks like you." I pointed out the one that lied next to the one that supposedly looked just like me. She grinned as I felt her hand slip into mine. She held it there. Her fingers intertwined in mine. Was this another friendly gesture?

"I think it's feeding time for the sea lions. Would you like to go and watch them?"

Minerva gave me a brilliant smile and nodded. Still hand and hand, we walked back towards the entrance where the sea lions were.

There were people all around it. You could barely see an empty space in the glass. There was a zoo keeper standing in the middle of the fake iceberg. She had her red muddy brown hair tied back into a pony tail as she had on black rubber boots and a bucket of fish. From the sound of her whistle, the sea lions sprang out of the water to greet her eagerly. She smiled as she dropped each fish into their opened mouths.

"They look like hungry baby birds in a nest." Minerva commented. I could see what she meant, though I was more focused on our hands. She ended up resting her head on my shoulder. I could barely feel the weight of her head, but the smell of her hair let me know she was there. It smelled sweet like honey suckles.

"Are you a hungry bird?" I inquired.

"I'm fine. Those pancakes filled me up." She admitted.

"I'm going to get a drink, would you like one?" I asked, she just shook her head and told me to go on. I reluctantly left her as I didn't want to pull her away from the sea lions. A food stand wasn't too far off as I went to go get two bottles of water. I knew Minerva would appreciate it. So far everything was wonderful. Minerva seemed like she was having fun. The owl thing still freaked me out though.

When I got back, I saw Minerva was kneeling on the ground. She was talking to a young girl who was sniffing away tears. The girl was maybe around seven. She had two pigtails on either side of her head as she wore a pink sundress with white swans all over. Minerva gave the girl a stern expression as if she was reprimanding her, but then softened. I wondered what happened. The girl hugged Minerva suddenly as Minerva looked taken back, but patted the girl's back nonetheless. The girl was grinning from ear to ear before she ran off.

"Making new friends?" I teased as I came up from behind her. Minerva turned around to see me. She welcomed me with a warm smiled as she looked at my hands.

"Is one for me, or for the sea lions?"

"I think they have enough water."

She seemed to laugh at that and took the water from my out stretched hand. "Thank you." We returned to watching the sea lions in silence. Children ran past us to see the feeding of the sea lions. Some were sitting upon their father's shoulders to get a better look.

"You really do have a way with children." I broke the silence.

"Well I am a teacher."

I sighed before I asked my next one, not knowing how she'd react to it. "Do you have any children of your own?"

She gave a little chuckle of disbelief as she shook her head no. "No, I don't have any."

"Hmm, I think you would make a good mom." I admitted and she gave me a quizzical look. "You would. It's just like some aura you give off. It's like everything will be okay."

"Thank you, but I don't think that's what they see."

"How do you know?"

"And how do you?" she retorted. I raised my hands in defeat as she smirked by my reaction.

We started to walk towards the penguins. I always loved to see them. They always looked like little gentlemen in black tailed suits. They waddled all over the place. Some swam swiftly through the water as they cut through it with ease. There were more kids around as they were chasing the birds up and down.

I watched Minerva in amusement. Her bright green eyes observed the small flightless birds that were on the other side of the glass. She seemed to study them, and then break a smile when she spotted one trip over. Then her eyes averted on the children that were running around the place. She watched them dotingly. It almost seemed like she wanted one of her own, but yet something was holding her back.

I carefully slipped my hand into hers. She turned to look at my hand clasped around hers as she intertwined her long fingers around my hand once more. For some reason it felt right. It felt like it was always meant to be there. I didn't want to let her go. Minerva looked at me with those green pondering eyes. She seemed like she was contemplating something in her mind. I didn't know whether it was the same thought that was running through mine.

My hand went up to brush her cheek, our eyes never breaking apart. She seemed to quiver from my touch. Her pale skin was soft beneath my fingers. She leaned into my opened hand while her free hand took hold of my wrist.

I found myself stepping towards her, closing the gap between us. The penguins, the children, were oblivious to me as all I saw was her. All I heard was her pulsing heartbeat. Her warm breath against my hand sent shivers down my spine. I knew that I wanted her, and from her eyes it seemed like she was fighting herself. We knew we shouldn't do it. I knew I shouldn't do what was running through my head. We shouldn't let things get to the point that we might regret, but it would be a larger regret if I didn't.

I leant down towards her. Our faces were so close that our noses were touching. Her eyes flashed nervously while her grip on my wrist tightened. Minerva was shaking now. Out of anticipation or fear, I didn't know. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was speechless as was I. It seemed like we stood there for ages, motionless, waiting for the other to make the next move.

A sudden ringing noise cut through us like a sharp blade. Minerva jumped from the unexpected interruption. She swiftly moved away from me as the moment was forever lost. I feared it would never return. I looked down to see that it was my phone. Swearing under my breath I picked it up.

"Hello." I answered a bit irritated. Minerva walked away from me as she went towards the penguins, giving me privacy.

"Hi, Chris, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you." inquired the voice from the other side of the line. I turned quickly to look at Minerva as she had her back towards me. I quickly moved to the far corner of the room before I replied to the caller.

"Hey Chelsea, how's Rome?"

"Oh it's wonderful. You would have loved it, trust me."

"Hmm, yeah, um Chels, this isn't a very good time for me right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy with work or something. I'll let you go, but I have a big surprise for you when I get back."

"Oh you do, because I have one too?" I asked trying to sound sincere as I looked behind my shoulder. Minerva was still standing in front of the penguins. Her back was towards me, though her head was casted down towards the floor.

"Oh you're so sweet, now I can't wait till I come back to New York. It's blistering hot here."

"Yeah, Chelsea, I really have to go. I'm sorry, but we'll talk when you get back."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry to hold you up. I love you, bye!"

"Bye." I said before hanging up. It almost seemed like she knew something was up. She called just at the right time. She awoke me from my dream. I was remembered who I was with at the moment. I wondered if it was fate telling me that I was playing with fire, and they say: those that play with fire get burned, but I wasn't getting burned. I would tell Chelsea the truth, but I couldn't do that over the phone. That would be heartless as if she meant nothing to me. I still cared for her, but I didn't love her as much as I now loved Minerva. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. I walked over towards Minerva who remained silent.

"I'm sorry, that was a work call. Something came up, and they called."

"Oh, so I guess we should leave then."

"No, it's fine. They can manage without me."

"But they just called. You have to go." She insisted, but I just shook my head no.

"No, it's fine. They can work it out. It's my day off anyway." She seemed to eye me suspiciously like she was wondering whether or not I was telling the truth. "I'm sure they can work it all out Minerva. There's no need to worry."

She finally gave in as we walked out of the exhibit. I didn't reach out to her because I wasn't sure if she'd accept my touch now. She seemed embarrassed and mentally chastising herself. She was probably telling herself the same thing I was. It was all for the better, right?

I felt cold, and alone. Feeling her beneath my fingers were more than words could express. I don't know why I'm falling like this. I've never fallen like this. Why was the sensation so strong? Was it because it was right? Or was it because it was so wrong? It wasn't right what I was doing, but it felt right at the moment. I knew it was right. There was something there when I looked at her. I knew it, and I was willing to leave Chelsea to find out.

Minerva and I decided to leave the zoo at last. Minerva wanted to walk. We walked in silence as each of us was working out our thoughts. She was right there beside me, the woman that I wanted, but couldn't touch.

She stopped to look at a window. I saw that it was a pet store as there were puppies rolling around all over each other. They quickly ran towards us, all toppling over each other. They were of all different breeds. Most were fluffy golden retrievers as others were labs, border collies, pugs, Boston bulldog, and many more.

Though there was one that caught Minerva's attention. It was the quiet one in the back. I didn't recognize the breed as it could have been a mix. It had a long snout and rounded large black eyes. It looked part Jack Russell, part beagle. Its fur was white with black and brown splatter spots everywhere and a large mud spot surrounded its right eye. Down the middle of its face, it had a black cowlick and a full black tail with a white tip like it had dipped it in paint. Its ears were brown and floppy. Overall it was a very funny looking dog, but she looked at it sympathetically.

"He looks like a Sirius."

"Sirius, like Sirius radio?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what that is, Chris, but the name looks like it would suit him." I looked at the dog more closely. Now that she mentioned it, I could see it being a Sirius.

"Come on, let's get you back."

She nodded in agreement. Once we reached the lobby of her hotel there was an awkward silence that had hung over us since the Chelsea called. I hated it. I wanted her to leave with a good memory, not some awkward one. I wanted her to know how I felt. I was giving up all that I knew before she came here away.

"Well thank you Chris. I had fun"

"Me too." I replied. She gave me a small smile before she turned to leave. I couldn't have her leave. I reached for her wrist to stop her. She turned as she looked at me with pleading eyes. It seemed like she was telling me to stop. I couldn't; I wouldn't.

"Minerva, have dinner with me tonight."

"That's not a good idea." She drew her hand back to her side as she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I know it's not, but I don't want to have my last memory of you like this, and I know you feel the same." I said more defiantly, than I meant it to be.

"I should be going." She said, turning to leave me again.

"Please, Minerva, if it's not dinner, then just to say good bye, a proper goodbye between friends."

"I can't."

"You can't, or you won't" I threw her words back at her. Her green eyes flared at me with her hands on her hips and lips thinned.

"Both."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what, what am I being?"

I couldn't look at her. She was making my blood boil as I felt my own face grow hot. "You're being reserved! Why can't you understand that…?"

"That?"

"That I like you…I fell for you! I am falling for you." I said the last part quieter.

"I do understand that Chris, but what you don't understand is that I'm falling too!" she was yelling this time. She looked away from me as if she was furious with herself to get that far. "Don't you understand that I'm falling, but what's going to happen the day after tomorrow? Who will be there to catch me? It would just make things complicated if we went any further."

I saw that we were attracting unwanted attention from people in the lobby now. I looked up at her as she was clutching her waist as if she was trying to physically hold herself together. She looked like she was at the brink of tears, but she wouldn't cry here, not in front of the lobby.

I walked swiftly to her side. To see her falling apart broke my heart. She first flinched from my touch, but I was persistent. I drew her into my arms even if she was retaliating against me. I held her in place. She needed to hear what I had to say. I needed to say what I felt. When her fighting ceased I loosened my grip. My hand moved to cup her face so she would look at me.

Her cheeks were lightly stained with a trail of tears that she had slipped by. I whipped them away while looking into those green eyes that held me captive since the day we met.

"Minerva," I began to say, but she tried to look away. I held her in place, and didn't continue until she opened her eyes once more. "Minerva, I don't care."

"What?" she hoarsely asked.

"I don't care if things will be complicated, and I don't care if you're leaving. All I know is that you're falling, and I'll be there to catch you Minerva, wherever you go."

She looked at me shocked and then tried to shake her head to tell me no, that it was impossible. Her face still in my hands, I drew her to me. My lips brushed against hers softly. I pulled away to see her reaction. Her eyes had been closed as they fluttered open. Her hands snaked up my body as they linked around the nape of my neck.

"I hate you for doing this to me." She retorted. Before I could respond she returned the kiss. Her lips were soft and luscious against mine. I drew her closer to me by grabbing her by her slim waist. Before the kiss could get more intimate I pulled away, knowing it wasn't wise, not here.

"Minerva, we should go. Get away from spectators' eyes."

Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as she noticed that all eyes were on them. They quickly looked away like they didn't notice a thing. She smiled as she looked back at me.

"Chris, take me away."

"Gladly."

TBC….

**Author's note: Ah…is anyone else to the brink of tears? Merlin that was…difficult to write. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Your questions probably haven't been answered, but I'm getting there. Also, if some of my zoo information was inaccurate, I'm sorry. It's been awhile since I've visited myself, and I don't think they had owls. Beside all that, I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Third day is going to take a little longer since I'll be busy in the next two days, but I wanted to get this out before. Best wishes and good night/morning.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Day Three)

The apartment was quiet, peaceful. I awoke as the morning's light filtered through my bedroom, while the sound of rain pounding on the window. I felt like I had awoken in a dream as Minerva was in my arms. This time we weren't on the floor, but on the bed. Her back was pressed against my chest. My hand was clasped in hers. I could hear her soft breathing as she was still asleep.

Today was her last day. What happens now? Will this go any farther? I wanted it to. I was telling the truth when I told her I'd catch her where ever she went. Could I move to Scotland with her and leave my city life? I could leave the city. I didn't mind leaving the city, but could I leave my job, my friends? We would talk when she awoke I thought. I wouldn't let her go without me, not now. I loved her as I was sure she did too.

I contemplated the thought of leaving her side. I wanted her to wake up in my arms. She would know that I was there for her. Slowly, I moved her dark hair away from her bare back. Minerva stirred from the gesture. I stilled my movements, seeing if she was awake, but when I heard no other sounds or signs of stirring, I continued. Her pale skin was warm as I lightly outlined her shoulder blades with my fingers before I traced the path with soft kisses.

This time she let out a contented sigh as she was awake. Her grip tightened around my hand. She drew it to her lips and planted a tender kiss across my knuckles. Gently placing my free hand on her shoulder, I rolled her over to face me. Pushing away the stray pieces of hair away from her face, I could see her brilliant emerald eyes beaming towards me. I could drown in those eyes. I knew from that moment on, I would never love another as much as I loved her.

Minerva raised her hand to brush up again my cheek. Her long fingers traced my jaw line as she looked me straight in my eyes. She still wore that ring on her finger like it was a promise. It was a promise that she would love me forever. I kissed her pink lips, savoring the feeling while she tangled her fingers in my porcupine bed head. She pulled me closer to her, deepening the kiss. Skin met skin as there was nothing in between. It felt right; this was how it was supposed to feel. I pulled away when I needed air. She wrapped her arms around me as I returned the embrace without hesitation. I could have stayed in her arms forever.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I ordered her. She wouldn't let go of me though. I gave her a wily smile.

"Trust me." I persuaded her. She gave me one more small kiss before she unwilling untangled herself from me. I got up and grabbed for the nearest piece of clothing that I could find. I looked back to see Minerva stretch. She arched her back as if she were one of those Halloween cats that you see carved in pumpkins. I smirked in amusement before I left her in the bedroom to make breakfast. Surely a breakfast in bed would keep the events of the morning great.

Since I am known to be a workaholic, I normally had someone to do my grocery shopping for me. I know I'm lazy, but when you work like I do, you can understand. Every Sunday morning the groceries would be dropped off. Opening the front door, I saw the usual packages waiting to be opened. If I ever did move to Scotland, delivered groceries would be one thing I would miss as well.

One by one, I dragged them in. I put away the ones that had to go into the fridge and left the ones that could be put away later. I looked for something that would be easy and quick to pass off as breakfast. I had already taken long enough, and Minerva would be anxious.

Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard, I filled it with sweet ripe strawberries. I'm sure Minerva would like them. I went to go grab two beers from the fridge when I felt someone's hands snake up my spine to rest over my eyes, obscuring my vision. I smiled with mirth. Of course Minerva wouldn't be patient.

"Miss me already?" I asked as I went to turn around. Even when I turned around to look at Minerva, she kept her hands over my eyes. There was something different though. It had to do with her touch. It wasn't the same as the fingers felt a bit thicker while the hand itself was larger. Soon I felt lips upon mine, but they weren't hers. They weren't her soft thin lips, but they were fuller. I pulled away immediately, tearing the hands away. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Chelsea, ah what are you doing here?" I questioned nervously. She smiled as she launched herself on me, embracing me in her arms. I didn't know what to do. Seeing that I wasn't embracing her back, she pulled away. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Chris? Aren't you surprised?"

"Yes, I'm surprised." I answered. Man was I surprised. I wasn't expecting her today. Oh God, and Minerva was in the bedroom. What if she came out to see Chelsea here? How would the two women react? I needed to get Chelsea out. Chelsea went to kiss me again. She roughly crushed her lips against mine as her hands started to roam my body. She caught the hem of my shirt, trying to rip it off.

"Chelsea!" I yelled and pushed her hands away to stop her, but she didn't cease. She continued her assault. Stopping me from saying any further by pressing her lips firmly against mine. I didn't want to be rash with her. I still cared for her, but I didn't want to be with her. Before I knew it, she had pulled my shirt off. That was when I finally got her assailing hands off. Still trying to regain my breathing, she smiled at my seductively.

Her straight blonde hair was tied up in a tight pony tail. She ripped it out, letting her hair fall just below her shoulders. Chelsea shook her head a bit to let the hair fall into place. I stood there speechless when she started to unbutton her white collared shirt. I was only a man for heaven's sake. I looked away wondering why she was doing this, and then it struck me. Oh right, I never told her about the woman who was right now in the bedroom wondering where I am.

"Chelsea, we have to talk." I tried to say as calmly as I could. Looking back at her, I could see she was fashioning a red lace bra that did wonders for her breasts. No, this was wrong. I looked away again. She then reached towards me. I held my breath wondering what she was going to do now. She was just making this harder. You can't tell a woman you don't want to see her when she's throwing herself at you. She'll then blame you for it even if you never even wanted her in the first place. Her hand reached past me as she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Chelsea popped off the bottle top and then took a sip, leaving a red lipstick mark around the edges. She slowly tantalizingly licked her lips before she handed it towards me. I took it breathlessly from her. She gave me a sly smile before she twirled on her heel and walked out of the kitchen.

"You know where I'll be." She yelled behind her. My heart stopped as I set the beer down and sprinted after her. I ran into the hall, to find the bedroom door open. Why did I leave it open? Chelsea walked into the bedroom before I would tell her to stop.

She stood before the bed as her hand went behind her to unzip her black pencil skirt. She stepped out of it and threw it carelessly to the side. She then turned her head to the side to see me watching her. Her underwear matched her bra. I wanted to resist her and throw her out, but I couldn't treat her so carelessly. Then again, if she was in the bedroom, where was Minerva?

The bathroom door was open, and so was the office one. She wasn't in either of them. I looked back at the bedroom where I saw that Chelsea was watching me with lust filled eyes. Her sun kissed legs were crossed alluringly as she was waiting for me. I sighed. I couldn't let this go further. I had to tell Chelsea that things weren't going to work out. Minerva was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had slipped out the door, or was hiding in the closet being completely embarrassed by the situation at hand.

When I walked into the bedroom I noted that the floor was cleared of Minerva's clothes that we had discarded last night. There was nothing left to give an impression that she was there at all except the messed up bed that Chelsea was now laying down on.

"Chels, I thought you were coming tomorrow." Was all I could say.

"Yes, but I wanted to surprise you so I came back a day earlier, plus I missed you." She answered as she now got up and sauntered her way over to me. "Did, you miss me?" she whispered into my ear and at the same time gripped the top of my boxers.

"Chels…" I didn't know how to put it. Chelsea put her finger over my lips to silence me as she shook her head.

"We can talk later, but first I think we need to get these off." She said while giving them a tug. I moved out of her reach to quickly pull up my boxer. She still didn't get it did she? This wasn't the first time today that I've pushed her away.

"Oh, you want to role play." She guessed as if that was the problem. She wasn't even close, but before I could say anything, Chelsea's eyes caught something in the corner of the room. She walked away from me to get a better look.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. She ignored me as she bent low to the ground and let out a blood curdling screamed.

"What is it?" I asked now alert. I walked over to where she was and saw what she was screaming about.

"Chris, it's a rat!"

"Relax Chels! It's just a cat, though I don't know how you get here." I said the last part looking at the cat. I cautiously went to go reach for the gray tabby when it hissed at me. It pressed itself firmly beside the wall and out of reach. I didn't have time for this though. I needed to explain to Chelsea that there was someone else and then I had to find that someone else since it seems like she had escaped my presence.

I sighed frustrated as I grabbed the cat by the scruff. It kept on yowling and trying to tear my hand apart. Not knowing what to do I set the cat in the hallway and closed the bedroom door. I turned around only to have Chelsea leap into my arms. The force caused my back to unceremoniously collide against the door.

"My…hero" she said in between kisses. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs firmly around my waist. I was losing it. I kept on trying to tell her, but she wouldn't listen.

"Chelsea no!" I yelled at her. The tone frightened her as much as it frightened me. I had never heard that sound before come out of me.

"No." I said quieter, but still steady. Her grip loosened enough for me to pull her off. She was then standing on her own two feet, looking bewildered into my steel eyes. They were no longer blue, nor was there any warmth.

"I don't understand." She finally said. I hung my head as I couldn't look at her. I didn't know how to say it to her, but either way I put it, it's still going to have the same effect.

"Chris?" Chelsea tried to get my attention as her hand moved under my chin. She raised it so we were eye level once again.

"Chelsea, I can't do this anymore." It finally came out. Her eyes grew bigger from the shock. She was surprised, as she couldn't believe it. Her eyes bleared with tears that threatened to come. I looked at her apologetically as I continued on explaining, "It wouldn't be fair to you. I can't lie to you Chelsea, but while you were in Rome I met someone. I didn't expect to fall in love, but I did. I am sorry to do this to you, but it's for the best. You're still young and beautiful Chels. You can find someone new to love. I don't deserve you as I belong to another now."

She was freely crying now, but nothing that I could say would make it better, and nothing she could do would change my mind. It was done. I felt badly for her, but it was the right thing to do, and she would thank me later, maybe not in person, but mentally. Chelsea was still young. She was only in her late twenties, and therefore she could still pick and choose.

"Who is she?" she inquired quietly. I had to strain to hear her.

"Who is she?" she repeated louder this time, looking away from me. Her fists were balled as she was shaking in anger. The fire was starting to burn inside her; she was boiling. I didn't blame her either. She had all the right to be furious with me.

"You don't know her Chelsea."

"Are you sure?"

"Even if you did, it still wouldn't make a difference. I still cannot love you as much as I love her, and I'm sorry for that. I truly am." I consoled her, but instead she faced me with her brown chocolate eyes darker than they usually were. She was livid with her face flushed.

"Chris," she raised her voice above mine as she pointed her finger at me wildly, "how dare you! I go off to Rome for a week and you're already going off with someone else. How did this happen?"

She paced around the room as she couldn't stay still anymore. No, she wouldn't stop.

"I don't know how it happened, Chelsea. I didn't plan it at all."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"Yes, and even if she didn't, I would still let you go because it's the right thing to do. You may not think of it that way right now, but you know it's true."

"Did you sleep with her?" Chelsea almost choked on the question. I wasn't expecting that one. I looked down at the floor, but I wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly her hand came in contact with my cheek as she slapped it hard. I didn't do anything though. I deserved it and I knew it. She huffed irritably as she pushed me aside from the door and walked out while grabbing her things on her way out.

I cringed as I heard things being smashed into a thousand pieces. It sounded like glass since most of the things around my apartment were made of glass. It wouldn't have surprised me if I walked out into a field of glass. When I heard the front door slam shut, I started to relax. Finally I got that over with, but where was Minerva?

"Minerva." I called for her, but there was no answer. I looked around the bedroom. The closet was empty and the underneath the bed was clear. He didn't know where else she could have hid. Taking a deep breath, I opened the bedroom door.

I searched the bathroom, and then the office, but to no avail, I still didn't find her. She must have heard Chelsea. Panicking, I kept on searching through the apartment even though it was futile. She wasn't there, and I knew it. I went to throw on what I could find for clothing, and ignored the fact that my apartment was left in shambles. I left without another thought as I was heading out into the pouring rain and into a taxi.

My mind was racing a hundred miles an hour as I wondered what you were thinking. You probably thought I was such a bastard, which was true to an extent, but the thought that hurt me the most was that I had deceived you. I had hurt you, and for that, I could never forgive myself.

Once I reached the hotel, I hopped out of the taxi and sprinted into the lobby. I caught a few curious lingering eyes, but I didn't have time to worry about them. I almost collided into the front desk, I was going so fast. The woman was startled, no doubt, as her gray eyes grew wide with fright.

"Can I help you Sir?" she asked in a well-rehearsed manner though I could still trace a little panic in her tone of voice.

"Yes, there is a person with the last name McGonagall staying here. She's on floor twelve." I informed her quickly. The woman had her dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bun as she wore her navy uniform with a little nametag that read Barbara. Barbara's fingers were on fire when she typed in the information in her computer. Her eyes wildly scanned the screen. She sighed dejectedly. That wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically. There was something wrong as the woman looked at me sincerely.

"I'm sorry, but the guest you are inquiring about just checked out. The maids are already fixing up the suit for new guests. I'm sorry I can't be of more help Sir." She told me. "I hope everything is alright Sir, as I saw you yesterday."

I gave her a weak smile, but that didn't stop me banging my head on her desk. She quickly took action as her fingers pressed even more keys on her keyboard.

"Sir, here it says that we had helped her purchase four tickets to London from LaGuardia Airport. The departure time is approximately less than an hour. If you leave now, you might just be able to meet her at the departure gate." She suggested. With the new information I had a slim chance left. Overjoyed, I literally leaned over the desk and kissed the woman on the cheek.

"Thank you Barbara, wish me luck!" I yelled and was out the door. I could have sworn I heard her chuckling and wishing me luck. The doorman hailed me a taxi. As soon as one pulled up, I jumped in without wanting to waste time.

"I need to get to LaGuardia Airport as fast as possible. I don't care how many red lights you run, as long as you get me there as fast as possible. Step on it, and I'll give you a huge tip." I ordered him.

"No problem." The driver told me. Before I knew it, he really stepped on it. I was thrown back into the seat, holding on for dear life. I hoped I reached her in time, and in one piece. This man was a maniac. I didn't know how much traffic violations he made as I stopped counting after the sixth red light we drove past.

All my focus on right now was on Minerva. I couldn't let her go. Not without her knowing that Chelsea was nothing anymore and that I still wanted to work things out. Would she give me a second chance? I messed up and I knew that, but all I wanted to do was fix it. The last thing I wanted was her to remember me like this.

When you had a normal driver who actually did the speed limit, you could reach LaGuardia in about forty to fifty minutes because of the damned traffic, but with this maniac behind the wheel, I swear we made it in about twenty minutes. Reaching into my wallet, I just pulled out what I could, not worrying about the change as I was sprinting into the airport. I didn't even know what gate to head to. Reading the signs that I didn't understand at all, I kept on moving on. For some reason I felt like I could feel her. She was here, and I was sure of it.

Quickly cutting through the crowd, I made it into the line. The line was huge, as I didn't have time for this. I had no time at all.

"People leaving to London on the twelve O'clock flight, please cut to the front of the line." instructed one of the employers at the airport. Without hesitation, I moved through the line, cutting in front of everyone. I ignored all the exasperated looks and annoyed groaning as I went to the front of the line.

"I'll take whose next." called a person to the far left. I quickly moved to the person. She was older in her fifties I guessed. She gave me a small smile as she asked for my boarding pass.

"Ah, I don't have one, but there is a woman getting on that flight, and I need to get to her before she leaves."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but without a boarding pass, I can't let you through. You can purchase a boarding pass at the desk over there." She pointed towards the opposite direction of where I wanted to go.

Sighing frustrated I didn't know what to do. I looked at her sincerely. I knew I had to persuade her, and maybe my story will be enough since it worked for that woman in the lobby. I had to try as it was my last hope. I was desperate.

"Look, this woman is the love of my life. She doesn't know how much I need her as she's going on that plane, and leave my life forever unless I talk to her now. Please, let me through." She looked at me skeptically. "Please, I can't imagine my life without her."

I was begging now. She was biting her bottom lip as if she was fighting with the devil and angel that were perched on her shoulder. She finally looked over at me again and then smiled.

"Tommy." She called someone over. I looked over towards a guy who was around forty his dark hair was starting to gray. I gulped; I was in trouble. He looked to be a supervisor. The last thing I needed was the dragged out of the airport by airport security or a supervisor.

"Yes Cindy, what can I do for you?" he asked the woman. She whispered something to him. I had to strain to hear her, but was unsuccessful as I barely caught what she said. He nodded as he understood even though I had no idea what was going on.

"Sir, please follow me." The man ordered as he stepped over to my side of the counter and started to walk. Crap I thought. Was he leading me to some questioning room to check me for my sanity? For all they knew, I could be a smuggler or something worse.

"Um…not to be rude or anything, but where are we going?" I asked finally once he led me out of the lined crowd. We were going through the airport and at least he wasn't kicking me out. We got to the long lines where they scanned to see if you have anything lethal on you. He led me right to the front of the line.

"Sir, take your shoes off, place loose items in the bucket, and please remove any piece of metal that you have on."

"Wait, are you helping me?" I looked at him incredulously while I obeyed his orders. I didn't have much anyway. The man didn't answer me though, but I was guessing the answer was yes. Actually I had no idea as his face was impassible. I had no idea what he was thinking. After I was clean, I retrieved my things and continued to follow him.

"So, you fell in love?" the man asked, finally breaking the tension. I sighed as I was relieved to see the man smiling. He was helping me.

"Yes, yes I did, but I screwed up."

"Well we're all human aren't we? Let's hope she's there." he replied. Yeah me too I thought. As we approached the gate, I had some weird feeling wash over me. When I entered the airport, I was sure she was here, but for some reason I felt like she wasn't anymore. She wasn't here. No, I couldn't think like that. I had to stay positive. I had to stay strong.

"Here we are. This should be the gate." The man said as he scanned the people who were waiting to board their flight. "Do you see her?"

I looked through the throngs of people. My eyes jumped from one face to the next. I kept going as each time my eyes fell on a person that wasn't her, my heart dropped. She wasn't there. Her friends weren't there either.

"No." I answered solemnly. The man looked at me like he was sincerely sorry just like Barbara had.

"I'm sorry man." He said, resting a soft hand on my shoulder. "Stay here until the plane departs. Maybe she'll show up." He suggested before he left my side. Even though I knew she wasn't there I stayed there. The stewardess started to call people up to board the plane. I studied the faces once more, but I didn't recognize any of them. I didn't get it. She should've been here. She had bought tickets to leave today at this time, but yet she wasn't here. I stayed there until the last person got on to board the airplane. I even stayed until I saw the plane leave. I knew at once that it was no use. She was gone, and she was gone forever.

I returned to the apartment, completely drawn of exhaustion. I was completely broken. Nothing mattered anymore. I heard crunching noises underneath my shoes. I looked down to see all the broken pieces of glass. Chelsea had made a mess. She shattered everything she could reach. Shattered fragments from the coffee table, mirrors, and picture frames littered the floor. I looked at them. I felt as shattered as they were.

I didn't want to even bother with the mess that day. I didn't want to bother with anything. Dragging my worthless body, I made it to the bedroom. I threw myself down on the covers. She was gone, but yet I could still feel her. I remembered the way her skin felt underneath me. How her lips were when they brushed against mine. How right it felt, and how I would never feel them again.

I felt my eyes burning from the unshed tears that dared to be shed. I couldn't remember the last time I cried my heart out, but I did. Right then and there, I was sobbing uncontrollably. I firmly pressed my eyes closed; trying to escape the world, but it didn't work. I knew she was gone.

Opening my eyes again, I caught something. Sitting up fast I looked at my nightstand. At first, I thought I was looking back into her bright emerald eyes, but I was surprised to see what it really was. It was the ring. She had left it. She had it on that morning, but now it laid on the table. I knew she had left for good then. She had given back the ring, and therefore threw away my love. She no longer loved me. The very thought pained me.

That night I didn't sleep; I couldn't sleep. Her scent still lingered in my bed. I could smell the sweet lavender as I imagined her by my side, but every time I went to reach for her, she wasn't there. She would never be there again, and I had to accept the fact.

-/-/-

"Mr. O'Brian, where did you go? You looked deep in thought there. Did the ring stir some emotion, some memories?" Chris shut his eyes as he was brought back to reality. He was back in the cold stone room in front of the Dark Lord.

"Yes it did." I replied courageously.

"I hoped they didn't upset you. I need you in good shape. I need you healthy for now." He mocked. "Keep the ring Mr. O'Brian. It has no value to me nor does it mean anything to Minerva I'm sure of it. I've had enough of you. Severus, bring him back to his cell. Do try to not be so harsh on him."

"Yes my Lord." The man Severus replied with a bow. Yes, now I remembered him. He was a friend of Minerva's, but he was a traitor. He was a death eater.

"Bye Mr. O'Brian as I'll let Minerva know of your conditions." The Dark Lord mocked before he left. I leapt to my feet towards him, when someone held me back.

"Don't be a fool muggle!" snapped Severus. I fought against, him but his hold on me didn't cease.

"I would suggest you stop fighting me unless you want to be hexed." He warned, but I didn't care at the moment. He rolled his eyes as if he expected this retaliation. Lashing his wand out, I was frozen. My muscles tensed all over again as I was levitated out of the room and thrown back into the cell, except this time, the man followed me in with the bar cells closed behind him.

He released me from the spell. I struggled to my feet, but he pushed me back down with little effort on his part.

"Stay down muggle. You need to save your energy if you hope to survive." Severus sneered. "Don't be a fool. You know well that you're still alive thanks to Minerva as she's still alive thanks to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean. The Dark Lord has her wrapped around his finger as he has something that she cares for. You don't think she'd stay with him willingly did you?"

"What are you trying to say?" I yelled exasperated.

Severus was annoyed as he grabbed me by my tattered robes. He easily picked me off from the ground as he growled into my face. "The Dark Lord has her to his beckoning command because of you. If you weren't here, he'd have nothing over her. Do you finally understand you prat?"

"Has he hurt her?" I asked frantically. The last thing I wanted was for her to be tortured because of me. Severus roughly let me go as he moved to exit to dingy cell.

"Has he hurt her?" I repeated.

Severus closed the bars behind him before he answered; his dark eyes remained impassible. "What do you think? I'll just say she's in better condition than you are."

He then left without another word, leaving me to cry for her. She was suffering because of me. If I had never met her, none of us would be here. I knew it and she knew it. For once I regretted it. Not for my pains, but for hers. I wondered what the Dark Lord was doing to her now. What was he making her do against her will?

-/-/-

Minerva paced the private quarters in which she was kept in. It was lavishly decorated with only the best of things. The Dark Lord only wanted the best and so he got what he thought was the best, even if that included her.

Her heart fluttered as she heard the doors click open. She whirled around to see it was the Dark Lord. He had an amused look upon his face. This couldn't be good she thought.

"How is he?" she immediately berated him in questions.

"Alive." replied the Dark Lord. Minerva was grateful for this, but she couldn't help but think he wasn't well at all. She knew he wasn't well.

"Now my dear, how was your day." He inquired as if there was nothing wrong, but she ignored the question.

"How alive is he?" she didn't relent her interrogative to much annoyance of the Dark Lord. "You're going to kill him aren't you?"

She knew it from the start. No matter what she did, she always knew it. He was a muggle and therefore the Dark Lord would show no mercy for him. The Dark Lord smiled at the question. His dark blood eyes flared as he watched her now solemn appearance.

"You know what I want Min."

"Yes I do." She sighed before she looked back to face him. Her proud chin rose defiantly as she placed her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"If I agree, will you let him go unharmed?" she spoke keeping her voice even. She looked at him like she meant business.

"You have my word." The Dark Lord assured with a curt nod. She nodded her head in a professional manner.

"Fine then Voldemort," his name rolled off her tongue like acid, "you win."

TBC…..

**Author's note: I am exhausted as I've forced myself to stay up all night until I finished this for you guys. I hoped it answered some of your questions, but at the same time aroused new ones. As for the airport scene, I am well aware that would probably never happen, but this is AU. It can happen in my universe. ;) Thanks for reading this chapter as I will try to get the next one up soon. Hint: reviews help me write faster. No pressure though. Good night, or in my case, good morning. Wishing you guys all well as I've enjoyed all the reviews I have received already.**


	7. Chapter 7

I laid in my cell in deathly silence. The cold stone chilled me to the bone as thoughts of Minerva still kept me alive. She was alive, but for how long? What would he do to her? The very thought angered me. He could torture me all he wanted, as long as he didn't touch her. The thought of his scaly hands on her caused me to shudder.

This was entirely my fault. If I didn't talk to her in the damned café, she wouldn't be forced to do anything. She wouldn't have a weakness. No, maybe that wasn't true. What made me her weakness was the day I went after her. I wouldn't let her go. I would be with her were the only thoughts that ran through my mind at that point of time. She was everything to me. I would be alright if she could never return my love, I just wanted her to understand. I wanted her to know that I still loved her. Even here in this Godforsaken place I still loved her. I always would.

-/-/-

(Few days after Minerva left)

The shades of the apartment were kept drawn. I shut the outside world away. I didn't want to see it anymore. There was no reason to unless Minerva was there to see it with me. God, how could've I been so stupid? I should have told her from the start, but then we would have never kissed. We would have never hung out together.

My phone kept on ringing. I tuned it out, knowing I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not now, not when she was still fresh in my mind. All I did was go to work and then go back to bed. I was like a walking zombie. Kimmy tried to cheer me up, but I just ended up snapping at her. I felt terrible since she was only trying to help, but I didn't want it. Nothing she could do would help.

I was lying face planted in my bed when the knock on my door sounded. I didn't bother getting up. Whoever it was knew better then to come by. I didn't want to see anyone unless it was necessary for work.

"Hey ya lazy bastard, open up!" came the voice of Tony on the other side.

"You know we could just get the spare key." Scotty suggested.

"Where's your sense of fun? Gettin' the key would be too easy, plus that guy needs some exercise."

"Chris, I need to pick up the kids from their play date in less than an hour. Open up, I don't have much time."

"Honestly Ed, Chris is in pain. You'll stay here as long as it takes to get the depressed lunatic out of bed, and I'll deal with Chloe's wrath latter." Tony reprimanded before he started to pound on the door once more. His pounding didn't relent. I could hear some of the neighbors opening their doors to complain about the racket they were causing.

"Mind your own business, we've got a sick man in there!" yelled Tony closely followed by another retort.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you go back and feed those thousands of cats old maid!" Man, Tony had some nerve. I had to hand it to that insane man. He just wouldn't quite, nor would he let anything get in his way. I had to smirk, but I still didn't get up, just to smite him. I knew he would find a way in and I was right. Apparently he finally went with Scotty's logic and got the spare key that I hid high up on top of the door frame.

They all stepped in, not caring if I didn't want them to come in. Tony made it to my bedroom as he pushed the door open to be greeted by a loud bark.

"Whoa, when the hell did you get a dog?" he asked frantically as he started to back off.

"Sirius, settle down." I ordered the new eager puppy. It made a small whimper and hung its head low in shame before it came back to lie beside me.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, it's his name."

"Like Sirius radio?"

"I have no idea," I mumbled, "Minerva said it looked like a Sirius."

"Oh Lord, this is going to take longer than I thought, and the dog's not helping." Tony admitted which gave him a growl from Sirius as if he knew what Tony was saying. I put a hand on the puppy to sooth. I got Sirius the day after Minerva left. I was walking aimlessly around the streets, not knowing what to do when I heard scratching. I stopped to look at the puppy in the store front window. The poor fella was the last one left as it was still left alone, unwanted.

Before I knew it, was bringing it home with me. Sirius had been like a therapy dog for me as I only really got out because of Sirius. It was also comforting to feel something warm beside me. It might have not been Minerva, but it was someone who loved me at least.

"Don't touch Sirius." I was at the point of growling myself.

"Alright, jeeze." Tony said backing off.

"Look Chris," Scott started to say, "we know you're depressed as Minerva was a lovely girl along with Chelsea, but you have to get up. You can't keep on going on like this. Come one, for Sirius's sake."

"Seriously, that's the motivate speech you're going to use?" questioned Tony.

"Can you do better?" Scotty dared Tony.

"Ed," Tony ignored Scotty, "how was he when he babysat your kids?"

Eddy shook his head from remembering the fatal day. "Not good. He was sitting on the couch crying from watching the movie Mulan with Heather. He kept on talking about how she followed her heart and then he was going on about something with his reflection."

"That was a good song!" I yelled in defense.

"Oh Chris, you need help."

"Tony, have you ever heard the song "The Man Who Wouldn't be Moved", do you think I could do that?"

"No I have never heard the song, and no, you should not do whatever it is, because I have a better solution."

"If it's another blind date, or one of those dating conventions, I'm not going." I protested. I hated those things. Whoever went there wasn't looking for love. They were normally just looking for someone to sleep with, and I didn't need that.

"No, even though that's a good idea, I have something better."

"I doubt it." Scotty interjected.

"Let Chris make to final decision Scott." snapped Tony before he returned to Chris. "Alright Chris, listen to me closely."

I lifted my head slightly to look at the man in front of me. He for once looked sober enough to believe so I listened.

"I have a photo shoot to go to, and I'd like to invite you to come with me."

"That's your brilliant idea?" burst out Scotty. Even Eddy looked incredulously.

"Yes, cause look at it this way. Since he'll be with me on a photo shoot, he can hang out with the models, and if they're not good enough for him then he can go run around London for Minerva."

I shot straight up. Did he just say London, but Minerva was in Scotland. Tony seemed to read my expression.

"You do realize that Minerva lives in the highlands which means it's on the other side of Great Britain from London." Scotty brilliantly pointed it out.

"Hmm, yes, but she could be in London, and it's a hell a lot closer than New York." retorted Tony before he looked back to me. "So Chris, what do you say?"

-/-/-

"So what did you tell the work place?" Anthony questioned once we stepped off the plane.

"I told them my dear uncle passed away."

"Hmm, nice one, did you at least name this uncle after me?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"I'm truly touched." Tony retorted as he got his equipment. There were many other people with us. They were probably the make-up designers, and lighting people. I didn't know, but it really didn't matter right now.

Before I knew it, we were on the streets of London. Tony was helping with lighting up the scene while the models got ready. I just sat around, waiting for this to be over with so I could start my search. Looking around London, I was thoroughly surprised. The streets looked a hell of a lot cleaner than the ones in New York. You couldn't take one step without stepping on some flattened, dirty old piece of gum that someone decided to spit out. I mean really, how lazy could New Yorkers get? There were trash cans at every corner to dislodge the wad of gum.

"Hey Chris, don't let your mind wander too much. If you're not going to get friendly with the girls, then start your search without me." Tony patted me on the back.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Just try not fall into human trafficking because I won't be able to help you with that."

"Jee thanks." I retorted, and I was off. I wondered how I could get to Scotland from here. Even if I could find a way, where would I go from there?

As I kept on walking I had that feeling again. I couldn't explain it, but I knew she was here somewhere. I started to move instinctively. I didn't even pay attention to my surroundings as I kept on moving through the streets. I even knocked into some people, but it didn't stop me. Not knowing where I was going, I stopped in my tracks. This was pointless. All I was going on was a feeling, some odd warm feeling, but it was all I had. I had to keep going.

I continued walking as it led me down several streets until I finally stopped. I looked ahead of me as all I could see was a rundown business that was between a small book shop and a record store. Knowing she loved books, maybe she was in there, but no. My feet left me here for a reason.

It was odd though. There were people that went in and out of the book store and record place, but yet this place remained abandoned. Why wasn't there a business here? Suddenly I was pushed from behind by some older man with graying brown hair. He had peculiar looking clothes. They looked old fashioned and dated, like the way Minerva's sundress looked when I first saw her.

"Yer hoggin' up the doorway." The man chastised me in a strong Irish accent. He walked right passed me and into the place. Speechless, I didn't know what just happened. The place was closed, or was it?

"Are yeh commin'?" the man asked again. I took a step forward as I had a weird feeling wash over me. It like a cool small breeze swept over me. The magical veil had been pushed aside. What was an old abandoned place turned into an old dingy looking pub. The man had the door held open for me and I stepped inside.

The place was gloomy with lit candles to light the whole place, but that wasn't what put me off. It was the people. They were all dressed in an old fashioned way. Some were in long dark billowing robes as others had on tall pointed hats that a stereotypical witch would wear.

A man sat at a table by me as he stirred his drink by only twirling his finger. He wasn't even touching it! He held something like a newspaper. I watched it amazed as the printed inked pictures moved across the front page.

"You mind?" the man said behind the newspaper that he was reading after he caught me staring at him. The sudden outburst caused me to jump back, nocking into someone else.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the woman yelled.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." I quickly apologized. My heart was racing. Where was I? This had to be a dream, a very bad dream at that. I ended up knocking into a table, causing the drinks to spill over everyone who was sitting there.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

"I was drinking that!"

"Watch it!" they all bickered at him at once, catching everyone's attention at the place. A tall man grabbed my shoulder roughly as he pulled out something that resembled a stick. He jabbed it into my gut as I wondered why he would have a stick pointed at my stomach.

"I hope you're going to pay for those drinks." He growled. My only response was a gulp. What else could I do? His breath reeked of whisky and smoke.

"Chris?" came an uncertain voice I thought I'd never hear again. I tried to turn my head in the direction of the voice, but the man had a tight hold on me.

"Mr. Camden, could you please relinquish your wand from the young man. I'm sure Tom would not appreciate blood to be spilt in his pub."

The ruddy released his hold of me and re-pocketed his wand. What did she mean by wand? It couldn't be a wand. Wands were in fairy tales; they were used by wizards.

Minerva came out from the gloom. She was in dark black robes that revealed nothing except her hands and head. I could barely recognize her. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun as her squared glasses sat on the bridge of her nose.

"Certainly Professor, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was with you."

"Thank you Camden, I'm sorry as I apologize for my friend's light feet. I hope this will compensate for your drinks." Minerva said as she handed the man what looked like two large gold coins.

"Thank you Professor, just keep on an eye on your…friend." The man's voice was still rough, but he spoke to her with respect. Minerva gave him a curt nod before grabbing me by the arm to haul me out of there. She led me to what looked like the cellar of the place. As soon as we were inside she whipped out what looked like her own wand at the door. I heard a soft click of the lock followed by a light blue light shield that seemed to seep into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva yelled. Right now, I was too shocked to even think coherently. What happened?

"I…I-"

"Well what?" Minerva yelled again as she was growing impatient. Her hands here firmly placed in her hips with her face flushed with anger.

"What was that back there?" I exclaimed, as I really didn't understand anything. Suddenly her eyes grew big like she was a deer in head lights. It was like she just realized something. I wished I knew what she was thinking. She quickly pulled out her wand as the last thing I saw was a red beam hurtling towards me.

-/-/-

"What did you do?" asked a concerned voice. It sounded like it was a man. I didn't who it was, but I wasn't going to open my eyes anytime soon. What had happened? There were all these people dressed in old fashioned clothes and witch hats. Then there were spoons moving on their own with moving pictures on newspaper.

"Shh, keep your voice down Albus. I don't want him waking up just yet." A worried voice answered the first one. That one was Minerva. I knew it was her.

"Alright," the man whispered, "Min, what did you do?"

"I don't know. I panicked alright."

"Minerva, the Minerva McGonagall panicked?" followed another male voice in the room. He sounded incredulously insincere as he spoke.

"Oh sod off Alastor. What are you doing here anyway?" questioned Minerva.

"I'm here to report to Albus on you."

"On me, what is this about?"

"Ah yes my dear," interjected the man named Albus, "I sent Alastor to keep an eye on you.

"You sent Alastor on me!"

"Yes, and my, my, my Minerva the things I saw. I never thought you'd have a thing for a muggle. Ah, look you brought him here. Told him about magic already did yeh? It wouldn't surprise me since you had no problem exposing it to a mere seven year old." reprimanded Alastor. Magic, did he just say magic? He couldn't have meant what I thought he said. Magic wasn't real. It couldn't be real.

"I was helping her."

"You could have exposed the magical world all just to heal a little scratch."

"She's seven! You know what nonsense comes out of them."

"Yes, for all she knew, she could have seen you as a Marry Poppins." suggested Albus.

"Humph, I doubt that." Alastor chided.

"Wait, if you saw that, what else did you see?"

"I saw a lot." replied Alastor, shortly followed with an, "Ouch!"

"Serves you right jerk. Why was Alastor spying on me?"

"I sent him because I've been having a bad feeling lately."

"Bad feelings?" repeated Minerva.

"Yes, about You-Know-Who."

"Please don't say that Albus."

"Why, did something happen?"

"Yes, someone came up to me saying that the Dark Lord knew about the stone. What stone was he talking about Albus?"

"What, when did this happen?"

"So much for spying on me, Alastor."

"Minerva."

"Fine, it was when I was at the hotel bar. It was the musician. I believe he used poly juice potion since the very next day I saw the same man come out of a closet looking dazed."

"Oh, so it was that bastard."

"Yes it was."

"Then why did you go to the muggle's place after that?"

"Because…oh I don't know."

"Mmhmm, sure you don't, well it doesn't matter since your muggle friend is up anyway."

"What?" Minerva yelled as she looked over at me. Darn my cover was blown, and I still couldn't grasp everything that I was hearing. I could feel her eyes narrowing at my stiff form.

"Get up muggle, we know you're up." barked Alastor. Sighing I opened my eyes to see three people standing over me. One was a very older man. He looked over a hundred years old with his long wispy gray silver hair and long beard that went down to his waist. He also had half-moon spectacles perched on the edge of his crooked nose that looked like it could have been broken.

The man beside him was out of sort. His wild gray blonde hair was all over the place as he had a chunk missing from the bridge of his nose. He also had a fake blue eye that raked my body up and down. He leaned on his mangled walking stick since he had a wooden peg leg. Both men were far from normal. The older man looked like Merlin himself while the other one didn't look like anything I've ever seen before.

Minerva on the other hand looked distraught and older than I've ever seen her. She wouldn't even meet me in the eyes which pained me.

"Well my boy, it's seems like this is quite a shock for you." The older man said as I recognized his voice was addressed as Albus which meant the other man was Alastor.

"So, since he's up, does that me we're going to obliviate him?" spoke up Alastor. Minerva's face paled at the mention of the word. What was obliviate? Albus seemed to see Minerva's reaction as well as he peered at her over his spectacles.

"Min my dear, this is entirely up to you." He told her softly, though I could still hear him. What was happening? She nodded slightly as I could see something was tearing her apart. I didn't know what. I was left in the dark as I understood that something important. Something was going to happen to me, and it was up to her what they did to me. The thought was unnerving. The last time I saw her was when she was in my arms. What was the last thing she saw of me? Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

When she finally turned her head to face me, I could see her green emerald eyes glazed with unshed tears. I wondered what was running through her head at the moment. At that moment she raised her wand yet again at me. I held in my breath, but stood my ground. I would take what she was going to send me, even if it was one of those curses or even a hex. I didn't know what she could do.

Suddenly I felt something like a small shove square in the chest. She had hit me with something, but I didn't know what. I didn't even have time to contemplate what I was struck with as my eye lids grew heavy. The last thing I saw were her dark emerald green eyes looking straight at me, straight through me.

-/-/-

I was awoken up by the feeling of something moist slobbering my cheek. I instinctively pushed whatever was licking me.

"Sirius stop." I ordered, and the puppy just pawed at my arm. I had to smile as he had become my friend, but then I bolted up as I wondered where I was. I looked around relieved to see that I was back in my bedroom. Was it all a dream? I looked down at my clothing as I saw that I was wearing the same clothes I was wearing in London, a pair of faded jeans and black t-shirt. Yes, they were the same things.

Where was Minerva and what did happen? Did they obliviate me?

"Relax, and lay back down. You shouldn't move so much after what you've been through." A soft attentive voice told me. I looked up to see Minerva. She was here, back by my side. She rested her hand on my shoulder, lightly pushing me back. I looked up at her to see her dismayed expression. She had swollen red eyes as if she had been crying for hours. Her skin was sallow than normal.

Her appearance made me want to repent what I had done. I wanted to embrace her, to kiss away all her tears. I wanted to make her feel safe again. Minerva sat down beside me as her back remained ram rod straight. She wouldn't even look at me as all I saw was the profile of her face. Minerva stared blankly out in front of her like she was thinking critically to herself. The room was engulfed in awkward silence. I swear you could hear the pin drop.

Sirius made his way towards her. The puppy seemed to make it through her stone hard walls she had put up in defense as it pawed at her. She looked down into its dark obsidian eyes and gave it a crooked smile. Minerva let it crawl into her lap as she dotingly stroked its fur.

"Sirius likes you." I broke the uncomfortable silence. I didn't know what to say really. Sorry I broke your heart seemed like a good start, but would she listen to me? She completely turned her face from me. Was it the wrong thing to say? She lifted Sirius as she removed it from her lap and stood up. She straightened her long heavy skirt, still not looking at me.

"Minerva," I began to say as she still wouldn't dare look at me, "I'm sorry."

Her head snapped in my direction as she looked applaud. Her eyes narrowed while her lips thinned.

"You're sorry; you think that if you just apologize I'll forgive you. You have the audacity to even try Chris." Her words stung with each syllable rolling off her tongue. Her Scottish accent was more pronounced than ever, but what hurt the most was when she said my name. It was full of acid and hatred as if it caused her great agony to even say my name.

I got up from the bed to move towards her. Once my feet hit the ground, I saw her body stiffen. She held her breath with every step I took. When I was only a couple of feet away she raised those green eyes at me. They were digging straight into mine. I felt like dying under those penetrating eyes.

"Please Minerva. I know I hurt you, but-"

"That's just it!" she interjected. "You hurt me more then you'll ever know. There are no buts Chris as those are the facts. Nothing you say or do can change that fact." She went to leave, but I was right on her trail.

"Minerva please."

She whirled around to face me with her eyes glassed over with new tears. "What is it? Tell me, was all that just to get me to your bed?"

"Never, I would-"

"You would never hurt me, is that what you were going to say? What other empty promise do you want to make now Chris?" she spat at me. Minerva lifted her chin slightly in a daring way.

"Would you just listen to me?" I questioned her. She was still fuming, throwing daggers with her eyes at me.

"I went to London Minerva to find you. I ran after you because I couldn't live without you. I tried for two days, and you know, it stunk. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything without you evading my mind."

"Oh, and did you think of me while you had another woman's bare legs wrapped around you? Did you think about me when her red lips were crush against yours or maybe when she removed-?"

"The only thing I could think of was how it felt so wrong. How I wanted to get back to you."

"It felt wrong because you didn't want to get caught. How many other women are you seeing?"

"There aren't any other women Minerva. I broke up with her because I knew I didn't want to be with her, but I wanted to be with you."

"You keep on saying all I want, but it's not just about you."

"I know it isn't." I was raising my voice. She was infuriating. She wouldn't listen as all she did was interrupt. She wouldn't listen.

"I don't think you do."

"Minerva, this isn't about me but us."

"There is no us. You decided that a few days ago."

"No," I had backed her up by the wall now as there nowhere to go; she had to listen to me now, "I decided to be with you that day. I left Chelsea that day because of you, because I was willing to give us a chance."

"Get off me!" she pounded against me. I wouldn't move though. I wouldn't move until she heard what I had to say.

"No." I defied her as her eyes flared dangerously. "I believe I'm not the only one keeping secrets Minerva. You're a witch is something that could have come up in a conversation."

"So would you having a girlfriend. Also you never knew about magic until today so do you really think you would believe me if I told you?"

"Not at first, but thinking back I would and I would have no problem with it."

Minerva scoffed in disbelief. "Why?"

"Well first of all, it would explain a lot. Like when I first met you, you always had to think before you answered a simple question. The way you don't know anything about technology, the way you dress, or even the way you have the ability to conjure your glasses out of nowhere." I explained. She remained speechless as she didn't know what to say, but her expression didn't falter.

"Is that all you have to say?" she finally asked.

"No that isn't all I have to say." I glared back into her blazing green eyes. "Before I met you, I thought my life was fine, but then you I met you." I began to say and I continued before she could retort. "You completely changed my life. I couldn't go without a minute without thinking of you. Before I knew it I was falling for you, and then when you gave yourself up to me, I knew that I could never love another as much as I love you. I want to be with you Minerva. I want to be in your life as you in mine. I don't care if you're magical. All I care about is if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, if you could love me like you did before."

I grabbed her upper arms as I pulled her to me. I leaned down to her so our faces were enough to the point if we just moved our lips, they'd touch. Her breath was caught in her throat as she was surprised. Our eyes locked as green met blue. Her eyes no longer threw daggers. They were instead bewildered. I wondered what she was thinking. She was apprehensive.

"Minerva I love you." I confessed to her softly. She broke away from me as she removed my hands off of her.

"I can't deal with this right now."

I nodded as I watched her walked towards the door. "I understand. Minerva, I will be here waiting for when you are ready."

She didn't respond as she just walked out the door, never turning back. She left me broken hearted, wondering if she'd ever come back.

-/-/-

I looked up from my cell as I heard the door open. Severus swept in with his billowing dark robes behind him. I launched up from where I sat.

Grabbing him by the front of his robes I asked, "What did he do to her? Is she alright?"

Severus tore my hands away from him, looking at me in disgust. "I don't know what he's going to do to her, but he wants something from her since he's letting you go."

"What?"

"That's right, he's letting you go."

"No," I started to feel dizzy. The room was uncontrollably spinning as I couldn't catch my balance.

"Suit yourself."

"I'm not leaving without her." I yelled at Severus, but he was impassible. The man sneered at me before he grabbed me roughly by the upper arm.

"Don't be an imbecile. The Dark Lord is letting you go and I was sent to bring you back to where we found you."

Even though I knew it was futile, I fought back. Severus only gripped me tighter, not showing any signs of loosening his grip anytime soon. He dragged me through a series of stairs and stone hallways before we resurfaced. The fresh air brushed against my skin, causing the hairs on my arms to stand up. I haven't breathed it in for five days now. I didn't want to leave though. I didn't want freedom. If I was free then I knew Minerva wasn't. She had sold hers for mine. It was typical of her, but without her my freedom wasn't worth it.

"Move, don't you understand you'd be more useful to her than staying here." whispered Severus harshly to me. I knew it was true, but that didn't make the feeling any better.

"I'll free you Minerva, somehow." I whispered even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I would try no matter what happened to me.

-/-/-

"Are you happy?" inquired the Lord Voldemort as he stood behind Minerva. She stood silently before the window overlooking the front gates. She watched as Chris was dragged out of the wretched place. He would be safe she thought. She shut her eyes to force herself from shedding the tears that dared to form.

The Dark Lord was displeased by her silence. He gripped her shoulder roughly as he spun her around to face him.

"Minerva, will this suffice?" he repeated his question. Minerva glared right into his red patronizing eyes. Her lips thinned with her eyes flaring. He smirked at her reaction. His hand reached out to brush against her cheek. She flinched away from his touch, but he held her in place by her jaw. His grip was bruising. She struggled against him which only amused him even more. She would never stop fighting as it was in her nature. She would never give up. He had to smirk at her petty attempts. The thoughts of ever escaping him were futile.

"Now, now, Minerva, we have a deal." He reminded her. She could feel his sickening breath against her neck causing her slightly quiver. She masked her fear with anger, but he saw right through it. He knew he had her right where he wanted her and he relished in the moment. He was getting what he wanted.

TBC…

**Author's note: Well, that was another sleepless night for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and some of you questions have been answered. I hope this was written fast enough since I didn't know how to write it for the longest time. Oh and if you've never heard the song "The Man Who Wouldn't Be Moved" by the Script, you should. I love it. Anyway thanks for the lovely reviews and feel free to leave me another one for this chapter. Best wishes to you all and good morning/night. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: A slice of lemon in here. Not the whole lemon as it still remains rated T, but just a slice. (Unless you have a very imaginative mind, then that's not my fault!) On that note, I hope you enjoy! Oh and sorry for jumping around a bit in this chapter. You'll understand when you read, so keep on going!**

Severus had hauled me off my feet as I felt like someone had grabbed me by the waist and was now trying to pull my body through a small tube. I felt my eyeballs being pressed back into my skull. Suddenly the sensation had stopped when I felt my feet crash against the ground shortly followed by my entire body.

"Get up." ordered Severus as he picked me up by the sleeve, not caring if I just fell on my face. I looked around as I knew where we were. The field grass had grown tall as it swayed in the breeze. There were many fond memories of rolling around in there with Minerva. The memory pained me when I remembered where she was and with who.

She must be frightened, but knowing her, she wouldn't show it. Minerva would be defiant and brave like the Gryffindor lion she had told me she was. Though there were the small moments when she needed to run, when she needed to feel safe, and those times were with me. I remembered it was a year after she had left me. I was almost giving up hope, but she returned; she returned to me.

(Five Summers Ago)

As soon as the door opened, I was greeted by the sound of nails, scraping against the hard wood floors. I really needed to clip Sirius's nails, but I never got to it. The dog had grown into a year old energetic dog that never stopped running. He greeted me like he did every day after I come home.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked him as I went to reach for his leash. He barked a yes to me. I merely smiled at Sirius, with his tongue hanging to the side and his long tail slapping against the floor. You never wanted to be on the opposite end of Sirius as your legs would surely be bruised from his tail.

I walked along the Hudson River with Sirius at tow. He stopped at every tree like any dog, and I waited patiently until his inspection was done. Every walk we shared, I couldn't help but have my mind wander. I wondered how it would be like if Minerva were here. How it would feel coming home from work to have not just Sirius to greet me, but Minerva. Then we'd walk together along with Sirius. What we'd talk about? Would we talk at all?

Ever since she left, I had never stopped thinking of her. I didn't even go out on dates. My friends tried to set me up numerous of times, but I knew the only one I wanted to be with wasn't the woman they set me up with. Sure they were nice, but there was never a connection. There wasn't a spark like there was with Minerva. Then I had to stop and think what if Minerva had moved on. What if she wanted to be with someone else who was magical?

Sirius interrupted my thoughts when he barked. I looked down at him startled by the sudden noise. He looked back at me with those dark black eyes in an aggravating way. I swear if I could read his mind I'd hear him say: _Are you done thinking about her, because I'd like to go home now?_

Sighing dejectedly, I walked back to the apartment and turned the TV on. The noise usually kept my thoughts and memories at bay. Sirius happily jumped on the sofa and sat to watch the program. It was weird in a way. Out of every dog I've ever met, I had never met one that seemed so human. He would sit and watch the TV as he paid more attention to the program than I did. He would also listen to my conversations like he understood them. And like a good friend, he would back me up with a loud bark.

"Anything interesting on?" I asked him as I made my way over with a glass of water. Sirius watched me until I went to sit next to him. I knew once I sat down he would lean on me, and that's what he did. Kimmy said it was a Great Dane trait and so he might be part that. He defiantly had the right size of one. Tony said if Sirius was a car, he'd be the monster truck. I had to smirk at that one.

Sirius just gave a small whimper as the answer was no. I groaned as I knew there wouldn't be anything on. I never did like TV anyhow which was ironic since I worked for it. I wasn't a sports person, so that was off the list. I didn't like reality TV where there were filled with people just yelling at each other. I also didn't care for drama shows since I already had enough of that in my life.

"Pick a movie then." I ordered Sirius, even though I knew which one he was going to pick. Sirius got off the couch as he looked over the movies and grabbed the one he wanted. Looking at the title when he handed it over, I had to I gave him a quizzical look.

"Are you sure you want _Phantom of the Opera_?"

"Woolf"

"Alright, I'll put it on." I replied quickly since he seemed to take offense that I would question his choice. The dog scared me sometimes by how humanly he acted. I put the disk in as I watched it, though I had to admit, I lost it when Christine sang "Think of Me." I couldn't listen to the song as the lyrics seemed to reflect on my life too well than it should. Sirius seemed to sense what I was thinking as he stopped leaning on me, and instead laid down to rest his head on my lap. I smiled down at him.

"I know, I'm sorry, Sirius." He whimpered in response and nudged me with his snout. As the movie went on, I realized that I had a drooling sleeping dog on me. I smirked as I carefully got up, trying not to disturb Sirius. When I was free, I got up from the couch only to be stopped by the music from _Phantom of the Opera_. I turned to see the snowy scene on the screen. God, they were serenading each other. I had to turn it off. That was the last time I was letting Sirius pick a movie.

I moved towards the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. It had been a long day, and just watching _Phantom of the Opera_ brought me overboard. Sitting up, I reached for a small box I kept by the bedside. I opened the lid to retrieve the hidden object. There was that damned ring I kept. The worthless trinket that she had worn ever since I gave it to her now laid forever in a box. I couldn't bring myself to throw it away, but at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to look at it every day. It would remind me that she was gone.

She never came back. I was growing more pessimistic as the days became weeks, months, and then a year. I had to face the facts that I would never see or hear from her again. I lied to her and hurt more than I could ever know is what she told me. The fight replayed in my mind constantly, reminding me of the mistakes I made. I remembered the tears she had shed from those emerald eyes and her flushed red cheeks against her alabaster pale skin. Her words cut through me like blades, leaving unhealed open wounds.

Caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the knocking at the door. When I did, I thought it was my mind playing awful tricks on me again. I remembered the first few weeks after she left for good, I would bolt up from my sleep and raced to the door, thinking that I heard her knocking. Every time I opened that door, there was no one there.

Then I heard Sirius's claws tapping against the wood floors. He was up, but he wasn't barking. Instead he was standing in front of the door whining. Did he have to go again? I put the ring away and got up to see what was going on. The knock came again, but more pronounced this time. I was certain that someone was knocking.

"Hello?" I said loud enough so the person on the other side of the door could hear me. No reply came. I looked through the peep hole, but the person had a black cloak on and their back turned towards me. I contemplated on opening the door. The building wasn't known for being robbed. Actually there haven't ever been reports of break-ins, but let it be my luck to be the first one. I could tell the person was nervous. It kept on shifting its weight from side to side.

Sirius kept on whining and pawing the door. He had never done that before. Looking back at the figure I thought that I might as well open the door. Apprehensively, I cautiously opened the door. The person still had their back towards me.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked skeptically. That was when the figure finally turned to face me. It was a woman. She held her pail hands by her chest. I could see her proud pointed chin and her petal pink thin lips. She was familiar, but I didn't know how, until she simply bit her bottom lips as she was anxious.

"Minerva." I said incredulously. She removed her dark hood so I could see that it was her. She had her black hair pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head and her squared framed glasses perched on her long nose. Her cheeks her rosy red as if she had just came from the cold.

We stood there for what seemed like forever. I didn't know what to do. It all seemed too good to be true. I thought she was never coming back. Minerva then huffed in frustration seeing that nothing was happening.

"I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry." She went to turn and leave when I went to lightly grab her elbow. She stopped to look back at me. Her eyes were glazed over once more with unshed tears. I didn't want her to cry, and I didn't want her to regret coming back. With my free hand, I slowly went to brush it against her cheek.

She was stiff against my touch, but she didn't pull away. Her green eyes were glued to my steel blue ones. I could feel her breathing heighten along with the beating of her heart. Minerva silently let a tear pass her eyes, only for me to wipe it away. I ran my thumb along the bottom of her trembling lips. Her whole thin frame was shaking beneath my fingers.

Not being able to take the tension that surrounded us anymore, I drew her to my lips. It was first soft, but then desperate. I pulled her desperately closer to me. I could feel her arms wrapped around my neck. We stumbled back into the apartment, never breaking apart. I kicked the door closed while my hands roamed over her.

She clawed at my clothing frantically. She was able to remove my shirt while I slipped her cloak off her shoulders. The two pieces of discarded clothing pooled at the bottom of our feet as we kept on moving further back into the apartment. The backside of my thighs came in contact of the edge of the couch. I fell back onto it, pulling her down with me. She gasped out in surprised causing our lips to part. Taking advantage of her sudden shock, I flipped us over as her back was now pressed against the cushions below us. Before she could recollect her thoughts, I latched onto her neck hungrily, savoring the feeling of her skin.

Her fingers raked against my bare back lightly. Her touch was just as soft as I remembered them. We quickly discarded the remaining clothing that we had left on our bodies. I kissed and caressed the newly exposed flesh, making sure I didn't miss a spot. She had removed her pins from her hair with a flick of her hand. I had forgotten that she could do magic, as I didn't know how much she could do, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Her long dark hair was released leaving a dark halo around her head.

I stopped my assault to look back into those green eyes that had haunted me for the past year. I could see the longing in her eyes. The pain she had been through and the courage it took to come back. She was frightened, afraid to get her heart broken again. I was terrified myself. I didn't want to see her leave me again. I didn't know if I could take it again. Minerva quickly assured me she wasn't leaving when she reached up to kiss me. It was tender, soft, and loving. My fears were quickly forgotten as it was just about us that moment. I was washed away by her warmth and loving touch. I wanted to stay like this forever.

That night we explored those familiar places that were surely missed. I had dreamed of her coming back and now she was here in my arms again. I woke up that morning feeling something warm pressed up against me. I knew it was Minerva, and this time I didn't roll over. Her head rested on my shoulder as her arm was wrapped around my waist.

I ran my hand through her dark silky hair causing her to stir awake. I was surprised that we got any sleep. She looked up at me as she gave me a weak smile.

"Did we just do what I think we did?" she asked tiredly.

I shrugged with mirth in my eyes. "It depends what you're thinking of." She gave me a small playful smack against my chest causing me to laugh. I moved over her, propping myself on my forearms. I leaned down to kiss her. She responded as her hands moved to my arms. I pulled away to see her emerald eyes beaming up at me.

"If you mean sex, then yes we did do that." I replied as she responded with a smile. "If you mean we made up," her smile diminished, "that's entirely up to you since I already know my answer."

"And your answer would be?" Minerva inquired as she sat up to look at me. I could see the discomfort in her eyes. I felt the immediate loss of heat when she sat up. Missing it, I reached up to pull her back beside me. I kissed her again to reassure her that it wasn't just a fling that I wanted.

"I missed you, and I would want nothing more but to have you back."

"I missed you too." She confessed before she drew me back to her lips that were already swollen. It gave her wonderful bee stung lips. I pulled away as I looked around. Finding what I was looking for, I bent down to get her discarded cloak. I handed it to her as I went to grab my boxers and shirt. She gave me a puzzled look, but I just ignored it for now as I got dressed. She wrapped her cloak around her before I took a seat beside her.

I faced her, looking straight into those captivating eyes that were filled with bewilderment. I pulled out my hand as I held it out for her to shake it. She looked at it skeptically before she shook it.

"Hello, my name is Chris O'Brian. I am a producer, writer, and editor for NYB. I like to read as I'm an inspiring writer. I live in New York with my dog Sirius. I'm single, though I have my eyes on this one woman as I'm sure she feels the same for me."

Her eyes glowed with mirth as she smirked at me. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am Transfiguration mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I like to read as well. I live in the highlands of Scotland as I have a cat named Apollo. I'm currently single, although I am interested in a man whom I sure likes me too."

"It's very nice to meet you, Minerva McGonagall." I raised her hand to my lips, lightly kissing it.

"As it's a pleasure meeting you Chris O'Brian."

"Well Minerva McGonagall, would you like some breakfast?"

I leant her clothes to borrow so she could be more comfortable. It felt like old times again, like nothing had changed. We cooked scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast in comfortable silence, slipping some glances once in a while. I thought she looked alluring in my loose shirt. It might have not been revealing, but I knew what was underneath. Picturing it in my mind was the fun part instead of seeing it. When she would catch me looking, I would flash a smile before returning to the eggs.

She wasn't bad looking in my boxers either. Her long legs went on forever as she walked with grace that I have never forgotten that she had possessed. I remembered how graceful she was on the dance floor, and she was still light on her feet in the kitchen. I shook my head averting my attention back on the food and less on Minerva.

Minerva made the table once more as I placed some eggs with toast and jam by her. She quickly made a cup of coffee for me and a cup of tea for herself. We started eating still in silence. When she was done eating she pushed away her plate and looked at me with those brilliant green eyes.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked her since she seemed deep in thought. She had her arms crossed in front of her, not in a defensive way but as if she was protecting herself from the cold.

"I'm thinking if what I'm doing is right." She shared her uncertainty with me. I knew she would be having some second thoughts about her actions, but I wouldn't let her walk out on me this time.

"I understand as neither of us know what lies in our future, but isn't that half the fun?"

"I suppose." Minerva replied as she didn't care for surprises.

"Well, if you're having second thoughts, then why'd you come back?" I inquired as I did wonder why she waited about a year to return. Minerva averted her eyes down to the table, not looking at me.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I can try. I would like to try." I persuaded. She still didn't look at me, but she gave in.

"Things happened while we were separated, and I was thinking when was the last time I ever felt safe…that was with you." She looked at me to see my reaction. I set down my cup of coffee to walk over towards her. When I reached her, I enveloped her in my arms.

"You are safe here; you will always be safe here." I told her reassuringly. I was just happy to have her back finally as I kissed her on the forehead dotingly.

"I missed you Minerva."

"I've missed you too Chris."

-/-/-

That was the day I learned about The Dark Lord. She answered all my questions about magic as best she could. Surprisingly I wasn't afraid. I knew she wouldn't hurt me. We spent the summer together as we did every year along with some holidays. Whenever she could get away from school, she came over to stay. This year was the only year where we weren't together.

I stood in front of the large lopsided house. Beside me was the black wooden sign that read: The Burrow. Yes, I knew this place. Minerva sometimes brought me here. I remembered the first time she did it was last summer when she was telling Molly about the Order.

-/-/-

(Last Summer)

"You don't have to go. I just have to go talk to a few friends for a bit and then I'll be back." Minerva insisted, but I wanted to meet her friends. She had met mine, but I had yet to meet hers unless you count that day back when I went after her in London.

"No I'll go with you Min. I got an owl from Molly anyway."

"She owled you?"

"Yes, she insisted that I should come over some time so we could meet."

"I can't believe she did that."

"Well she did, so would you like to get going?" I asked. We were standing in her living room at her little cottage in the highlands of Scotland. She had a large manner that belonged to her family, but she preferred to live in the smaller place. I wouldn't blame her as I visited the manner once. I could see how she would be lonely in such a large place.

She gave me an apprehensive look, but I took her arm anyway.

"Alright if you insist." Minerva finally agreed. We portkeyed over since neither of us liked apparating. It was just the beginning of summer as the Burrow was filled with kids running in and out. All of them had bright fiery red hair. Some stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted us.

"Hello Professor." One said. He was very tall with brown muddy eyes. Then someone who looked just like him came to stand beside his twin brother I suspected.

"Missed us already?" the twin said with pure mischief written over his face.

"Hardly." Minerva replied sarcastically as she started to make her way towards the house. I followed behind her despite the weird glances I got from the twins. When I walked into the place, I was taken by surprise. There were thousands of moving pictures on the walls of the large family. There was also a clock that had the all the faces of the people who inhabited the home and where they were.

The furniture was well worn as the fire place in the living room made things homey and warm. The scent of morning sausages wafted through the air. There was a woman in the kitchen as dirty pots and pans were levitated around her as they were cleaning themselves with brushes.

"Molly." Minerva greeted the woman. The woman turned around as her red hair was as bright as her children's. She was shorter than Minerva and pleasantly plump, but she had seven children so you couldn't blame her.

"Minerva, it's been such a long time since I saw you, and who's this?" she asked looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Chris." I said going to shake her hand, but she ignored it as she embraced me in a tight warm hug. Her eyes were just as warm and muddy as the twin's. She fashioned a long light flowered skirt covered by a worn out apron.

"Bout time Minerva brought you over. He's cute Min. I'm surprised you didn't bring him over sooner." Molly replied.

Minerva only smiled though I could tell she was embarrassed. I hope it wasn't because of me. I always wondered if she was embarrassed to be with me since I was what they call a muggle, a non-magical person.

"I know Molly, I'm sorry I haven't introduced him sooner, but I was hoping we could get straight down to business." Minerva said as she motioned for somewhere quiet to talk.

"Oh, yes of course dear. Chris, make yourself right at home in the living room. Minerva and I will be right back." Molly showed me to the living room. I thanked her while I watched Minerva and Molly leave to another room. As soon as I sat down, the twins popped up.

"Hello there." One said.

"So you're with our Professor?" the other one asked.

"Yes…"

"Oh, I'm sorry mate." One of the twins plopped down beside me.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how it would be like with her. We already know how it's like in school." The other one plopped down on my other side.

"I'm sorry, and you two would be?"

"Gorge Weasley…" the one on the right said.

"And I'm the better looking twin Fred Weasley…" The one on the left went next.

"We're the pranksters of the family." They both said at the same time. I smiled as I heard Minerva tell me stories of them.

"Ah, so you two are the ones that Min tells me about."

"She talks about us?" Fred said shocked.

"How sweet." The other finished.

"So how old are you?" asked one of them.

"Fred, how rude, you can't go around and inquire about someone's age!" came a reprimanding voice from behind. I turned to see two girls approach us. One had bright red hair and green eyes while the other had bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for their rudeness. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ginny Weasley." The girl introduced herself along with the girl beside her. She was articulate with every syllable that rolled off her tongue. I could tell she was a very serious person, and it was surprising since she was young.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chris." I said shaking her hand. "So I'm guessing you are all Minerva's students."

"You mean Professor McGonagall, yes she's my favorite." admitted Hermione.

"That's only because you've never had detention with her." added someone new. A tall lean boy, very much like his twins walked into the room as he sat himself down in the arm chair across from me.

"And you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley, and you are?"

Before I could answer George answered, "He's Minnie's **friend**."

"Bloody hell, are you serious? She's like seventy and…"

"Ron!" yelled Hermione and he was more speechless with shock than fear of the young girl. I was a bit surprised myself, but I couldn't blame them. They only saw her as their teacher as I got to see a side of her that they didn't. She told me about her age, and I didn't mind. She was a witch and therefore aged differently than I did.

"I think it's sweet." Ginny stated.

"Thank you Miss. Weasley." interjected Minerva. I wondered how long she had been standing there. I immediately got up to greet her. I kissed her on the cheek, trying not to gross everyone in the room out. Molly then came from behind us as she laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I hope my children didn't disturb you." She said looking more at her children with a stern look. Her children on the other had been trying to look anywhere but her while the girls glared at the boys. Molly rolled her eyes as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"No Mrs. Weasley. They were great company." I assured her. Everyone looked at me incredulously while the twins just smirked.

"Chris, please call me Molly."

"Alright, thanks Molly. So dear, should we head back to Sirius?" I asked as Minerva looked at me gratefully.

"Sirius, you mean like Sirius Black?" asked Hermione.

"No, I have a dog named Sirius." I replied while the boys burst out laughing. Ginny seemed like she was trying to conceal her laughter too.

"Wait until he hears this." Ron stammered. I wondered what the big deal was, but I didn't fret with it. They must have known someone named Sirius as well. Minerva did say that the dog looked like a Sirius when she first saw him.

"Well good bye Molly, and thanks again." I said before I headed out the door. Minerva said her goodbyes and followed me out.

"I'm sorry about that." Minerva whispered in my ear when we reached the outside by the Burrow sign.

"It was fine. The twins were amusing."

"Oh I'm sure they were." Minerva said sarcastically. I kissed her worries away as I could tell that she was wondering what the children had said about her to me. There was nothing for her to worry about.

"Come on, let's go home."

-/-/-

I stood in front of the burrow with Severus as he dragged me once more through the place. My body ached as I wished Severus would stop dragging me around like some rag doll. The door burst open as the girl I met last summer stood at the door frame. Her green eyes reminded me of Minerva. She let out a gasp when she saw me.

"Mum, Da, get out here! Hurry!" she yelled before she rushed to my side, her red hair flying behind her. A man with balding red hair quickly rushed out the door after his daughter. He then saw me. I must have been in a bloody state since they were running so fast, they were stumbling over their own feet.

"Severus, what in Merlin's beard happened?" inquired Arthur when he reached us. Hadn't he heard from the Order? Didn't they at least notice that Minerva had gone missing? No, they wouldn't have suspected a thing since they probably thought Minerva would've been with me in New York or in her cottage.

"He was taken by the Dark Lord along with Minerva. The Dark Lord let him go for some unknown reason. Minerva had something to do with it no doubt." Severus answered impassibly. He was also unreadable.

"Quickly get him inside!" hollered Molly. I saw her suddenly appear at the door. Arthur helped me get inside, relieving some of the weight off of Severus. When we got inside they set me on the couch. I eased into the couch as I haven't felt anything comfortable in a while.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Molly asked frantically.

"Molly, calm down." ordered her husband Arthur as he held her steady with his hands grasped on tightly on her upper arms. "Chris was captured by You-Know-Who and Minerva is still there."

"Minerva, oh dear, how could have this happened?"

"I don't know, but we must alert the Order. I'll go floo them now, you attend to Chris." instructed Arthur. Molly nodded her head as she returned back to me. She clucked her tongue nervously as she looked me up and down. I must have looked like hell, but I was fine. I didn't feel like I had any broken bones, I was just extremely tired, sore and hungry.

"Molly, just get him something to eat." snarled Severus. He seemed tensed, agitated, but he wouldn't show it. You could just sense it.

"Chris, are you in physical pain?" she asked, but I just shook my head. My head was throbbing, and by open wounds were in agony, but that didn't matter. Minerva was in trouble I knew it. Molly swiftly moved away from my side and into the kitchen. She quickly grabbed a piece of bread and other things to make a sandwich.

Once it was ready, she placed it on a plate and handed it to me. I wouldn't take it. I couldn't eat when I didn't know what was going on with Minerva. For all I knew, she could be bleeding to death while I sit on the couch eating a sandwich. I could never live with myself with that thought.

"Chris you have to eat. You're sickly pale and thin." Molly pleaded with me, but I wouldn't take it. Suddenly the plate was roughly taken from Molly's hands and shoved into mine. I looked up to see those dark patronizing eyes of Severus.

"Eat, you will be no good to Minerva starving." sneered Severus. I wouldn't take it though. I could feel his eyes still boring into me, but I wasn't going to back down.

"Why aren't you trying to get Minerva out of there? Instead you're here trying to force me to eat when the Dark Lord has her for his use!" I yelled at him, staggering to my feet. "It's as if you don't care. Well she cared about you. You guys may have had past difference, but I know she would have done anything to get you out if you were in her position."

Severus gripped me by the top of my tattered shirt. "You have no idea what the Dark Lord is capable of."

"Severus, please let go of Chris." ordered a commanding voice. Severus looked over at the man and then averted his dark eyes back to me. He sneered in disgust before he let go of me.

"I suggest we start this meeting here since we're all already here. Severus, please tell us what happened?"

"Yes Headmaster." Severus agreed. Others started to enter the house. I remembered them all. Not the whole Order was there, but some where there. I recognized Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, The Twins, Bill Weasley, and Fleur. They all looked at me. Tonks and Fleur tried to get me to eat as the Twins were looking at my bruises and gashes I had gotten from an occasional beating. Fleur took care of them quickly, soothing some of the pain.

"Well, Albus, what was this meeting called for?" inquired Alastor.

"I'm waiting for Severus to tell us exactly what happened." replied Albus Dumbledore. He was standing in the room in his brought purple robes. His blue eyes had lost their sparkle. There was no mirth, no light in them. They were dark and solemn. This put many of the Order members on edge.

"Please what has happened? Where's Minerva, she should be here for this?" asked Remus.

"That's the point. She has been taken by the Dark Lord for Merlin knows and he took O'Brian. O'Brian was let go, and I believe Minerva made a deal with the Dark Lord for his freedom, but I do not know what the deal is."

Once Severus had gotten what he had to say out, the room fell deathly silent. I looked around. They all had looks as if she was gone already, like they were having a moment of silence. This infuriated me. They weren't doing anything.

"Are we just going to stand here, or are we going to rescue her?" I stood up defiantly. The others were shocked by the sudden outburst except Severus. He glared at me as he pushed me back down.

"You are a muggle O'Brian ad way over your head. You know nothing of the magical world; you know nothing of the Dark Lord."

"I do know about our worlds." I stood up quickly. "And I know what he wants with her. I know what she did, and we have to get her with or without your help!"

Everyone looked at us in the room speechless. Finally Albus cleared his throat, all eyes averted to him. He had his hands clasped behind him as he approached me slowly, but yet he still frightened me. He stopped to peer at me above his half-moon spectacles. Those blue eyes were steel, cold, and unfeeling.

"Chris, is there something you're not telling us."

TBC….

**Author's note: Ooh cliffhanger. Please don't strangle me for leaving you like this! Hehe, thanks for the lovely reviews as I'm trying to type as much as I can before school. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for those who've put this under their fav/alert list. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. I have to apologize though if it seems a bit rushed. I just wanted to get to the point. Well thanks for reading and review it you'd like. Oh, and I put the lyrics of Think of Me in here because I love the song so much and if you haven't heard the song, then you'll understand why Chris got emotional. **

Think Of Me/Christine part only:

Think of me, think of me fondly,  
>when we've said goodbye.<br>Remember me once in a while -  
>please promise me you'll try.<br>When you find that, once again, you long  
>to take your heart back and be free -<br>if you ever find a moment,  
>spare a thought for me<p>

We never said our love was evergreen,  
>or as unchanging as the sea -<br>but if you can still remember  
>stop and think of me . . .<p>

Think of all the things  
>we've shared and seen -<br>don't think about the way things  
>might have been . . .<p>

Think of me, think of me waking,  
>silent and resigned.<br>Imagine me, trying too hard  
>to put you from my mind.<br>Recall those days  
>look back on all those times,<br>think of the things we'll never do -  
>there will never be a day,<br>when I won't think of you . . .

Flowers fades,  
>The fruits of summer fade,<br>They have their seasons, so do we  
>but please promise me, that sometimes<br>you will think of me!

**Thanks for stlyrics for the lyrics as I do not own them! Thanks for reading if you got this far! Best wishes to everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry again for leaving you all in a state of rage or cardiac arrest with the last chapter. I hope this one makes up for it.**

**Warning: Lots of drama, angst, and sadness ahead. Read ahead, but you have been warned.**

I was speechless. I didn't know what to day. I knew Minerva wouldn't appreciate it if I told them what I knew. She had confided many things to me that she hadn't to anyone else. Albus's glare still remained threatening even though his stance was friendly. He rested a firm hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"It's alright Chris. I understand that you are concerned for Minerva as we all are, but if you know something that might be of great importance, you should inform us if there is any chance of saving her." Albus persuaded, but I couldn't bring myself to it. My hands were beginning to feel sweaty as my face was probably getting a bit red from the heat I could feel in my cheeks.

"That's it!" roared Mad-Eye as he made his way over to me swiftly, despite the fact that he had a wooden leg.

"You know something Chris that you're not sharing with us. We have other methods of persuasion, so I suggest you speak up!" He was gripping me by the shoulder to the point that it was bruising, but that wasn't what concerned me. What concerned me was how they would all react when I told them. Minerva wouldn't want everyone to know.

I averted my gaze from Moody to Albus. I meet those cold steel blue eyes that weren't twinkling. He seemed to see where I was going as he cleared his throat.

"Everyone, please make your way to Grimauld place as Chris and I will be there shortly. If you would be so kind Alastor, and remove your hand from Chris, I would be most grateful." Albus requested before he turned to the Weasleys. "I'm sorry to throw you out of your own home, but it will only be for a moment. Make sure that all the children are with you as well. We don't need them staying by themselves with their parents do we?"

Albus smiled at Molly and Arthur, but those eyes were still missing their twinkle, their joy.

Molly and Arthur both nodded their heads to quickly comply. "Of course Albus, just give us a moment to gather up the children." Arthur agreed and Albus gave them a grateful nod. Not everyone was pleased about having to leave. Severus and Alastor were the most displeased.

"Excuse me Headmaster if I am not there when you return. I never know when I am to be summoned by the Dark Lord." Severus apologized to Albus, but made sure to make a sneering gesture towards me. It was fine as I wasn't in the state to be intimidated. I just wanted them all to leave. The sooner they left the faster I could tell Albus of what I knew, and then the faster they could help Minerva. Lord, I hope she was alright.

They all swiftly left as I was left standing in the center of living room in the Burrow with Albus.

"Maybe you should sit down before you tell me Chris." Albus suggested and I did as I was told. I took a seat in one of the worn out arms chairs by the fire. Albus sat across from me. He placed his hands firmly on his lap, waiting patiently. That was when I noticed his right hand had accumulated a series of black smudges. It almost looked like they were spots of charred skin. He quickly covered it up when he noticed that I was looking at it.

"Don't fret about that Chris. Now tell me what I need to know." Albus ordered sincerely, but it still wasn't easy to say. I closed my eyes, going back to those painful few days. Reliving them would be hard, but if it helped Albus getting Minerva back then I would do it. I took a deep breath before walking down memory lane once again.

-/-/-

(The Beginning of This Summer)

Summer had arrived and I quickly made my way over to Scotland to meet Minerva. I agreed after seeing her in Saint Mungo's Hospital that I would come up for a few days to her cottage before heading back to New York for the remaining days of summer.

I walked into the small quaint home. I was surprised that Minerva wasn't in the living room to greet me. I called out for her, but I didn't receive a reply. Thinking the worst, I looked around the place frantically before I found her sitting on her bed sobbing. I swiftly came to her side, wondering what was troubling her.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" I asked her quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you were coming today." Said Minerva quickly, trying to wipe away her tears that she had shed.

"That's alright Min, now what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just many things have happened since I last saw you." She replied weakly.

"What happened?"

She simply nodded her head, and I pulled her tighter to me.

"Shh, it will be alright. Please tell what happened."

When her sobbing had subsided she explained to me about the break in of the ministry. She explained to me about the return of the Lord Voldemort. She had been frightened last year about him when he was resurrected during the last challenge at the Triwizards, but this frightened her more. He had become much stronger, and he would be making more pronounced attacks now that the Ministry knows he's back. She then told me about Sirius Black and how he died. Everyone in the order was distraught.

I cradled her, trying to sooth her. I gently kissed her soaked cheeks like I also did when she cried, while rubbing small circles on her back. My hand came to rest on her stomach when I felt something that I hadn't expected. It wasn't flat like it normally was. It was like she had some rounded pillow resting on her belly.

I looked at her startled at first. She returned a weak smile before she sat up. She reached for my hand to rest it over her belly where the bump lied. She didn't even have to tell me, for I already knew what it was.

"You're…we're having…a baby." I wasn't able to even speak coherently. I looked at her like a deer in front of headlights. She smile broadened as she looked at me hopefully. She was trying to read my face, but it took me a minute to register the great news.

"I was going to be a father!" was the first thing that rushed out of my mouth before I kissed her reverently. She let out a chuckle from my reaction. I pulled away to feel her belly again. The bump wasn't large, but it was still noticeable. She took off a few of her loose garments so I could see the protruding growing stomach. My eyes were glued to it.

Minerva laid on her side as I laid beside her. I kissed her forehead, gradually trailing soft kisses down her body, until I came up to her pregnant belly. I carefully kissed it, hearing her softly laugh from the touch.

"I'm your dad." I whispered to the unborn child. Minerva let me carry on like that for a few days, until we got back to New York. She had suffered enough of me trying to touch her belly to the point that she would batter my hands away. I couldn't help myself since it was going to be my first baby. Minerva went around like she normally did, even though I insisted that she lay back down and allow me to get things for her.

"Christopher O'Brian, I might be three months pregnant, but I can still get things myself!" she only used my full name when she was furious.

"I'm sorry dear, but I just love you so much." I would tell her over and over again.

She would then roll her eyes and place her hands on her hips before narrowing her eyes at me. "You say that every time."

"Because I mean it every time I say it." I would say with my blue eyes beaming up at her. This would break through her aggravation as she would surrender to me. She wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret. She told me it was better that way, and I never went against her word. She didn't even tell anyone when she visited the Burrow for Order business, nor did they suspect a thing.

A week had passed after our return from Scotland as Minerva laid exhausted on the bed. Sirius had snuggled up beside her. He had become more protective over her. He must have sensed that she was expecting since he wasn't a dumb dog at all. He was completely the opposite.

I tried to get into bed, but they took up the whole space. I couldn't get him to move either. If I tried to lay a hand on him he would growl. Finally giving up, I walked out of the room to sleep on the couch. I couldn't sleep though. I was too busy thinking of the future. How life would be like with Minerva and the baby. I wondered if it was a boy or girl. Would it end up with magical abilities like its mother? If the child did end up being a witch or wizard, I would love still love it without a doubt. The only regret I would have about it is not being able to help our child with understanding its abilities. Minerva would have to, but I would help out as much as I could. Would it resent me for not being magical? I hope it wouldn't.

Finally my eye lids grew heavy as my head weighed more than it should. I finally gave into my exhaustion and fell asleep. In my dream I could see Minerva smiling at me. She motioned me to follow her into a small room.

The room was painted yellow as it had a mural of gray-blue elephants on the wall. In the center of the room was a white crib. Suddenly, Minerva was nowhere to be seen in the room. The room turned dark as if the lights were turned off. All that was left was the crib. I looked at it apprehensively. Something was wrong. I quickly ran towards it, but for some reason it felt like it was miles away. Every step I took, I wasn't getting any closer.

I heard screaming in the background. Who was screaming? What was going on? The screaming wasn't from a child, but it sounded like it was coming from a woman. It was frantic, as I felt my stomach churn. Running faster, I finally came to the edge of the crib. I looked over the edge to see inside the crib, only to see there was nothing there. It was empty.

"Chris!" someone screamed. I bolted up from my dream, only to find that Minerva was yelling for me. I quickly rushed to her side. Why did I fall asleep? How long had she been screaming for me? Sirius was at Minerva's side of the bed, barking at me as if he was saying: _STEP ON IT!_

Her cries subsided into heavy breathing. I ran faster than I ever had in my life. My face paled when my eyes captured the scene before me. Minerva was clutching her stomach where the baby was as the sheets around her were soaked with bright crimson blood.

"Minerva." I was barely able to speak. She looked at me pleadingly for help. I had never seen her so helpless. My first instincts were to call 911. They came over with EMT. They picked up a frightened, distraught Minerva. For some reason the bleeding hadn't stopped. They rushed her to the nearest hospital.

The whole time I was by my side, praying for the first time that she would be alright, that our unborn child would be alright. When we got to the ER, the nurse wouldn't let me stay with her. I fought with her furiously, but she still wouldn't let me through. I had to sit in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to tell me what had happened.

I hated hospitals. Ever since I was little, I hated them. Minerva never liked the hospital wing at Hogwarts, so I couldn't imagine how she felt about a muggle hospital. Waiting anxiously, I paced around the waiting room, only stopping for a moment when the doors to the ER would open. I would watch as a nurse or a doctor walk out into the room, but none of them approached me. Minutes started to dwindle down, only causing my stress level to rise. What was going on?

Suddenly, another doctor came into the waiting room. For once I prayed it wasn't for me. His turquoise scrubs were stained with dried blood all up the front. My stomach churned just seeing it. Just my luck, as the man stopped in front of me.

"Are you Mr. O'Brian?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, is she alright? What happened-?" I asked fanatically, but he stopped me when he raised his hand.

"Please calm down. She is fine as she will live. She had lost a significantly amount of blood for reasons still unknown. I'm guessing you're the child's father?" he inquired. I grew pale once he asked me what would seem like a simple question, but it frightened me. He said it with such remorse, such sorrow.

"It didn't make it, did it?"

"I'm sorry. She went through a complete miscarriage while we were trying to stop the bleeding from the cervix. We tried to save it, but it was too young. We'll keep her overnight and check up on her tomorrow. I'm terribly sorry, but you can visit her now if you'd like, but please don't disturb her. She needs her rest."

The news washed over me. I couldn't move, let alone speak. My heart seemed to stop from the news of the child dying. I had just found out that I was going to be a father, less than two weeks ago, for it to suddenly be taken from me. I could feel pressure building up in my eyes as the tears was starting to form. They fell freely, tearing me apart.

Turning around, I had to release the anger that had swelled within me. I punched the wall, ignoring the pain that shot through my hand. It didn't compare to the pain of loss I felt.

"Please Sir, we know you are distraught, but please calm down. We will take you to see her." This time it was a woman speaking to me. I whirled around to see it was one of the receptionists. The doctor must have had someone else to break the bad news too. Maybe even the good news that I will never receive.

I nodded and slowly followed her into the elevator, down the halls, and then finally to Minerva's room. I walked in to see that Minerva was lying on a clean hospital bed. She was the only one in the room as the bed beside her remained vacant. My heart sank when I saw her. Her hair was matted from blood and sweat. Her skin was swallow and paler than it normally was.

I sank in the chair by her bedside, watching her as she slept. Her breathing was calm and slow, but her expression wasn't peaceful like how it normally was. Reaching to hold her hand, it felt cold to the touch. There was no warmth, no love.

The seconds passed like years. My mind was shot as I couldn't think straight. All I could think was of the baby. The baby we'd never have. With my free hand, I reached in my pocket. It was still there. The black velvet box remained in my pocket. I had gotten it after work three days ago. Once I found out Minerva was going to have my child, I knew I wanted to marry her. What was to happen now? I knew I still loved her, that would never change, but how would Minerva feel? I couldn't ask her now. She would be too heart broken, I'd be too heart broken. I had lost a part of my soul that day.

The garish depressing light of day filtered through the room. I felt someone grip my hand lightly. Raising my head, I saw Minerva giving me a weak smile. She was so fragile. I was afraid to tighten my grip around her hand from fear of it breaking to thousands of small pieces.

"Minerva, how are you feeling?" I asked her tiredly. She just shut her eyes like the question pained her. I regretted for asking. If she were feeling better, she'd probably retort with: How do you think I feel?

Still not opening her eyes, she asked me feebly, "The baby," she sniffled back her tears that dared to spill; she opened her eyes too look at me, "what happened to the baby?"

I had to breathe in deeply to hold back my own tears.

"Our baby's gone, we lost it." I answered solemnly. I was careful to say 'we' instead of 'you' since I didn't blame her. She barely made it herself. I looked up to see her turn her face away from me. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out loud. I could hear her breathing hard, her shoulders were convulsing from the held back sobs. The image of her like this broke the remaining pieces of my heart. I feared the pieces would never be put together again.

Knowing she felt the same, I climbed on the narrow bed beside her to hold her. She trembled in my arms, but I didn't let her go. I held her tight.

Once she was given the pass to go by the doctors, we went straight back to the apartment. The next few days were unbelievably silent. I didn't know how to reach out to her. Sirius tried his best as well, but nothing seemed to work. She wouldn't eat, speak, and barely slept. Every morning I woke up to find her eyes swollen red from crying herself to sleep. I even tried taking her out to dinner, but she wouldn't move. She wouldn't do anything. The long days turned to unbearable weeks.

One night, I was woken up by the feeling of someone licking my face.

"Sirius, go away." I moaned from being deprived from sleep for countless of days. I rolled over to reach out for Minerva, only to find her not there. All that was left was the imprints on the sheets of where she rested. It was cold suggesting she had been gone for long.

"Minerva," I called out, "where are you?"

There was no reply. I grudgingly got up from bed to go find her. She wasn't in the restroom, or office. I kept walking down the hallway when I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of the door sat her suitcase. She was leaving. Swiftly moving through the apartment, I found her in the kitchen writing something on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, my tone sounding colder than I intended it to be. She turned around, startled to see me there.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was sleeping."

"I'm sorry to have awakened you." Minerva replied with the same iciness in her voice. Ignoring me, she returned to writing on the piece of paper that laid in front of her. I approached her skeptically, wondering what she was writing. When I went to rest my hand on her shoulder, she whipped around to face me. She was surprised to see me so close, but nonetheless she shoved the piece of paper into my chest before she moved past me.

I looked down at the piece of paper puzzled. What was this? Was it a good bye letter?

"You're leaving?" I stated more than questioned.

"The letter explains everything." She told me without even looking at me. She was leaving. I glared at the writing before me. I wasn't going to waste my time reading this. I wasn't going to let her leave. Her hand reached to turn the door knob when I grabbed her wrist. I twirled her around to face me. I might have used too much force, but I was furious. She had left me before, and I wasn't going back to those days.

"I'm not letting you go again."

"Let me go Chris!"

"I will not let you go! Now do you mind explaining to me why you're leaving instead of just leaving me a note?"

She struggled against me, but I wouldn't let her go that easily. Suddenly, with a small pop she wasn't there. She was a small silver tabby cat. The cat ran down the hall and into the bedroom. I caught a glimpse of her turning back into her human form before she slammed the door. This was then followed by the sound of the click of the lock.

Angered, I marched up to the door. I didn't even bother knocking on it. She knew I was standing out on the other side.

"Minerva, please let me in." I begged her. She wouldn't though. I could hear her pacing around the room followed by an exasperated sigh.

"Chris, I can't stay here anymore!"

"Why, what are you running away from? Are you running away from me?"

"I'm not running." She argued defiantly.

"It sure looks like it." I retorted. She didn't say anything after that.

We were engulfed by a deathly silence. I clenched my fist tighter, feeling the note in my hand. I hadn't realized that I still had it. Quickly, I tried to flatten it as best as could from its crumpled state. I turned on the hallway lights so I could read it. It took me a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of light. Sighing, I continued on.

_Dear Chris,_

_By the time you are reading this, I'm probably long gone by now. Please don't come after me, as it will only make things harder. I can't stay here anymore. I can't be with you. There is nothing wrong with you Chris, but it is me. It is my past that has come back to haunt me that keeps us apart. I can't put your life in jeopardy anymore for my selfish needs. Losing the child was a wake-up call for me. I'm already wanted by You-Know-Who, and if he found out about our child, it would've been killed along with you. Knowing that, I hope you understand that leaving you is the one of the hardest decisions I had to make. I'm sorry if I have hurt you, but it is all for the best. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I love you Chris, and when the war is over, I will come back to you, but till then you will always be on my mind and in my heart forever._

_Yours always,_

_Minerva_

Once I finished reading the letter, I put it aside. I couldn't bring myself to look at it anymore, but I knew her words were true. The Dark Lord would kill me, but I was fine with that. I was prepared to die for her, but what I didn't understand was what happened in her past to come back to haunt her. Then it struck me, something happened between her and Lord Voldemort. With that I looked at the door as I could picture her sitting on the bed, chewing the bottom of her lip nervously. What did he do to her?

I raised my hand to knock on the door but like I expected, there was no reply. "Minerva, before you go, could you at least say good bye?"

She opened the door to peer down at my dejected form on the floor. I quickly stood up to face her. Before she could say anything I hit her with a question.

"Min, what did he do to you?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Lord Voldemort. (She flinched at the name.) You see like that. Every time I say his name you flinch. What did he do to you?"

"Everyone flinches when you say the name."

"Not Albus Dumbledore."

"Well he's Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindelwald."

"So, you helped him defeat him, but yet you do not flinch when you speak his name."

"That's because he's deceased." She replied defiantly. Her hands were placed on her hips.

"People believed You-Know-Who was deceased as well up until now." I retorted with as much fierceness to match hers. She pursed her lips, but yet she didn't respond. I knew I had gotten to her. "Now what did he do to you?"

"That's none of your business."

I stepped closer to her, while she stood her ground. I looked at her beseechingly. She might not tell me why he frightens her, but I would be there when she did. I wanted to protect her, but being a muggle, I knew I couldn't.

"Minerva," I said her name softly as I reached to cup her cheek with my hand, "what part of your past has led you to this?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Don't you know leaving you is already ripping me apart?" she asked me, leaning against my hand.

"Because I love you Minerva, I always will."

"As I love you." She replied before I drew her closer to me. She brushed her soft lips against mine. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I treasured the feeling. I didn't want to let her go. Carefully, I leaned her back on to the bed. She pushed against me.

"Chris, I can't. If I do, I'll never be able to leave."

"Then don't leave me." I silenced her with a kiss but she broke it off.

"I have to."

"Then one last time."

"I hate you for doing this to me." She told me before kissing me soundlessly.

-/-/-

I stayed with her wrapped in arms. I would miss this as I knew she would leave. We laid there in comfortable silence. We didn't usher a word as we let the moment wash over us, knowing it might be the last. She rolled onto her side, facing me.

"You must promise me that you will not interrupt me while I tell you what I'm about to say. That you will also not tell this to anyone nor will you stop me when I decide to leave. Do I have your word?" she asked me softly.

"Yes, of course Minerva." I promised. She nodded her head and sighed before she continued.

"I met You-Know-Who when we were in school. He was a year below me as back then he was known as Tom Riddle. He was unbelievably gifted and bright from an early age. His grades rivaled mine. Well, time passed and it was in my Seventh year, or last year of schooling, when he showed an interest towards me. I declined as he frightened me from me from the start. He wouldn't take no for an answer though. Soon he began making threats, but I still wouldn't be with him. That was when he told me that I only belonged to him and him only. After graduation, I thought that was the last I'd see of Tom."

I listened while she explained. So far things weren't sounding good. I can't blame Tom for having an eye on Minerva. She was a beautiful woman along with smart and kind. Minerva paused to look at me for my reaction so far, but I remained impassible as I was listening to her. She continued on.

"Well he started to go around known as Lord Voldemort. He went around gathering followers and he even asked me to at least be one of his death eaters, but I declined. He once again wasn't pleased so he started targeting those I cared for. The next day my brother was murdered. Then the next week, my boyfriend at the time was murdered. He was a healer as my brother was a painter. Both of them had nothing to do with the war. I knew it was because of me that they were killed. From then on, I didn't get close to anyone to keep them safe from Tom. He was then exiled and that's when I met you." She finished.

I waited to make sure she was finished before I replied, "So you're afraid he will come after me?"

"If he finds out about you, yes he would kill you without hesitation."

"I understand Min, but I love you enough to risk it." I told her before lightly brushing my lips against her cheek. She smiled, but lightly shook her head no.

"And I love you too much to risk it." She told me before she kissed me. She deepened the kiss. Her arms snaked up around my bare back. I moved my hand to cup her face, holding her there. When she pulled away she placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." She whispered to me softly before getting up. I watched as she dressed. Before I knew it she was standing in the door way ready to leave again.

"Good bye." She said.

"This isn't good bye Minerva. I'll be waiting till you return." I responded. She gave me one last smile before turning to leave. That was the last time I saw her.

-/-/-

(Present Time)

I sat in front of Albus as he waited for my answer. The room was silent. The crackling of the fire was the only interruption. He still had his hands on his lap, waiting patiently, though I could see his patience was warring thin. His blue eyes remained impassive, but I saw the small fire that burned behind them.

I went over what I wanted to tell him. How much I wanted to tell him. He watched me attentively. Those eyes were unnerving as I could feel them see right through me. Those eyes have seen things I couldn't even begin to imagine, and now they rested on my sorry figure. Sighing, I knew I had to start somewhere.

"I'm sure you knew Minerva and Voldemort knew each other in school." I broke the silence between us.

"Yes, I am aware of that. I was Transfiguration professor at that moment of time."

"Then you've noticed his infatuation with her?"

"Yes, I watched Minerva carefully those days. I didn't want Tom hurting her." Albus was getting frustrated by now. I could see him wondering what I knew that he didn't.

"Then Headmaster, you can obviously see what he would want with her. Why are we wasting time?"

"What are you implying that he wants with her Chris?"

"It's obvious he wants her. I don't know what he'll do with her, but he'll make her suffer. He'll force her to give him what she didn't in the past."

"So what is the deal she made?"

"The deal was probably that she'd be his in exchanged for my life to be spared, yet you don't seemed to be surprised Albus. You know everything; you're a very logical man. Why have you pulled me aside for this when you already knew everything that I've been saying? What is it that you need to tell me?"

"Chris, there is something you should know of Minerva that only I and Voldemort know. She doesn't even know of it herself."

"And what is that Albus?"

-/-/-

Minerva shivered, not from the cold, but from the person who laid next to her. She didn't could feel his warm breath against her neck, causing the small hairs to stand and her arms to be covered in goose bumps.

She finally felt him leave her side in what felt like forever. She brought the covers up to shield her naked body. Lord Voldemort looked content as he draped himself with his dark robes. He could feel the new magic course through him. He had combined their powers, making him more powerful than even Albus Dumbledore himself. He had nothing to fear. He had got what he wanted and even more.

His red blood eyes looked back at the frightened form of the witch. Minerva had unimaginable amount of powers herself now, but the potion Severus had brewed for him kept her magic at bay. There was enough for her to do simple wandless magic, but not enough to cause any kind of damage. She was helpless, weak.

"Well my dear, did you ever think this would happen?" he questioned. When she didn't answer he sent her a silent Cruciatus Curse, releasing it until he got a satisfied scream from her. He approached her tired thin form. She was breathing heavily from the pain, but tried to cover it as much as she could.

"No, I didn't." she finally answered.

"Such a pity you had little faith in me. Well you'll see Minerva. Thanks for your generous donation of magic; I will take over the magical and muggle world easily."

"Not if I kill myself." Minerva retorted, forcing her screaming protesting body up in an upright position. She knew that the boding he had performed would tie their magical powers together, but at the same time their life line. If one died, then so did the other. He let out a vicious laugh as he stroked her cheek. She flinched from his touch, but he gripped her jaw to hold her in place. Her green eyes glared into his red ones loathingly.

"I'd like to see you try Minerva." She slapped his hand away from her and he let go of her. Ignoring her, he turned around to call in his faithful servant, Peter Pettigrew.

"Yes master." The miserable form bowed before his master.

"Round up a few death eaters and bring me back that O'Brian fellow."

"But you agree you wouldn't harm him!" Minerva outburst to the Dark Lord while he turned to face Minerva with his red eyes filled with amusement.

"Minerva, I agreed to no such thing. I agreed to let him go unharmed and I did. I never agreed to keep him that way."

"You-" Lord Voldemort simply waved his hand silencing her. He didn't feel like listening to her shrill protests.

"Wormtail, why are you still standing there?"

He cowered under his master's glare as he mumbled, "I'm sorry my Lord, I'll go fetch him for you right away."

TBC…

**Author's Note: Alright, that wasn't such a large cliff hanger. I hope you're happy I updated before the weekend was up as reviews are always welcomed. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Best wishes and good night/morning!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: this is mostly written from third person instead of first since Chris isn't in this mostly. Just a heads up so you're not confused. Sorry for the delay as I was thinking on how I was going to continue this. I'm still brainstorming, but I have this much planned out in my head, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

"What is taking them so long?" questioned Alastor Moody as he stood rigid in the corner of the kitchen of Grimauld place. If he still had his actual leg and not a wooden peg, he'd be pacing furiously across the room. His mind was focused on what asset Minerva could be to Lord Voldemort other than her being a powerful witch. '_What else could he possibly want? What did that bastard know about Minerva that we don't?'_ questions were running through his mind.

Severus sat slouched in a chair in another dark corner. He drummed his fingers on the arm chair of his seat anxiously waiting for further instructions. That's all he did his life, waiting for instructions. Severus hated being ordered around, but that was his job. He did what the others didn't want to do. He did the dirty work of being a spy. It was a dangerous job and then to be told off by some muggle who has no clue of what he had gotten himself into made his blood boil.

'_How dare he accuse me of not caring about Minerva? She is the only one here that I can talk to and now the only person I actually considered as close enough as a friend.' _thought Severus as he and Minerva were mutual friends despite their differences and house rivalry. He enjoyed fighting with her since she was the only one who could put him in his place, and the only one who was challenge in chess. Minerva was also the only one who liked to defy him and therefore she would talk to him even if he wanted to be left alone.

'_Merlin Minerva, what have you gotten yourself into?'_ Severus questioned silently to himself. He too also wondered what she saw in Chris. He was just another obnoxious arrogant muggle like the muggles from Spinner's End. He didn't think the muggles deserved to die, but that didn't mean he wanted to get friendly with him. On the other hand, he wasn't very friendly towards his own kind either.

Molly and Arthur were getting the children situated back upstairs in the extra spare bedrooms of Grimauld place. It felt empty and weird being back in Grimauld place. Ever since Sirius had passed away, the place has never been the same. Molly never thought she'd miss that irritable sullen man. She used to have to watch over him sometimes like a baby sitter. He was bitter and cruel those times, but she had never expected him to die. It made her fear more for her own children.

"Why are we here?" asked Ginny as she was being put to bed even though she was old enough to go to bed herself, but tonight was different. Molly and Arthur wanted to be with their children and make sure they were all okay.

The news about Minerva being kidnapped had put them all over the edge. Molly looked at Ginny as she faked a smile of reassurance, but Ginny could see right through it her mother.

"Everything is fine. Your father and I just don't want to leave you two by yourselves since we will probably be here all night for the Order meeting." Molly replied.

"Why, what's going on?" Ginny inquired, not feeling tired at all.

"Nothing that concerns you dear, so don't fret. Now go back to sleep and we'll see you in the morning. Good night." Arthur assured her, but Ginny didn't buy it. She knew she wasn't going to get it out of her parents so she decided to play along.

"Alright Mum, Dad, good night." she kissed them both good night and then shut her eyes to pretend that she was going to do to sleep. As soon as she heard the door click, Ginny pulled back the bed sheets and ran to the door. She was careful not to make any noise. Ginny had stayed here long enough to know which one of the floor boards creaked.

She pressed her ear against it, waiting to hear her parents walk down stairs. As soon as she heard the familiar old squeaks of the steps, she knew it was safe to go. Ginny opened her door and snuck into her brother's, Ron, room which was straight across the hall.

The door croaked opened and she peeked in. There was her brother, lying on his side asleep. Ginny rolled her eyes. How could her brother be asleep when there is so much excitement around the room?

"Ron." She whispered as she lightly shook him on the shoulder. He didn't stir. Taking a deep breath and rolling up her night shirt sleeves, she balled her hands into a fist and punched her brother in the arm. Ron jolted up from the sudden pain that ran up his arm. His hand instantly went to massage the sore area while his eyes scanned the room for the cause of the bruise on his arm. His muddy brown eyes then fell on his little sister, Ginny.

"Ginny what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" yelled Ron.

"Shh, you don't want to get caught do you?" Ginny warned him. Her arms crossed over her chest in a daring manner.

When her brother didn't respond, a smug smile braced her lips. "That's what I thought. Now, back to why I woke you up, do you know why we're here?"

"Yeah, because there's an emergency Order meeting and mom and dad don't want us in the house alone."

"Alright, let me rephrase that. Do you know why there's an unexpected Order meeting?"

"No, why?"

"Why, seriously Ron, where's your sense of adventure and curiosity?"

"Gee, I guess I left it at home."

"Fine, you're no help." Ginny threw her hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

Ginny was just heading out the door when Ron stopped her momentarily. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what's going on." she replied, not turning back. Ron grumbled out of frustration as he got out of bed to make sure Ginny didn't do anything stupid. Normally he wouldn't care what happened to her, but Ginny had got him wondering too.

He came out of his room to find her looking over the banister. Ron could see the wheels turning in her head. Ginny, not noticing her brother, took out the fake ear that Fred and George gave her.

"Hey, hand over a noodle." Ron requested with his hand open for the skin colored ear piece. Ginny smirked as she handed him one and put on in her ear before lowering down the fake ear.

In the kitchen the others waited around the table staying deathly silent, motionless. Alastor and Severus were still resided in their own dismayed dim corner. Severus smiled for the first time to feel the familiar burning sensation on his left forearm. It meant he could get out of the depressing place, and maybe see Minerva.

He pushed himself from his seat as he retrieved the undesired attention from everyone.

"Has he called you Severus?" Remus was the first to ask the question that had been hanging over everyone's head. Never had they cared when he was summoned by the Dark Lord. This was different only because of Minerva, although he tried to remain impassive as no one detected the slight smug smile that had pulled on the corners of his pale lips. His eyes remained as dark black holes, consuming everything around him, but never relinquishing anything.

"Yes, I have been summoned. I shall return with news as soon as I can, and give my regards to the Headmaster." Severus requested before turning on his heel with his dark black robes billowing behind him in the invisible wind.

Severus kept on walking, and stopped momentarily to spot a curious dangling fake ear near the stairwell. Narrowing his eyes, he stormed towards it, clutching it in his hands and tugging harshly. The ear piece that was in Ginny's and Ron's ears had easily escaped and had plummeted to its doom. Severus looked at the juvenile object before shoving it into his robes to deal with it later.

Remembering what he was doing before he had come across the fake ear, he continued out the door and into the dark night. Severus could feel the cool breeze that suddenly swept past him, differing from the narrow disheartening rooms of Grimauld Place. He walked down the stairs calmly before apparating at the spot.

His feet landed firmly in front of the gates of the Malfoy Manor. The black pristine gates had dark magic deeply imbedded in the metal, keeping all unwanted company out. There was a metal snake carved into the arch of the gate entrance. Its eyes were of black obsidian. Severus raised his left forearm to the snake's eyes, revealing his dark mark. The gates groaned as they slowly opened to grant access to the death eater. Severus entered as he walked up the winding path that led to the manor where he was greeted with a group of other death eaters. In the center was Wormtail, looking as if he were giving them instruction.

"Find him, but he must be alive. The Dark Lord wishes to finish him off in front of her." Severus could over hear the squeaky voice of the man. The voice closely resembled a rat, like his true animagus form. He quickly turned when he heard Severus approaching.

"Ah Severus, there you are. What took you so long?"

"The Order." Severus truthfully answered.

"Oh yes, that delightful group." Wormtail said, with sarcasm clearly in his voice. Severus just remained impassive as he waited for the sorry excuse of a man to tell him what he needed to do, which wasn't his highlight of the day, but what could he do about it? Wormtail examined Severus's appearance with a close eye like he was trying to detect any sort of betrayal.

When he didn't find any, not that that was surprising, he nodded as he went to relay the message he had to Severus. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you in the throne room. You know where that is." said Wormtail dismissively as if Severus were below him which was highly untrue as they were both fully aware of. Wormtail was merely just another house elf to Lord Voldemort as Severus was actually part of the inner ring, viewed as an actual asset.

Severus just glared down at Wormtail. Wormtail simply backed away as he was trying not to show his fear, but it was visible in his puny eyes. Severus smirked as he had attained the desired reaction. He narrowed his eyes to strengthen the glare before he turned on his heel and quickly made his way up to the throne room where he was expected by Lord Voldemort.

When he came to the tall dark wood double doors, he took a deep breath before opening the doors and stepping in. The room was covered in intricate priceless tapestries to keep the darkness in and the coldness out. The tall fireplace contained a blazing fire that sent heat waves through the room, yet Severus would always feel cold. There was no warmth in the room. Other priceless artifacts were hung around the room or set upon a pedestal. From the hanging from the ceiling was a large chandelier, dripping with clear crystals.

The room also furnished a long table at which the Dark Lord sat at the head with Minerva at his right side. He was in his usual dark loose fitting robes as she fashioned olive green robes that held no shape. It just flowed and pooled around her resting form. Her hair was down instead of pulled back into a bun and her glasses missing.

She kept her head down as her eyes studied her folded hands on her lap. On the other hand, Lord Voldemort looked happier than he ever was before. Severus could feel the magic radiating off of the Dark Lord. It was strong. It was stronger than ever before. There was only one explanation, a powerful preformed bond.

"Ah Severus, I was wondering when you were going to show up." The Dark Lord's voice boomed through the room a little too jovially than normal. Minerva's head shot up to look at the figure in dark robes that stood before his master. Her green eyes narrowed at him, flickering dangerously. Severus gave one look in her direction where he could see the colorful bruises than ran up her neck and jaw. He wondered what other wounds she had.

"You summoned me my Lord?" Severus inquired, trying not to look at Minerva.

"Yes, do you have the potion I requested for?"

"Severus nodded as he reached into his pockets to retrieve the vile the Dark Lord wanted. He didn't know what the potion was, but from the ingredients he could tell it had to do with creating a barrier over someone's magical core. It weakens their magic. He wondered why Lord Voldemort would want the potion. He placed the vile in front of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort's red slit eyes inspected the electrifying blue substance with mirth written all over his face. He nodded as he set it in front of Minerva.

"Drink my love." He ordered her. She looked at him loathingly while Lord Voldemort was unaffected by it. Severus tried to hide his shock. He never addressed anyone by 'my love'. He couldn't love as Dumbledore said so himself. She wouldn't touch it. She didn't even move.

"Drink it, or I will have to pour it down your throat for you. Better yet, I could have Severus force it past you lips for me."

She still didn't move as she kept her green furious eyes on Lord Voldemort. He was getting impatient as each second ticked by. Severus could feel her power start to rise. The first dose must have been wearing off.

She was becoming just as powerful as Lord Voldemort, and Lord Voldemort could feel it too. He grabbed the vial and uncapped it as he grabbed her jaw. She pulled away from him, her magic coursing through her fingertips. She sent the Dark Lord flying across the room, the vial flying from his hands.

Severus didn't know what to do. He had never felt so much magic in one room before. The Dark Lord quickly regained his balance. Soon, things around the room started to explode. Nothing was sacred anymore in the room as various small pieces from the once priceless artifacts and vases now scattered the floor.

As anger started to boil in both Lord Voldemort and Minerva, the ground beneath them started to tremble. The sound of shatter glass could be heard throughout the mansion. Even the windows couldn't stay in one piece under the wrath. The next thing you could hear was the cracking of the cold marble floor. Severus was afraid that the whole foundation of the structure would be the next to collapse under the amount of magic.

Thunder suddenly rolled from outside as gusts of wind came hurtling inside the room, distinguishing the fire. The only light in the room were the random flashes of lightening from outside. Minerva couldn't see what was in front of her with the same of everyone else in the room. She had lost sight of Severus. She hoped he was alright, but right now she had to find a way out. Severus would be fine. Feeling her way around, she tried to find her way out.

The broken shards of glass crunched beneath her feet. That was when the thought had come to her. She could end everything right now. She could kill the Dark Lord, and therefor Chris would be safe. She wouldn't let him die because of her.

Minerva bent down, her hands feeling the jagged edges of the glass that littered the ground. She tried to find one sharp enough to do the job. She searched frantically, knowing Lord Voldemort could appear beside her at any moment from the racket she was making. She would let out a small cry when one of her fingers would get caught from one of the shards. Her hands started to feel sticky and warm as the familiar feeling of blood now coated them.

Her hand then finally came across a piece that would suffice. It was the size of a water goblet. Her hand waved over it, transfiguring the piece into a blade. She quickly took it, but before she would raise it to her neck, someone grabbed her wrist, forcing the blade in her blood stained hand to fall. The sound of it clatter to the ground caused her breath to be caught in her throat. Her heart beat louder within her body, causing her to be deaf to anything else around her.

Her body was forced back against the ground. She could feel a sharp pain run through her back as her skin had pierced and punctured. She let a gasp pass her lips, forcing her lips to part long enough to feel the curved rim of the vile pressed against her bottom lip. Three drops had been slipped inside her. She could feel each drop tingle her tongue and down her throat. The potion seemed to take immediate effect as she felt weak. The raging storm outside ceased. The fire had been relit in the fireplace. Everyone could see again.

Her wrists and hands were cut and bleeding. She was breathing heavily from the burning sensation she felt on her back. The pain was excruciating to the point it felt numb. Despite how she was feeling, she was still able to glare at the person above her. Those dark eyes loomed over her, for once holding emotion. Was it concern?

Severus dared to look into her green eyes. He had seen them holding an ounce of hope, but was now diminished. Her face etched pain, but her eyes read vehemence. '_What has he done to her?'_ he thought silently to himself.

He had stopped her from killing herself in order to kill Lord Voldemort. Instead he poured a potion down her throat. He had betrayed her was her first thought. After everything they've been through, he betrayed her!

"Severus." Was all she could say through her gritted teeth. He swiftly moved off of her. Lord Voldemort had been standing near them, red eyes filled with amusement. With one wave of his hand, the room was restored to its pristine condition it was before. It was as if nothing had happened. The shards from the various windows and priceless artifacts flew across the room to rebuild themselves. A piercing cry could be heard from Minerva as the pieces stuck in her back had been viciously ripped from her tired wounded body. The whole manor shook as the large ridges on the marble floor were pushed back together and the chandelier that had fallen from the ceiling was hanging back to its shinning glory.

Severus continued to look at Minerva who was too weak to get up. He hoped she was alright. He then felt a sudden agonizing pain progress through his own body. His whole nervous system felt like it was burning from the inside of his body as it was going under the worst cruciatus curse he ever felt. When he was released, he was heaving heavily for air he feared he could not find.

"Severus, do not fear for her. Do not pity her. What you did was right, but if you show a sign of remorse, then I could do far worse than death." The Dark Lord warned. "You are dismissed Severus."

Staggering to his feet, Severus left the room as he had to quickly inform the Order of what he had discovered. His muscles screamed in protest, but he ignored them. He clenched his jaw to keep from crying out himself. Severus made it down the path as fast as he could to get far enough to apparate back to Grimauld Place.

Lord Voldemort stood over Minerva, looking down at her with condescending eyes. He intently watched her bleeding form, inhaling the scent of fresh blood. Seeing her broken body aroused him. To cause pain to her thrilled him. He swept up her crumpled body from the floor into his arms, savoring the sounds of her failed attempts to hold back her cries.

He carried her back to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed. Her clothes uncomfortably clung to her. Lord Voldemort bent low so his menacing face was beside hers.

"Don't ever try that again." He told her coldly.

"What else do you want from me?" her teeth still gritted as she was breathing heavily still. It pained her just to inhale and exhale.

"Why I would want what any husband would want, love, family."

"I can't give you that."

"Minerva, I haven't seen you bleed so much as the day you lost that bastard child."

Minerva whirled her head around to look at his scarlet eyes. "You…you…"

"You shouldn't mumble Minerva as it is not becoming of you."

Minerva wanted to scream. She wanted to kill him, to make him feel the pain he had put her through. She would never be with Chris because of him. She would never get to raise the child that was Chris's. Instead she'd be forced to raise his through hell and back. She'd be forced to never leave his side. _'What did I do to deserve this? What did my unborn child do to deserve this, and lastly what did Chris do to deserve this?'_

-/-/-

**Author's note: This is done in first person again and from Chris's point of view like always.**

I continued to look into Albus's blue eyes. I was waiting to hear of what Minerva had been kept from knowing. What was it that made her an asset to the Dark Lord other than her powers?

"What is it Headmaster, what does Minerva not know? What is it that no one knows except you and Voldemort?"

Albus looked at me questioning if he should tell me or not. I didn't understand why magical people always hesitate to answer. They always did, and it aggravated me.

"What is it?" I asked seething with fury. I have had enough of this!

"There wouldn't be by any chance that Minerva would be with child?" Albus inquired. I looked at him incredulously. She could be in complete agony right now, but yet he was here asking me if she was pregnant. Was he a complete buffoon, or did he already see though us?

"No." I answered, trying to hold back my anger.

"Hmm, well we should get back to the Order to sort out a plan." Albus dismissed the subject. I was baffled.

"Wait, what is the thing Minerva doesn't know?"

"Chris," Albus stood up to put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "it will play out in time sure enough like all things do."

What was that supposed to mean? Minerva always did say he was quite cryptic at times. Lord, was he annoying at times. He might have been the great Albus Dumbledore, but he was also a pain to be around when you wanted to know something. Albus took a hand full of floo powder and threw it into the fire, causing the flames to turn a bright emerald green. They reminded me of her eyes. Would I ever get to see them again?

"I'm sure Minerva has told you how to use the floo system." Albus reckoned. I nodded as I stepped in saying Grimauld Place. The spinning sensation occurred once more, but stopped once my feet came in contact with fireplace in Grimauld's kitchen. I stepped out to see everyone crowded around the kitchen except for Alastor who was in the corner looking grim. His magical blue eye scanned my body thoroughly. Minerva always wondered to what extent that eye could see. I searched around the room only to find one person missing, Severus.

"Where's Severus?" I asked and the whole room remained silent.

Albus walked in shortly after, dusting off his robes with a clean sweep of his wand. He looked around the room to see all the somber expression. I saw that he was trying to smile to encourage everyone else, but it wasn't working. They knew something was wrong as so did I.

"Was Severus summoned?" Albus more stated then questioned. They all nodded in unison. Suddenly a gust of wind had blown the window open causing a large bang to quake in the never ending silence. Molly rushed over towards the window to shut it close.

"It's quite a storm out there." observed Alastor, "Do you think Minerva or the Dark Lord would have anything to do with it?"

"If my predictions are right, then yes it would have to do with them." Albus answered while the rest looked at him bewildered. The front door could be heard slammed open. I was the first to move as I ran down the hall to see who it was.

There in the hallway, stood a disheveled soaking wet Severus. He swayed while standing. I wondered what had happened to him. I went to help him, but as soon as he saw it was me, he brushed me off.

"Get off, I'll be fine." He said through his clenched jaw. I could see he was in immense pain, but that didn't concern me right now.

"Did you see Minerva?"

He didn't answer me as he kept on moving slowly, but surely into the kitchen where the others were. Molly rushed to pull a seat out for him and he took it gratefully, collapsing into it.

"What happened?" Molly asked as you could hear the anxiety in her voice. I was wondering the same thing as well, but of course Severus wouldn't answer me. I wondered what his problem was. Maybe it was me he didn't like. I was sure he despised me, but I wondered why.

"The…the Dark Lord…he has her." He said in between breaths. He was breathing heavily as if he couldn't regain his breath.

"Go on Severus." encourage Albus which everyone eagerly waiting to hear what Severus had to say. That was a first.

"He created…created-"

"Oh spit it out already!" I interjected. Severus turned to glare at me. His dark eyes showed how much he despised me.

"Please Chris, do not interrupt Severus." requested Albus and I tried to remained calm and collective.

Severus took a deep breath before he finished. "He's created a bond."

"Oh bloody hell! That's just great." exploded Alastor. "Now how are we going to fight him? He'd be more powerful than all of us put together.

"That may be true Alastor, but too much power can make a person blind." Albus offered some words of wisdom as if he was some fortune cookie.

"Also, they're searching for him." Severus motioned towards me. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even say my name. If they wanted me, they could have me at this point. At least I would be by Minerva. Then it struck me. A broad smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. Everyone stared at me skeptically except for Severus and Alastor.

"Is there something you're not telling us again Mr. O'Brian?" Severus questioned with a tone of mockery in his monotone voice.

"I think I know how to get her back."

Severus snorted as he looked at me incredulously. "And what is this wonderful plan of yours?"

"I'll let them take me to her."

TBC…

**Author's note: So what did you think? I'm curious. As to the next chapter, I hope it's written soon since school is less than two weeks. I also can't pull anymore all-nighters since my mental clock has to get back into order. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and if so, leave me a review. If not, then tell me why. Oh, has anyone else Min's bio on Pottormore? Feel free to message me about your opinion on her life. I'd love to know as I've got my own. Well good afternoon and best wishes! Thanks for all the lovely reviews as I love them all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews as I've loved them all. I fear this might be the last chapter for a while unfortunately, so I shall make this one good for you dear readers that have stayed with me this far. I promise to return to this story as soon as I can, but no promises of it being anytime soon. Best wishes and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**WARNING: MAJOR SADNESS. IF YOU THOUGHT CH9 WAS HARD TO READ, WAIT UNTIL YOU READ THIS ONE. On that note carry on and you call yell at me later unless you're rendered speechless once again. I'm going to go now and cry myself to sleep.**

**First part is done in third person just to let you know and clarify things. ;)**

The night winds have calmed down, but the rain still heavily fell. Severus walked the cold night air. He couldn't help but feel the rain were tears meant for Minerva. The sky wept for her. In all his years of being a death eater, he has never seen a person suffer to the degree she has. Death would have been a gift for her now, but it wasn't one in which he was comfortable granting.

It was true that Minerva was close to him. She was closer than how he would have liked it, but she was stubborn and persistent. She wouldn't take no for an answer as she went out of her way to become friends with him. He remembered all those years back when he came to teach at Hogwarts. She had been cold towards him. He still respected her from her teaching days and felt that he had deserved her indifference. As time went on she had softened to him, but he would push her away.

His first Christmas at Hogwarts, she had given him a gift. No one has ever given him a gift. The only person who ever had given him a gift was Lilly. It was when they were young children themselves. It wasn't much. It would just be a chocolate bar or a small wristwatch, but it always meant so much to him either way.

When he came to the gift Minerva had given him, he was shocked thoroughly. The gift was wrapped with intricate silver ribbons fashioned with green ivy stars. The wrapping itself was impeccable; he almost didn't want to unwrap it in fear of damaging the outside. Soon his curiosity had won over as inside he found an older book on potion which had to be a collector's item. He had never seen it before. There was also a bottle of fire whisky in which he had guessed was the equivalent to the chocolate bar for adults.

On the card Minerva simply wrote: _Happy Christmas Severus!_ And that was all. He knew it was her from the similar curves of her letters. Severus repacked the gift and sent it back only to find it the next day back on his desk. He didn't feel right receiving a gift from her. He didn't have one for her and quite frankly he didn't know what to get her from the start.

He remembered how furious she was the second time he had sent the gift back. This time she delivered it in person.

-/-/-

(First year teaching at Hogwarts: Minerva returning the gift.)

Severus was sitting behind his desk, idly keeping to himself along in the dungeons. He liked the feeling of solitude. He didn't need people around aggravating him on the most trivial matters they had in their lives. His lonely peace was soon interrupted by the loud knocking on his door. Sighing he waved his hand and the door unclicked. The person on the other side burst their way in, startling Severus a bit since he had never had anyone burst into his quarters before. Over the years he had gotten used to it since this was the first, but not the last time someone had burst into his office in this magnitude. It also happened to be the same person each time.

"Professor McGonagall, what can I do for you?"

"You can accept my gift for the third time as it isn't anything but a friendly gesture." She replied with an icy tone, her eyes narrowed at the solemn person sitting behind the desk.

"I do not have anything to give you in return, so it would not be right for me to accept the gift."

"Oh Severus, if that's what's keeping you back from accepting the gift then it's fine. I do not expect nor ask for a gift in return."

"Do you think I would not give you a gift?" Severus said somewhat defensively.

"No, I do not think you are inconsiderate Severus, but if you must feel the need to give a gift in return to accept mine, then I do enjoy a game of chess once in a while." This time she had a mischievous glint in her eyes in which he had never seen before. She cleared her throat after the long silence and marched out of his office leaving the gift behind. Severus was left awestruck.

-/-/-

From that day on, Severus found himself playing chess with Minerva every other Friday night. The book she had given him ended up to be his favorite. Thinking of her made him think of Lilly. The two women were completely different. Lilly had always been kind and warm until that fateful day where she had run off with Potter. While Minerva on the other hand had always been stern but compassionate along with fair. It was like comparing fire and ice.

He then let his mind wander back to last night. Minerva had tried to kill herself in order to kill the Dark Lord, in order to end her misery. He grimaced at the thought. Should he have let her go through with it? No, she was his best friend. His only friend and he couldn't afford to lose her too.

The sudden rustling of leaves caused him to whirl around with his wand at ready. His heart beat quickened within his chest, but by the calm unyielding look on his face, people would think differently. His thoughts were no longer on Minerva or Lilly, but at the threat of what could be hiding within the brush.

"There you are Severus." A male voice came from within the undergrowth. A Lucius Malfoy stepped forth with his wand at his side. Seeing this, Severus lowered his wand to his side though his tight grip around it never ceased.

"Lucius, pleasant surprise, I'm guessing you haven't found O'Brian yet?"

Lucius's face which had remained serene was now furrowed in disgust and frustration. "No, we have not found the muggle yet. Where did you drop him off?"

"I dropped him off in the middle of a wheat field around here. From walking distance, he wouldn't have made it far and with his injuries it would be a miracle."

"Indeed, though for some reason, I would expect to find him passed out somewhere. I have checked everywhere and have not spotted that pathetic lousy-"

Severus had raised his hand in front of Lucius to indicate him to be silent for a moment. There was a little sound had pricked his ears. It almost sounded like how a garden snake would sound; cutting through the wet grass except that fact that it wasn't a garden snake.

"Did you hear that?" questioned Severus. Lucius had strained his ears to hear what Severus had heard. Suddenly the sound came again and Lucius nodded.

"Yes it come from over there," Lucius had pointed towards a certain direction in the darkness, "let us go check it out."

-/-/-

**A/N: Back to first person. Chris's POV!**

The rain was falling hard. It soaked me to the bone. I felt relaxed by it. The rain drops had pricked my skin, causing me to feel something for the first time in a long time. The pain of losing Minerva had caused my body to go numb, but the thought of getting her back, even if my own life was in danger, had resurrected me once again. I was ready for whatever was coming my way.

I crawled through the grass, trying to look wounded which wasn't that hard. My body was still stiffly sore as I moved through the soaked earth. I kept on moving, no matter how loud my aching muscles protested. I knew I had to keep on moving. As the night moved on I remembered back at the Order meeting. They didn't want me to go through with it, but it was the only way to get her back, and I wasn't going to back down. There was only one important thing I had to do. Even if I died tonight, I had to complete the quest I had thrust upon myself.

The sound of people approaching caused me to still my movements. That would be the death eaters. They would take me to her. From what Severus had told me, they would kill me in front of her. I remembered the meeting vividly in my mind. The end of the meeting is what had mattered.

-/-/-

(Right after the Meeting)

My knuckles clutched the kitchen table out of frustration. We had wasted a day arguing. Why wouldn't they let me go? If it was the other way around where they were in Minerva's position, she would valiantly go to rescue them in a heartbeat. Why was it so hard for them to do the same?

"I'm sorry Chris, but we cannot do it. It's too dangerous, and Minerva wouldn't want you to come to harm's way. The first time you came to the Order as Minerva's friend, we all swore to her that we would protect you if anything happened to her. We will keep that promise." Molly informed him. I wanted to thank her, but at the same time I wanted to yell at her. Not knowing what to do, I marched out of the room. I couldn't take their sympathetic looks anymore. They had no idea how I was feeling at the moment.

The woman whom I love with everything I have is being tortured and I'm here safe. I felt hopeless, useless. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't offer her the sanctuary she needed. The day she was scared from after dancing with that musician, she confessed to me the only place she felt safe was with me. She returned to me every summer to let go of her worries and come back into my open arms. I promised her no harm would come to her, to us, but I was wrong.

After everything we've been through, I only had one single regret. It still loomed over me like it had loomed over my head at the cell. It would always tug on my soul, relentlessly reminding me of what I couldn't do.

My thoughts were forgotten when I felt someone grab me from behind. I hadn't noticed that I was standing in the halls in solitude for a long time. The person, who held me firmly by the back of my tattered shirt, dragged me into an empty coat closet. I could hear the door click closed and the door lock. I wondered who had held me captive. Suddenly there was a bright light that had eliminated the room. I recognized it as a lumos charm. Minerva would always use it when she couldn't find the light switch in the middle of the night.

I shielded my eyes for a moment from the unexpected the light. I tried to stare past my blurriness to see who the person was. To my surprise it was Severus though I shouldn't be surprised since he did once again man handle me. For some reason, I had an odd feeling that he enjoyed over powering me in such a way, but I quickly brushed the thought aside.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Silence before I change my mind O'Brian, but I have considered your plan. It is the only one that seems the most successful. The ones that the Order has come up with are likely more futile than yours as I thought that was impossible. I was surprised myself that they couldn't come up with anything so I have decided to help you."

"You have?"

"I said silence O'Brian." Severus interjected as his jaw was set tightly clenched.

"But why Severus, why help me?" I questioned. He was after all still in the Lord Voldemort's inner circle, and I didn't want to be led into a trap. His dark eyes seemed to become darker, colder.

"You were wrong O'Brian. I want to save her as much as you do. Minerva is the only friend I have and I lost my last one to the same person, and I'd wish to not follow that path again."

"Fine then, when shall we start this?" I asked wanting to get through with this as fast as possible.

"Now would be better before anyone finds out we're missing." He suggested. I nodded my head in agreement. No one would let me go if they knew. They had already told me back there.

"You understand that you might die in the process O'Brian?" inquired Severus in a serious tone.

"Yes, and I'm willing to risk it."

"Very well, we shall go."

"Wait Severus,"

"What is it O'Brian?"

"If anything should happen to me, please promise me you'll take care of Minerva."

He looked at me, expecting me up and down before he nodded. "I promise."

-/-/-

(Back to the Present Time)

The footsteps were getting closer, I knew time was up and there was no turning back. It was now or never. I slumped to the ground with the side of my face firmly on the ground. Feeling the rainy grass underneath my body was exhilarating. I knew it wouldn't last long, but I savored the moment, knowing I was about to endure agonizing torture.

"There he is!" yelled a blonde haired death eater. Beside him was Severus. His dark obsidian hair was drenched and dripping wet, causing his skin to look deathly paler than it normally was. Before I knew it, I was knocked out. I have succumbed to the darkness that now surrounded me hoping to return to my one beacon of light, my love. I was coming for her.

**A/N: It would be too cruel of me to leave you like this, and my power has come back on so I continue back to third person. :)**

-/-/-

Minerva woke up from her restless sleep. Her whole body was in agony, but yet she caught those dark bloody red eyes scrutinizing her. Lord Voldemort was back to her side when he saw that she was awake. His eyes flickered with excitement. His finger ran along her cheek bone softly. It was the first time he had ever touched her softly. Why though, he had something up his sleeve, she just knew it.

"Good morning, or shall I say good night. My dear, you have slept all day." He told her in a low patronizing voice as if he were talking to a disobedient child. She turned away from those lingering eyes. She bit her bottom lips to keep from protesting when he felt his hand slid up her skirt, making their way to her thighs.

He gripped her jaw, like he always did if she dared to look away from him. "My love, do not fear power, do not fear me. I can be gentle, forgiving, but only if you can show me the same."

"I would never forgive you, nor would I ever love you." The words fell from her lips like acid as Voldemort's eyes narrowed furiously. His hand that was previously running up her thigh, found itself on her back. He found the unhealed wounds, clawing at them, watching her squirm. Her wounds had reopened. His hand was now covered in her warm blood.

"You have given your foolish heart to another and I intend to pry it from his dead cold fingers, Minerva."

Minerva looked back at him. Her eyes were pleading, but he wouldn't accede to her. No, he had other plans. He removed his bloody hand from her, easily cleansing it. After that was done, he had lifted her from the bed to carry her out of the room as she remained deathly silent, weak.

"I have a surprise for you love. I think you might change your mind of how you view me."

He carried her to a large room covered in dark cold stone. He carefully set Minerva in a chair that was beside his. Minutes had passed as death eaters from the inner circle had arrived masked and cloaked. They started to form a circle around the stone round dais in which serpents was intricately carved on the surface. Nagini had slithered her way to her master's feet causing Minerva to shiver from the sight of the great poisonous snake.

She wondered what was going on, but then she realized what the Dark Lord had meant. '_You have given your foolish heart to another and I intend to pry it from his dead cold fingers, Minerva'_ were his words. He had Chris. She thought the Order would have protected him. They promised they would. What happened? He was supposed to be safe.

Minerva gripped her seat, hoping it wasn't what she thought. She hoped it was anything but Chris. Minerva shut her eyes thinking, '_This couldn't be, this can't be happening.'_

-/-/-

**A/N: Back to first person with Chris! I'm sorry if the switching is causing some confusion here.**

An abrupt pain, running up my back had woken me from my unconsciousness. A large gash had now run up my back as if I had just been whipped. I could feel the heat of my own blood upon my cold skin. Before me stood two masked death eaters, though I knew one was Severus. The way he stood so rigid and ram rod straight, it just had to be him.

"You've been a lucky filthy muggle, but your luck has run out. Soon you will learn who are your real superiors!" mocked the one that was not Severus.

Severus's low monotone voice then cut the blithering raving lunatic off, "Yaxely, he is a weak muggle. The Dark Lord wishes him strong enough for what he has planned for him. I would suggest you don't touch him, or else the punishment could be severe."

The other death eater seemed to glower at Severus, but Severus remained impassive under his mask.

"Very well, let us not waste time. We should start bringing him to the Dark Lord."

Severus nodded and I could feel the invisible bonds around my wrist to be released. My body crumpled to the ground beneath me before I was roughly pulled to my feet. They dragged me through the familiar dark halls of the dreadful place and back to the room with the dais where I had my first encounter with Lord Voldemort himself. I was shoved to the ground in the center. My heart leapt when I heard Minerva. She had gasped at the sight of me, but she didn't need to worry even though I knew she would. She would do something rash.

"Please, do not hurt him." I could hear her beg Lord Voldemort. I looked up to see him brush her hands from him.

"This is your doing Minerva, remember that. Since you insist on loving a worthless muggle, I will have to show you how unworthy he is, how you have wrongly misplaced your heart." Lord Voldemort snarled at her. She went to move, when it looked like she couldn't. She started to fight against bonds that I could not see.

The Dark Lord swept off his throne as he came to walk towards me the same way he had when I first met him. He circled me like a hawk once again, gazing at me through those red condescending slits of eyes. He smirked as he was excited for whatever torture he was going to put me through. I turned to look at Minerva who was looking right back at me with those brilliant green eyes. Those eyes have haunted me since the day she left.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed to me silently, and the torture began.

"Crucio!" roared the Dark Lord, and my body was subjected to the burning sensation from within. I never left my eyes from her. She screamed for him to stop, but he wouldn't relent. The cruses kept flying at me. One after another, but still I didn't dare tear my eyes from her. It was the sight of her that kept me going.

My muscles felt like they had been ripped from the bone, my nervous system had been burnt, as I was writhing on the floor, trying to keep conscious. The Dark Lord loomed over me, overly please with what he has done, but he wasn't finished. He was far from it.

He lashed his wand out, cutting my flesh. It felt like someone had slashed me with a dagger as I only chocked on my own blood that was spilling from my mouth. The taste was bitter as I could taste the iron. Soon I was in a pool of it as I didn't know how much of it I could take.

The Dark Lord had been fully amused as he stopped his cutting. I thought it was over and that he was going to kill me now, but I was wrong. Heaving for air, trying to hold back the pain, he took away my breath. I could feel some force clamp around my neck. I couldn't breathe. That was when I heard Minerva again. She was hysterical, but she still had enough of herself collected to scream coherently.

"Please stop! I will forgive you if you stop, please…my Lord, my love." She choked on the last part, but it had it was effective nonetheless. Voldemort turned his head to face her. I was blinking my eyes rapidly trying to remain awake to hear what he was up to.

"You love me?"

"Yes." she lied, I knew it and so did Voldemort.

"Then prove it." He dared her as he released her from whatever was holding her back. She swiftly glided over to him even though each step she took did not go unnoticed by the slight contortion of her face from pain. When she reached him, she cupped his face in her hands. The next part I couldn't make out if it was a dream or not. She had captured his lips with his. It seemed like he was surprised too as I plummeted to the ground gasping for air.

My head felt dizzy and light. Color blurry spots obscured my vision, but they still didn't stop me from seeing that she really had kissed him. She was kissing him. When they broke apart he had his hand tightly wrapped around her waist possessively. She looked repulsed, but she didn't retaliate. That was when I noticed her robes on her back. They were stained with blood. He'd hurt her!

I was weak as I couldn't do anything to help her. The Dark Lord beamed at her, more like he wanted to devour her. Minerva only pushed away from him slightly to get away from him.

"I'm yours and always will be, but please, let him go." Minerva pleaded once more.

The Dark Lord's expression diminished as he turned around to face me. He circled me once again, pondering whether he'd let me go. He then stopped right in front of me when a malicious smile had tugged on his deathly lips.

"Minerva, I could let him go, but why? He is dying as he wouldn't last another half hour. Why not put him out of his misery." He suggested in a matter-of-fact tone. Minerva already had ushered tears down her face, but she said nothing as she ran over to my crumpled body with more tears cascading down her face.

"Min…" I tried to say, but she silenced me by placing her finger over my lips. She placed my head on her lap. Her delicate fingers brushed away the hair around my face. The feeling of her cool hands relaxed me at once. It was like ran kissing the dry desserts of the Sahara.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. My limbs broken, I looked up at her with beseeching eyes.

"Min," I found my voice hoarse as it hurt to talk, but I had to do this, "reach into…into my pock…et." I stammered. She looked at me questioningly, but she spared no time as she reached into my pant pocket retrieving the ring I had given to her, the green emerald fake ring that the Dark Lord had given back to me. Her eyes shinned and beamed at me. She quickly put it on, and lightly kissed me on the forehead.

"I will never take it off. I love you, Chris."

"I-I Love…you t-too. I on-nly regret that lo-love wasn't en…ough." I mumbled out, no matter the pain I felt, my heart pounded loud. If it didn't hurt to move, I would have wiped away her tears. I would have kissed them away along with my worries.

My only regret was that no matter how much I loved her, love was never enough. The fates were cruel with love. I was struck by one of Eros's forbidden arrows. This was the way I wanted to die. To be in her arms for my last breath was all I could ever ask. She would be the last thing I saw. She smiled for me. Her green eyes shining down on me, as it was those bewitching eyes that have captivated me. They have kept me alive for this long.

Suddenly the Dark Lord had had enough of it. He grabbed her tightly by her upper arm to pull her up from the ground, to tear her apart from my shattered body. Her warmth was gone, and replaced by the bitterness of reality. Take me away! I yelled silently to the winds. Rip me away from my body and take me away from Earth to Heaven. Bring me to a place where I may perch upon, a place in which I can watch my beloved goddess, Minerva, a place in which I can wait for her return. Where I can await for the other part of my soul for she will always have half of my heart with her.

"Enough of this, he is going to die, let us not delay his destiny." The Dark Lord scowled. He raised his wand for the final blow when something stopped him. I smiled at the scene before me. The Dark Lord looked over to see Minerva's ring glow to a brilliant blue. She stared at it in amazement, but before he could do anything she was gone. The ring had been a portkey all along and she was safe. She was free and that's all I wanted for her to be. Freedom was what she had given me for her freedom, and now she was free and safe. My planned worked even if it meant my sacrifice. The Dark Lord returned furious, but I was gone.

TBC….

**Author's Note: Alright yell at me! I deserve it…or maybe you not. You never know what love can do. I'm not hinting anything! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I say good bye to this story for a while. It pains me as I've loved writing this. I hope to update as fast as I can, but no promises. Best wishes to you all and good night/morning.**

**P.S.: The rain was inspired by the hurricane outside my window! Irene, do your worst! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Alright, so I squeezed this chapter in before I go off to school. I hope you all enjoy especially NoraWalker as I couldn't leave you all hanging like that. So read on and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**A/N: Starting off with third person just to let you know. :)**

The Order sat solemn. None of them knew what to do. The rain outside kept tapping on the window pane insensately. It had been many hours since they had seen Chris. They knew the man was distraught, so they left him be.

Molly sat in the kitchen with the rest of the Order, twiddling her thumbs, feeling helpless. They had been through strategy after strategy, never agreeing on one. Molly kept sinking in her chair. She had no idea how to save Minerva either. Sure Minerva was a friend of hers, but they were never really close. She was once her teacher and that was all. She was now her children's teacher.

Molly, being a mother of seven children, was mostly focused on them. She wondered how Ginny and Ron were. She couldn't help but feel concerned for them. If Voldemort and Minerva did bind their powers, then he would be unstoppable. What would happen to her children? Would they be safe?

Ginny and Ron in the meantime were in the living room. Ginny was worried while Ron wasn't at all. He wanted to get on with his quidditch magazine, but his little sister kept on pacing around the room.

"Could you stop that?"

"Ron, how could you just lay there and read?"

"It's quite easily actually." Ron replied sarcastically only to receive another punch from Ginny. "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"Doesn't it seem suspicious that Snape would pull Chris into the closet?"

"Well it was about time. That poor bloke has been standing there like a statue for long enough."

"Ron! You're not getting it. Why was he standing there, and then why did he look so determined after they go out of the closet?"

Ron just shrugged, still not really paying attention, "Maybe Snape and Chris had a nice _'chat'_."

"EW, Ron, you know he wouldn't do that to McGonagall. And where is she? I would have expected to hear her voice in the middle of the meeting or at least to come out to console Chris in the hallway. And not only that, Chris and Severus walked out the door! What was that about?"

"Ginny, stuff it, you're going to get us in trouble." Ron warned. Ginny looked at Ron incredulously, but then decided to give up. She looked around for a book to keep her busy.

Molly had enough of just sitting around dejectedly so she leaned over to her husband and whispered, "I'm going to check on the children." She then silently excused herself after Arthur had wearily nodded his head in agreement.

Molly walked out of the kitchen to find that Ginny and Ron were sitting in the living room. Ginny was reading a book while Ron was looking at a new quidditch magazine. She smiled to see that the war had not affected them yet.

"Hello my darlings." She greeted them when she walked into the room. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really." replied Ron bluntly. Ginny only glared at her brother before she returned to her mother with a broad smile.

"Actually, we've been able to occupy ourselves with books." Ginny said happily.

"That's good." Molly replied, dotingly brushing Ginny's bright red hair to the side. "Well, are you guys' hungry?"

"Yes, please." said Ron like he hadn't eaten for days. Ginny looked at her mother with the is-he-really-related-to-me look. Her mother only gave a little chuckle from her daughter's reaction. Ginny on the other hand still was concerned and had the questions circling in her head. Molly spotted the sudden change in Ginny and wondered why.

"Ginny Dear, what's wrong?"

She sighed before turning to her mother, "What's going on? You've been in the meeting for the whole night and day. Then Chris came out looking upset after being dragged into the closet by Severus. Then they leave and-"

"They left, when?" Molly interrupted Ginny. Her face suddenly paled in mention of Chris leaving. And he left with Severus, of all people. Those two loathed each other and did nothing to hide it. Ginny was shocked by her mother's sudden outburst. She had not expected that kind of reaction.

"Ginny, when did they leave?" repeated Molly seriously, it almost frightened Ginny.

"A few hours ago." Ginny answered before her mother stormed out of the room without another word.

"Ohh, you're in trouble." teased Ron. Ginny turned around to punch her brother again.

"Shut up!"

Molly burst into the kitchen, startling a few Order members who had dozed off to sleep. Her face had gone completely white as if she'd seen a ghost. Arthur was right on it as he quickly got up from his seat to dash off to his wife.

"Molly, what's wrong?"

"It's Chris, he's left with Severus."

The Order looked around, wondering what to do. Albus looked torn between being proud and disappointed. He no doubt went after Minerva using his plan which directly put himself dancing on Death's door step. He was brave, but yet he had gone despite what they had told him.

"Blasted muggle! We already have enough to worry about. Leave him be." roared Mad-Eye. He was starting to dislike Chris immensely.

"You don't believe he went after Minerva?" Tonks looked over at Remus for reassurance, but Remus had none.

"Enough," commanded Albus, finally taking over control, "Chris has undoubtedly gone after Minerva. Now we must go in search for him. If his plan worked, then we will find Minerva with him. Molly, I need you to stay here with the children and to floo Poppy and tell her we need her over here right away. We don't know what condition both Minerva and Chris will be in if we find them. The rest of you, move out."

All nodded as they understood their roles and moved out in search for Chris while Molly stayed behind and did what she was told.

-/-/-

"Where is he!" bellowed Lord Voldemort. He was seething. He looked around at his death eaters trying to see which one could have helped him. His power was building inside of him. The floor beneath them started to tremble from rage. Severus tried to keep still. Any movement and the Dark Lord would send a curse soaring his way.

The other death eaters were frightened. They had never seen their lord display such magic. Lord Voldemort's anger was boiling. He needed release. He lashed out his wand at his death eaters, sending them flying. At this point, he didn't care if he killed one of them. As soon as one moved, he sent a curse hurtling towards them.

The lucky ones still standing were trembling in fear except for Severus. He was scared alright, but his muscles wouldn't dare flinch.

"Go find her, now!" ordered Lord Voldemort. The remaining death eaters bowed hastily before leaving the presence of their master.

"Yaxley, stay behind for a moment."

Yaxley froze at the mention of his name. He slowly turned around to face his master.

"Come here." beckoned the Dark Lord, still breathing heavily out of frustration.

"Yes my Lord?" inquired Yaxley, trying not to show fear.

"I need you to closely follow Severus. If he proves to be a traitor, then do not hesitate to strike him down."

"Yaxley let out his breath he had been holding in and bowed to his master, "As you wish my Lord." He then disappeared trying to follow Severus as best as he could. The Dark Lord then turned back at the devastated throne room. He was tremendously displeased. He needed his queen back and he would get her back.

-/-/-

**A/N: First person, but not for a very long time.**

My eyes were blinded by the blazing blue light that surrounded me. I soon found myself no longer lying on the stone floor, but on the still moist damp grass. The rain still fell, causing my painful body to feel numb under the heavy shower.

"Chris!" I heard Minerva screaming. Her long dark skirt kissed the ground as she ran to me. I could hear her heavy breathing before she fell by my side. Her pale cheeks were soaked with a mix of her own tears and the rain. I tried to crack a smile for her, but I could feel my life stripping from me.

"Chris, stay with me." She begged with her hands levitating above my body, in fear of causing me more pain, "Stay with me, please. I don't know what I'd do without you." Minerva cried. I wanted to reassure her that all would be all right, but it hurt just to breathe. I knew I wouldn't be around for long.

'Please smile for me one more time' I beseeched her though I could not speak. Even though I could not speak, I saw her eyes. From there I told her. I told her I loved her. From those green tearing eyes, I knew she felt the same.

"I love you." She told me over and over again. Slowly, my eyes felt heavier while my breathing felt more forced. I wasn't going to make it. Before I closed my eyes, I looked one last time at Minerva. She gave me a broken smile while the tears still cascaded down her bruised face. Her hair was soaked, sticking to her pale skin. She was breath taking in her state. From there, I knew I could close my eyes in peace.

-/-/-

**A/N: Third person again, is this getting confusing?**

Severus moved quickly. He tried to get out of the manner as soon as possible. He knew that Chris wouldn't be able to last long. He needed to get to him as soon as possible.

"Hey, Severus, do you want to team up?" asked Lucius, but Severus ignored him. He was off immediately. He walked through the silent cold streets. Few lights were on as only the streets light illuminated the night. He walked briskly. He knew the plan was risky, but he also knew it would work. He couldn't imagine what Minerva was doing right now. She was probably sobbing over his body right now.

Severus hoped it wasn't too late for more of Minerva's sake than his. Luckily it was still dark out granting some protection for Chris and Minerva, but then he stopped. There was an advantage to rain. One was knowing if there was someone around. The slashing of water stopped, but Severus knew there was someone. Quickly he apparated away from the place. He quickly went from place, trying to trip whoever was on his tail. Just like he thought, he could hear someone behind him. Whoever it was, was definitely following him. He needed to lose him and quickly. He continued to apparate, but where ever he went, he was still followed. It didn't make sense. He shouldn't be able to be traced so easily.

Severus went deep into his own mind. He searched for tracers. Any kind of simple piece of magic that informed someone where he was going or thinking. Just as he thought, there was one. It was a small tracer that looked like it had just recently been put up. Luckily it hadn't been up for long or else the person who was tracking him might have known the location of the Order.

Quickly, using as much concentration he could while at the same time, keep moving he tried to cut the tracer lose. He didn't have much time, or more likely Chris didn't have much time. The person seemed to sense what he was doing. Severus moved faster feeling the person right behind him. He was getting worried that he would splinch himself

As soon as he felt the string cut, Severus quickly apparated again and then to another place to make sure he had gotten the person off of his tail. When he sensed all was clear, he quickly apparated where Chris would be with Minerva.

The rain still fell hard. At the bottom of the hill, he saw them. Minerva was in a green heap over the limp bleeding body. He quickly slid down it. Minerva whirled around to see Severus. She swiftly got up as she was hysterical. She was soaked to the bone, but she didn't care.

"Severus, please help him." She pleaded. Severus went straight to Chris. He knelt down trying to look over the injuries. They were worse than he thought. He reached to search for a pulse. Severus grabbed Chris's wrist, desperately trying to find a pulse, but he couldn't. No, this couldn't happen.

Severus dropped the wrist dejectedly. There was nothing he could do. Minerva seeing the action felt her knees go weak. Severus quickly turned to catch her. He could feel her trembling. She screamed out in agony for her loss, not caring if anyone heard.

"Minerva, please quite. There are still people out there." Severus begged her, but she only pushed him away. She returned to Chris's side. Her whole body was convulsing from her crying. All Severus could do was watch her hold her love one. It reminded him of the same night he lost Lilly. He knew she felt lost and helpless.

He knelt down beside her to hold her. He promised Chris he would protect her and that was just what he was going to do. She welcomed him as she turned to face him. She clutched onto his soaked robes as if it were her life line. Minerva buried her face into his shoulder, and he held her shaking form.

-/-/-

**A/N: Back to first person. Did I hear that gasp of hope? :)**

As soon as I closed my eyes, I opened them to find myself back at a familiar place. I didn't know where I was, but then I realized I was back in New York. I was in my apartment. Though for some reason, I felt like I wasn't really there. I was standing in the hall as everywhere around me seemed dull, and deathly silent. Something wasn't right. Where was Minerva, or Sirius? He would have come and greeted me by now.

I looked down the hall way as I saw my bedroom door. Soon everything around me seemed oblivious. There was nothing. I was no longer at the apartment as all I saw was the bedroom door. Behind the door was something that was beyond my grasp. I took an apprehensive step forward and unexpectedly the door slowly opened. It unleashed an unearthly blinding light.

I shielded my eyes from it, but after a while it wasn't blinding anymore. It was welcoming. I felt like it was beckoning, calling me to step forth. I took another step to oblige it, but was stopped when I heard something. It was a scream. It was Minerva. I looked around frantically, but she was nowhere near. I felt like I was back in my dream again.

"Come please. Mother will understand." begged a small voice. I turned around as there standing in the door way was a small boy, no older than four. He had dark curly locks like Minerva, but those blue eyes. They were mine.

"Who are you?" I asked. This couldn't be real. The boy giggled as he smiled. The smile reminded me of Minerva. He had innocence as he had not been tainted by the two cruel worlds of which I knew all too well.

"I'm you're son. Come father. Come play with me." The young boy started to run off. He ran into the light as the air was filled with his delightful laughter. I felt my heart longing to be with him. I took another step and then another. He was mine. He was Minerva's, but how? Was he the child that never got to see the world? Was he the one we had lost?

"Come father, come play with me." He requested once more. I found myself laughing along with him and went to chase after him, when I heard Minerva weep again. I looked up from where the sound seemed to be coming from. I was dead. Wasn't I? She was crying for me.

I looked back at the inviting light, at the warm light. It seemed then looked to be cold. The boy was back looking at me questioningly.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to comply play with me father?" His eyes grow large, insisting me to follow him, but Minerva's cries broke through once more. I looked back at my son. From there I knew what to do.

"Can you come here son?" I asked him. He nodded and sauntered over towards me. He stopped right in front of me with his head down shyly and his hands behind his back. I set my hand down on his messy black hair. He looked at me with doting eyes. Those eyes were filled with life, even though I knew it was quite the opposite.

"Why do I see you?" I asked him.

"You see my spirit father. I've been waiting for you."

I bent down so we were eye level. I smiled at him as he looked like me, but yet he still had Minerva's pale skin, dark hair, and lips. I then pulled him in and held him. Something that I knew I could never do while I was alive. I savored the feeling, but hearing Minerva crying, I knew where I wanted to be.

"Son," I said pulling away from him and looking into those blue steel eyes of his, "I love you more than anything, but your mother needs me now more than ever. I will see you again whether it's soon or far into the future, but no matter what. I will never forget you."

He seemed to understand as he bowed his head down towards to floor. "Say hello to mother for me."

"I sure will. Now go off and play my son." I told him and he looked up again to smile at me.

"Do you promise to play with me when you return?"

"I wouldn't think of anything else I'd love to do." His smile broadened and he hugged me tight before running off. The bright light engulfed him and he was gone. So was his musical laughter as the only thing I could hear was Minerva.

"I'm coming." I said to her, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I started running in the other direction. With each step I took, the ground seemed to get harder. The light around me started to fade. I was in complete darkness, but I kept on going, no knowing where I was heading.

Her crying seemed to get louder. I knew I was heading in the right direction. If I could breath, and if I had a heart, I knew I would be heaving out of breath and my heart would be pounding rapidly within my chest. But I wasn't alive. Not yet. I was stuck in some place between life and death. I guess people call it limbo.

I kept going, but the darkness appeared to just be growing. It was to the point it engulfed me. I was surrounded by the cold and lost track of the light. I could no longer hear Minerva's cries. Where was she? Where was I? I just wanted to get back, but I found myself stuck. What have I done?

Continuing to look around in the never ending darkness, something caught my eye. I turned around to see something bright red coming towards me. For one moment I thought it was the devil, but the devil didn't fly, did he? Still uncertain, I kept on peering at the approaching red figure. I could soon make it out as a bird. It was a bird and his cries broke through the darkness. It didn't feel so gloomy anymore as the bird approached me.

It looked glorious. It had scarlet and gold plumes of feathers. It landed gracefully in front of me. It's black onyx his inspected me. It looked as if it was trying to see if I was worthy of its gift. I wondered what it was doing here, but I was happy to see it. I knelt down to see it closer.

"Hello there." I talked to it. It gave me a small squawk as if to say hello back. It looked intelligent. Even more intelligent than Sirius, though I would never tell Sirius that if I ever did see that dog again.

I reached my hand out nervously and the bird looked at it curiously. A few seconds passed and it nudged my hand with its head. It allowed me to pet it. I stroked its head. The bird's feathers were soft beneath my fingers. I wondered if he was magical.

"Hey, I was wondering, could you take me back to my love one? I've managed to get myself lost in trying to find my way back to her." I asked my new friend. I didn't know whether I was being ridiculous now, but it didn't hurt to try. The bird looked at me and then turned around. Behind him was long train of red feathers. He looked back at me as if he was saying: _Hold on_

Seeing as I had no other options, I grabbed on. The bird flapped its wings and it was off. I was easily raised off the ground. I was startled and held on tighter. I tried to see where we were going, but we were still surrounded by darkness.

The bird kept on flying and then I heard Minerva again. Her cries seemed to die down, but she was still crying for me. I could hear her repeating my name. The sound of it rolling from her lips made my soul leap. I wanted to be with her again.

A light appeared. It looked like the same blinding light from my door way. I started to get nervous. Was the bird taking me back to my son? Was it taking me back to whatever came next after death? Soon we were engulfed by the light and I felt my hands slipping. There was nothing I could do about it. I let go of the tail feathers and I was falling. I was plummeting back.

My body was cold. It was unbelievably cold as the air around me was freezing. I could feel wet poking me. It was rain. I breathed in, no longer feeling pain. I could smell the damp Earth and the freshness of the rain. I was back.

I opened my eyes to see a red bird looking back at me. It was the same bird that had brought me out of the darkness.

"Thank you my friend." I said only to then feel someone clutching on to me. I looked to see Minerva. Her eyes read shock, but she was overjoyed. I moved to sit up as there wasn't pain anywhere. It was as if nothing had happened.

Minerva quickly collided her lips against mine. I welcomed the feeling. I thought I'd never be able to kiss her again. I wrapped me arms around her shaking form. Her skin was as cold as mine. I needed to get her by the fire. She needed to get warm again. I broke apart from her lips as she rested her head against me shoulder.

"I thought I lost you." confessed Minerva.

"And I thought I'd never see you again." I held her tighter to me. I looked up to see the dark form of Severus. His face was unreadable as always, but I swear I detected a small glint of contentment.

"Thank you Severus." Minerva looked up at Severus as if she was contemplating the thought of hugging him or slapping him in the face for letting me come rescue her.

"Might I suggest we start moving? There are still people out there looking for the both of you." Severus advised. I went to stand up and helped Minerva up too.

"Where do we go Severus?"

"We go back to the Order until we can make further plans of what to do."

-/-/-

The red bird was gone in a ball of blazing hot fire as I side long apparated with Minerva back to Grimauld Place. We got out of the rain and back into the house that I was once grateful for. It was still gloomy, but it was less depressing as I knew Minerva was safe now.

Molly came rushing from out of the kitchen as she looked at us incredulously.

"I can't believe you went out and did that!" she yelled at us and then turned to Minerva. "I'm so glad you're back here safe."

"Oh dear." sounded another voice. I looked to see it was Poppy Pomfrey. She was in yellow witch robes as she rushed over to us.

"Well Chris, you seem alright along with you Severus. Minerva, you're first."

"First for what?"

"First for examination, I wonder how many more wounds you have just from looking at the bruises and cuts on your face."

"Poppy I'm fine." Minerva pestered. I knew she didn't like being the patient.

I took hold of her hand reassuringly. "Min, let Poppy look at you, and I'll be right beside you."

Minerva seemed to glare at me, but couldn't keep it for long before she broke out into a smile. Poppy led us into the first vacant upstairs bedroom where she could fully examine Minerva. We went to move past the thresh hold when Minerva stopped me.

"Chris, I don't want you to see me like this." Minerva told me.

I looked into her pleading green eyes as I knew she was in pain, but I didn't want to leave her side. I didn't want to go just like in the muggle hospital.

"Minerva, nothing could separate me from you."

"But I have scars that I don't want you to see."

"Minerva, you are still beautiful as I will never think less of you. I knew Voldemort (she flinched.) left scars on you, but he could never taint your heart. That will forever be pure."

She looked at me unsure, but I gave her a light kiss, telling her I loved her. She finally relented and let me through. Poppy slowly examined her. I felt my stomach churn when I saw her back. Angry red marks lay embedded into her pale skin. Her body was leaner as if she hadn't been eating. Her wrists were bruised and her fingers deeply lined with cuts. Her jawline and neck were bruised as she had a cut along her hair line and a cut on the corner of her eyebrow. Her thighs were bruised and she had scratch marks along her arms.

What had shocked me the most was that there was carved marks on her chest. Over her heart was the dark mark. He had marked her, branded her as if she was some piece of meat. I felt horrible. I felt like it was my fault that she was hurt. I couldn't protect her like I should have. I had let her down. Once Poppy was down curing what she could, she moved out of the room to give us privacy.

I went to sit by Minerva. She looked ashamed of her wounds. She looked guilty of what had happened to her as if she could prevent it. It wasn't her fault. None of this was her fault. She moved to wrap her arms around me, to know that I was there. I wrapped my arms around me and held her once more.

"Where did you go?" she asked me as I wondered what she meant. "I thought you were gone."

I sighed as I understood. "I was, but I came back for you."

She pulled back to smile at me. Her smile reminded me of my small adventure.

"I saw our son." She gave me a questionable look. "I saw our unborn son. He's waiting for us to play with him. He told me to tell you hi from him."

"You shouldn't joke about that."

"I'm not." I told her. Her eyes started to glass over as she remembered the child we had lost. "He had your dark locks of hair and smile along with your pale skin." I told her and she broke out into a smile. "He also had my blue eyes and nose." I could see her trying to imagine him. "He's ours, and I hope to have more with you."

She seemed to chuckle doubtfully. "I don't know if that will happen Chris, not in the troubled world I have brought you in."

"Maybe not as I don't know the future, Minerva, but I do know one thing." I told her as I reached past her. I had laid something on the in the sideboard of the nightstand, knowing that if we returned we'd return to this room. Her green eyes followed my hand. They grew large in disbelief as I pulled out a tiny black velvet box. I turned back to her as she was speechless.

"Minerva, I know that through everything we've been through. Nothing can tear us apart. Not even death. These past years have been the happiest of my whole life combined as I could not imagine the rest of my life without you. I do not regret anything as the greatest decision in my life was talking to you in that café. Will you be in the rest of my life as my wife?"

I opened the box as inside laid the diamond ring. I didn't know if this was how wizards proposed, but I knew she would know what I meant. She her green eyes fill with tears.

"Yes Chris, I will marry you." she answered overjoyed. I soundlessly moved over to kiss her. I could feel the wetness of her cheeks from her tears. I moved apart to take off the fake emerald and put on the real diamond. She kissed me again and I responded to her soft lips against mine. My heart pounded wildly in my chest. I knew that our lives would never be easy, but it wouldn't matter. As long as she was beside me, we'd get through.

TBC…

**Author's Note: Ha, I got this chapter in before school. I think I deserve a review for that one and for the fact that Chris didn't die! Thanks for all the reviews and all the readers that have put this under their fav/alert list. Trust me, there is more in store for our beloved couple and I will write as much as I can without interfering with my already busy schedule. I'm wishing you all the best and thanks again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I know you probably where jumping up and down when you saw the alert, but yes, I did indeed update even though I should be studying for English test and Biology. :( Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this anyway and I apologize in advance for any grammar errors. I was too excited to proof read this so…Enjoy and feel free to point them out. ;)**

**A/N: Starting with first person, Chris's POV!**

"Where are they?" growled Alastor Moody. My eyes shot open from hearing the door slam open. There in the door frame stood furious Mad-eye. His magical blue eye first scanned mine and then went to the sleeping form beside me. As soon as he saw Minerva's peaceful tired face, he relaxed. She was back and away from harm. The anger returned when he noticed the marks the Dark Lord had left on her face, but he was pushed aside by the school matron.

"Alastor, give them some privacy." she admonished. She then smiled apologetically to me and quietly closed the door close behind her. The Order had been relieved to find out that we were fine, but Poppy wouldn't let them near Minerva and me as we were both still healing from our injuries. It had been almost a week since Minerva and I have returned and I guess Alastor must have snapped since he was never known for his patience.

I could hear Minerva's soft breathing while she remained sleeping. Her warm body was pressed up against mine while I had one arm wrapped around her. Never did I think I would have her enveloped in them again. On her finger rest the clear diamond and chained around her neck was the fake emerald ring. She didn't want to depart from the ring as it was important to both of us.

Low voices and whispers traveled up to our room from the narrow small hallways. I didn't want to leave Minerva, but I needed to talk to someone. I couldn't lose her again. Moving slowly, I untangled myself from her, trying to carefully not to disturb her.

The door creaked open, but Minerva still didn't stir. She only shifted a bit before rolling onto her side. She reminded me of a wounded angle. She was visibly hurt, but her heart could never break. Lord Voldemort could do whatever he wished and she would still love me as I would love her.

With that last thought in mind, I closed the door behind me and went to check on the Order. I was about to go when I saw two peculiar children leaning over the banister with what looking like a noodle in one ear. It was Ginny and Ron Weasley. Ron was the first to notice me as his face paled. He had an impish grin as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. He then tugged the noodle out of his ear.

Ginny then turned to look at me. She reacted differently than her brother Ron. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. The last time she had hugged me was last Christmas. I remembered that day well, but she was taller. She had grown and was turning into a lovely woman.

"Hey Ginny." I greeted her. The way she had seen me last time had frightened her.

"Are you and Professor McGonagall alright?" she inquired.

"Yes, we're fine." I assured her. Ginny let go of me and then offered me one of the noodles.

"Want to eavesdrop with us?"

I let out a soft chuckle to see that she was still her old self. "No thank you Ginny. I'm an adult, so I can go down stairs and listen in."

"Okay then. Fill me in later then." Ginny me good bye before I descended down the stairs. Remus and Tonks had been at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as Tonks had spotted me, she leapt towards me. Her arms wrapped around me like Ginny had except she held me tighter. It surprised me as Remus had mistaken my facial expression as pain.

"Tonks," Remus pulled her off.

"I'm sorry." She apologized once she realized what she had done, but I just shook my head. I wasn't in pain at all and I wasn't even wounded anymore. The red bird I had later learned to be a phoenix healed me before I was completely lost.

"It's alright." I told her. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"He's in the kitchen with the others." answered Tonks. I gave them a little nod before I went to the kitchen. As I walked in, I was attacked by the teasing delightful smells of breakfast. Molly was making eggs with bacon and sausages. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, but I couldn't worry about that now.

Dumbledore was standing in the kitchen with Severus and Alastor Moody. Alastor and Severus appeared like they were quietly quarreling while Dumbledore stood silently listening to both parties before he'd make his final decision. He then spotted me standing there along with a furious matron.

"Chris, you should not be up. You still need to recover." Poppy scolded me. "Come, I'll get you back upstairs."

"That's quite alright Poppy as I think Chris has come to see me." Dumbledore politely interrupted. Poppy nodded as she understood, but I could clearly see she didn't agree with Dumbledore's judgment. I walked over to the little group. Severus's dark eyes were emotionless when I approached them. The fire that were in them seconds ago had diminished into complete darkness. Alastor seemed annoyed that I was joining them, but there was also some sign of respect. He liked that I was brave for going after Minerva without telling them, but at the same time pissed off for searching everywhere for me and Minerva.

"Good morning Chris, we were just discussing what we should do for Minerva and you." Dumbledore informed me.

"Funny as that was the reason why I came over to talk to you about." I admitted. Alastor gave Dumbledore a stern gaze.

"I don't think it would be the best idea to include him right now." suggested Alastor. The mood in the room grew deathly silent quiet and awkward for others as Dumbledore looked around and then nodded.

"Nor is it the place that we should discuss this, though this does involve Chris." He then faced the fireplace in the kitchen. "Shall we floo to my office at Hogwarts?"

Alastor grumbled his disapproval while he went through the emerald flames followed by an impassive Severus. I looked at Albus. He smiled at me graciously to go before him, but something in his eyes told me there was more in store. They didn't twinkle as they held coldness.

I let out a sigh before going through the emerald flames. I was bewildered by Alastor's disagreement about me attending the meeting. I did after all save her and yet they still think I can't handle myself in the magical world.

Albus walked into his large oval shaped office. He made his way slowly to his large ornate desk sitting in the front of the room. His feet almost dragged from exhaustion, but he kept moving. Severus stood by the mantle of the large fireplace, staring into the now blazing golden red flames licking the burning wooden log. On the other side was Alastor Moody looking out the large arched window that gave a lovely view of Hogwarts's grounds. Something told me he wasn't admiring the view, but scanning it for any dangers.

I stood in the middle of the room, wondering what the two options were. Obviously Severus and Alastor had different views at the predicament we were in. How to keep Minerva safe was what I wanted to know. As soon as Albus took a seat behind his desk, he took off his half-moon spectacles and rubbed his forehead out of stress. He then placed them back in place before clearing his throat to get the others' attention.

"Now, I have heard two views of the matter and I would like to know what you think Chris. What do you think will be the best for Minerva?"

I didn't know what would be the best for Minerva. I just knew I wanted to keep her safe no matter what. Albus's blue eyes were weary, yet they kept their keenness on me.

"I think I would want what everyone wants for Minerva, which is to keep her safe and-"

"Albus," interrupted Alastor, "He is too emotionally connected! He shouldn't be here."

"I don't care who's here, but who should be here is Minerva! This is her life is it not?" Cut in Severus. I had never heard him raise his voice before. His black eyes were scolding hot from fury. Alastor glared at Severus, as Severus kept his eyes on the headmaster. I agreed with Severus that Minerva should be here, but what I didn't understand was the tension. Why was Severus agitated along with everyone else? Albus closed his eyes while Severus and Alastor kept on debating.

I listened astonished as Alastor yelled, "She's not going back to that prick or in hiding!"

"Well you're not going to kill her either!"

Kill, why would Alastor want to kill her?

"You know as well as I do, Severus, what bond they did. We could end the war by killing her off now. She would understand."

"How do you know? She's not even here to speak for herself!"

"Hold it!" I yelled looking at Alastor to Severus. "What is going on?" my voice hoarse, almost inaudible. I thought I didn't have to think of Minerva dying anymore, but I was wrong. Now the people she trusted, I trusted, wanted to kill her.

"Please have a seat Chris." Albus motioned for me to take a seat in front of his desk, but no. I wasn't going to get the blow like one of his petulant students. I wanted to be informed of what I didn't understand. What bond was Alastor talking about? I knew they had created a bond, but what did that mean? I was tired of being kept in the shadows. I had proven myself, haven't I?

"I think it would behoove you if you sit down." Albus was now ordering, not suggesting. I glared at the old coot and took my seat in front of desk. The way I sat in front of him could have mirrored the way the unruly children who visited his office sat.

Albus then threw a fearsome glare at both Severus and Alastor telling them to remain silent while he shot me with the bullet that was surely to take me out barely breathing. His cold blue eyes then went back to me with his hands clasped; he looked at me with a solemn look as the truth had finally been released from his lips. The big white elephant in the room was no longer hidden. My heart stopped as I understood what Alastor meant, but I couldn't. They couldn't.

-/-/-

**A/N I'm trying this for the first time so I hope you like it ;) First person, Minerva's POV**

I was surrounded by darkness. All I could see were those blazing red eyes. Those eye of which have haunted me for years. A pale scaly hand reached out for me. I started running away from it. All I wanted to do was to get away, but it seemed as if I couldn't move. I was running into nothing, getting nowhere while his hand is deathly inching its way over to me. I feel those cold stone fingers wrap themselves around my neck, brusquely pulling back. Then he comes into full view mocking me as I'm defenseless.

"Tom, why?" I choked out while my hands struggled to pry his off, but it was futile. He cackled at my pettiness. Tom then slowly loosened his grip. His fingers gently moved across my cheek. It frightened me the most to feel the tender touches and the possessiveness in his eyes. He looked at me as if I were some great treasure, some prized jewel, some trophy.

I tried not to tremble or cringe from him, though my sharp breathing gave my fear away. He knew I was terrified as he takes pride in this accomplishment. I tried to be defiant. My green eyes glared into his red ones, but he couldn't be fooled. He only smirked at my resilience.

Without warning, his hands brutally grasped my jaw, forcing me down on my back. His dry lips descended onto mine leaving a crushing bruising kiss. He devoured me as all I could do was pointlessly fight back. My robes were ripped from my thin form and carelessly thrown across the room. His fingers surveyed my body while I tried to squirm out from beneath him, but his weight pinned me to the ground.

He would gaze down at me the whole time. The corners of his mouth would curve upwards when I would let out a small cry from the afflicting pain. He whispered threats, but I turned away. I tried to imagine myself somewhere. Anywhere but where I was.

He then started to chant the ancient words of the forbidden bond. Listening to every word, my eyes would grow larger from the realization. Towards the end of the incantation, I could feel one of his hands move away from shoulders. I tried to move free, but the hand that was just moved came crashing across my cheek. The skin burned from the blow, but it allowed him enough time to grab the silver dagger that I hadn't noticed before. He held the point against my beating heart. I held my breath as it stood by itself while Tom pinned my wrists down so I couldn't grab it.

The dagger started to tear at the flesh that laid underneath its point. I couldn't writhe from the agonizing pain or even scream or else the dagger would only dig deeper. I dug my heels into the ground, trying to shift my weight to ease the pain, but it only made it worse. My jaw was clenched tight, trying not to scream out loud. My silent tears mixed with the warm blood that escaped from the new open wound and Tom's sweating body. I thought it would never end.

Just as the dagger had done its job, I could feel the sickly poison of Tom's seamen run through me. The bond had been complete. Tom vanished the dagger and quickly cleansed the area. I could feel my body being lifted from the ground and onto the bed. There he covered me with the sheets after sliding into bed beside me. I couldn't move with his arm wrapped around me possessively.

From there I could feel his breath against the nape of my neck as he whispered wickedly, "You are now forever mine Minerva."

"No!" I screamed as I sat straight up in bed breathing heavily. Sweat covered my body as I looked around the dark room. I realized I was at Grimauld Place. I was away from Tom's prying grasp. After realizing this, my breathing slowed as I looked over to see that Chris was gone. He must have gone to stretch his legs was my first thought.

I smiled when I saw Sirius at my feet. One ear was flopped while the other was up. He watched me for a bit before going back to sleep. I chuckled from his reaction. Suddenly my head started to spin. I looked around feeling the slight breeze brush against my body. I could feel the thin cloth of my clothes stick to my skin from the sweat. I looked over to see that the window was open. My back still ached, though I was strong enough to get up.

Sighing, I got up wearily to shut the window. The air outside was light as the month was August and turning into September. I hope Flitwick had taken over my duties as I couldn't have gotten to them. I wondered if I'd be able to teach, to go back to my job. Would Albus even allow me to return?

Who was I fooling? I should go far from the Order. I should be away from Tom as I knew that he was stronger when I'm close. It would be the only reason why I was around him every moment of the long torturing days. Maybe I should just go, go to the other side. If I did, I would be ending this war before it got worse. Although that wasn't how the prophecy went. Everyone expected a large battle with Harry Potter and the Dark Lord, but what if it didn't end like that? What if it ended with me? If they killed me now then Tom would die too. How many lives would be spared for just mine?

Through the window I could see a small child on her living room floor playing with her doll. Her black hair fell in front of her face while her porcelain pale hands straightened her China doll's blond hair. The little girl hummed a tune to herself. I smiled as the melodic child's voice filled my ears.

A woman walked into the room. She had black hair like mine except it was up in a French twist. She was about my height, though I couldn't see her face as her back was turned towards me. The little girl squealed with delight as she ran to the woman. It must have been her mother. The woman enveloped the little girl in her arms and that's when I saw the girl's face. Those cheekbones and jaws were like mine, but those eyes. Those dark haunting eyes were as black as Tom Riddle's.

The woman twirled around so I could get a view of her face too when I realized it was mine. The wind wisped around my frame causing tremors to run through me. I was seeing myself and who else? Who was the girl?

"_This is what you want, a family of your own." _A chilling voice resonated in my head.

"No." I told it, holding my head. I looked back outside where I saw the girl kissing the woman who was me on the cheek.

"_Do not lie to yourself Minerva."_

His cruel laugh echoed through the room. I grew sick, as I realized what he was saying. I quickly took off, forgetting about everything else. What was I going to do? I opened the door as there stood Ron and Ginny Weasley gaping at the sight of me. I ignored them as I ran past them and down the stairs. At the bottom steps was Remus Lupin and Tonks. They looked at me perplexed as they didn't know where I was going as neither did I. All I knew was that I had to go. I couldn't stay in that place anymore nor could I risk anyone else's life any longer.

Not even bothering to change from my night gown, I ran out the door and down the steps. My bare feet scraped across the asphalt of the road. I could hear my name being called from numerous people, but I paid no attention to them. They didn't understand. They couldn't understand and neither would Chris. As soon as his name ran across my mind, my feet came to a halt.

I couldn't run. I've done it too many times before. Every time I did, a little part of me would die inside. Would he still love me once he knows? I didn't know as I felt my knees wobble. I could no longer stand. I fell to the ground, trying to breath; trying to grasp some part of normalcy in my life. All I could feel was the cold ground offering nothing but coldness.

"_Why would he love you once he knows what has happened?" _Tom's taunting voice rebounded off the crevices of my mind. I couldn't get rid of him. I gripped my head, covering my ears, doing anything to silence his laughter.

"_What will the Order think? Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be pleased. The others won't understand. They will leave you." _His acidic voice became softer, gentler as he continued. _"Come back to me Minerva. I have always loved you. I won't abandon you, Minerva. You are now a part of me as you have a part me."_

"No," I kept on yelling. "No, they won't."

"_Are you sure?"_ his patronizing tone was back. I couldn't answer as I wasn't sure. They had already treated me differently. They have given me sympathetic smiles and tried to be understanding as they were far from it. No one could understand what I had gone through. They couldn't help me nor would they want to. I was marked, forever scarred.

"_In time the world will be overwhelmed by darkness and you engulfed by your regrets. Return to me now and you could save yourself from years of guilt."_

I remained on my knees, rocking back and forth. My arms hugged my body, but I still felt the coldness. I couldn't escape from it. I couldn't go back. I knew I couldn't return to him. He would only be more powerful and more malicious with me by his side once more.

"_Do not keep me waiting for long Minerva as I'm not a patient man. Every move you make has a consequence." _ Were his parting words before he left me in my misery. My world had been shattered once again.

-/-/-

**A/N: I know, drama, drama, drama. :D Lol, anyway back to Chris's POV.**

I sat there with my mouth slightly open, speechless. Dumbledore had told me about the bond, about the prophecy, and mostly everything he had neglected to tell me. Severus still stood stoically by the fire with his dark eye staring into the dancing flames while Alastor was on the other side of the room looking out the window. Although this time his magical blue eye was looking in the same direction as his normal one. For once he wasn't looking for potential threats but it was as if he was looking beyond. He was deep in thought as it was the first time I had ever seen him relaxed.

I returned my attention to Dumbledore, looking straight into his blue eyes. There was sadness, some guilt hidden behind those crystal pools. I started to wonder what regrets he had held in his life. Had he ever loved another like I loved Minerva?

"What are we to do?" I broke the deathly silence that had enveloped up in a thick uncomfortable air.

"That is what we are trying to figure out Chris. We cannot kill her now, that much I know, as we'll try to keep it that way. The bond is unbreakable, as there haven't been any records of anyone being able to break the certain bond Tom had used making it forbidden."

"Well what did Severus and Alastor suggest?"

"I suggested," Alastor spoke up first, "that we might have to sacrifice one life in order to save many."

"And I said that she should return to the Dark Lord as having her here would only cause trouble. He will not harm her since his life now depends on her. I will also be there to help her since I am a part of the inner circle."

Now both wizards glared at each other once again. I looked at both as I didn't know what to do.

"I think we should all take a break and you should check on Minerva." Dumbledore suggested as he stood up. "Plus those sausages that Molly was cook did look good."

I looked at Dumbledore puzzled. When everything seemed to go wrong, he was always looking forward to one little thing or he would be saying something cryptic. Minerva used to express how much that aggravated her.

I followed him to the fire place nonetheless and went through the green flames. From there I could hear the sound of people sobbing. My first thought was Minerva. I rushed out of the kitchen, oblivious to what was happening around me. My heart raced inside my chest, threatening to burst. I burst into our room, but the only one there was Sirius who was whining at the window. I wondered what he was looking.

The window was wide open. There was an eerie breeze that swept through the room. When I looked out, I didn't see anything unnatural. Everyone else's windows were closed and drapes drawn, but there was something that was upsetting Sirius. It still puzzled me, but I was just relived not have found Minerva hanging out side.

I continued to search the room for Minerva but she wasn't there I called for her, but there was no answer.

"She left." answered a small voice. I looked over at the entrance of the room where it came from. There stood Ginny with her head down allowing her dark red hair to fall over her face. She studied the floor as if she were in trouble.

"What?"

"She left," she repeated, "A few minutes a go when you were gone."

Without further explanation, I left the room, flying down the stairs. I saw Molly crying while Poppy tried to console her while whipping her own tears. Tonks and Remus looked solemn as well. What had happened?

"Where is she?"

"She's gone; she left." replied Remus.

"Gone where?"

"I…I don't know, I'm sorry." Remus couldn't look at me. He couldn't even meet me in the eyes as his eyes feel on the floor in the same way that Ginny's did. I was about to run off when in the corner of my eye I saw Severus. He was clutching his left arm which only meant on thing. He was being summoned by Lord Voldemort.

My heart stopped. She couldn't; she wouldn't. Severus immediately looked at me with his black eyes flashing with concern. I knew we were thinking the same thing. She had gone back. Severus silently left the room as I followed. When I rounded the corner to enter the dining room, I felt someone pull me in. Severus had grabbed me by the arm which I still haven't gotten used to. He then shut the door quickly before so we could not be spied on.

"Do you know any reason why Minerva would go back to the Dark Lord?" he asked me impetuously.

"No, I don't."

"Then keep looking for her." Severus ordered before letting go of me. His black cloaked billowed behind him as he went to leave.

"But what if she has gone back?" my voice barely audible. Severus stopped as he had heard me. His lips pursed as he didn't know what to say at first.

He then continued on but before he left the room he answered, "Then I shall take care of her as I promised." Severus then left as I was left to wonder where Minerva would go. If she hadn't gone to the Dark Lord then there was only one place I could think of that she would seek refuge. I only hoped that she hadn't returned to him. I grabbed my coat as I was off and no one could stop me. Little did I know that I was still being watched by the keen eyes of Albus Dumbledore as he still had one secret left.

TBC…

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just hate/love them? Lol well thanks for reading and review if you'd like. Thanks for those who have put this in their fav/alert list. Also for those who've reviewed this story. I'm so glad that many people are enjoying this and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Well off to study for those two tests *Sigh* Good night/morning and best wishes to you all! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Start in first person, Chris's POV. Thanks for NoraWalker for helping me make a big decision. Enjoy! Sorry guys. I had to delete the second chapter becuase everyone was skipping this one. You have to read this one frst to understand the other one. I will post the other one in a few days. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think if you'd like. Best wishes!**

The train was crowded with people. There were men, woman, and children as they all rode the train heading to the highlands of Scotland. I wondered about their lives. The man that sat in my booth was reading the paper with his oval tortoiseshell glasses. His face was long with a rosy complexion. His one finger adorned a silver wedding band. I stared at it getting lost in my thoughts again.

Minerva's eyes sparkled and her face glowed when I presented her the ring. I thought all my troubles had been wiped away and that we would be happy together. It had only been a week and something has already threatened to split us apart. I searched over London, but I knew she wouldn't be there. There was only one place I knew she would be. I looked back on that day in which she had taken me to her secret hiding place in which she found refuge in days of her youth. I closed my eyes letting my memories consume me like they have many days.

-/-/-

(Three summers ago)

"Hurry up!" I could hear Minerva's teasing voice carry over the Scottish breeze. The sun was covered by the clouds, but its heat still emanated down to the earth causing me to sweat. I could feel the little beads form on my forehead while my face was flushed red from the warmth.

"I'm coming," I answered a bit winded. "I'm a new Yorker Min. New York isn't exactly known for their abundant hills," I was stopped when I felt a pinch on my arm; I swatted it only to find it was a blasted bug, "or their bugs."

Minerva laughed at my sarcasm. She walked gracefully through the thick undergrowth of the forest that was behind the large McGonagall manor. From there were hills as we kept on walking. The terrain was uneven where I began to miss the solidness and the even surface of the cement sidewalks of the city.

As we trekked on, Minerva would look back at me once in a while and just smile at how awkward I must have looked. She would slightly blush and shake her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you still enjoying this? You know the kilt would've been easier than this." She teased.

I shook my head disagreeing with her, "I'd rather do this walk ten more times than wear a skirt."

She turned around narrowing those magnificent green eyes on me and her hands perched on her hips boldly. "I dare you to call it a skirt again."

"Or you'll do what?" I challenged her.

"Oh wouldn't you love to know."

"I would." I closed the distance between us, kissing her softly. She snaked her hands between us as I thought she was going to tug me closer with her hands bunched in the fabric of my shirt, but she did the opposite. I could feel her smiling against my lips before she pushed me away.

"A kilt is not a skirt." She firmly scolded before she turned and continued walking. I hung my head as I continued to follow behind. Sirius had no trouble in keeping up. He enjoyed the terrain and the new scents along with the animals. It wasn't every day that he got to be face to face with a sheep. The sheep baffled him as he'd bark at everyone he saw. I had to laugh but what else was I supposed to expect? He was a city dog not a country one.

"Come on." Minerva called once more. The scent of the sea wafted through the air. Thunder rolled from the waves that crashed upon the shore. Minerva stood on top of a dune with her bare feet buried in the tan sand and her skirt brushing against the tall undergrowth. She looked far beyond the horizon, causing me to wonder what was on her mind. Before I could ask, she looked back at me with her radiant smile.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"It doesn't hold a candle to you, but yes." I replied while she gave me a light slap on the arm. We stood for a moment longer. I watched Sirius run along the water's edge. He was fascinated by the waves and enjoyed himself.

I could then feel Minerva's fingers brush against mine. I took hold of her hand and held it. When I looked at her she was beaming at me. I could stay in that moment for the rest of my life and be content with just seeing her smiling at me.

She then turned back to face the beach as I continued to watch her calm face, "When I was young, I came here for safety." She then silently laughed at herself as if it was a ridiculous thing, "It was the beat of my heart, the waves. I used to think it was talking to me. Each time it crashed upon the shores, it'd tell me, 'Get up Minerva; be strong.'"

"Does it still talk you?"

She shook her head as her hand intertwined with mine moved to rest on top of her heart. "No," she answered, "My heart beats for something else now."

-/-/-

(Back to present)

"Is this seat taken?"

I was brought out of memory as I looked up at a middle age woman with wisps golden hair that framed her round face.

"No, it's free." I replied moving over to give her more room. She gave me a polite nod along with a nice smile and sat down beside me. She had a gray trench coat that suited her.

"Hello," she said in a thick Danish accent, "my name's Ann." She had warm brown eyes that almost sparkled like Minerva's did when she was excited. Ann extended her hand to shake mine. I lightly shook her hand.

"I'm Chris."

"What brings you to Scotland? You're American right?"

I knew I had a different accent than other people in Europe, though I never really paid attention to it until now. "I'm here because of a woman." I answered honestly.

"Oh," Ann gave me a questioning look.

"Yes, cold feet." Was the only explanation I could give her. She wouldn't understand what I have been through nor would she ever. She gave me a sympathetic smile and patted me softly on the shoulder.

"Well I hope you can go warm her feet."

"Yes, I hope so too."

**A/N: Third person. :)**

Severus swiftly walked up the path of the Malfoy Manner. He could already feel the strong surge of magic. His stomach started to turn to think of what Minerva could have done. She couldn't have gone back. Not yet; not like this thought Severus. He revealed his dark mark to those black obsidian eyes of the snake that guarded to gate. He then practically ran up the long drive way, but slowed down when he caught the sight of Wormtail.

"In a hurry Severus?" snarled Wormtail. Severus's black eyes darkened if that was even possible. He then just walked past Wormtail to head to the Dark Lord. Severus made his way back up the stairs and into the large ornate room. Last time he was in the room, Minerva had torn it apart. The magic in the air was overwhelming and was once again overpowering.

The table was already seated with many death eaters, all awaiting their master. Severus silently made his way to his chair with his head leveled. He paid no attention to the others. As soon as he sat down, chills ran down his spin. The wicked laugh of a mad man echoed through the room. Severus wasn't the only one bewildered.

The man of whom the laugh belonged to finally emerged from the darkness with Nagini at his side. The serpent's eyes sparkled dangerously only to mirror her master's deep blood ones. The Dark Lord was unbelievably delighted about something that everyone else was oblivious to.

He took his seat at the head of the table. The Dark Lord drummed his long bony fingers on the hard wood surface as he had a smirk tug on his snake like features.

"You've called us my Lord?" Bellatrix Lestrange was the first to speak. "Have you killed the muggle?"

"Silence!" roared the Dark Lord as his tapping ceased. His finger nails clawed the table leaving his mark behind. Bellatrix hung her head down, avoiding eye contact with the Dark Lord. He didn't like being reminded of his failures. He was really losing his touch. Fist he couldn't kill a child and now a mere muggle.

The Death Eaters hung their heads in shame trying to show that they were obedient and lived to please their master. Lord Voldemort exhaled loudly before leaning back in his head chair and resumed the monotonous pounding of his fingers. His smirk eventually reappeared. The death eaters were put into agony of waiting. Finally the Dark Lord spoke.

"My faithful death eaters, I have some marvelous news for you all." When he had finished with the news, Severus could see the fake clapping and congratulations fill the room from every death eater. Severus continued to hide his face behind his hair. It was the last thing he wanted to hear.

-/-/-

**A/N: First person from Chris's POV! :)**

The train slowly screeched to a stop. Ann still sat next to me as she liked talking to me through the whole train ride. She was in Scotland to visit relatives. She gave me a sad smile when she realized that I have reached my destination.

"Well it was very nice talking to you Chris." She gave me a small parting kiss on the cheek and I left. The air was crisp and clear. It was growing late in the day as I walking down the same path I had taken all those years ago. The wild flowers painted the scenery with its random splash of colors through the sea of green.

The smell of the sea danced around me; I knew I was getting closer. I started to get nervous, contradicting myself. What if she wasn't here? What if she really did go back to the dark lord? No, I had to push those thoughts away.

The thudding in my heart droned out the noise of the crashing waves. I was getting closer to hill. My eyes started to search frantically for her. Where was Minerva? Suddenly I spotted something. On top of a dune there was someone. It had to be her. The dark cloak hid the person's figure while the dark hair was swept in front of the face like curtain.

"Minerva!" I cried out to her. The figure buried their face in their pale hands, her hands, turning away from me as if ashamed. Her shoulders started to convulse as I could hear her cry. I quickly moved to be by her side but she just turned away from me. She wouldn't look at me, wouldn't face me.

"Minerva," I said more forcefully, trying to get through to her. She just turned her head away. My attempts were futile. Finally, I grabbed her by the shoulders. I lightly shook her but she still wouldn't let down the wall she had built. I thought I had torn it down already but she had built up again. All I could do was try to hold her. She fought against me but eventually she stopped her protesting. She turned into me, burring her tear streaked face against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me as if I was her life line.

"Minerva," I breathed, "what is wrong? What are you running from?"

She wouldn't answer me. We sat in complete silence, only the crashing of the waves disrupted the silence. I listened to her breathing. It was as if she still couldn't catch her breath. What did she fear? What was causing her to run this time?

"Why have you come?" she finally broke the unbearable stillness.

I sighed; frustrated that she would have to ask the question. "Minerva, remember what I told you before we first kissed?" I looked into her radiant green eyes with her face in my hands. She looked at me as if wondering where I was going with this.

"I told you that I'd be here to catch you, where ever you go. Please Minerva, let me protect you. Haven't I proved that I could?"

"No," she shook her head and slipped out of my grasp, "I can't let you." New tears had formed in her eyes as she looked away again before she continued, "Please leave me. Forget about me. It would be for the better."

"Why?" I yelled taking hold of her again. "Minerva I love you, I-"

"But is that enough?" she cut me off, her words sharp and her eyes narrowed. "Love isn't enough. Even you told me that. It can't save us. You almost died in my arms! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died because of me. At least if you left I'd know you're still alright."

"But I wouldn't, Minerva, I can't do what you ask of me."

"You must. I'm forever marked as _his. _Part of him I now carry." She mumbled the last part. I didn't care if she marked. I didn't care if she had the death mark over her heart. I've already seen it.

"I know you're-"

"No, you don't. You don't understand, and when you do…" she stopped herself before she could finish. I held her hands in mine, trying to make her understand that I wasn't leaving.

"I'd still love you. Merlin damn it, I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth Minerva."

"Ah, I thought I'd find you here." interjected a jovial voice. Minerva's eyes grew large like saucers as she couldn't believe it. Neither could I as I looked down from where we sat. There was the Albus Dumbledore as his light blue robes almost blended with the sky over the horizon. His long silver beard flew in the wind as he peered at us over his half-moon spectacles.

"Headmaster?" I could barely hide my shock.

"Hello there Chris," replied the older man, "surprised to see me?"

'_You could say that.' _went through my mind, but I was too surprised to even speak as all I could say was, "How?"

He smiled as if he knew what I was thinking before. "Well I put a tracker on you after you returned from your rescue mission so I wouldn't lose you again. I see that it has worked." Albus then averted his attention from me to Minerva. "My dear," he moved closer to her as he sounded empathetic, "Do not run from help. I very well know what is happening."

She quickly looked up at him, first disbelieving and then horrified. I was baffled as I still was kept in the dark.

"Yes Min, I know. You have nothing to be ashamed of as you did not ask for it, but know this; you were destined to bear this child."

My heart stopped as I listened. Child, she was with child? His child! I didn't know what to do. Some part of me wanted to scream. I wanted to cause anything as much pain as I had been through. Child…

"Destined?" Minerva almost breathed out. She was speechless too. Her hand instinctively went over her stomach where there was another's life beneath her fingertips.

"Yes, destined. The McGonagall family was destined. All through your family, there have been sons, no daughters. The first daughter to be born under the McGonagall name was prophesized to carry the most powerful witch or wizard the world has ever seen."

Albus looked down at Minerva as she took the information still not believing things.

Albus continued, "I thought you were pregnant before you left Hogwarts for summer vacation this year. I was intrigued when Chris told me you weren't with child. Now it is the only explanation. Voldemort must have known that you were the only daughter born under the McGonagall name. He would have wanted to leave a legacy if he ever passed away and therefore chose you. Tom loves power. What more could he have wanted with than a powerful son or daughter?"

Minerva looked down where the baby lied within her. She held something of value to the Dark Lord and yet, did she value it? I could see her crumbling as I could sense her pain; all of her pain washing over her. Albus then walked away to give us some alone time to let us contemplate our predicament we were now in.

I still had her hands in mine as I knew no matter what, I'd be with her. I promised her I would.

"Minerva," I spoke softly but once again she cut me off.

"A part of him now grows inside me." She grimaced as if she wanted to be sick. "How could you love someone who bears another's child?"

"I can." I yelled trying to get through to her. She looked back at me dangerously.

"I can," I repeated, "The child is not only his but yours. You think I won't understand, but I do. The only person who doesn't understand is you." Her eyes blazed with furry, but before she could speak, I cut her off, "I don't care who the father is! I'll love your child as if it were my own because I love you; every part of you."

Minerva was inevitable. I couldn't read her expression.

"Why?" she whispered, "Why me; why us!" she cried louder.

I shook my head as I didn't know. With that she fell into me. I held her shaking form close to me, not letting her go. We sat there in silence for a while as I thought what our life would be like. How much more could we take? My hand stroked her dark hair more for my comfort than hers.

"Minerva, be strong." I whispered to her remembering what she had told me before. "Be strong."

Albus appeared again as he smiled down at us.

"Well Minerva, I do understand the weight you now hold on your shoulders, but we must decide what to do next."

"I agree." I replied. Minerva nodded in agreement.

Albus looked from my face then back to Minerva's as his blue eyes twinkled. Why were they twinkling I thought. What did he have in mind now?

"First thing we should do is the wedding. There is still a wedding, is there not?"

I gave Minerva a questing look, trying to read her mind, "Will you still marry me?"

She looked into my pleading eyes as if she was trying to see our future. Her green eyes were unsure. Her hand carefully went to caress my cheek as she replied, "Do you think it wise?"

"No," I answered truthfully seeing her eyes downcast to the sand as her hope fell, "but why else do they call it falling?" She gave me a weak smile but I could still see she was reluctant.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do." she replied.

"Then let me love you for as long as I live."

"I will, as I love you for the amount of time I have left."

The End of Part One!


	15. Part 2

**Author's Note: Alright, so here were are with Chris first person as about a little less than two years had passed by. I've only done this so we can get back to the memory part of the story that we have all loved. I hope you enjoy. I apologize for not proof reading as I have three tests tomorrow so wish me luck. Happy reads! My thanks go out to Mebz for reminding me of important scenes I forgot to add. Thanks and enjoy.**

Beginning of Part 2

The night air was cool as it sent chills down my skin. I looked over into the crib. Those green eyes looked back at me with such wonder that filled my heart from the loneness I felt. I picked up the little bundle into my arms and held her tight.

"Darling, would you like to hear a story about your mother and I?"

Her green emerald eyes sparkled up at me as I remembered the way Minerva's sparkled on one of the happiest days of my life.

"The day your mother and I got married is one of the best memories of your mother that I have. It all started towards the end of August, before school started.

-/-/-

(The Wedding)

I stood in front of the mirror making sure my black suit was okay. The pounding of my heart had blocked out any other sound around me. My hands fumbled with my bow tie as I couldn't believe the day had finally arrived. It wasn't a large ceremony, but it was just the right amount of people. I assured Minerva that I didn't need any of my friends or family to come over. The last thing I wanted was her friends and family to feel like they have to hide their magic.

A knock interrupted my thoughts, but I let the person in anyway. "Come in."

"There's the strapping lad." greeted Remus Lupin. He was followed by an Alastor Moody, and the best man, Severus Snape. Severus was scowling like he hated such events but deep down I knew he was happy to be here just by the glint in his dark eyes. Alastor checked the small room for any spies or intruders like he did wherever he went.

"How's Minerva?" I asked them.

"I don't know. Molly won't let me near her." Remus replied smiling wily. He was happy to see his professor finally get married.

"Severus, why don't you go and check?" I suggested, "I trust you since its bad luck for the groom to see the bride." I smiled to try to persuade him. He didn't seem at all convinced but nonetheless he left the room.

"Now Chris," Alastor hobbled over towards me as he rested his hand on my shoulder with a firm grip. "Minerva might not have a father to put you in your place, but mind you, she has me. If you try to ever do her wrong, you'll wish you never were born." He eyed me with even his fake blue eye on me, "Understand?"

"Yes," I answered immediately. Severus came back, breaking the tension Alastor had created.

"How is she?" Remus beat me to it.

Severus remained stoic with his dark eye blacker than they normally were as I he was closing into himself once again. "She's in a white dress and all." Was all he said before he marched off somewhere.

I wondered what was wrong with him but then he popped back in as if he irritated, "Are you guys coming or are you staying in here for the whole ceremony?"

We made our way out of the small room and down the halls of Hogwarts. Severus led me to the great hall. It was decorated with a soft hue of lilac. Bouquets of white lilies covered the place along with lavender, and iris. I looked around the place in awe as it was truly lovely.

"Do you like my decorations?" inquired a twinkling-eyed Albus Dumbledore. He took great pride in his decorations. I think even Minerva would approve of the decorations. Alastor, Remus, and Severus took their spots on the small steps that led to where the staff table usually was adorned. Instead a pure white alter stood in its place. Poppy, Pomona, and Rolanda stood on the other side. The Hogwarts staff, the order, and a few of Minerva's very close friends were sitting in the audience. It wasn't a large group, but it was for the better.

"I must go and get the bride." Albus gave me a wink before he left. I could feel my cheeks burn and my whole body tingled with a sensation that was indiscernible. Filius Flitwick controlled the music as Molly gave him the cue to start. The soft melodies of the harp floated through the room. A chorus of people standing up only made me even more anxious. I looked down at the floor at my feet out of a nervous habit.

I could hear gasps and some sniffles from the people letting me know that Minerva was already walking. It was only then that I raised my head to set eyes on a pair of inviting green ones. Minerva was glowing with overfilled joy. A few of her dark locks were pulled back away from her face while the rest fell beautifully down to her waist. Her white dress was elegant and simple. She walked with grace that could be compared to as a cat.

The whole time she was walking, I felt like years had gone by. It wasn't fast enough for me. When she did get to the altar, Albus had taken her hand to rest it upon mine.

"May you two find happiness with each other." Were his words before he took his place as the priest. I didn't know how a magical wedding went, but knew it had to be completed with a bond. Instead, since I was a muggle, we did it the muggle way. Albus was quite excited about it too since he was fascinated by muggles along with Arthur Weasley. Minerva held my hand as I gave her a small squeeze of reassurance. She gave me a weary smile. Minerva was afraid of what the consequences of marriage would be for us, but in the end I had won the argument.

As the rings and vows were exchanged, I felt complete with her. We were about to embark on our new journey together. It seemed short but Albus, and I were working on how we could break Voldemort's bond he had created. So far there was no luck, but we would; we had to.

"You may now kiss the bride." Albus announced. Minerva beamed at me with her green eyes sparkling. We both leaned forward as we shared a modest kiss. The kiss was followed by cheering and large sobs from the half giant, Hagrid. He cried the most as he was excited for Minerva and I. He even brought along his pet Buckbeak who was one of the oddest creatures I have ever seen.

That day we were rid of the troubles we were facing. Instead joyfulness and laughter replaced it. Many stories were shared, hopes and blessings were given, and the dance floor was filled with people dancing. Severus in the beginning seemed vexed about something but as soon as someone had given him a tall glass of fire whiskey he was fine. Rolanda and Poppy joked around with Minerva since they were there when Minerva and I first met as they teased Minerva about it.

No one knew about the pregnancy except Albus, Minerva, and I. Poppy gave Minerva a concealment potion to keep the secret though she thought I was the father. We had told her the potion was for when the students came, so they wouldn't be shocked to see their professor in such a way.

Albus and I agreed that Hogwarts was still the safest place for Minerva and the child. Minerva had set up the strongest protective wards that Hogwarts had ever seen before that would ensure not only her safety but everyone else's as well.

Severus looked at Minerva with a smirk plastered over his features.

"What is the matter?" Minerva questioned him.

"Oh nothing," he shook his head, "but Minerva, I still can't imagine you married to a muggle."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Do you not remember that night with the cell phone?" he pondered her. Minerva had an all too knowing smile meaning she had though I was curious. What time was Severus referring to?

"Chris, may I have a word?" whispered Albus to me. I reluctantly left Minerva's side and the very interesting story to listen to Albus.

"Yes Albus." I said as we walked to a secluded area.

"Chris, you need to have Minerva take this." He handed me a glass vile filled with an electric blue substance.

"What is it?" I asked, looking it over, "It won't harm the child, will it?"

"No, it won't."

"Then what's the purpose?"

"Severus thinks it would be wise for Minerva to take it."

"Then why couldn't he give it to herself?"

"Well," Albus gave a slight chuckle, "you're the husband now."

He patted me on the back as I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe he used that excuse. This substance couldn't be good I thought to myself.

I made my way over back to the table where I caught the end of Severus's story.

"…and then you threw it into the fire place!"

"That was only because you told me to!" Minerva argued back but she was smiling all the more.

"Yes, but I didn't think you were that naive to actually do it." Severus lightly laughed which I think was the only time anyone has ever heard any sort of laughter from the gloomy man.

"So what did you throw in the fire?" I interjected the scene. Minerva held her head in her hands as if she wanted to get rid of the memory of her being so foolish.

"She threw the cellphone in the fire, thinking it would pick up the phone." answered Rolanda who was smiling at the story.

"Oh, but that's not the end of it. Minerva had to take it a step further where she's actually yelling into the fire expecting to hear you on the other side." Severus continued before he started to laugh once more at the memory.

I looked at Minerva questioningly, "So is that what happened to the phone I gave you? I thought you said it fell into the lake."

"It did get wet from an aguamenti spell but it was long gone once the smell of burning plastic fell over the room." Severus replied for Minerva since she had grown a shade of pink. I had to let out a laugh myself but then tried to save Minerva from her humiliation.

"Severus, I think it's time for the best man speech." I reminded him. It had shut him up quite well as everyone started to look at him with amusement written over their facial features. Even Minerva looked slightly interested. Severus straightened himself as he stood up. He cleared his throat and everyone grew silent.

"I will admit; I wasn't particularly fond of either of you when I met you. Minerva, you are the most stubborn person I've met. Your fury is something to be feared. Despite your dragon temper, you are fair and kind to even those who don't deserve it. O'Brian, you might not be magical, but you are a true Gryffindor at heart. You are imprudently brave, and strong-minded. Marriage is never easy, but with both of you being infuriatingly persistent, I know you can make it. Cheers to the bride and groom."

"Thank you for that…heartwarming speech Severus." I replied laughing. He still wouldn't call me by my first name, but I knew he considered me as a friend along with Minerva. Minerva gave him an all too knowing smile as she considered Severus to be a great friend of hers. She knew he wouldn't be overjoyed with having to make a speech nor did she expect him be kind though his words had touched her. She was grateful as so was I.

"My turn," Rolanda had stood up with much excitement unlike Severus, "well who would've thought our Min would finally marry. I thank you Chris for melting the shield she had place around her heart." Minerva scowled but Rolanda paid no heed as she continued on with her speech, "Minerva and I go long way back into our Hogwarts years when she told me she wanted to marry Gregory Holden, from the Chudly Cannons quidditch team. Well Minerva, Chris might not be Gregory Holden, but he is perfect for you. I hope you have a long time together, and Chris, you better fulfill Min's every need, and I mean **every** need." Rolanda had put an emphasis on the last part. Minerva shook her head as I just smiled at the meaning.

"Shall we dance?" I asked Minerva.

"Yes, I think now would be a good time." Minerva replied.

I led her to the dance floor while the instruments played by themselves as we moved across the dance floor. I held her close to me not knowing when we would be able to dance the night away again. The celebration lased well through the late evening and night. Minerva and I took a night stroll around Hogwarts before we headed back to her quarters.

"Wait," I stopped her before she could enter, "I have to carry you over the threshold."

She gave me a sly smile as she allowed me to the little ritual. I carried her through the living room and right into the bedroom. Minerva was exhausted as she started to undress and get ready for bed. I started to get ready myself as I emptied my pockets. It was only then that I remembered the vile as my fingers felt the smooth glass surface. I pulled it out wondering what it was supposed to do.

Minerva sat at her vanity, brushing the knots from her locks of hair when I turned around to ask, "Min, what does this do?"

She looked at me through the mirror at the reflection. Her eyes grew as she saw the potion. I wondered what it meant. She set her hair brush down to look away from the reflection and see if the mirror wasn't lying.

"Where did you get that?" she finally spoke. Her back was ram-rod straight and rigid.

"Albus gave it to me to give to you."

"What did he say?" she said through her teeth as if she was trying to keep her anger under check.

"He told me to make sure you take this as Severus thought it would be wise."

"Severus?" she repeated incredulously. "Severus wanted me to take it!"

Her lips thinned as she marched over to me to snatch the vile from me. She then stormed out of the room as she yelled back, "I'll be right back."

-/-/-

**Third Person from Severus's POV! ;)**

Severus Snape was happy for them sure, but he still didn't get it. He didn't understand how Minerva chose a muggle. He saw the love they held for each other in their eyes, but yet he couldn't fathom what made her chose Chris.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the loud banging on his door. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he knew who that was. The last time he had gotten a knock like that on his door, it was Minerva complaining about the unfair amount of points he had taken from her bratty Gryffindors.

"Come in Minerva." Severus replied, followed by the door bursting open. "What can I do for you?" he questioned before he turned around. When he finally looked to see the vile in her hand, he paled but kept his composure.

"What is the purpose for me to take this, Severus?" she said his name as if it were aid rolling off of her tongue. Her cheeks were flushed red with anger as her eyes were narrowed. Severus loosened his tie as it seemed as if she were tightening it mentally.

"Well, with your new powers, I think it prudent if we restore it to where it used to be for the protection of the students."

"You think I can't control my anger!" Minerva stated more than questioned. Severus shielded himself when he felt the room shake. The objects in his room started to tremble as if they already predicted their fate of being blown into thousands of pieces. Minerva noticed what she was doing as she tried to calm herself down.

The room stilled, but Severus still didn't let his guard down. He had his wand at his side while he watched Minerva crumble before him. She had lost control. Severus felt badly for her since she hadn't asked for this; she didn't want this. Severus only had her best interest at heart along with his. He would never forget that night when Voldemort's and her powers clashed together.

Severus was apprehensive to comfort her, but yet she had comforted him when Lilly had passed away. She did not pity him, but she forgave him in time. That was what mattered as she would stand by his side if he were in trouble. Now it was his turn to comfort her, to help her.

Severus went over to Minerva as he enveloped her in his arms. He could first feel her stiffen from shock, but then she softened as she gave into his touch. He could feel her slightly tremble from the fear of losing control though she wouldn't admit it to him. Her pride was too high as was his as he would never admit he was worried for her.

After a long moment, Minerva broke away. Severus's dark eyes showed warmth for once. Minerva had never seen his eyes in such a way. The only time she had ever seen his eyes remotely close to what they were was when they played chess and were having an amusing conversation. No, this was different. Had his heart finally opened up?

"Thank you Severus." She finally broke the silence that had engulfed them. Severus only nodded as he redirected his eyes back to the ground. An awkward tension had started to build in the room. Severus turned his back to her as he went to stand by the warm fire. He looked at the flames, deep in thought as he was oblivious of Minerva's presence.

Minerva understood that it was time to go as she said, "I should probably get back before Chris wonders where I am." He didn't reply but only stood stoically. Minerva started to back away slowly out of the room. Before she could open the door he had stopped her.

"Minerva,"

"Yes?" Minerva turned to see that Severus still had his back to her. He took a deep breath before he looked up at the ceiling as if he were asking for forgiveness from the Gods.

He didn't bother even turning around as he told her almost inaudibly, "I hope you and Chris are happy for a long time."

Minerva first didn't know if she had heard correctly though either way she thanked him. "Thank you, Severus. Good night."

Severus listened as the door clicked closed. It was only then that he slammed his hand against the mantle causing some objects to fall over. His dark eyes were black holes again as he thought they were as black as his soul.

"I need a drink." He mumbled to himself as he went into his stock to find the fire whiskey he had stored away. As he opened the special draw that he always kept locked, he noticed a wine bottle placed next to it. It was the one Minerva and Chris had given him last Christmas. He sneered at it as he grabbed the bottle and opened it. He poured himself a glass before he was interrupted by a fire call.

"What now?" he question clearly irritated. "What do you want?" he yelled across the room. From the emerald flames he could hear the frantic voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Please Severus, I need your help." She sobbed. Severus put down his drink as he rushed to the fire.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Draco, the Dark Lord sent him on a task."

"Step away from the fire; I'm coming over." Severus ordered. Narcissa did as she was told before Severus was immersed by the bright hungry green flames of the fire.

-/-/-

(Back to present)

**First Person from Chris's POV!**

"Your mother was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on that day." I told her softly even though I knew she probably didn't understand what I was saying to her. It had been almost a year since I had seen Minerva as I thought about her every day. I saw her through our child's eyes as I wondered how she was.

"Would you like to know how you were born?"

She looked back at me with a twinkle in her eyes like her mothers. I sat back as I went back to that joyous day.

-/-/-

(December 26th last year)

"Chris, hurry up!" yelled Rolanda. I ran as fast as my legs could carry. From down the halls I could hear Minerva yelling at Poppy.

"Merlin, where is he?"

"He's coming my dear, just hold on." Poppy tried to calm down the woman in labor but her attempts were futile. Minerva yelled once again as if she was being hit with another contraction. I ran even faster, surpassing the flying instructor.

I burst through doors, where I saw Minerva in the farthest hospital bed. She looked at me with pleading eyes as she was pain. I ran to her side. She held out her hand for me to grasp. She held onto me as if I was her life line. Through her crushing grip, I stayed with her through the whole process. Minerva was getting exhausted as her dark her was soaked in her sweat.

"Alright dear, one more." Poppy informed us. Minerva was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath.

"Be strong." I encouraged her. She nodded her head as she gave one more final push.

"I see a head," Poppy squealed with excitement. Soon the cries of a child broke the stillness of the night outside. I was glad that it was winter break or else all of Hogwarts would have hard the crying. The baby had lungs that I never thought one could possess.

"It's a girl." Poppy smiled as she wrapped it up after cleansing it. Minerva laid back on the bed, wary. I could tell she was afraid to look at her. Would she have those red haunting eyes?

"She's beautiful." commented Rolanda. "It sort of looks like you Chris, though it has Minerva's eyes."

I smiled even though I knew it wouldn't no matter how much I wished.

"Would you like to see her first Chris?" asked Poppy. I took the liberty of taking the baby first so Minerva could get some rest. I apprehensively approached Poppy knowing that I'd have to do it sooner or later. I shouldn't have been afraid since it was Minerva's. The father didn't matter but in some way it did.

Poppy had her wrapped in a white linen cloth. She carefully handed her to me as I looked down into those green eyes. I smiled as they were Minerva's, but then I wasn't expecting to see her full head of chestnut brown hair. Minerva's was black and Voldemort was bald but before had black hair too. The coloring resembled mine, but how was that possible. Minerva could see my surprised face.

"Let me see her." She requested weakly. I slowly walked over to Minerva with the small one. I set her in Minerva's outstretched arms. Minerva cradled it in her arms as she looked over the child as well. She was just as surprised as I was. A knocking at the door had interrupted both of our thoughts.

"Headmaster, finally you've came. It's a girl." Poppy exclaimed. Albus walked into the room in light blue robes with his eyes twinkling. He made his way over towards Minerva. He carefully looked down at the child also taken back. He then looked at me over his glasses. First I thought he was angered that I might have been the father all along, but then a smiled had tugged on his mouth.

"Congratulations Chris, and Min. Poppy, Ro, would you please give us a moment alone?"

"Of course Headmaster." Poppy was the first to answer as she dragged Rolanda out of the hospital.

As soon as the door closed, Albus was on us, "Chris, I thought you said there was no way you could be the father."

"I didn't think there was a possibility." I stated honestly.

"No there was." Minerva smiled as she looked from her baby to me. "Remember that night before I left you. It was a month after we had lost our other one."

I went through my memories as I did. An all too knowing smile had appeared on my face. After all this time, Minerva was carrying my child.

"I am pleased with the news about the father, but remember who we first thought the father was. Keep the baby in hiding. We don't want the news to head back to Voldemort." Albus suggested.

"Yes of course Albus." Minerva answered. Her eyes were filled with tears of happiness as she looked down at our baby.

"Have a good night's rest you two." were his parting words. Poppy and Rolanda had came back into the room as soon as Albus had left. Minerva let them see the baby while we thought of her name.

"Zelda, Alexandra…" Minerva started to list names.

"What about Minerva?"

"No, we can't name her after me." Minerva admonished.

"Alright then, what about Renée?"

"Renée?" Minerva repeated. "I like it, Renée Alexandra O'Brian."

-/-/-

(Present)

"You were the best thing that has happened in my life." I whispered to Renée. She giggled as I knew she understood my words. We were disrupted when the fire in the fireplace had burst into bright green flames. Severus Snape had emerged from the fire, causing me to get up immediately.

"Severus, how is she?" I asked immediately.

"She will be fine." He snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"We need to hurry." He swiftly moved past me, ignoring my questions.

"What has happened? Severus, answer me!" I demanded.

He finally turned around with vexed dark eyes. "Potter that's what, he is destroying the horcruxes faster than I thought, but yet again he is always the one to pull off a miracle." Severus sneered as thinking about Harry Potter had always put him in a bad mood. "We must hurry as time is running out."

TBC…

**A/N: So let me know what you think if you'd like. I hope everyone enjoyed. I don't know when the next post will be since I have to update my other stories as well. I thank all those that have already reviewed and added this story in their fav/alert list. I wish you all well, and have a nice morning/afternoon/evening/night! :) **

**Oh and I'd like to add just a few lyrics from the song: "Marry Me" by the Train that reminded me of the story and for the honorary of this chapter. If you read the lyrics, you'll understand why. I do not own them and all that. Thanks to AZlyrics for the lyrics.**

Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<p>

Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<p>

**This is just verse one with chorus. The rest of the song can be found on ITunes, YouTube, and places like that. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Alright, I admit that I only read the beginning and the end of the sixth book and not the middle since Ginny was starting to piss me off. So I'm sorry if some of the events might not be in chronological order to the book, but here it is anyway.**

The sound of turning pages made me uneasy, the seconds passing still with no solution. Renée remained quiet in her crib as she was sleeping. For many months, the nights have been quiet, complete silence. It was unnerving. The silence only amplified the fears that ran through my mind. There was a time when silence was most welcomed as I wish I could go back to those days.

-/-/-

(A few weeks after Renée was born)

The sound of her crying shot my eyes open. I was alert and ready as I got out of bed to rush to Renée's side. I looked over the bars of her crib to see her tiny delicate form crying her heart out. I smiled as I dotingly picked her up. How I could ever be a part of making something as so small and delicate as her left me in wonder.

She stopped her crying as she looked up at me with those green orbs that mirrored her mother's. I could then feel a hand slid up my back to rest on my shoulder. Minerva lightly placed her head at the crook of my neck so she could look over at Renée.

"Did she wake you up?" I inquired, "I tried to get to her fast enough so she wouldn't."

Minerva returned a small chuckle as she gave me a soft kiss at the base of my neck, "Yes, but seeing you with her was worth it."

Renée was content for only a few minutes before she started to go off again. From there I let Minerva take over. She carefully took Renée from me before she slowly walked over to the arm chair by the relit fire. Minerva then started to feed Renée. The scene made my heart fly as I went over by her side to be with my family. The only member missing was Sirius who quickly got the memo and carried his tired body to the fire place. Yes those were the nights I cherished most.

(Present)

"Did you find anything?" I asked Severus from the other side of the room but he remained stoic, searching through the many tomes he had out in front of him. He ignored my question as I knew he didn't. He would've informed me if he did.

I returned to my pile of books and pieces of parchment I had yet to get to. As my fingers brushed against the stack of papers, I found a folder I haven't touched for many months. I opened it out of curiosity and there my notes from the half of the year I taught at Hogwarts. My lesson plans were inside along with little love notes from Minerva. A smile had braced my lips as stuck to the side of the folder was a small piece of parchment in Minerva's hand writing. It was the first love note she had left me.

_Good luck! I know you'll do great. _

_Love Minerva_

(After Winter break last year)

My eyes sprang open as I realized it was the morning finally. It had been another sleepless night and it wasn't because of Renée, but because today would be my first day as a teacher. Minerva thought it would be a good idea to get me doing something since she had seen me playing with my hands all day with nothing to do. Charity Burbage had hand over some of her classes to me since I was a real muggle and understood muggle things better than she did. I didn't know how the day was going to go but I knew I was excited.

I got up from the bed careful not to wake Minerva as I felt a warm form press up against mine.

"You're up."

I looked up to see that Minerva was in fact already awake as she sat on the edge of the bed feeding Renée as the person pushing up against me was Sirius. She had a sly smile on her face as if she knew I'd be up at the crack of dawn. I returned the smile and got ready for the day.

I looked over my lesson plans once more just to make sure I had everything where I needed them to be. Charity and I had gone over the lesson plans for the first half of the year together so I would be prepared. A house elf had sent up my breakfast to my small office which I found comforting with the sound of the crackling logs in the hearth.

A knock on the door broke me away from my thoughts.

"Come in." I replied wondering why I'd already have a visitor. I turned around to the welcoming sight of Minerva in her black teaching robes and Renée in her arms.

"Hello professor O'Brian." Minerva chided. She gave me a sly smile before she gave me a soft lingering kiss. The kiss was broken by the small dainty hand of Renée's. I smiled down at her innocent face, hoping it would forever stay pure. The bell rang, letting the students know it was time to head to their classes. Minerva smiled once more as she gave me a mock stern look.

"Now play nicely with the other children."

I smirked at her humor and gave her a swift kiss before answering, "I'll try." I then gave Renée a small kiss and left for my classroom. I could feel the anxiety building up with in me. I only hoped I could handle the students. For one thing they had wands while I had none. Minerva assured me that I should be fine since the ones that were most likely to take advantage of me being a muggle would be a Slytherin and luckily I didn't have any in my classes.

The halls were filled with students as none really recognized me. The few that did didn't give a second glance since they still didn't really know me. Minerva was strict with not being seen together around the children until I started teaching. She didn't want any of the students to make me a target sooner than needed to be.

I walked into the small classroom to see few students had already arrived. They all looked at me with inquisitive eyes. They were third year students mixed with a few fourth year students that had been held back in the subject. I looked at all the faces as I froze at the doors. What was I thinking? I've never taught in my life, let alone witches and wizards.

"Excuse me." interjected a small voice behind me. I got out of the way of the small girl that walked right past me to join her friends at the top of the class. I looked down the list of names of the children and counted the heads to make sure everyone was there until I was interrupted by a hand shooting straight into the air.

"Ah…Yes?"

"Who are you?"

I stood there awkwardly as the sea of them stared back me with eyes filled with curiosity. _Get a grip_, I told myself. I straightened up and walked to the front of the class where I could address them all.

"Well, hello as I'm your new muggle study professor. My Name is Chris and I am in fact a muggle, so if you would please put away your wands, I would most appreciate it. There will be no need for them for this class." I instructed them as they looked at me with wonder.

"So you actually don't have any powers?"

"Are you a squib?"

"Have you lost your powers or something?"

"Please one at a time." I pleaded. "No, I don't have any powers nor did I lose them. I was born a muggle not a squib."

"Wait then how do you know about magic?"

I smiled as I wasn't expecting that question but I was happy to answer either way. "I met a lovely witch whom I am now married to with one baby girl."

"Ahh…" exclaimed a few of the girls as the other guys were giving them weird looks.

"Well enough of that, and back to class. Today we will be learning about the power source of the muggle world."

The classes went smoothly as none of the students had tried to pull out their wands on me luckily. I ordered all of them to put their wands away and they stayed that way until the bell rang. As the bell rang for lunch I made my way to Minerva's private quarters. There I found her with Renée in her arms. Minerva was feeding Renée as she had just gotten back from her classes as well. I walked over to Minerva, giving her a welcoming kiss on the forehead.

"How was your first class?" she inquired.

"It went surprisingly well so far and it will hopefully stay that way."

"Yes hopefully." She had mirth in her eyes in which I only returned. The moment was interrupted when one of people inside their portrait had spoken up.

"Uh-hem, there is some girl outside your office asking for you Professor McGonagall, and there are a group of third years for Professor O'Brian."

"A group of third years?" Minerva repeated surprised.

"That's correct mam."

"Well I see you are some students' favorite teacher already." Minerva teased before she got up to set Renée back in her crib before she went to her office that was connected to her quarters. Albus was able to connect my office to her quarters as well. I was puzzled to why there would be students at my door. I just hoped it wasn't a prank. I walked into the small office I was given and then to the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Come in."

In came three third year girls as they dragged along a boy along with them. I could tell he didn't want to be there by his sullen expression. They all stood in a clump trying to push one person forward just like how penguins push one penguin over the edge to see if the water is clear. Finally one girl had lost. She had her golden locks curled with blue ribbons tied at the end. It was a Ravenclaw while the other ones behind her were Hufflepuffs.

"Yes Miss," I paused to remember her name, "Hoffman, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering Professor…" she looked nervous even though I couldn't see the reason to be as I gave her an encouraging smile to keep going, "I was wondering if we could see your little one."

I was taken back by the question but at the same time I wondered if that was appropriate. Not only if it was appropriate but also if Minerva would mind. Then it struck me, they weren't supposed to see or know of the child for her safety from the Dark Lord. If he ever learned of her identity then he would surely kill her.

"I'm sorry children, maybe another day since we had just put her to sleep."

"Oh, sorry." apologized one of the children as they scurried off. I smiled as I watched them go. I made my way back to Minerva only to find her still busy with Hermione Granger.

"Hello Hermione, it's very nice to see you." I greeted her.

"Hello Professor." she smiled back and then I realized I couldn't call her by her first name anymore.

"Well Miss. Ganger, is that all?"

"Yes Professor," she stood up quickly, "thank you very much." Hermione then left as Minerva let out a sigh.

"What are you smirking at?" Minerva questioned as she caught my smile.

"Oh nothing, it's just nice to see you at work."

"You say that as if I'm some hero." she replied wearily as the first half of her day was exhausting

"To me you are," I stopped her with a light hand, "and you are one to many others as well."

"As you are mine."

Later that day, after I had set Renée to bed, I found Minerva wrapped up by the fire. I was more than happy to join her. That day had been long and tiring as I understood what Minerva meant but I did believe Minerva's class was harder to teach. Her legs were outstretched on the ornate couch. I carefully lifted her legs up to take a seat before I laid them back down on my lap. She would normally turn to give that special glint in her green eyes but this time her eyes stayed intent on the dancing flames in the hearth.

"Minerva, is everything alright?" I inquired. She finally looked up at me with her one eyebrow raised as her only response. When she saw that I wasn't going to repeat myself or relent on my question. She let out a sigh as she knew she couldn't keep anything from me but yet she tried.

"Nothing's the matter."

"Nothing?" it was my turn to raise my eyebrows though I could never do just one like Min, "We have been together for over six years. Don't you think I would know when something isn't right?"

Minerva gave me a small smile but she refused to release anything she was concealing from me. A knock had interrupted us. I looked up to see it was Severus. He didn't look pleased, but I should have been used to the sullen expression by now.

"You wanted to speak to me Minerva?"

"Yes I did Severus, if you don't mind Chris." Minerva looked at me with that look that I knew meant I had to leave for a few minutes. I got up reluctantly, leaving them alone as I went to check up on Renée. The little one was wide awake as she looked at me with those green eyes of wonder. She had her toys levitated in the air around her as she had them spinning slowly in a circle. Her eyes sparkled as if she already knew she was very powerful. I just shook my head, trying not to think of when she grew up.

"What are you two keeping from me?" Minerva's broke the silence from the other room.

Severus calmly replied, "What is said between the headmaster and I is private."

"Private?" Minerva repeated, infuriated once more. I could imagine Severus standing there rigidly straight and impassive. I could then hear Minerva's feet pace around as she had done so many times before when she was infuriated, deep in thought, or nervous. Suddenly the shuffling stopped.

"It's his hand isn't it?" Minerva stated instead of questioned though her voice had turned down to a little over a whisper. Severus didn't respond as the question lingered through the room. "What will become of the school once he's gone?" Still Severus didn't reply. The air hung heavily as Minerva wouldn't relent. Finally Renée started to squirm and cry. I grabbed her and tried to calm her down but it didn't seem to be working.

"I see you have a family to attend to Minerva. Good night." I heard the door slam shut behind Severus. Minerva shortly afterward walked in to intervene as she took Renée from me a bit roughly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Apparently, everything is fine." Minerva replied acidly before she walked out of the baby room slamming the door behind her. She was in one of her famous bad moods and I knew not to get in her way. As the days went by Minerva had been getting even more nervous to the point that she thought it would be better if she had left a long time ago. She went into her routine out bursts of things we shouldn't have done as the number one was getting married.

"Minerva, you have got to calm down!" I had grabbed her shoulders in the middle of her pacing. "Nothing is going to happen. Dumbledore is still alive right?"

Minerva pushed my hands away as she continued her pacing, "For now yes, but what about tomorrow? Will there be another attempt to kill him. It almost killed a student! A student! I shouldn't be here. I know this is him."

"Minerva—"

"Don't Minerva me! You know I'm right. We should have never met, or even get married for Merlin's sake! What was I thinking? I was—"

"God damn it Minerva!" I had yelled, silencing her immediately, "You can't change the past as everything has been said and done. What we did has been done as I would never take it back for anything. Even if it meant that I had to die tomorrow, I wouldn't go back. Haven't I proven that to you? Haven't I proven myself enough to let you understand that I am with you all the way?" I looked at her but she wouldn't meet me in the eyes whether it was because she felt angered or guilty, I would never know. "I will be here till the end, always." She still wouldn't look at me.

"Alright," I backed away, "if that is what you want I'll go." With those words I left the room. I thought she'd yell my name but she never did. I went by the lake to clear my thoughts as I looked across the water. The sun had gone down, but I hadn't notice. My mind was too set on Minerva. Did she regret meeting me? I have always loved her; she should surely know that by now. No, she surely resented it. If she hadn't she would have stopped me, but she didn't. My anger boiled within me to the point I had ripped the golden band on my finger. My fist tightened around it as I angled my arm ready to hurtle it. My hand froze in mid-air. My muscles tensed, but I just couldn't; I couldn't.

I brought it back down as I slowly opened my palm to reveal that gold ring. It was a perfect circle. Circles were supposed to be never ending, forever. I slipped it back on as I had made a promise. Minerva should have cooled down by now. What if she was looking for me? I stayed on the thought as I made my way back up to the entrance hall.

The halls were empty and quiet as I made my way to my quarters. Luckily they were by the main entrance. I thought of a way of how to apologize to Minerva. _I'm sorry I left the way I did. I'm here to stay Min, and I would…_

The door was open. I looked at it curiously as I knew Minerva wouldn't have left the door to our quarters partially open. Not with Renée unless Renée was with her, but Minerva wouldn't risk exposing Renée's identity. I apprehensively entered the room. The fire in the fireplace was still lit as the candles around the room were also still illuminated. Our bedroom door was wide open but no one was inside.

"Minerva?" There was no reply. I looked over at Renée's door which was left partially open. Maybe Minerva was in there. I calmly walked over to the door but before I could take a step closer, it was blasted away. The force had knocked me off my feet, leaving me dazed on the floor. Renée's cries had cleared my thoughts of everything except getting to her.

The things in her room where destroyed as her walls were covered in scorch marks. I looked over the rim of the crib, my heart beating fast. Thankfully she was there. She was screaming with all her might as I wondered what had caused her to blast everything around her away. Suddenly behind me I could hear someone grumbling. I turned around to see someone in a heap on the other side of the room. He was in all black.

"Time to go." I said more to myself than to Renée. I whisked her up into my arms and grabbed one of her books on the shelf. We were surrounded by a blue light and quickly lashed back and out of the room. Minerva had made an emergency portkey once we had Renée just in case.

I found myself at the old Grimauld place. It was empty as it looked like no one had been there for months. There was a fresh layer of dust covering every surface in the place. Renée was still crying, but I held her tight.

"Everything is going to be okay." I told her as I hoped my words were true. "Everything is going to be okay."

(Back to Present)

From Grimauld Place, Severus had found Renée and I as he brought us to an unfamiliar house letting me know how important it was for me to stay where I was. At that time, I didn't know I was never going to see Minerva again. I wished I had left her differently. I would have told her that I would miss her every second we were apart but instead I had just left as I didn't know how she was or where she was.

I looked back at Severus to see that he was still reading silently to himself. I had to know what was going on as I had been kept in the dark long enough. Severus must have something around that would give me a clue.

I walked out of the room and into the living room where he had left his things. There wasn't much as it was only his cloak, but it was a place to start. I first searched the pockets but there was nothing. I then checked the inner pocket as there was a crumpled piece of paper. I took it out as I looked at it. It was a small collection of pieces of paper.

The first piece was a small picture. In it were Minerva, Severus, and Albus Dumbledore. Albus had those twinkling blue eyes filled with mirth as Severus looked haughty as if he had just won an argument. Minerva on the other hand had her cheeks flushed with scarlet red with her bright green eyes narrowed on Severus. Her hands were on her hip and her lips thinned as if she had just lost the argument.

The next one was another picture of Minerva playing chess with Severus. Minerva had a pleasant cat like smile on her face while Severus looked like he was sulking. I wondered why Severus would have these pictures. The last picture was of a young girl with straight long red hair sitting beside a young boy with greasy black hair that almost covered his face. I recognized the boy was Severus Snape though I didn't know who the young girl was.

The last one I looked at was a clipping from a newspaper. On it was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. What struck me was the large title.

**Albus Dumbledore is Dead, Leaving Hogwarts to You-Know-Who**

The Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald, is dead. The Great Wizard was murdered by the former potions professor, Severus Snape, who is the current Headmaster, on top of the astronomy tower. Shortly after the death of the late Headmaster, Hogwarts was taken over by You-Know-Who. The former deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall was able to persuade the Dark Lord to allow the Headmaster to have a proper burial as this will occur July 3.

That was months ago and yet Severus had never told me about this. The murderer of Albus Dumbledore was in the other room. Why would he kill the headmaster though? He had a picture of the Headmaster smiling as if they were god friends and I knew they were. They trusted each other. But then the image of the Headmaster's hand came back into my head.

"Severus," I turned around and entered the other room once again, but yet he still didn't look up from the pile of tomes he had in front of him. "Severus!" This time he vaguely looked up at me as if I was bothering him.

"What O'Brian?"

"You knew!"

Severus stood up straight slowly as if he wasn't in the mood to listen to me. "Please enlighten me." his sarcastically replied.

"You knew the Headmaster was going to die. It was his hand, something wasn't going right and so you killed him. Did you kill him to put him at the end of his misery or to get back at him for something?"

"I killed him because he asked me to."

"But why?"

"I don't see what importance this has to helping Minerva."

"It doesn't. It's for me to know. I have been hidden from the world long enough. Now tell me why."

Severus sighed as he looked tired. "Albus wanted to save my life and a life of a student's. My life was under an unbreakable spell while the other's was under a mission in which he would surely fail at. The mission was the kill the headmaster. From there he asked me to kill him instead since he knew I would make it painless and quick. Anything else you would like to know O'Brian?"

"Yes there is actually Severus." I looked at him squarely into his black eyes. "Is Minerva alright?"

"She's alive." was his only response as he threw back a question to me, "How did you know of the Headmaster's death?"

"I found an article from your coat pocket." I truthfully answered. His black eyes shoot me the coldest look I have seen from him. He walked right past me to where he had left his cloak. From there he made sure everything was there that needed to be.

"O'Brian," he finally said, "don't ever look through my things again." His body shook as if he was controlling himself from lashing out on me.

"I should go. I can't leave the school for too long."

"Is Minerva there?" I quickly asked him before he could leave.

"She might be." He said unsure.

"Then take me to her." I requested but Severus automatically shook it off.

"No, that's impossible. The Dark Lord has her by his side at all time. No one goes near her without being killed by the Dark Lord himself."

"Then give me a message to her." I pleaded, but he remained passive. "Tell her I miss her, always." Severus didn't stop or even acknowledge that he had heard me. He left without another word as I stayed behind, waiting for the war to end.

TBC…

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. I appreciate the reviews and the favs so thanks to the readers that have. Next chapter I think would be from Severus's POV so you know what is happening back at the castle. Thanks for reading this chapter and take care! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I will start out by apologizing for the delays of all my stories but I'm on Christmas break and will hopefully be able to update and maybe even finish some stories during my time off. Though once again, I make no promises since Christmas is a very busy time of the year, and my driving permit test is coming up so I'm studying as well. Thanks to those who are still reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter for its long. Happy Holidays and have a nice day.**

**A/N: Third Person Severus's POV**

Severus Snape left the little cottage swiftly. He couldn't stand being cramped in the small depressing place. Chris had been somber as there was no warmth in the place. He had remembered the days when Chris had been happy, when Minerva had been happy. He hadn't seen her smile nor had he heard her laugh. Her brilliant green eyes were dull and glassy as if they were lifeless. She had changed from that one day. He slightly shivered. He didn't know if it was because of the cold air that seemed to cling to his very bones or the sickening memory of the night the castle had been attacked.

(The Attack on the Castle)

The halls were peaceful and quiet as he stormed through them. He was content until the sound of heels clicking against the stone floors had alerted him of her presence. He started walking faster, hoping to avoid her.

"Severus!" he stopped in his tracks. Severus waited for Minerva to catch up to him. Her green eyes reminded him so much of Lilly's as they were bright and full of life or was it the other way around? Severus shook himself of the thought and tried to focus on the hopeful look that washed over her face. What could he do to help her or even to make her eyes gleam?

"Have you seen Chris?"

Apparently he could do nothing when it came to that pathetic muggle.

"No I haven't." Severus remained impassive though his dark eye revealed the storm that surged through him.

"Oh, I wonder where he could be." Minerva said aloud more to herself then to Severus. He noticed the way her slender hand kneaded the sides of her skirt, and the way she lightly bit her lower lip as he knew they were signs when she was nervous. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of where he could be.

"Minerva," Severus broke her train of thought. Her eye brow went up in a questioning manner. He reached into his robes as he pulled the clear glass vial filled with the dreaded electrifying blue potion. Minerva eyed it with malevolent. Her green eyes met his black ones searching for answers.

"I thought I didn't need to take it anymore."

"It's not for you." Severus said almost sounding like a growl. "It's for Renée."

"Renée?" Minerva repeated surprised but then she narrowed her eyes before she said through gritted teeth, "Why does Renée have to take it?"

"Renée is already powerful at her age. She set her toy on fire yesterday, for Merlin's sake."

"She didn't like it!" Minerva defended in vain for her daughter. She knew he was right. She was powerful, but she wasn't going to give her child that potion and at such a young age. Severus sent her a piercing glare, but Minerva wasn't the kind to cower. Severus knew she wouldn't fall prey to his scowl, so he roughly took her hand in his as he placed the potion in her hand.

"Give it to her Minerva. Then return the empty vial to my desk." He ordered. He then stormed off before she could argue. He could imagine her cheeks flushed in rage with her fingers tightly curled around the edges of the vial. Her green eyes a blazed.

'_No, stop thinking about her, it's for her own good along with yours.'_ He thought to himself. Severus kept moving through the halls. Each step got farther apart from each other to the point he was striding down the halls and back into his dungeons in which he found refuge.

He felt refuge in the cold. The cold wasn't warm, wasn't forgiving. The freezing air prickled his skin, reminding him why he was here. He was here because of the warmth, her warmth. Something he cherished, but knew he could not stay in forever. She was a flame. Beautiful, warm, and full of life, but when you play with fire, you get burned. Severus had been burned before. Scarred by a woman with fiery red hair, but yet he still fought for her or was it for another?

He charged into his office and went into the small connected room where he had his potion brewing. It was the perfect distraction from his thoughts. From there, he immersed himself in the one thing he knew he could do well.

Time had passed. Before Severus headed off to bed, he was pleased to see an empty vile on his desk. It would be one less thing for him to worry about when the time came. Severus set his wand right beside him on the night table. Beside his wand was a set of potions that would help clear his mind from troubled thoughts for a few minutes. She would be out of his thoughts and he could be able to sleep with a clear conscious. His restful sleep didn't last for long.

"Severus!" a little voice had awoken Severus from his dreamless sleep. "The castle, it's under attack!"

Severus had his wand in his hand as he sat up quickly, pointing it at Professor Flitwick, "Stupefy!" The old professor went down as Severus caught him before he could hit the floor. He carefully set his long time mentor and friend down on the floor.

"I'm sorry Filius." Severus mumbled before he took off passing Miss. Ganger and Miss. Weasley. There was chaos all around him. He knew the ways of the castle as he got down on the ground. Curses and Hexes went whizzing past him. He knew Minerva was there but he had to go on. When he reached the astronomy tower, all was said and done. Albus Dumbledore was dead and he a wanted man.

Severus waited for the others to apparate before he did. They went to give their master the good news while Severus went to Grimauld place. He walked in as everything was quiet. Light streamed in from the kitchen. Severus withdrew his wand from his robes, arming himself for what stood on the other side of the door. Severus burst through the door. His eyes fell upon a figure sitting in front of the fire. Severus relaxed once he realized it was Chris.

"Severus." Chris stood up, relieved to see Severus.

"What's happening? Where's Minerva?"

"She's not here with you?" Severus hadn't expected Minerva to be gone. He thought she would be here. She had to, where else could she be? He suddenly saw something hovering in the air. It was Renée, her magic was still working. Suddenly he understood. Minerva was powerless as she never did give Renée the potion. She took it herself instead.

"We have to get you out of here." Chris picked up Renée while Severus picked up the floo powder. "Hurry, we have to move quickly, Acton residence." The fireplace erupted with green flames. Severus gestured for Chris to go through.

"Whatever heroic act goes through your mind, stay put." he advised. Chris did as instructed and went through the green flames. Severus searched through the place quickly for the letter from Lilly. Once he had found it, he left for Hogwarts.

As soon as his feet hit the ground in front of the gates of Hogwarts, Severus started to run. The dark mark still eerily loomed over the castle. The only sound to be heard through the night was the solemn song from the faithful phoenix. Though the only thing Severus had on his mind was Minerva. She had foolishly taken the potion instead of giving to her daughter.

'_Why couldn't she just do as she was told?'_ thought Severus. Thankfully her rooms weren't too far from the entrance hall. He slowed his steps as he walked towards the Great hall. He stopped when he saw it was filled with Death Eaters and all the Hogwarts staff. Avery stood at the head of the room with two heads of the Houses, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout. Both were held at wand point.

"Where are the children?" He yelled at them. Severus was surprised to see that none of the trembled nor shock in fear. They both held their ground.

"They're home." Pomona answered. She didn't even flinch when they spat in her face.

"How disappointing." Avery countered, "Search the castle for any remaining students."

Death Eaters started to file out of the room. The staff was still held captive. Severus scanned the crowd with his dark black eyes, trying to find Minerva but she wasn't there. Severus made a swift turn as he was going back to where he had planned to go to first. When he neared her door, he could already hear her. Her sharp words cut through the air.

"She's not yours."

Her words were shortly followed by the sound of an object shattering as if someone had thrown a lap across the room and collided against a mirror.

"Where is she?" this time it wasn't her voice Severus heard, but it was the Dark Lords. Severus moved faster down the halls, running. There was no one around to question him. The others must've known the Dark Lord was there and wanted to be left alone. Her portrait door was left wide open with the portrait ripped to shreds.

Severus didn't need to enter as he saw her. She was on the floor with her hands behind her for support. Her robes were tattered as her left cheek was blistered from a sudden strike. Strands of her dark hair had fallen out of her lopsided bun. The room was left in shambles. There wasn't one thing left intact. The ornate furniture was covered in scorch marks while the floor was littered by various broken objects. Severus wasn't too heartbroken to see her God forsaken uncomfortable couch destroyed. It was her fierce green eyes that had rendered him speechless.

Before her stood a man, if you could even call him that. He was a monster. His dark black robes loosely clung to his body. His blood red eyes that have haunted many were searing on Minerva. If he wasn't careful; his glare could set her on fire.

"As I've told you before, I don't know for sure." Minerva replied with much venom filled in her voice. Voldemort had lost it. He stormed his way over towards her, raising her to eye level with him just by her neck. Her hands shot towards his, trying to pry his grasp from her, but he didn't relent.

"My Lord," Severus interjected. Voldemort turned his head to look at Severus, though his grip on Minerva didn't yield.

"What is it Severus?"

"It's about your daughter. We have looked around the castle and all the places I could think Minerva would hide her, but I couldn't find her. Along with Mr. O'Brian, he too cannot be found."

Voldemort's rage had been elevated. He had let he go, letting her collapse on the ground. She was gasped for air when he knelt down beside her. His face was near hers. She could feel his warm breath brush against her already inflamed blistered cheek.

"I will find her, my dear, but till then, you're chained to me." He grabbed her arm, roughly hoisting her up on her feet. Minerva looked long and hard at Severus hopeful that her family was safe but Severus never hinted her. He remained passive and from that day on, neither of them had a reason to smile.

(Back to present)

Severus apparated to his office. Albus's portrait was there to greet him along with the other headmasters and mistresses.

"How was Chris?" Albus asked once Severus had taken off his muggle coat.

Severus sighed and collapsed in his seat before he answered, "Not good. How's Minerva?"

"She's hanging in. The Dark Lord is not pleased, and you know what he does Severus." Albus replied. His blue eyes held no warmth as they were frighteningly stone cold even as a portrait. Severus shut his eyes knowing it was futile attempt to shut out the world.

"I don't know what to do Headmaster," his voice starting to crack, "why did you think I could do this? I can't protect her and I can't protect Renée for long. With each passing day, her powers grow and soon the Dark Lord will sense them. Then there is nothing I can do. He'll kill her and—"

"Severus," Albus had interrupted him, "Don't give up hope so soon."

"I have failed you and I have failed Minerva."

"No you haven't. Renée is still alive and will stay that way as long as you keep on fighting."

"And Minerva, I don't see a way in which she could live through this."

"Sometimes for the greater good, we must make sacrifices." Severus gritted his teeth. He always hated it when he heard "the greater good". Was it really for the greater good? It was because of the greater good that he was in this mess.

Severus was about to retort when Phineas Black had walked into his portrait. "Severus, the Dark Lord is on his way."

With those words, Severus quickly grabbed his wand and tided everything he could. He sprawled papers around his desk to make it look like he was busy. Before he knew it, his door burst open. The Dark Lord swept in with furry apparent on his face.

"Severus, there you are." He hissed. Severus looked up from his scattered papers. There stood The Dark Lord in his dark loose robes. In his hand was a thin silver rope and tethered to the end was Minerva. Her head was down, her eyes intent on the floor. Her body was fragile and small compared to her master.

"Yes my Lord?" Severus stood up from behind his desk. He respectively bowed his head. The Dark Lord narrowed his blood red eyes on Severus as if he were some eye sore.

"I need you to watch Minerva while I take care of some business. She's…a bit shaken from our last outing." He said with a malicious smile, "Keep her on a short leash. We wouldn't want her wandering."

He walked over to Severus, dragging Minerva along as he slipped the silver rope into Severus's out stretched hand.

"I won't be long. Behave my pet." He condescendingly looked down at her before he was consumed by clouds of dark smoke. Minerva had kept her head down the whole time, never seeing a reason to lift her head or even open her eyes if she couldn't see her daughter or even her husband. Severus couldn't look at her either. Guilt overwhelmed him. He knew if he caught a glimpse of her, he wouldn't be able to keep her in her misery. Instead he had bent down and tied the silver rope around the leg of his desk.

Once the rope was tight and secure, he had sat back down in his chair. He lengthened the rope allowing her some freedom though he knew it wouldn't matter. She was in too much pain to move and even if she could, she would see no reason to.

They both fell into uncomfortable silence. Severus kept busy with paperwork though it wasn't enough. The guilt grew with each passing minute. She was only a few feet away but yet he still did nothing.

His head shot up when he heard a rustle of movement. Minerva was struggling to pick herself up. Her knees buckled from her weight. Severus swiftly moved to her side. He grabbed her arm to hold her up, but she quickly recoiled. She fell to her knees before her with her arm still in his grasp.

"Please," she begged. Her voice was dry and raw from her many protests she had made. She didn't know what he would do to her, but she was surprised when she felt him wrap his arm around her waist. He slowly drew her up from the ground and into his arms. Severus moved to the couch in front of the blazing fire before he carefully set her down as if she would shatter from his touch like glass.

Severus still didn't completely look at her, even when he had lifted her. As soon as he had set her down, he had his back towards her. He could feel her fire green eyes on him, questioning his motives. Severus escaped it momentarily when he went to get her a glass of water to sooth her throat. Still without looking at her, he handed her the glass. She warily accepted it and quickly drowned it down.

Once again they were enveloped in stillness. Severus stood rigidly by the fire as Minerva still sat on the couch. Her eyes bore into him. He felt as though she were seeing right through him for who he really was, an animal.

"Why," she finally spoke, her voice shook with uncertainty. Severus remained stoic, his eyes intent on the flams within the hearth.

"Why," she repeated herself though her voice was stronger and firm than before.

"I cannot say," Severus answered at last, "but in time, you will understand."

"I will never understand!" Minerva started to yell despite the pain that had risen in her throat. "You men, all of you play a game that I will never understand because you don't want me to understand and when I finally do it's too late. I have been a meaningless pawn in which you believe you can just play around with, but I am nothing of the sort. I am much more."

Minerva stood up, ignoring the pain that split through her thin frame but instead had grasped Severus by the shoulder, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes struck him far deeper than any blade could. "I am a human Severus, a human who has loved and lost, a human who is condemned to a life of torment under a man who could only be compared to as the devil. And who are you? Are you yet another man who holds the cards?"

She placed her hand under his chin, tenderly lifting his head up so his dark eyes could meet hers, "Do not look at me with such sorrow. Do not pity me for I ask for no remorse. It is you I pity. Since you were young I thought you were destined for greatness beyond your peers, but now I see that I was wrong. You are as bad as the Dark Lord."

With her final words, Severus had broken free from her hold. His eyes were no longer passive, but were livid with rage. He pushed her back down on the couch more forcibly than he intended to, but at the moment he was too angered to care. Her words had greatly wounded him.

"It seems that I was wrong as well. You will never understand for we are not that different than you think. I am nothing but a pawn as well who has loved and lost, but of course you wouldn't have ever known or even cared. I'm sorry Minerva, but if you need anything else, just ask, but if that is all, then remain silent while I fitful my duties as Headmaster of this school."

"You are only Headmaster because you murdered the previous one." Minerva had found her words once again, "How could you? He trusted you when no one else did and you betrayed him. He is a far greater man than you will ever be."

"For once you are correct. Headmaster Dumbledore is far greater than I am, but he has died for the greater good like he wanted. Now silence before I tug your rope." Severus threatened. Minerva held her tongue but her eyes never left him. Severus returned to his desk with his eyes transfixed on his work, not daring to face her.

More minutes had gone by without a single word shared yet Minerva hadn't moved. She remained on the couch glaring at the man behind the desk. Her eyes started to soften a bit when she went over the recent conversation in her head.

"What do you do then?" she inquired.

He ignored her, "If we are not that different, than what role do you play in this game?"

"I do what everyone else doesn't want to do." Severus growled back. Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"Don't want, or can't?"

"Don't want." He answered.

"Why aren't you a fortunate man?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm the luckiest of the bunch. I get to babysit you, don't I?"

Her lips thinned in a straight line at the thought of it. She looked grudgingly down at her ankle where the magical rope bound her. She felt like a chained dog.

"Could you untie me?" her request coming out as more of a demand.

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't have anywhere to go or to run to. I do not like the feeling of being confined to this rope, so please untie it from me until the Dark Lords returns. Then you may slip it back on."

Severus was about to retort when a knocking at his door had interjected the tension in the room.

"Who is it?"

The door opened and in strode in was Amycus Carrow along with Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick. Filius and Pomona glared loathingly at Severus as they were too busy to notice Minerva.

"What is it Amycus?"

"It's the other Professors, Severus," Amycus started to explain with a sneer plastered on his pig-like face, "they refuse to abide by the rules and have been conspiring with fellow students against the Dark Lord. I have warned them and punished them several times, but it doesn't seem like it is enough. I demand that they be removed from the castle and replaced by more adequate people, headmaster."

Severus's gaze was dangerous as he swiftly moved from his desk to Carrow, "I am filled with enough work form the Dark Lord and keeping this school running. Your job is to maintain the students. If you and your sister cannot control a few rebellious children then I see you two are unfit to hold the title as my Deputies." Amycus gulped in fear of Severus's wrath, "Now get back to your job, or I will personally see to it that you are punished for your incompetence."

At the word incompetence, Amycus had fired back at Severus with threatening eyes, "Don't get too comfortable in this office for you could end up just like the latest headmaster. Good day Severus."

Amycus stormed out of the office though Pomona and Filius had faltered. They weren't expecting Severus to let them go. It was also then that they had noticed Minerva. Pomona's eyes started to water at the sight of her. Her alabaster skin was as pale as ever and her hair brittle with more silver hair than ever. The lines on her gaunt face were more apparent and her body was frail.

Severus noticed they hadn't left as he waved his hand at them dismissively, "Leave, return to the children." He ordered. Pomona returned her attention to him. She clenched her jaw to keep from unleashing the storm that grew inside her. Filius lightly tugged on her hand, but she didn't want to leave Minerva in such a state. She looked back at her friend who only gave a reassuring nod that she would be fine. Only then did she finally relent and left the office along with Filius.

Once the door was closed, Severus let out a suppressed sigh of the air he had been holding in and collapsed in a soft arm chair by Minerva. She too was puzzled by his action, but what shocked her more was his next action.

"Your foot," Severus had his hand outstretched. Minerva hesitated at first as she was confused but then realized what he was trying to do. She raised her foot with the rope attached for him and Severus tried to untie, it but it didn't release.

"Don't worry about it." Minerva put her foot back down. She knew the Dark Lord wouldn't make it easy or else she could've freed herself a while ago. Severus obliged and sank back into his chair. His face scrunched out of frustration with his eyes shut tight. Minerva observed him knowingly as her anger had subsided over the minutes that have passed. She listened to his deep breathing with regret. She was wrong about him.

"I'm sorry." She broke the silence. Severus opened his eyes slightly, not sure if he heard right.

"I'm sorry," Minerva repeated, "it was selfish and small of me to think I am the only one suffering. I don't know what you have been through, and for that, I cannot judge you for as harshly as I did. It was brash of me and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You were right. I'm just like the Dark Lord, heartless."

"No you're not or else you would've done as Amycus advised. It's easy enough to get two more death eaters to teach here at this school, but yet you didn't. Also why try untying me if you were heartless. The Dark Lord wouldn't have cared for he was the one who had tied me up in the first place." Severus remained silent as he didn't know how to respond. "Face it Severus, I was wrong. You are not one of them. You are still good."

"Good," Severus scoffed, "I'm the murderer of the Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of our time if not the greatest wizard of our time. How is that good?"

"You didn't."

"Why didn't Potter tell you what he saw?" Severus asked.

"I do believe you killed Albus, though I don't believe you did it for the Dark Lord."

Severus sat up laughing drunkenly at her reply, "Ha, so I did it for myself?"

"No, you did it because of Albus and like you said, he died for the greater good." He cringed at the saying.

"So now you're going to start trusting me all of a sudden?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Yes I am," Minerva said firmly, "starting with my family. Where's my daughter?"

"What, forgotten about your dear husband already?"

"Where she is, I know he'll be there too, now answer the question Severus." Minerva's eyes flashed dangerously. Severus looked at her nonchalantly as if she hadn't said a word.

"Where's my family, Severus, please." Minerva lowered her voice to the point that she was pleading.

"Gone." Severus replied impassively.

"Gone?" Minerva blinked back. Her limbs started to go weak as she found it hard to even sit on the couch from the shock that had just ran through her. She slowly slid off the couch and onto the floor at which she stared blankly at, trying to register everything.

After minutes went by, she started to speak again, "Are they dead?" stilled he remained silent. "Severus please understand me. I just want to see them again. With each passing day Harry Potter is closer to destroying the Dark Lord. Let me say good bye to them at least. I just want to see them again for one last time before—"

"Headmaster, the Dark Lord is on his way." interrupted Phineas.

Severus quickly got up and walked towards Minerva. He held out his hand for her. She took it as he led her back by his desk before he restored the rope to its original length. Minerva watched him as he quickly got his quill out and scribbled something on a piece of parchment. She didn't have enough time to read it for the Dark Lord had arrived. The windows opened from the gusts of wind as the Dark Lord flown in consumed in black smoke.

His red eyes fell upon Minerva. "Come my pet, it is time to go."

Severus untied the rope around the leg of his desk and handed it back to the Dark Lord. He then helped Minerva up on her feet though when he let go, she felt something slipped into her hand. She held onto it, hiding her fist in her skirt.

"Oh Severus, I need another potion made, hers is almost due along with something else." The Dark Lord handed Severus a list of things and Severus scanned it quickly.

"Yes my Lord, I will have it for you in the morning the latest."

The Dark Lord nodded in approval. He grabbed Minerva roughly by the waist before he apparated away. Severus went straight to work on the two potions. One was the usual one made to bind someone's powers while the other was for…Severus couldn't even bring himself to even think of it. Once the last one was complete, he poured it into a small glass vial.

The potion was of a pink hue and he pocketed it in his robe pocket. Severus grabbed his jacket and was on his way to the Malfoy manor when the view from outside his window had stopped him. The morning sunrise was replaced by a sickly yellow puss sky. It had to be the Dark Lord.

**Back to Chris's POV in first person of course ;)**

I flipped through more countless of thick tomes getting frustrated. Nothing seemed to go right. Fury filled within to the point I wanted to hurl everything into the fire, but I just couldn't. The key to Minerva's life could be in one of the books even though I couldn't comprehend much that was in them. Time grew on and my eyes grew heavy.

It was well into the night when little Renée had started to cry. I was surprised since she normally didn't cry anymore in the night, but I came to her side nonetheless. She stood up on her two feet with determined looking up at me with those big green orbs. Her cries turned into squeals of excitement. She was sensing something I wasn't. Suddenly the fire place had exploded in green flames. Someone was coming.

TBC…

**Author's Note: Well I hoped you enjoyed and feel free to review. Thanks to those that have and added this story to their fav/alert list. Oh and I'd like to mention I'm looking for a beta reader again, so if anyone wants to take on the task, then PM me and I'd be truly grateful. Also I'm planning to post a holiday story with Chris and Min, so look at for it! Happy Holidays and take care! Best wishes to you all! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm warning you that you're probably going to be yelling at me after this, so I'll apologize now instead of later. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's the shortest, but many things happen in here nonetheless. Have a Happy New Year and enjoy.**

**A/N: This gets a bit jumpy in terms of POVs but hopefully it's not too confusing.**

**A/N: Severus's POV, third person**

Severus walked out of his office and through the halls of Hogwarts. Lightening illuminated the sky. He followed the sound of sick high pitched laughter that belonged to no other than the Dark Lord. The sound sent the tiny hairs on his sallow skin to stand up.

He walked down the lawn to the large Crystal Lake. In the center was the tiny island of which Albus Dumbledore resided in for his everlasting slumber. Severus had often found himself in the very spot in which he stood now in the middle of lonely nights. He cursed his life and the position he was put in. Except this time, he wasn't there to mindlessly rant to himself.

There along with Albus Dumbledore's body was the Dark Lord himself, laughing his head off like a mad man he truly was. The Dark Lord's red eyes had captured Severus's and he was all but too delighted but to join Severus by the shore.

He flew by black wisps of smoke as Severus waited for his master. When he landed, he shouted gleefully with his scaly hands clutching tightly to a wand that Severus recognized to be Albus Dumbledore's.

"I have found it Severus. At last, after all this time, I have found it!" He waved the wand in his hand high in the air as lightening cracked through the sky once again. Severus had never seen a wand with such power and yet Lord Voldemort was already a very powerful man. He didn't need any more. By now he was unstoppable.

'_How could the boy even last a second in dueling this monster?'_ thought Severus. There was no way.

"Where's my little pet? I must inform her of the good news." He maliciously grinned, "Wormtail!" he shouted.

It didn't take long for a rat like man to appear beside his master, "Yes my lord?"

"Where's my pet?" he questioned.

Wormtail's eyes grew as he couldn't bring himself to look at his master. The Dark Lord waited for a response but when none came, he adverted his blazing eyes from his new prize to the puny scrawny man before him.

"Well?" he impatiently demanded.

"It's just that we had gotten a hold of Potter."

"Potter!" The Dark Lord turned, his whole body facing Wormtail as he now had his full undivided attention. Severus too was now looking at the worthless man. Both men hung on to each and every word.

"Yes, Greyback and his pack were able to kidnap him and his friends." Wormtail kept going with his story with the Dark Lord's eyes growing larger in anticipation, "We took them in as our prisoners. Locked them up real good, but the mudblood, Bella wanted her. She was having fun when the lady stepped in."

"You mean Minerva?" the Dark Lord started to lose his hopes rapidly.

"Yes master. She was furious, and it seemed like her potion was overdue and…"

"What Wormtail? Spit it out before I skewer you on a spit!" the Dark Lord spat.

"Well while she was causing commotion, a house elf had made it in you see. He helped the prisoners escape and the lady went with them."

"So she's gone?" Worm tail flinched from the Dark Lord. "You incompetent son of a—"

"Excuse me my lord," Severus interrupted, "as much as I would love to see Wormtail get punished, Minerva's life line is connected to yours. She has tried to kill herself many times and now that she's simply free she would easily take advantage of the moment. Shall we go and find her, and then return to Wormtail's punishment later?"

The Dark Lord straightened himself giving a warning glare at Wormtail before he nodded at Severus, "You are right, Severus. Form a search party and we shall start straight away. Something tells me she'll make a certain stop before she sacrifices herself for that worthless greater good cause she believes in."

Severus watched the smile return to the Dark lord's gaunt face before it was veiled by black translucent smoke.

"As you wish my lord," Severus obliged before he apparated himself.

**A/N: Minerva's POV in third person.**

The air around Minerva spun out of control as she had the sickening feeling of being pulled through a plastic tube from her navel. She never did like the feeling of apparition but the feeling had gone as soon as it had started.

Her feet struck solid ground, but she found herself too weak to keep herself standing for long. Minerva collapsed to the earth, feeling the prickling of the sand surface beneath her skin. Her mind was still trying to sort itself for the only thing she could comprehend at the moment was the fact that she was on a sandy shore. The sound of waves being dragged out to sea and then spit out again echoed through her eardrums. Yes, she was on a beach.

Good she thought to herself. The next step was to recollect what had just happened. Minerva was in a large mansion and she was on a walk. Yes she remembered now, but no she wasn't just on a walk. She was heading to the library for something. What was it?

The sudden rush of cold water had struck her bare feet. The salt in the water scorched her many cuts and the burns on her ankles. When the sea had called back the wave, she felt a slight tug on her left ankle. She shifted a bit to feel something wrapped around it. Yes she knew now. It was a rope that was bound to her. She was in search for a spell that would unleash her before her flesh was rubbed raw to the bone.

"Professor!" she heard a voice call out to her. Oh Merlin, the children! It all came rushing back. Minerva remembered now. Miss. Granger, her dear student was being tortured by the crazed Lestrange. She remembered the screams that tore through her and she could no longer stand by.

Minerva barged into the room feeling her power break down the magical barriers that had restrained her many times. It seemed her body had grown used to the potion and started to become immune to it. Almost like how a man bitten by many poisonous snakes can be able to make anti-venom in his blood to repel the evil toxin.

She did not even have the need of a wand as the power had flown from her fingertips. It left the room in shambles but Bellatrix was able to have a last laugh. The dagger she had, had gone through the vortex while they were apparating. Someone was hurt. With that in mind, she struggled to her feet despite her aching muscles protesting for her to stop.

She looked up to see Hermione Granger running towards her. Her arm was still dripping blood, marking her path, but she paid no heed to it. She bent down to her former professor, helping her up slowly. Minerva reached to Hermione's face, examining it carefully to make sure she was alright like a mother would her own daughter.

"Granger, are you alright?" Minerva inquired immediately.

"I will be fine Professor, but what about you?" Hermione countered. Minerva hadn't taken her full appearance in. Colorful bruises had covered her pale skin along with swollen cuts. Her robes loosely hung around her body as they were her own. She had lost too much weight to the point she almost looked to be just skin and bones.

"I'm fine Miss. Granger." Minerva assured as she looked for the others. She saw a head covered in bright fiery red hair heading up a sand dune and up a path where a house rested. She was able to connect to Ron Weasley as he helped another girl with long blond wavy hair. Behind them trailed a goblin and the wand maker, if she was not mistaken, from diagon alley.

Then her eyes fell upon the most important of all. It was Harry Potter. He was hunched over something though she could not see. It appeared he was sobbing and Minerva swiftly rushed to his side. Once she neared him, she understood.

Minerva knelt down beside him and wrapped her arm around him, drawing him into her. She cradled his head on her shoulder, allowing him to cry his heart out. She slowly rocked him back and forth, in sync with the peaceful waves.

When he had no more tears to shed, Harry silently thanked her and returned to his best friend. The large warm green eyes he knew so well were now dull and lifeless. His hand trembled when he finally closed them. Dobby was now in eternal rest.

Fleur tended to Minerva's cuts and wounds in the house, and had put her to rest. She was awoken by a soft knocking at the door. Her eyes fluttered open weakly but she let them in. Three of her students had walked in. She remembered when they took their first steps into Hogwarts. They were so small and yet still so innocent. The darkness had not yet reached them yet, but now it was closer than ever. They were no longer small children but were wise grown witch and wizards.

Hermione Granger went to Minerva's side and carefully sat on the side of the bed. She took her Professor's hand in hers. Minerva gave her a kind weary smile and her brightest pupil returned the gesture.

"Are you alright Professor?" she inquired. Her warm brown eyes read concern for her favorite professor.

"I've seen better days Miss Granger, but thank you for your concern. Now I'm sure you three didn't just come in here to say hello, out with it then." Minerva went back into her professional self. Her emerald eyes surveyed each face.

"It is true Professor," Harry spoke out first, "we came here to inquire to the reason as to why you were at the Malfoy manor."

Minerva took a deep breath as she knew this question would come but yet she didn't know how much Albus had told them and how much they should know. "Mr. Potter, how much has the previous headmaster told you?"

Harry first questioned whether he should tell her, but he knew she was a trusted member of the Order and Dumbledore's right hand man.

"He showed me memories of Tom Riddle, and told me about horcruxes, but that is all. Is there more I should know Professor?" Minerva looked at Harry and then silently thanked Albus for not telling him everything.

"Yes Mr. Potter, there are things you should know. Time is running out as the Dark Lord is growing stronger, but there is a way you can turn time to your favor. You will have enough time to search for the rest of horcruxes without having to worry about the strength of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"How Professor?" Harry rushed to her side, anxious to know. Even Ron and Hermione looked at her with large eyes of shock. Minerva shut her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she knew there was no other way.

She turned to face Harry with her green eyes boring into his, "I must sacrifice myself."

Both wizards and witch looked at her startled and dumbfounded. The young wizards didn't understand nor comprehend as to how her life would delay the Dark Lord. On the other hand, Hermione sort the information in her mind, remembering how Minerva didn't need a wand to defend herself. She fit the pieces together and finally understood. Hermione was not called the smartest witch of her generation for nothing.

"Oh Professor, isn't there a way we could undo what has been done?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron still couldn't follow.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't, just like there isn't a way to release me from my leash." Minerva humored as she wiggled her foot a bit, drawing attention to the rope that was still knotted around her ankle, "Do not cry for me, Miss. Granger," Minerva had caught the tears that were glistening in her student's eyes, "what must be done must be done, though before I go on with it, I only ask for one thing."

"Anything Professor," Ron had finally spoken up.

"Let me see my family one last time."

**A/N: Chris's POV, first person**

The room was flooded by emerald light from the flames in the hearth. Someone was coming. I quickly stepped away and inched myself towards Renée, ready to protect her from harm's way. My heart was racing and pounding hard in my chest, causing me to go deaf to the world around me. All I could hear was the blood coursing through my body.

A figure stepped out of the ashes and I knew at last who the visitor was.

"Severus," I breathed, clutching my chest where my heart was.

"We have to go." Severus quickly said.

"Why, I don't understand? I thought we were safe here."

"Well you were, but not anymore." Severus quickly moved around the place, trying to erase anything that would lead to evidence that I was ever living here.

"What has happened?" I picked up Renée and started to gather her things up.

"The Dark Lord, he's grown imaginably stronger. My forces aren't strong enough to sustain you. We must leave." Severus quickly explained. He kept flying through the place, carefully casting charms and spells. He magically picked up cups and dishes along with the many various books that were sprawled everywhere while still remaining impassive.

"Are you ready?" He looked at me and I nodded. I had always had an emergency bag on the side just in case something like this ever happened. It had some clothes for Renée and me along with baby formula, both muggle and magical money, and legal papers.

Severus moved to the fireplace to pick up a hand of floo powder when the hearth had come alive once again with green emerald flames. He quickly moved over to me, with his eyes mirroring fear for once. He suddenly took hold of me and pushed me into the other room, away from the fire as he hid himself too.

I couldn't imagine who it was. Again my heart was racing, and Renée was squirming in my arms. She wouldn't keep still nor would she keep quiet. She cried out in frustration, though I wouldn't relent. I held her close to me, ignoring Severus' burning eyes. I couldn't calm her.

"Shut her up." Severus ordered me quietly, but then he remained silent once we had heard the noises of footsteps. The person was coming towards us. Severus kept his wand at ready, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. Before I knew it, Severus jumped out and lashed his wand, sending a red beam towards the unexpected visitor. Severus' face had dropped when he saw who it was. His wand lowered and I knew it was safe. I peered around the corner, not believing my eyes.

The person had dodged the blow. There in the sitting room stood a woman with an emerald green cloak. There was only one person in the world that I knew who wore emerald for it complemented her eyes. Those radiant eyes looked straight back at me.

"Minerva," I breathed, not trusting my voice. She rushed towards me, enveloping me in her arms, but was careful not to harm Renée. I never thought I'd see her. My legs felt weak and my heart thudded loudly, clouding my thoughts. I had to be dreaming.

Minerva pulled away to reconnect with my blue eyes once again before she placed a light kiss, her lips brushing against mine. No, it couldn't be a dream.

"Minerva," I looked at her still beautiful face though it now mirrored pain. She finally looked down at Renée who was reaching out for her. Minerva took her from me, cradling her close. Her eyes filled with tears of unconditional love. Renée was silenced once she was in her mother's arms. She smiled peacefully, looking content at last.

"Minerva," I repeated, still not entirely sure if she was truly there and not my mind playing tricks on me once again.

She looked back at me with a large smile that I hadn't seen for months, "Yes Chris, I'm here." She answered as if she had read my mind. It was a little benefit when we've been together for seven years.

"I've missed you." I finally believed she was there.

"I've missed you every second we were apart." Minerva kissed me once again. Severus stood there awkwardly as he knew we haven't seen each other for almost a year but at the same time we were in danger.

"Minerva," Severus interjected at last. Minerva looked at her and she beamed at him. She handed Renée back to me, before pulling Severus into her arms. He stiffened at first, but then returned the hug still without feeling as he did so.

"Thank you for keeping my family safe." She gratefully held onto him tighter when she thanked him and finally let him go.

"If you want to continue to keep them safe, then you must say good bye to them now. The Dark Lord is looking for you."

"Yes, yes of course." Minerva returned her attention on me.

"Minerva, please don't go." I beseeched her, "Come with us."

"I can't, you know I can't do that." She then reached her hand to cup my face as she bore into my eyes with those memorizing green, "Though understand when I say, I'd rather die today to protect our family, than live my whole life never meeting you, Chris. I thank you for everything good in my life. I thank you for the laughs we shared, for your undying love and loyalty, and for showing me how to love again. You have made unimaginable sacrifices for me and now it is my turn for you, for Renée."

She went to remove her hand from my cheek, but I placed mine over hers, savoring the feeling knowing it could be the last time.

"We can break the bond, Minerva. Severus and I have been searching for an answer. We'll find it. Don't do this. Please don't go."

Minerva's eyes were glassed over by unshed tears, while her lips slightly trembled, "There is no way to break it."

"We'll find a way then."

"No, I'm sorry." Minerva pulled away I was about to protest when the sound of an explosion had cut through the air. I then felt something wet slid down my body as if someone had cracked open an egg over my head. Severus held me back when Minerva stepped out and approached where the sound had come from.

I went to yell after her but I found that I had lost my voice. She must have silenced me, but what shocked me the most was that I couldn't see myself. Most of all I couldn't see Renée. I could feel her in my arms but I couldn't see her as I just saw right past her to the floor.

"Ah there you are." I heard a voice that I that was vaguely familiar.

"Mr. Malfoy," Minerva addressed the mysterious voice, "I guess your master has sent you."

"Indeed he has. Now, come this way. I wouldn't want to hurt you." He jeered. Minerva let out a small incredulous laugh.

"There's nothing more you could do to hurt me more than I already am Mr. Malfoy." Minerva retorted disdainfully. I could then hear her footsteps moving towards the door.

"Are we going Mr. Malfoy? The Dark Lord isn't known for his patience."

The floor boards groaned once more out of the house until there was nothing but silence. Severus sent me a warning glare before he left my side and went into the other room. I wasn't about to stand aside while my wife was planning to take her life.

I followed behind Severus. There were shards of wood everywhere. There were hinges hanging from the door frame, but no door was attached. It had been blasted away. Severus walked right through the door way to see a man lying on the ground. He wore fine velvet black robes, and his hands were folded over his chest. Severus was at the man's side and checked for a pulse. It was there. He was merely knocked out.

"We have to go." Severus got up and went back into the small cottage without looking back. I took one last look at the man as he was by himself. No one else was around and Minerva was gone.

"Where is she?" I rounded on Severus. He remained impassive and silent while he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Get in Chris." He ordered.

"Where is she?" I repeated through gritted teeth. Severus's dark eyes pierced through me.

"Get in. There is nothing you can do right now but be there for Renée." I swallowed hard, my throat constricting. His words rang true. This was different from last time. I couldn't sacrifice myself like I had before. I was a father and I wouldn't leave Renée, I couldn't.

Severus had led me to another safe house. I didn't know where I was once again. I didn't even know if I was still in Great Britain, but at the same time I didn't care. All that mattered in my life now was Renée.

Severus checked each room to make sure everything was in place. Once everything was in order, he made ready to leave.

"Severus," he stopped his action and turned to me at last, "thank you for everything."

Severus only gave a curt nod before he left through the fire without another word. I wondered what he thought. Was he really going to let Minerva go? He would, he let Albus go. Could I let her go? I had no choice; I couldn't do anything to stop her.

The unwelcome silence of dawn screamed the truth, and I unwillingly let it seep in. The small house faced the east, letting the first rays of the sun pour through the windows. Renée had remained sleeping in my arms. I was all she had left as she was all that I had to live for anymore.

Tears stung my eyes from the exhaustion and pain I had built up. Regrets kept on flowing through my mind. I promised her I would keep her safe, but we both knew I couldn't. I always thought our love would be able to keep us through our trials and challenges, though it wasn't enough. It never was.

"I'm sorry, Minerva." I said aloud though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"I'll relay the message for you, O'Brian." I quickly turned around, my heart stopped. Blood red eyes glared at me with pure hatred. This time, he would get the job done.

TBC…

**Author's note: I know it's a cruel place to leave off, but I hoped you enjoyed anyway. Well see you in the new year of 2012. I hope all your dreams come true for the New Year and thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: So… I have a five day break and so I've decided on trying to finish this story. I admit, I started this chapter a few weeks back, but as it got to the end, I couldn't bring myself to write the…well you'll see. Please don't be too mad at me. You can yell at me but I already feel great guilt about this and I apologize in advance. So with that being said, I hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: Starts off with first person, Chris' POV. Keep in mind this is AU, but I've tried to stick to the canon as much as possible. The parts in Bold and italicized, are the actual lines from the seventh book written by JKR, not me. Now onto the chapter...**

His acidic eyes were piercing through my soul. A malice grin tugged at the sides of his cracked scaled lips.

"Hello O'Brian." His voice had eerily filled my ear. I immediately clutched to Renée tighter to my chest. Nothing mattered right now, but her safety. The Dark Lord had seen my protective stance. His eyes widened when he saw what I held in my arms.

"What's this delightful bundle of joy?" the Dark Lord's sarcasm rang out, only causing me to hold her closer to me. He swiftly walked to my side. There was nothing I could do but stand there. I was defenseless. I could feel his sickly breath sticking to the back of my neck. His red luminous eyes tried to pry a look at Renée.

Suddenly, I felt my knees give, but I held on close to Renée when I felt a slight tug. I quickly rolled on to my back so I wouldn't fall on her. I looked up at the Dark Lord who only had a smirk plastered on his snake like appearance. With a wave of his hand, he sent me flying to the other side of the room. My head struck the wall shortly followed by my back. Pain ran through me, but I couldn't let that cloud my mind. Renée was no longer in my arms.

Her cries tore through me. I looked up to see her in the cold hands of the Dark Lord. He held her close to him. She was wrapped around his dark cloak, shielding her from me. He looked down at her and he for once looked a bit human. He looked into her memorizing green eyes. The moment didn't last long. As soon as he saw her brown locks of hair, he looked down at her with cold eyes. She wasn't his.

Her screaming grew louder.

"Please, she's just a child. Don't kill her, take my life instead. It's what you came here to do isn't it?"

"Silence," The Dark Lord flicked his wrist and I was thrown against the wall once more. Her cries had only grown louder, causing me to pull myself up to my feet despite the pain that coursed through my muscles.

"Don't hurt her," I demanded, my voice was stronger than I've ever heard from myself, "or—"

"Or what, what could you possibly do to stop me?" the Dark Lord had made his way towards me. His face inches from mine while he held Renée tightly to his body.

"You're nothing but a filthy muggle."

"And yet I still have lived a better life." The words had slipped out. I don't know where they came from. I guessed it was all adrenaline that was running through me. The Dark Lord smirked as he backed away, still with blood on his mind. He reached within his robes and withdrew his wand.

"But the good times never last. They are nothing but a mere memory." his words hung the air until he finally said those two forbidden words, "Avada Kedavera."

Before I knew it, a dazzling emerald green light was sent hurtling towards me. Instead of shutting my eyes, I had braced myself for the inevitable. Suddenly, with my amazement, a translucent blue shield had risen in front of me, absorbing the green light before it could strike its target.

"How are you doing this?" roared the Dark Lord. The shield had disappeared and I could see the fury written across his face. His red eyes adverted to the smiling baby in his arms. He raised her closer to his face, his red eyes looking her over.

"You are only but one and yet you are powerful enough to make a shield to block the killing curse, a curse said to be unavoidable by magic." He looked at her amazed, "So the prophecy was true, but how? How can a child with only one powerful parent be this strong?"

"It's because of her parents." I answered, "The love we had was stronger than any magic you could have given her."

"But you're just a muggle!"

"Yes as you keep reminding me, and you're the most powerful dark lord, but yet you have failed to kill me for the second time."

With this, the Dark Lord had struck the air with his wand, sending the same emerald light flew my way. This time there wasn't a shield. The curse came closer to the point I could reach out and touch it, but before it could touch me, something had knocked me to the ground.

My hands caught my landing as something had landed beside me. When I looked over I realized it was someone instead of something. A mass of raven black curls hid her face, though I knew who it was.

"You know you don't always have to be brave," her Scottish burr lightly reprimanded. I couldn't help but smile to see her.

"Ah Min, what a lovely surprise, I see you haven't killed yourself yet."

"No I haven't, Tom," Minerva started to rise to her feet, her eyes as sharp as blades, "you forgot to mention something."

The Dark Lord only gave her a hint of a smile, "And what would that be, dear."

"I can only die from another's' hands." Without warning, she had sent a curse flying through the air with a wave of her hand. The Dark Lord easily brushed it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the Dark Lord lifted Renée for Minerva to see. "She's quite beautiful like her mother, but yet again, so will our other children."

"Let her go."

"Oh I will Minerva. If a spawn from you and a muggle can be this powerful, than imagine what our child would be. They would be the most powerful beings that have ever stepped foot on Earth."

Minerva could see Renée squirm in his hands. Her heart beat faster as I felt it as if it were my own. I could see how helpless she felt, but it wasn't in her nature to give up. She never did. Instead, Minerva clenched her hands, her cheeks ablaze. I could feel the magic rising all around us. It was felt like when you put your hand near a TV screen; you can feel it. I prepared myself for whatever was going to happen next.

Before I could stand up, Minerva had already sent another colorful curse at the Dark Lord. The curse was strong that when he had reflected it, it threw him off balance, giving Minerva the chance to summon her child. Minerva had her arms out, ready for Renée. Just before she came in Minerva's reach, she went soaring back into the Dark Lord's hands. Now it's his turn to make his move.

Minerva dug her toes into the hard wood floors as she felt the strong force of being pulled towards the Dark Lord. She fought him, but I knew she was losing. I quickly grabbed hold of her.

"Minerva, fight him! I know you can." The evil laughter of Voldemort could be heard over the sounds of her struggling. Minerva's green eyes sharpened, and before I knew it, she was out of my hands. In wisps of silver white smoke, she had shot towards the Dark Lord. Together, they were gone, he in black and she in white.

I had no time to react. A heavy hand landed on my shoulder, gripping it tightly as I was pulled in another direction. Green flames devoured me and the world around me began spinning. I was too stunned of what happened to even worry about where I was going, or who was holding me. The Dark Lord now had everything I ever cared about, my wife and my daughter.

As soon as my feet hit solid ground, I pulled out of the person's grasp. I gripped the man's shoulder as my other hand had formed a fist. I was ready to strike, but then I looked into their eyes. Blue met black and I knew who it was. I lowered my fist.

"Severus, he has both of them."

It only took a moment for the new information to sink in. Severus quickly swiped my hand away from his shoulder.

"Stay here." he commanded. He swiftly turned with his cloak billowing behind him.

"Severus!" I called after him. He ignored me and quickly left through the wooden door. After he left, I finally looked around me. I knew where I was. I was in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts. I remembered the last time I was here.

"Chris," a familiar voice called out. I looked around the room once more until my eyes fell upon the wizard. His blue eyes no longer twinkled, but the love and compassion was still hidden in them along with years of wisdom.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" I was amazed. Yes I knew portraits could talk, but I never thought they still had the memories and thoughts of the person they represented. Albus had then nodded his head in as if telling me to go.

"You know what to do, Chris." I took those words to heart and quickly ran out after Severus. The headmaster's office must have been sound proof as the sound of spells being blasted echoed off the walls, bloody cries hung heavy in the air, and the sound of the castle falling apart had all been kept hidden from the office. As the screams had grown louder, I only hoped it wasn't Minerva.

I kept running through the castle, not knowing which way to go. I remembered the main parts of the castle from my teaching days, but with walls blown away, I didn't know where I was. Once I got to the top of the stairs, I could see the witches and wizards at battle. I could only recognize a few.

Someone suddenly collided into me. I turned around to see Remus Lupin in his usual shabby clothes as he fought against two wizards in their skull masks.

"Chris, what were you thinking coming out here? Get out of here!" he yelled as he struck the air once more with his wand.

"Not without Renée!" I screamed back. Several others started to swarm around me. I tried my best to dodge as much as I could, but I couldn't dodge every spell. Some grazed my shoulder and other parts of the body. They left gashes as they cut through my skin like tissue paper. So far I felt no other side effects. Yet again, I couldn't feel the pain either. The cuts scorched my skin, leaving its permanent mark.

I couldn't find them on the lower level so I decided to go up into the castle. The moving stairs were still moving on their own accord. I had jumped the gaps that had been blown away. I ascended higher and yet still I couldn't find Minerva or Renée.

I kept running through the top floors until I had run across a large double door with intricate wooden carvings. Immense heat was emanating from the other side of the door. Before I could inspect it further, the doors had burst open. Out came three people mounted on brooms carrying two other unconscious people. Their clothes were singed and burnt. I recognized three of them immediately.

"Harry!" I yelled. The boy looked up. His eyes read anxiety as we were amidst a war.

"What are you doing here? Get away!" he commanded just like Remus had done.

"Have you seen Renée?"

"Who?"

Before I could explain since I had forgotten none of the children knew her, a wall near us had exploded, crumbling down to nothing.

"Fred!" someone behind us had yelled. Ron had run as fast as his feet could carry him. Another man with red hair and round glasses had fallen to his knees beside Fred. Tears started to pour from his face. Something had dropped from the pit of my stomach thinking I knew him. His bright smiling face I'd never see again. My heart went out for the Weasley family, but I had to keep moving. I too had my own family I had to look for.

A sudden retreat of Death eaters had occurred, once the voice of the Dark Lord had rose above the crowd, beckoning for Harry Potter. I listened for any signs of Minerva, but there was none. I got up off my feet once again in search for them. The cries of the wounded resounded in my ears. There was nothing I could do for them. They were all being brought into the Great Hall for assistance. It wasn't a bad place to continue my search.

Down I went again, hoping that Minerva or Renée wouldn't be part of the dead. The large doors of the Great Hall had been blown away as parts of the wall were either missing or scorched by a misfired curse. Bodies of the dead had been covered with blankets. Some had families by their sides, crying their hearts out. The Weasleys were beside Fred's lifeless body.

The next body I had come across was Remus Lupin and beside him was Tonks. I couldn't believe my eyes. Remus had just been alive moments before, ordering me to leave. Tonks, her laughter and bright pink hair were only but a memory. Their hands were tightly clasped together. Even after death, they would forever be together.

I could no longer look upon the dead anymore, but I had to. I kept searching through every blank face. With each passing one, my doubts grew. I was growing with anxiety, my knees going weak. Suddenly, I felt as though I was stuck by lightening as the sound I thought I'd never hear again came crashing against my eardrum. I looked up to see Poppy come half running half walking towards me. She had a bundle in her arms. It was Renée.

A large weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt my legs moving automatically. I sprinted to where they were, and I immediately took Renée back into my arms. Her green eyes looked into mine with joy. All I could do was kiss and hold her as tight as I could just to know she was there. My cheeks were wet from unregistered tears.

"Chris," Poppy broke in. Her face read pain and sorrow. This couldn't be good.

"He took her, Minerva. He took her away from here. I don't know where she is."

"What about Severus?" I asked knowing he was my only hope left, "Have you seen him?"

"You better hope I don't see him. Who knows how many of these people he killed." Poppy spat, "I'm sorry, Chris, I hope Minerva is alright, but I must get back to the others."

With that, Poppy had left me with only Renée in my arms. There was nothing else I could do. Being surrounded by the dead only awakened my senses to get back to safety. I had to get Renée out of the war.

**A/N: Third Person, Minerva's POV.**

Her green eyes befell on the boy. She had spent seventeen years trying to protect him and do the best for him, but she had failed yet another student. The first was Severus and now Harry. His limp dead body lay before her just like Severus' had baring the mark of the poisonous snake. She couldn't help but let her tears fall.

The laughter of the Dark Lord's rang in her ears. He pulled her in joyously by her waist. Minerva pulled back, but his vice grip was strong on her. Yet again she wasn't really fighting. She had no hopes of getting away from this monster. He would never let her until the day he breathed his last breath.

He roughly cupped her cheek, drawing her in as he stole a bruising kiss. Her stomach lurched. He sickened her. He finally released her lips only to smile at her with his dark red eyes clouded with pride and lust. He had won.

"Be happy my queen. I have won the world for you." his voice was soft almost sincere. This frightened her the most.

"You can win the world, but you can never win the people." Her words were sharp. The Dark Lord only smiled condescendingly, letting her go.

"Come my love, we have to tell the people of our great accomplishment." He pulled on her chain, dragging her behind him. The Half Giant looked upon her with pity as all hope was lost in his black beady eyes. He lifted the limp body of Harry Potter, carrying him as carefully as he could through the forest.

The view of the castle appeared. People came out from the Great Hall and into the court yard, standing crestfallen as they saw their hero in the half giant's hands. Minerva watched as more of her old students have come out. All of their faiths, hearts broken. Her stomach twisting even more as she could feel her guilt rising. She had let them all down. Every single one of them she had failed.

**"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as well every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before him, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."** the Dark Lord magnified his voice.

The people stood there stunned, not knowing what they could do. Their thoughts were interrupted as a person started to walk towards the Dark Lord. It was Draco Malfoy. _'The apple doesn't fall far the tree.' _thought Minerva_._ She watched as Draco bowed his head respectively to the Dark Lord and then joined his parents amongst the Death Eaters. It was the next person that had shocked everyone.

_**"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"**_ the Dark Lord questioned as he watched the young man limp over towards him. _'Go back! Don't come closer!'_ Minerva was mentally thinking. Her thoughts must have been strong since the Dark Lord looked over to her with curiosity.

_**"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" **_Bellatrix was all but too delighted to remind the Dark Lord of her accomplishment.

_**"Ah, yes, I remember. But you are pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"**_

The young boy stood firmly before the Dark Lord. His eyes were hard as ice as Minerva had never seen them so determined. He had cuts and blood all over himself. Whether it was his own or not, Minerva didn't know.

_**"So what if I am?"**_

_**"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." **_replied the Dark Lord as he appeared genuine with kind eyes. Minerva hung her head as she thought she had known better of the boy. He might have never been the brightest pupil, but he had one of the kindest hearts. He was one of the last people she thought would turn over the other side.

_**"I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!" **_Neville had spat. Hearing this, Minerva's head had flown up. She couldn't believe her ears. It might have not been the smartest move, but it was the bravest thing she had seen him do. She was proud to call him a Gryffindor. The Dark Lord on the other hand wasn't pleased as he saw other people around them were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Humph Hell?" the Dark Lord laughed before his kind eyes turned stone cold, "Boy, you're already there."

He swiftly struck the air with his wand, torturing Neville with a full body binding curse on top of a silencing charm. Neville fell to the ground, unable to move. Minerva quickly moved to help him, but Bellatrix quickly grabbed Minerva by her hair, viciously pulling her back. Minerva felt as though her scalp would be ripped from her skull.

The Dark Lord summoned the sorting hat and placed it on top of Neville's head. Then for the finishing touches, he set the hat on fire. Minerva seeing her student, her cub, in danger, she made her move. She flicked her wrist, sending Bellatrix flying. She put out the fire and released Neville from the other two charms that he was under.

The Dark Lord quickly grabbed her chain and yanked her towards him while pulling his hand back before he brought it down on Minerva. She felt the full power of the blow. Her jaw felt sore and her cheek burned, but that wouldn't stop her. People had helped Neville up and back into the crowd. Once Minerva had seen he was safe, she faced the Dark Lord's full wrath.

His blood red eyes seared into her. He leaned down, picking her by the neck. Minerva felt her throat constrict as she couldn't breathe.

"Why can't you get it through your head that this is for you, for us? I don't want to hurt you Minerva, but I will if you stand in our way again."

He loosened his grip on her before he dropped her down on the stone ground. Minerva gasped for air. Her fingers gripped onto the stone as if she were holding on for dear life. She slowly regained her strength. She could see the people around her, all eyes on her. Then her eyes fell on Neville. He had been brave and bold to standup to the Dark Lord. Now it was her turn. She swiftly turned her head, looking up at the face that had haunted her for years.

"It won't matter," she said through heavy breaths, "you can enslave me, torture me, kill my family, but no matter what, I will never stop fighting. Not until my body is under the ground along with yours."

Minerva had gotten up on her feet as she sent a curse straight to the Dark Lord. He was cut off guard as the curse had sliced through his left shoulder. Everyone stood silenced while the Dark Lord looked down to see his own blood spilling out of him. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"Dumbledore's army!" yelled Neville once again with his wand raised. This time silence didn't follow, but instead everyone from the light side had joined.

"Haggggerrr!" a large cry from a giant sounded shortly shadowed by the sound of millions of hooves bounding towards the castle. Arrows flew through the sky as they struck many Death Eaters. They were taken by surprise as the centaurs attacked from behind while the others attacked from the front. They were surrounded, but not outnumbered. The war had started up again. Spells and hexes filled the air once again.

The Dark Lord and Minerva were in the center of the battle. He fought with the elder wand as she fought with nothing but from the shear magic from within her blood. Her magic flew from her finger tips, sending curse after curse as the Dark Lord blocked each and every one. The very ground beneath them shook, causing the people around them to tumble over themselves.

The fight had gone to the point where the remaining Death Eaters retreated or were knocked out on the battle field. The rest watched the fight. Two other Order members joined the combat. Kingsley and Arthur fought beside Minerva, but the Dark Lord blocked all three of their cruses. He skillfully took out Kingsley and Arthur out with one single blow.

Minerva was still standing, but her body was tiring fast. The Dark Lord was fine as he channeled all his magic through a wand effortlessly, but Minerva was wandless. The magic was draining all her energy from within her. The Dark Lord saw this and he quickly used it to his advantage. With one flick of his wrist, he deflected her spell only to send another one, knocking her off her feet. The crowd watched in horror; if she couldn't beat him, than no one could.

The Dark Lord smiled at her maliciously, "You cannot win Minerva. You cannot kill me and I will not kill you."

"No, but I will."

The Dark Lord whipped around and blocked the spell before it could reach him. There standing before him was Harry Potter. The Dark Lord's eyes filled with rage mixed with shock. He had failed to kill the boy twice now, but this time, he would not fail. Harry and the Dark Lord dueled. The spectators watched as it seemed like Harry was going to lose.

Minerva watched weakly, her whole body ached as she couldn't move nor could she utter a single spell. She had not noticed the members of the Order behind her.

"Minerva," she turned to see Kingsley behind her with his wand pointed, "Harry is going to lose. It's the only way."

Minerva nodded her head, "I understand. Please, just promise me you'll make sure my family is safe."

"I promise," Kingsley nodded as he staggered a bit from the Dark Lord's blow or it was the fact that he was about to kill one of the most powerful witch. She was not only the most powerful, but the most trusted among the order. She was also his former teacher and friend. She watched his uncertainty, but she knew he had to go through with it. She faked a smile, urging him to end it. Finally he closed his eyes as he uttered the words he thought he'd never have to.

"Avada Kedavara," the green jet of light had shot from his wand making its way towards Minerva. She closed her eyes peacefully, waiting to take the blow. Her body was quickly pushed to the side and she fell over. She swiftly turned to see what had happened only to see a person in a pile of dark black robes. She knew who had taken the hit immediately.

"Severus!" she cried. Minerva quickly made her way towards his body. She grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him over to face her in the eyes. The wound from his neck still oozed blood. His dark vortex eyes were forever lifeless, glassy. Minerva cradled him in her arms, her tears and his blood mixing together. She was covered in his blood but she didn't care. He had sacrificed his life for her. He had protected her and her family this whole time, and yet he neither asked nor received anything in return.

"Severus, please, why?" she finally screamed. She was furious. He wasn't supposed to die, she was. She angrily pounded on his chest until the only energy she had left was to hold him. Her shoulders convulsed as she sobbed into his chest.

Kingsley had put down his wand. He couldn't kill Minerva now. Not after what had just happened. Neville remembered what Harry had told him as he took the sword of Gryffindor and severed Nagini's head off. Harry fought Voldemort as he was now mortal. Voldemort felt the blow. He was weakened, though he still held the connection with Harry. Their spells had collided together. He focused all his energy on keeping the spell intact but with each passing second, it started to get harder.

Minerva looked up from Severus' dead body to see the battle was still on. Her eyes were vexed upon the Dark Lord. She'd be damned if the Dark Lord killed Harry. Too many people died because of him including the one she held in her arms. No, no more.

With her last effort, she had raised her hand. From the beating of her weakened heart, she forced her magic to rise again. A bright yellow beam of light was sent soaring from her fingertips, striking the Dark Lord square in the back. He let out a yell causing his concentration to break. Harry's spell struck him disarming him while Harry had redirected the Dark Lord's killing curse. As soon as it had struck the Dark Lord, Minerva felt her heart stop. No air was coming into her lungs.

"Minerva!"

The cry hadn't reached Minerva in time. Her lungs finally closed and her body was spent. She collapsed beside her best friend, Severus Snape.

**Chris' POV**

I watched as the green beam had struck the Dark Lord. It was over. The war was over. I walked, broken heartedly toward Minerva. Her body was covered in blood. Whether it was her own I didn't know. My knees had gone weak. I fell beside her, holding onto her lifeless body as if I could keep her soul within.

I picked her up in my arms, smoothing out her rugged long hair. I closed her half lidded eyes, not being able to look into those empty green eyes. They no longer held the fire she seemed to always have. I remembered the first day I saw her. Her green eyes wandered the café as she wore her gray sundress. Her black hair was up in a tight strict bun, but it was those eyes. Those eyes captivated me. They showed her every emotion as they were the windows to her soul. Now there was nothing.

Tears pricked the back of my eyes. I let them go free as they rolled continually down my cheek and onto her pale skin. She was gone; she was dead. I pressed my face in the crook of her neck, trying to hold onto her for as long as I could. The smell of blood filled my senses. I quickly pressed my lips against her skin, knowing it would be the last. I was about to break my lips away when suddenly, there was a light pulse that pushed against them. She was alive.

TBC….

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the last sentence but it's not over yet. One more chapter I believe that is left. I'd just like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story along with those who've added this to their favorites and alerts. I hoped you've enjoyed the up and downs of this journey as much as I have. Take care and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


	20. The End

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay, but this part was also hard to write. I kept on deleting scenes and then rewriting them. Then I didn't know how I wanted to end it, but anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I won't take too much of your time so onto the last chapter of the story. :)**

**A/N: First person, Chris' POV**

She was alive! Her pulse was getting slower to the point where it was becoming nonexistent. She needed to get help.

"Chris," someone had finally gotten the courage to comfort me, "I'm sorry abo—"

"She's alive," I turned to see Kingsley standing behind me, "she's alive. Please help her."

Kingsley's empathy had vanished instantly as it was replaced with a solemn look. He nodded towards Arthur to go check the Dark Lord before he knelt down beside me. He immediately felt for a pulse on her wrist, but he found none. He moved to her bruised neck and still none was found. He shook his head worriedly.

"Chris, she's not coming back." he quietly told me.

"No," I shook my head, "no, I felt it. I felt her pulse! She's alive!" I choked on the last part. I wasn't going to give up. I knew she was alive even if they thought I was crazy. It wasn't my mind playing tricks.

"Please Kingsley, you must help her." he could see the desperation in my eyes, but still he could not feel life in her. He placed a heavy hand on my shoulder, heavily sighing.

"Chris, I know it's hard to let go, but she's not alive."

"Then go," I roughly shook his hand off, "you can't help her."

I turned away from him looking back down at her peaceful face. Kingsley reluctantly left quietly, giving people around us silent looks of warning. A moment later, Minerva and I were alone at last. I took her hand in mine, squeezing is tightly.

"Please Minerva, if you can hear me, come back. I don't know what I would do without you."

**A/N: Third person, Minerva's POV**

A soothing cold feeling had washed over Minerva like the waves of the sea crashing upon her body. She felt a slight tug as the waves retreated back into the ocean. She opened her eyes only to find herself not at the beach but in complete blackness. There was no end, no beginning, just darkness.

Again, Minerva felt the feeling of being pulled, but this time it was much stronger. She looked down at her feet. The darkness seemed to produce multiple shadowy obscure hands pulling her down. Minerva found her scream caught in her throat as she struggled to get them off. The more she fought, the more hands that surfaced followed by dark figures uprooting from the ground. They all grabbed her, trying to bring her down like quicksand.

'No,' she thought, 'this can't be life after death.'

"Minerva," someone called out to her. The voice sounded familiar as a new hand had appeared. It wasn't dark, but instead deftly pale with long delicate fingers. They had their palm out, waiting for Minerva to take it. Seeing no other choice, Minerva took it. The hand pulled, freeing her from the dark abyss.

"Run," the voice commanded her. Still with her hand in theirs, it led her through the darkness. Minerva ran as the voice had commanded. She kept running for what seemed like several minutes. She was surprised she wasn't tiring, and showed no signs of slowing down.

Soon a blinding light loomed ahead. Minerva could hear more familiar voices calling out to her. She recognized her mother, her beloved father, and her best friend, Albus Dumbledore. But then there was a child's laughter that resounded in her ears, causing her heart to beat faster.

"Mom!" She found herself running faster. It was her son. The son Chris had told her about.

Suddenly, the hand had pulled her away from the light. They headed in another direction as the voices were getting fainter.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to the light."

"No," the voice firmly told her, "if you go there now, you may never return."

Before she could question him further, she felt a gust of wind rippling through her. She turned around to see the darkness be blown away like smoke. She was able to get some bearings of her surroundings. She looked around the place recognizing it immediately. It was the café where she had met Chris. The cherry mahogany and maroon covered walls were as she had remembered them. It was as if she had been there yesterday.

Standing before her was not Chris, but someone else. He had been the one that had pulled her through the darkness. He said nothing to her but just took a seat at an empty table. She followed his lead. With a flick of his wrist, two glasses appeared with a bottle of fire whiskey. He quickly poured them a glass. He did this all without looking at her causing anger to boil inside her. She had many things to ask, to say, and yet he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Severus," her voice was pleading, "please say something."

He enveloped his hands around his glass, holding it as he stared into the intoxicating amber liquid, "So this is where you met him?"

Minerva let out an exasperated sigh mixed with an incredulous laugh, "Even after death, you still play games."

"Am I winning?"

"Do you want to?" Minerva countered, and at last his dark eyes met hers with a hint of a smirk.

"Who wouldn't?" he sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Though after everything, I know I cannot."

"And what can you not win?"

"Everything," he simply answered after taking a drink from his glass, "my life has served its purpose, and now it's over. Yours is not."

"What do you mean? I'm dead; my life has come and gone."

"Ah, but not completely." she looked at him dumbfounded, not knowing if what he said was true, "You may not like games, Minerva, but we all play games for a purpose, for a certain outcome."

"And that outcome is?"

"For you to live."

"Why, why would you—?"

"That is irrelevant." he quickly interjected and brushed her questions aside. "What matters is what lies behind that door." he pointed towards the exit of the café. "The reason why your subconscious brought you here is because this is where your life changed. This is where you met O'Brian."

"What about the bond?" Minerva, "I thought it couldn't be broken."

"It has. The darkness you saw back there was the Dark Lord's soul. He tried to bring you down with him, but—"

"You pulled me out." she intervened.

"You don't have much time to return to your body if that is what you wish." Severus still remained impassive.

"And he will not follow me?"

"No, but I cannot promise you that the sacrifice that was made will be able to sustain for you for long. Maybe five or ten years, but that is all I can promise."

"Your sacrifice." Minerva looked at him for confirmation though he didn't yield.

"You should go." He informed her as he looked away from her. Minerva didn't know how she could ever repay Severus. He had died for her in order for her to keep her life. There were no words, no actions that could ever suffice to show her gratitude.

Minerva softly reached across the table, setting her hand on top of his. He looked at it, black eyes still not revealing any emotion. Minerva leaned over the table, and caught him off guard once again. Her soft lips brushed up against his pail cheek, leaving a searing kiss. Even after death, he could still feel the electrifying spark shoot through his body.

"Thank you, Severus, for everything." Minerva thanked him. She went to remove her hand, but he held on to her. She looked up surprised to see his dark pools looking into hers. For once they were clear. The portals of his soul had opened up revealing everything that had been hidden for his whole life. In them there was fear, hurt, hope, and what she believed to be Love. Minerva didn't need words as she knew what he wanted. He wanted her; he wanted her to stay.

**A/N: First person, Chris' POV**

Her hand was still in mine. I would not let go. I did not know how long I was there with her, but a heavy hand had been laid on top of my shoulder. I looked up to see Poppy's sad blue eyes looking down into mine. She slowly knelt beside me. I then saw her holding something. It was Renée.

"Chris, she just lost her mother. Don't let her lose her father too." She gently held Renée out to me. I took Renée into my arms and held her close to me. I felt the tears rolling down my face once more when I looked into her green eyes. She truly was her mother's daughter.

Loud sobs had erupted from a half giant. I looked up to See Hagrid approach us.

"Please Hagrid," Poppy reprimanded, but lightly as her voice cracked. She too was racked with grief to see her best friend dead. "Just take her to the Great Hall with the rest of the dead."

Hagrid replied with something that sounded like, "Yes mam," but he was too upset to even speak coherently. He bent down to delicately lift her up in his large arms, but I had laid a gentle hand on his large one. He looked at me with his black beady eyes and understood. Instead he took Severus' body first.

Poppy shook her head sadly at me, "The longer you hold onto her the worse the pain will be."

"I know," I sighed, "I…I just can't believe she's…" I couldn't even bring myself to say the dreaded word. "She came back to save Renée and I, and from that moment I thought everything would be fine."

Poppy nodded solemnly. Slowly, she went to rest her hand on my arm. She gave it a small reassuring squeeze before letting her hand fall limply by her side. The quiet moment was broken when Kingsley had walked in with Arthur at tow. Arthur had a face that mirrored mine. His eyes were swollen red with tears still slightly streaming down his cheek. I swallowed hard, knowing how it was hard for him too. He had just lost his son.

"Healers from St. Mungos have arrived. They'd like to talk to you, Poppy." Kingsley informed her.

"Yes, yes of course." Poppy swiftly got up while wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. As soon as she had left, Kingsley and Arthur had come beside me. Kingsley took off his tattered cloak from battle and laid it across Minerva's body.

After a moment of silence, Kingsley cleared his throat and lightly set his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Chris, but her death was inevitable."

"Excuse me if your words aren't comforting." I roughly shook his hand off my shoulder once again. What did he know about loss?

"Kingsley, leave him be." Arthur advised, "He just lost his wife, one of our great friends and ally."

"Yes I understand, but you must wake up from this dream you're in, Chris. We all die eventually, but you're still alive. Minerva would've wanted it that way." He lightly laughed inwardly as if he remembered something, "You know she used to pull me aside, point her finger at me and yell at me for letting you go rescue her that one time. She did it every time she saw me since then."

I had to smirk as it sounded like her. "I know I might not sound very sincere right now, but you haven't lost her, none of us have. She'll always be nearby in spirit and mind. I doubt her ghost would leave me alone about you, yelling at me to keep you safe."

This time I smiled a bit. Kingsley wrapped an arm around me in a brotherly way as he looked at me with warm eyes.

"Come, we should get inside." I nodded my head, but I wouldn't follow Kingsley at first. Instead, I handed Renée to Arthur to hold while I carefully returned Kingsley his cloak. I slowly lifted Minerva into my arms as I was finally ready to move inside the castle.

I rested her head on my shoulder while I tucked her arms into my body. Her long legs dangled limply. Carrying her reminded me of the many times I had carried her to bed when she had fallen asleep on the couch or the time when I had to carry her across the threshold after our wedding.

My mind was reeling with memories of her. The way her touch felt and her crooked smile. The way her hair swept across her face when she slept and that little smile she had when sleeping. I always hoped it was because dreaming of me because I knew I was dreaming of her. I could even feel a slight brush on my skin as if she were holding onto me now. I knew it was just my mind playing tricks again.

The Great Hall was filled with many people dead and alive. The smell of dried blood filled my senses. The soft cries of the mourning could be heard all around. There was no more room on the floor to rest Minerva. Luckily, some students had seen who I was carrying. They immediately hopped off the table they were sitting on and indicated for me to rest her there. I smiled at them appreciatively and laid her down.

As I went to lay her down, I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down stunned. Her hand clasped tightly to my shirt as if it were her life line. I looked up at her face for any indication she was alive. A coughed had escaped her lungs causing my heart on a highway speed chase.

"Minerva, Minerva can you hear me?" I yelled, trying to get another response from her. I had unknowingly drawn attention.

Her eye lids slowly lifted as if they were heavy. Her voice was strained as she used the little energy she had. "Chris, don't leave me."

"No, I wouldn't dream of it." She slightly smiled from my reply and I quickly covered my hand on top of hers, but her breathing was uneven as she was struggling to breath.

"Please, someone help her!" I yelled and Poppy was the first by our side along with other wizards that I didn't know.

"Please step aside Sir." asked one of the wizards.

"No," I refused, "I have to stay with her.

"We cannot help her with you by. Now please Sir, step aside."

"No, I can't." I replied, her hand still clasped to mine. I suddenly felt someone from behind pull me back. My grip on her was slipping. "No!" I tried to shake the person off, but they didn't yield. One of the Wizards had broken my hand away from hers. I fought harder, screaming for whoever held me down to let me go. Multiple people had to help keep me in place.

I couldn't see what they were doing to her, but one of them must have had a heart monitor as I could hear the faint beeping sound of her heart. The beats kept coming farther apart. They were losing her.

"Please, let me go!"

"Let him go." I could hear Kingsley order them. As soon as they had let go, I rushed to her side, pushing away all of the people in my way. When I reached her the monitor had gone flat. The long never ending beep filled the room. No, she can't die again. I put both of my hands together, forming a large fist as I pumped onto her chest where her heart would have laid. I pounded as hard as I could, trying to get her heart pumping again. I leaned over and drew her mouth to mine, releasing my air into her lungs. I had repeated this motion several times.

I didn't notice the people watching me nor did I care. They all bowed their heads respectively as they had given up all hope already, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't leave her. I couldn't leave her. I kept up the action even though my hope was starting to wane, but I knew she couldn't leave. Not now.

The droning sound continued throughout the room like a taunting voice. It weighed down on us crushing us to the ground as it continued on. The air within the room seemed to grow dry from the fear that ran through us. I felt my whole body shaking and my arms started to ache, but I had pushed it aside. The wound on my shoulder reopened. The tingling warm feeling of my blood ran down my arm, dripping on the table every time I struck her chest.

"Come on," I heaved, "don't leave me now. Minerva!" I yelled, and as if in command, the sound from the monitor had ceased. All held their breaths in the silence. It felt like years before I heard the heart monitor starting again. Her heart was working once again. I felt my red blistered eyes stinging from new tears of joy running down my face.

The healers of Saint Mungos had tried to approach Minerva once again, but Poppy pushed them aside. "Please, stay back. Go tend to the others. I will tend to her." she ordered them. I was relieved to hear that Poppy was going to be the only one tending to Minerva.

"I'm not leaving her again, Poppy" I warned her as soon as she had reached us.

"You better not." she replied, grinning from ear to ear as she was elated as well. Poppy quickly conjured a curtain to surround us to give Minerva privacy as she diagnosed her conditions. Poppy worked quickly, grabbing different toxins and healing balms from her apron while Minerva still remained resting.

I waited by her side with her hand in mine. As soon as Poppy was done, I moved Minerva to the Hospital wing where she could rest on a bed. Luckily that part of the castle was still standing. I sat in the chair beside her, waiting for her to awake. Poppy watched us with contentment.

"It seems like you have saved her once again." Poppy said as she walked over to us after tending to another patient.

"Not as much as she has saved me." I replied, never taking my eyes off of Minerva.

"May you two live long healthy lives together." Poppy replied.

"Thank you."

"Oh no, it's not just for you, but for me. If one of you get hurt again, it will be the end of me." I had to let go out a little laugh.

"I'll try not to." came a hoarse reply. I looked down to see Minerva's green eyes weakly open. Poppy ran to Minerva's other side, waving her wand searching for any signs of pain.

"Please," begged Minerva, "you're giving me a headache."

"And you're giving me a heart attack. Now stay still."

Minerva hadn't changed, even after dancing on Death's doorstep twice in one day. She let out an exasperated sigh causing both Poppy and I to smirk.

"Where's Renée?" Minerva questioned.

"She's with Arthur." I answered calmly as if nothing had ever happened. Minerva nodded her head as if nothing had ever happened as well.

"Poppy, how serious are my injuries?"

"Well one of your ankles is rubbed raw which will heal overtime with a lotion I'll give to you. I healed your three cracked ribs which is why you might feel sore, and the bruising you have over your body will also be taken care of with a different potion. Your most recent cuts you've had I have healed, and the older ones I'm sorry I cannot do anything for them. They will remain as scars." Poppy ran through it all.

"I can live with that." Minerva simply stated.

"Yes but don't you go doing anything brave anymore or Merlin damn it you might not be here for me to yell at you." reprimanded Poppy.

Minerva rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. A smiled then broke over her face that had become contagious.

"I've missed you Poppy."

"It's good to have you back too, Minerva. Now I'll leave you two to reconnect." Poppy pulled the curtain, allowing us to have privacy. Minerva's hand was still clasped to mine as I squeezed it lightly. She looked over at me, her emerald gleaming once more. We stayed silent for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. Her façade she had put up for Poppy was slowly breaking down as her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Instinctively I climbed onto the bed with her and drew her into my arms. Still no words were passed as we just rocked back and forth in a soothing motion. She cried hard into my shoulder while my silent tears had landed in her dark hair. Nothing could tear us apart at that moment. I slowly lifted her head from my shoulder, staring in her eyes while I cupped her face in my hands. She leaned against one, savoring the forgotten feeling.

No words needed to be exchanged. Just looking through those brilliant green pools I saw everything, the pain, the longing, and the love. I wanted nothing but to stay in this moment forever knowing that she would always be with me.

"Don't ever leave me again." Minerva broke the silence. I leaned in, brushing my lips with hers, treasuring the feeling I thought I had lost. When the need for air became too great, we parted. She leaned her forehead against mine, closing her eyes peacefully. I could feel her breath tickling my skin

"Chris," Minerva weakly said, a small smile broke across her face.

"Yes?"

"Love is always enough."

Prologue

(Thirty Years Later)

The morning sun filtered in through the ceiling high windows. A soft fading whisper came from the dying embers in the fire place. All was quiet. Not even the early birds could be heard. The sleeping portraits remained quiet, leaving me with my thoughts.

The round office hadn't changed from when it was Dumbledore's. The only differences were the many pictures and nick-knacks that surrounded the room. I looked at each one remembering each moment. A soft hand rested on my shoulder as I knew who it was.

"I miss her too." Renée softly said. I turned to see her standing beside me. She looked just like her mother. The only difference was her brown milk chocolate locks that were tied back in her usual pony tail.

"Remember that time?" I pointed to the picture. It was a piece of parchment with the inked footprints. Minerva had been working at her desk while Renée had found an ink bottle. She painted her feet with the emerald green ink before running around the room. Minerva was furious with having to get the ink out of the carpet and furniture, but when Renée had shown her the parchment with her footprints on it, Minerva couldn't stay mad for long. She framed it and hung it on the wall.

We stayed in a compatible silence, but it was quickly broken when the door had burst open.

"Good morning Hogwarts!"

"Lovely morning as it's going to be another hot summer day."

Renée quickly brought her pointer finger to her lips, indicating for the two young men to be quiet. She then pointed to the two little ones that were still sound asleep on the couch facing the fireplace.

"Going down memory lane are we?" questioned one of the twin boys. I was surprised when Minerva had found out herself. They both had black straight hair and her thin smile. Their tan skin glowed and their blue eyes sparked.

"Yes, Logan, now can it." Renée reprimanded them, reminding me even more of Minerva.

"Bossy much." replied Severus as his twin agreed with a nod.

Renée rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, "Where's Zach?"

"Oh," Severus looked away from his sister's glare, "you know the poor boy. I think he's suffering the most from this."

Renée sighed exasperated, "I'll get him."

"No," I held her back, "I'll get him. You watch over your brothers."

"Come on dad." whined Logan quickly followed by his twin.

"We're twenty eight already."

"Hardly." broke in one of the portraits.

"Hey Uncle Snape!" the twins greeted the portrait with identical grins.

"The idea that you named one of them after me is still beyond me." he mumbled, but I was already heading down the stairs.

Before I was out of earshot, I could hear my son, Severus' reply, "Well at least they used your name for the better looking one." I remembered as soon as the twins were born, Minerva wanted to name one Severus. I agreed since if it weren't for him, they wouldn't be alive.

I walked down the familiar halls of Hogwarts that had become my home ever since the final battle. The walls still had the scorch marks of the war as a remembrance of what had taken place. Minerva had been in charge of reconstructing Hogwarts, but she let the scarred walls remain. It took longer for me than usual to get to places in my old age now, but I eventually made it. The portrait of the Fat Lady had recognized when she saw me coming.

"The poor darling, Mr. O'Brian, I hope you're holding up better."

"I've seen better days thank you. Zachary in there?"

She simply nodded her head and let me in. I entered the Gryffindor common room to see a boy curled up on the couch in front of the fire. His eyes were rimmed red from crying as I imagined he cried himself to sleep. I felt badly for him. He had the least time with Minerva. He still had on his school robes on from the day before as a photo album laid open on his chest.

I silently lifted his legs to lay them across mine as I sat down. I lightly took the album from him to see what picture he was looking at. I could feel my eyes watering when I saw the picture, but I held them back. I had to stay strong for young Zach.

In the picture was Minerva laying in the grass. Her black hair was fanned around her head like a halo as beside her was Zach. He was seven in the picture as it was ten years ago. Minerva simply plucked a dandelion from the ground and put it in his hair as he did the same to her. They were laughing. Both of their green eyes were gleaming.

Out of all our children, Zach was the closest to Minerva for some reason. I think it was because Zach was raised like an only child since the Twins were always out somewhere causing havoc while Renée already had a place of her own as she was working for the Ministry of Magic. I was busy writing as Minerva had pushed me to finish them and publish them. It was Minerva that was always there for Zach as I regret not being there for him as much now that Minerva is gone.

I think another reason why Minerva had been close to Zach was because she knew Zach would be her last child. She wanted to spend every waking moment she could with him and he enjoyed every minute I could tell from the photo that was now in my hands.

"Dad," his voice interrupted my thoughts. I smiled seeing his tired eyes look back at me.

"What are you doing here?" He quickly questioned. When he saw what I had in my hands, he quickly looked away from me as if he was ashamed for me catching him grieving. I sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy, but I knew this day was coming sooner or later, but yet I wasn't prepared for it. Neither was Zach. We never told him or any of the other children. We didn't want them to live in fear that their mother could very well die the next day. Instead she had lived far longer than she had expected.

"Are you alright Zach?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." he lied.

"You haven't lost her Zach. She'll still always be there when you need her. The new Headmaster agreed he would leave the door open for you anytime you want to visit her."

"It's not her though. It's her portrait." I remained silent, not knowing how to respond.

Zach sighed very much like his mother would as he played with the lose trimmings of his cloak, "I…I just miss her."

"I know," I drew him in, "we all will."

Zach didn't respond to the hug, but in time I knew he would. All he needed was time.

"Come," I stood up, "her portrait will be arriving soon. You don't want to miss it do you?"

"She won't be up anyway." I heard him mumble as he followed me out the door and back upstairs. Shouting from Renée could be heard from the other side of the door. Another thing Renée had inherited from her mother was her temper.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as I opened the door. Renée's cheeks were flared red with anger, while both of her children were happily bouncing on the twins' laps.

"Nothing dad." Logan replied nonchalantly.

"Renée's just being, eh, you know." added Severus.

"Argh, both of you are insufferable!"

"But you love us." they said simultaneously.

"Only because I have to." Renée muttered.

"Please, just shut up. They're bringing in Mom's portrait. Do you want her to see us like this, fighting?" Zach yelled at them and they settled down.

"They started it." Renée muttered as if as if she were four again.

Some things never changed. Renée always had to have the last word in an argument while the twins never took anything seriously. They were bright, but they used it to stir trouble which used to drive Minerva to the edge. Then there was Zach who was quiet and the most peaceful child out of all the children. He normally was the peacemaker of the family.

A knock resounded on the door as in walked Hagrid. His hair was starting to turn white but his black beady eyes remained the same. Followed behind him was Poppy as her hair was now silver, with Minerva and my help no doubt along with the children. In Hagrid's large arms was the painting still with a sheet on it to keep the suspense hanging in the air for a moment longer.

"Hey Hagrid." the Twins chorused together.

"Hello Poppy." Renée had her usually smirk.

Poppy returned it all too knowingly, "They driving you crazy?"

"Constantly."

A laugh was followed, but the unveiled portrait made us all anxious.

"Shall we hang it up?" I moved over to where it was going to reside. All the children and the two grandchildren crowded around me, watching the painting being hung up. Still the veil lay on top, taunting us.

"Are you ready?" Poppy questioned as she held the corner of the sheet in her hand. We had no words but all shook their heads. We held our breaths as the sheet had been taken off. In the background were bookcases filled with books for her to choose from along with pictures of the family. What had shocked us was that she wasn't the only one in the painting. Sitting beside her on the emerald loveseat was no one other than me.

"Dad you're…" Zach stared at it stunned like the rest of us.

"Is mom even allowed to do that?" Renée questioned.

"Well you know your mother." Poppy replied, "No one would want to face her wrath."

I walked closer, no believing my eyes. We were both sleeping soundly. She was wrapped around my arms and her raven hair was released from her bun. She had that little smile that had sent a spark through my body. A feeling I thought I'd never feel again.

Slowly she lifted her head from my shoulder. Her emerald eyes fluttered open. Normally it took paintings months to wake, but here she was stirring already. She saw me looking at her and her smile only widened.

"Hello Chris." her Scottish bur lingered around me.

"Hello Minerva."

At that moment, I knew I had no regrets.

The End

**Author's Note: You're welcome for the ending change Day! Well I hope you liked the ending and well the whole journey. It's a great feeling to finally be done with a story, but I'll miss Chris dearly. If you have any remaining questions of the story, tell me in a review or a PM and I'll be happy to answer them via PM or even a little short story.**

**Many thanks go to Mebz, Day, ScarletLioness, and Saeshmea for faithfully reviewing throughout the whole story. I appreciated each and every one of them as they have kept me going. I'd also like to thank annaisadinasaur, dalyblue, tartan-angel, citroentje94, Helena, McGonagallFan, and Hannie J for your kind words.**

**I'd also like to thank those that have kept silent, but have alerted and faved this story. Thank you Angel Minerva McGonagall, Judeli, kanikani, MinaKat, Minerva's Daughter232, adeleschulze, breezybubble, gabzxXx, Krista Marie, and xHolbyCityx.**

**Thanks for reading and take care!**


End file.
